Warm Frost & Cold Snow
by FellStroke
Summary: Their story was like a legend, a tale woven by fate itself, but underneath all the psalms and pretty verses, one just has to beg the question "How". Venture forth on a tale of discovery, truth, and love. Find out how one soul could be so inexplicably intertwined with the other; how two become more than they were ever meant to be, and what it really means to let it go. Art now on DA
1. Chapter 1: FATES WE WEAVE

**Author's notes: The moment frozen came out I just knew this ship would come about. The fact it took me so long to actually write a Jelsa story eludes me. But anywho, this is me paying tribute to the adorability that is Jelsa. **

**Brace yourselves, fluff is coming (Eventually).**

* * *

><p>How long it had been since the day he woke from that cold lake? How long it had been since the day he took over the mantle as Jack Frost? <strong>Too long<strong> had it been.

Jack was no fool; he knew the moment right after the moon had chosen him to be the bearer of the ice, to become "Jack Frost" he had to replace someone else for the job. That "someone" he did not know nor did he care; all that mattered to him now was that the title was his… indefinitely, at least until the next Jack Frost would come about. Jack knew he wasn't the first, and he definitely wouldn't be the last; winter, after all, has been around for a **very long time.**

Why had he become Jack Frost though? What could the moon possibly be thinking choosing him as winter's new keeper? Many a time had these questions circled his mind. What did the moon see in him that he couldn't see in himself? He was not like the other spirits; he was not as kind as spring, nor was he as warm as summer; he wasn't even gentle like autumn. Jack was… a category all his own.

If you were to put a label to it, then the closest thing you could describe him as is – free spirit. Jack was a free spirit; he didn't care if it was spring's turn to do her rounds; he'd add a little dash of Frost if he could, even if little Ms. Sunshine got a little angry. Summer? Yeah, summer was definitely tricky being their elements the polar opposites of each other, but not impossible. And then there was autumn, autumn not being a real challenge at all; the guy didn't even mind if winter would come a little early during his shifts.

With that being said, it goes without saying that Jack was a tad bit rebellious. Rebellious especially when it came to following Mother Gia's strict schedule for each of her children. No, better yet – he was rebellious with any kind of rules, period.

And Jack **loved** it.

He didn't ask to become "Jack Frost" nor did he ask to be invisible; to be intangible to every living being that walk this earth. It might have been fine for his brother and sisters, but it was **not** fine with him. So if he was going to be stuck with this dead-end job for all his foreseeable eternity then Jack would make sure of one thing – he was going to have fun doing it.

* * *

><p>The night was cool and calm over the kingdom of Arendelle, its citizens asleep and blissfully unaware of the legend that was about to take scene in its humble vista. Up in the sky a lone, hooded figure hovers above the slumbering city and takes a moment to just gaze upon its beauty.<p>

"Ok enough gazing. What else is on my to-do list?" the man spoke to no one in particular, flipping nonexistent pages in the imaginary checkbook he held in his hand "Ah, ok, here we are. 'Item 3097: Icy Shores.' Huh, sounds simple enough."

For the spirit, yes, it was fairly simple to freeze the sea let alone its shores. He's done it oh so many times when the world entered one of his winters that he could probably do it without thought, but taking into account that it was the middle of summer… Well, Jack does so love a good challenge anyway.

"Okay, okay here we go." Preparing himself for what he thought was a big event, Jack shakes his wrists and pretends to bounce on the balls of his feet even if he was floating in mid air. He visualizes his plan of attack: dive, execution, entry and exit. Cake walk. Finally satisfied with his warm up, the winter spirit takes in a deep breath, closes his eyes and free falls to the churning fjord thousands of feet below.

This is what he lived for; what he yearned for; to feel alive in ways his immortality could never hope to offer. With the wind roaring in his ears the ground drew ever closer with every passing second yet Jack still refused his eyes to open. He wasn't afraid; he trusted the wind and let the playful gale guide his descent, and like a leaf lost in the tempest, Jack weaved through the currents with a grace born from years of mastery.

He shouts in elation along with the uproar that engulfed him like a familiar embrace all the way down, seemingly unafraid of his impending demise. At the last second when he was about to hit the water he upturned so that he would enter the bay feet first. With a loud splash the water broke, unable to withstand the intruding force. It rippled and it swayed until finally the shores returned to its seamless state as if nothing happened. The fjord was calm once more.

Stillness reigned for the moment and all was quiet as night should be; nothing to be heard but the gentle northern breeze. Underneath the surface, however, the sea grew colder and colder and colder still until the water started to freeze. A thin film of crystalline, baby-blue ice started webbing its way across the shore's surface like vines reaching towards the sun. Moments later all the waters surrounding Arendelle was incased in ice from top to bottom.

He burst forth from his icy creation, spitting out the water in his mouth. "Oh-ho yeah! Now that – pfft – that was fun." he said as he lifts himself onto the now frozen body of water. Breathing in the cold night air, unperturbed by his soaking wet garments, he reveled in his most recent feat of daring…

But it was not to last.

"Well I'd say we could definitely scratch that one of the list." He tried to jest but the sad echo of his own voice across the frozen sea only served to dampen his merry making.

"What am I doing?" Jack's sigh was one of defeat, and his jolly free-spirited nature all but fades. Here he was the embodiment of winter and he was squandering his power into useless acts such as midnight sky diving? It was sad that he had nothing better to do. You can't really blame him though for using his magics the way he did. If you had been around for as long as he has, you'd look for ways to keep things spicy too; the real kicker was that he was running out of ideas (would you believe him if he said that it was already the third time he'd finished going over his invisible notebook of wintry fun?). Don't get him wrong, one hundred years and he was still determined to cling to his promise to have fun no matter what. But everybody gets bored; even him.

But it was not just the boredom; another thing was the endless supply of isolation. Being all by himself for so long got to him too more times than he'd like to admit. And being invisible to anyone who isn't a spirit, well, one could only imagine what that could do to a man. In fact, if left unsupervised -' you know what you need Jack?'…He might just start talking to himself. 'You need someone to talk to.'

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" he reasoned (to himself).

'I meant: besides me. It's not exactly a healthy thing, you know – talkin' to yourself. If you keep this up you might just go insane! Mark my words: keep this up; you **will **lose your mind.' he gestured, pointing at his temple for emphasis.

"Oh, well thanks for the tip there buddy but I think you're a little too late for that since I'm already talking-" and with that, yet another forlorn sigh escapes his lips when he realizes that he was still in fact talking "…to myself."

Did he care that he looked ridiculous talking to thin air? – no, not really. He always imagined that it looked somewhat like switching from two viewpoints depending on which persona was talking. He knew it was stupid and he definitely knew that it was insane, but ironically enough, it kept him sane at the same time.

* * *

><p>From outside the castle seemed at peace, but behind its walls, shouts rang throughout its halls. But why the dread? What the cause of such unrest? – the queen and her unborn child.<p>

"Bring me cloth! Fetch me some water! And for the love of God, get a doctor in here now!"The king screamed, his usual calm demeanor breaking under the situation. And yet even with the volume in which he spoke his commands, his servants stood still rooted to the spot, unable to believe what was happening right before their very eyes.

"AAaaahhh!" she screamed yet again, pain lancing out in arcs through every nerve in her body.

Looking down at his beloved where an expression of pain seemed to be permanently plastered onto her beautiful face, he takes his dress robes off and throws caution to the wind. Proprieties be damned, his wife was giving birth! He climbs onto the bed and gets behind her to be used as a pillow but more so as a comforting presence in her time of need.

He cradles her in his arms and then looks again towards his servants when he realizes they were still not moving. "What are you all doing?! Did you not hear what I just said?! Get me a doctor in here this instant! Do as I say now, or so help me God, there would be dire consequences for each and every one of you!" As if woken from a dream, the servants scramble to carry out their orders; each of them doing their part to help their liege lord and save their queen. With the servants finally springing into action, the king lets out an exasperated huff.

'How did this happen?' He thought. What could possibly be wrong? By all rights and appearances the queen was very healthy and quite strong. The birthing should have gone on without complication!

Then why hasn't it?

Voices were muffled as if the words were spoken through a wall, but even in her pain-filled haze the queen could tell that her husband was trying the best he can to keep things together. He was always so strong when it came to everything else but when it came to her he'd always be so gentle, so caring and in this case: so worried. She chuckles at the thought that someone as stoic as him could get so flustered over someone such as her. Good, he deserved it anyway; this was his fault after all. But as bitter as she tried to sound, the last thing she wanted was for her husband to worry; as king he had enough of that already. This was why she tried so hard to show that her discomfort was lesser than it was, but with the pain that coursed through her body, her efforts proved tedious at best.

His wife shifts ever so slightly from in front of him and the minuscule movement immediately grabs his attention. He looks to her and notices the sweat that brim her brow and the paleness of her skin. He's never felt more helpless in his life. His thoughts spiraled into despair as his wife continued to battle with herself. He was never trained for this! As a soldier he knew next to nothing as to the next course of action. He was a soldier, how in the world was he supposed to know how to bring a child into the world?

"Argh!" toes curling into the sheets, she was hit with yet another contraction and was too much in pain to stifle the groan that escaped her lips. It didn't stop her from trying though and the cry ended up sounding like a strangled cat. The soft mewls of pain snaps him out of his thoughts and immediately pulls him back into the present. He may be a soldier, he realizes, but he was also her husband and right now that was all she needed him to be.

He grabbed at the sleeve of his free hand and used it to dab at the creased forehead of his brave queen. "A little while longer, love, help should be here soon. Just stay with me is that clear?" Though it was supposed to be an order, it sounded more like he was begging.

'Begging now? That was simply unacceptable! A king was never supposed to beg.' As if to answer his soft plea, the queen clutches onto his hand firm and unyielding despite being exhausted and for a brief moment her eyes flutter open to stare hard at the worry-worn face of her husband. "I won't give up…"she tries to say but then shuts her eyes tight as pain briefly pulls at her weary muscles. Once it passes she looks up again. " …as long as you don't, H-Henry."

In the face of such unparalleled bravado, the king could not help but smile. 'Such fire' he thought and for a short while his worries disappear. It was moments like this that he would look at her, his wife; really look at her and be reminded of the thing that drew him to her all those years ago. It was what kept him grounded through all the storms he has ever faced as king and what he could truly depend on in times of uncertainty. Stubbornness. His wife's utmost inability to yield to any obstacle set before her; that was what he could depend on. He knew that if her life were to be taken this night, she'll make sure that death earned it first. And if she was not giving up, then neither could he.

"Never." He promised, short sweet and very much blunt. Eyebrows set in determination; he too looks at her, making sure that every ember of conviction shone within his gaze. He wanted to make sure she saw that he could be just as stubborn as she was. After all, any man who was ever able to match his wife was a man worthy of the throne. And he'd be damned if that man was anyone but him.

'Ever the soldier' she thought 'Him and his one-liners.' Reassured that her husband won't keel over a soon as she closes her eyes, she favors him one last toothy grin that simply said "You worry too much." which actually made him chuckle. She shuts her eyes close as she goes back to concentrating on the task at hand.

Likewise, he too closes his eyes but for an entirely different reason. 'Please…don't take her away from me.' he prayed.

And so their wait began.

* * *

><p>"What am I doing?" The little quandary was directed at none other than the only thing that remained awake at this godless hour and the words never sounded more hollow the hundredth time he's asked it ,and as his voice traversed the vast, frozen expanse before him, even more so. The question was innocent enough; did it not deserve an answer? Jack stared long at his creator with beseeching eyes hoping that just this once it would talk to him. And as it always has, it remained ever silent.<p>

'Of course it wouldn't say anything; it's been like that since forever. Why would now be any different?' he thought, chuckling sarcastically at himself. There was no point in expecting an answer that was never going to be given, he figured, and waiting for one would only serve to dampen his already foul mood. What use was there to hope, he reprimanded himself.

Oblivious, Jack Frost was completely unaware that tonight was the night that he was about to be proven very, very much wrong.

Jack was just about to raise himself off of the frozen fjord when a fell voice echoed in the wind and seeped directly into his skull. "Jack." It spoke with a voice like tempest making Jack falter in his ascent and thoroughly terrifying him.

"Who's there?" He looked all around for the speaker that constituted the other half of the conversation only proving that he was still all alone on the fjord he froze. When he could not find the one who the ominous voice belonged to, he tried asking again. "H-Hello? Is anyone there?" only to receive silence in return.

After a while of waiting in baited breath, his chest deflates in relief. He gulps down his built up spit as if to physically swallow his trepidation, and after a while longer, he finally begins to relax. "Ooo-kay…" his shaky whisper coming out too small even for him. "Maybe I really am losing it. What's the matter Jack, old boy? Talkin' to yourself just don't cut it no more?"

He lets his guard down once he was calm enough, and relenting the white knuckled grip on his staff, he begins to wonder what all that was. It was probably nothing, he thought. It was summer after all and yet he still hung around places that deserved no snow from him; where warmth and sun should have had free reign. He was supposed to be resting; building up his strength for the next bout of wintry fun, was what he should be doing. Yeah, it was probably nothing; just his imagination. Fatigue filled imagination, nothing more.

Dismissing it all, he was just about to continue off to cooler climates, too intimidated to stay and repeat this experience due to him not wanting to wait and rest for his turn on the seasonal cycle when the voice decided to speak again louder than before, if it were possible.

"Jack Frost, hear my words. They need help! They need **you.**" The voice commanded.

Jack was pretty sure he was not imagining things now; the presence he felt that engulfed the entire fjord gave testament to that. He didn't know how to describe it, but the feeling was… overwhelming; like the moon decided to shine whole lot brighter and its brightness was threatening to swallow him whole. It made it harder for him to breathe even though he needed no air to live.

Jack springs back to being battle ready, unsure however as to whom exactly he was getting battle ready for. Thinking better of the situation, he decides to parley with the disembodied voice instead; it was probably better not to fight a foe you can't see. All the same, he was not foolish enough to lower his guard this time. "Better safe than sorry" he always said. 'Oh, since when?' argued imaginary Jack. He ignores him; there were far more important thoughts occupying his mind right now, thoughts like: 'Could I fly away fast enough if things got ugly?'

"Okay, look, whoever you are, I'm all for pranks as much as the next spirit, but this is really getting old really fast! If you're trying to scare me then I have to say: you're really doing a good job; almost soiled myself actually." He pretended to commend, but was actually trying to hide his nervousness. "But now it has to stop, 'cuz I'm warning ya, I've got a stick – kuhh… I mean – I'm armed! It's approach-at-your-own-risk here, got that?!" Words tumbled out of his mouth; the trepidation he swallowed from before coming back out as proverbial vomit little resembling a vocabulary.

Despite all his posturing, however, the voice seemed unfazed. "They need you, Jack." It repeated its earlier statement, paying little heed to his empty threats as if it knew that he was all bark and no bite.

With fear running rampant through his veins, it was no wonder why it took him some time to actually realize what the voice had said."They" needed his help? Who on earth was this "they" exactly? "W-What are you talking about? Who's "they"? Who needs my help?" he asked carefully for fear of startling his invisible friend and getting yelled at again.

Despite asking nicely though, he half expected to be yelled at again anyway so he prepared himself for the mental bombardment of earlier. But as when before the voice spoke like booming thunder, now it seemed as if it were fading winds when storm had passed; church bells across the mountains. "Time grows short. Be swift, Jack Frost. Save them. Save her." was its last words to him. And like lifting off a heavy blanket, the presence that seemed to weigh down on the very atmosphere itself was gone, leaving Jack breathless.

Jack collapses onto his knees and takes his time breathing in lungful after lungful of not-so-needed air as he tries to come to grips of what just happened. "What just happened?" he asked, clearly still in a state of shock.

He'd love to say that talking to ominous voices was a regular occurrence for him but alas it was not, not unless you counted imaginary Jack of course. "Ok let's…just step back and-and think, yeah. OK first off: Why am I breathing so hard? I don't need air." He said as if it were the most obvious thing. Immediately his breathing started to even out; taking in long deep breaths instead of fast erratic ones. Unnecessary, he knew, but it worked to calm him so he didn't really care.

"Second thing: Where'd the voice go?" He didn't notice it before but somehow, now that the voice had gone, the air felt lighter. "Uh… H-hello? Mr. Echo, voice, sir?" he guessed, not really sure what to call the invisible voice. "You still with me here? Just so you know, you still didn't tell me who "they" are. Can't really, you know, help if you don't tell me. Hello? I'm just talkin' to myself aren't I?" He sighs.

The absence of the voice left what felt to be a void floating in the air; this both relieved and unsettled him. Relieved, because, simply put, the entire ordeal just creeped him out. And unsettled, because now he was stuck with the thought that out there were people who needed his help and he didn't know where first to look.

"Well that was rude. Scare a guy half to death then ditch him afterwards? Not exactly the friendly chat I'd hope for. Didn't even say goodbye." he tried to make light of what just happened but still the feeling of urgency lingered in him. 'What now? You'd think it would've given me an address or something at least.'

* * *

><p>The doctor arrived a few minutes ago but it seemed even with his arrival things didn't look any less bleak. "What's happening? Why does she struggle so?" He asked the portly yet professional looking man.<p>

"I fear that I cannot give an accurate diagnosis to your wife's condition, good king, but if I had to guess, it almost looks like the child refuses to be born. Something else is at work here; something I have no knowledge of. Forgive me your highness, but my skills are not enough." Those were his last words and they filled the king with dread. He tried everything he could, but it was not enough.

This was the fruit their wait had yielded – nothing? His eyes grow wide and unfocused in disbelief. Right then and there the fears he refused to acknowledge became all too real. "Refuses to be born? H-How is that even possible?" A child couldn't just decide that it wanted a different birthday could it?

"It is what it is, my liege, but all the same there is nothing else we can do." Nothing. 'No, there's nothing left **you** can do.' His thoughts corrected the doctor. 'I on the other hand will not give up that easily. There is always hope. I just have to look hard enough.' second time that night, his eyes closed.

Henry "fox cunning" Callahan, Arendelle's greatest king and brightest strategist, cleared his mind of all things irrelevant. His objective was to get his wife out of this alive and if he were to do that then he needed to think clearly. 'Strategically, think of this strategically. What are my options?' he steps back from the chaos that was around him and starts to see things that his emotions managed to hide.

His eyes open a moment to look for inspiration; anything that could help him think of a plan. By chance they land upon a bookshelf and there tucked between the old books that he no longer bothered to open lay the answer: "The Tome of Lore". His eyes focus more on the book's spine as the bold words glare at him.

He knew what that book contained; his grandfather used to read it to him every night when he was but a boy. It could help.

But the question is:

Would he dare? Dare to put the life of the one he held most dear in the hands of old legends? Being the logical man that he was, it took a lot out of him to come to a decision. He never did pay too much attention to the old tales his ancestors told him in his youth; tales that spoke of dragons and giants, magic and miracles. Utter rubbish he always thought them to be. But now logic has failed him and a miracle was the best thing that he could hope for. He was not going to stand there, however, waiting for one; if he was not going to be given a miracle then he would look for one himself.

His back straightens as the king in him emerges again something fierce. He turns to his faithful butler "Ready the longboat, Mr. Gibbs; we have a lot of water to cover."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well that's the first chapter. Upon the reception of the audience I lay the the future of this story. Know that your reviews as well as flames will be very much appreciated. But do try to be gentle; I'd love to here your criticisms but if it's mindless bashing then please make it funny at least. - FellStroke<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: QUARRY WALLS

**Author's notes: It amazes me how just one review could lift my spirits. To tell you guys the truth, I never really expected for anyone to even give this thing a passing glance, really. I considered this little pet project of mine more of an outlet for my Jelsa cravings. Regardless, that one review actually made me smile. No wonder authors crave them so. Thanks by the way ^^.**

**Anyway enough of my ramblings! On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bunny, can I ask you a question?" – Jack<em>

"_No." – Bunnymund_

"_Why do you even paint those things, man? Their still just going to be hardboiled eggs no matter how they look like." – Jack_

"_It ain't never about thet, mate. Whoht mettahs is if it moikes them enkle boittahs heppy. It's stupid, I know. But sometoimes you do it enywoiy becuz' ya realoise thet their loives is whoht mettahs mowst." – Bunnymund_

"_Ah, so you admit that what you do is in fact stupid?" – Jack_

"_Thet's whoht ya got frum ehvryrthing I jist said?! Ya know whoht? Rack off yew bloody show pony! " – Bunnymund_

* * *

><p>There was no need for boats, they found out, for all of Arendelle's waters were ice. And it baffled them to no end. The last thing Gibbs expected to hear when he had sent word out to the docs master was for the fjord to be frozen over and that there was no way to accomplish the king's orders. Quickly, the humble butler instead had the servants ready the sled and hoped against hope that the ice would not be able to bear the weight of two Clydesdale horses plus a sleigh.<p>

Exiting their castle with queen in tow, the king had little time to marvel at the bizarre phenomenon that had occurred in their kingdom. He was baffled as much as the others were, of that there was no doubt, but some things take precedence. "Gibbs!" his cry rang out strong, and immediately the man in question appeared like he never left.

"Your majesty," he cut to the chase "the docs are frozen solid and the longboats are marooned where they lay. Instead I had the sleigh ready for your journey." No sooner had he finished his sentence did they hear the thunderous hooves of Arendelle's most majestic horses. "Threil and Boron are strong; they should get you to wherever it is you want to go, your highness."

Trust Gibbs to think on his feet. He and his family have always been loyal to Arendelle's monarchy and now, in the most gut-wrenching moment of his life, he was never more grateful that he had the support of this balding fellow."Thank you, Mr. Gibbs." his words were sincere with the slightest hint of exhaustion.

"Thank me when the child is born and the queen back alive, Henry. Now go while there is still time!" He ordered, his brief laps in formality going unnoticed by everyone. Although not often did he speak to the king in this manner, and especially when in public, but it was clear to him that at this moment, the man needed not a servant but a father to keep his head straight. And since the late Callahan was no longer around for the honor then he guessed that he would just have to do. "Godspeed, my boy."

With a one final nod, the king turns and approaches the sleigh. The entire thing wasn't all that massive being able to carry only two people, the rider and the passenger. The sleigh was designed to travel quickly and to be able to maneuver around obstacles with ease and with the destination they had in mind this was exactly what they needed. Again, Henry was thankful for his friend's forethought.

Before climbing into the coach, he places his weary queen into the back seat ever so gently. He looks at her and he could just feel the pain that course through her body as if the agony were his own. "Please don't let this be a mistake." he whisperes the short prayer and caresses her flushed cheek with the back of his naked hand to reassure her as well as himself that there was still hope.

Putting his glove back on, he grabs at the leather harness of the mighty steed and wills them forth with a practiced crack of the reigns; letting out a loud "Hyah!" for good measure. Soon there was nothing left but the blur of their surroundings and the roar of the unforgiving wind in their ears; they were off into the cold and very much frozen fjord, their destination: the "Quarry of Songs", with hopes of finding a miracle.

* * *

><p>Jack was still standing on the frozen fjord pondering his next move when he notices some sort of commotion going on near the gates of the palace, and having no better lead on the ominous voice's vague instructions, he goes to investigate.<p>

"I should really stop calling the ominous voice the 'ominous voice'. It's starting to make my brain hurt."

Flying closer to the source of all the shouting, Jack sees a well dressed man talking to a balding chap, their panicked voices urging him to pay closer attention to their conversation. He couldn't really hear much of what they were saying from his distance, but Jack could tell that they were planning to go somewhere with that sleigh with them.

"Thank me when the child is born and the queen back alive, Henry." Now he definitely heard that part. And it was all he needed to hear to make his eyes grow wide and come to the hasty conclusion that they must have been the "they" the ominous voice was talking about.

To some they might think that he was being a bit rash making presumptions like that. But one had to be in his shoes in order to understand as to why he came to that end. Having just spoken to the ominous voice, and with the rampant leftover energy that came with conversation, as well as not having any other option, it was quite easy to jump to conclusions as he had.

But he had to ask: what if he was wrong? 'Are they really the ones who need my help?' if they were not, then he saw no point in wasting time if they were not the correct "they", as cruel as it may sound.

'Do you see anyone else in the immediate vicinity talking about imminent death?' asks his ever present companion, sounding every bit as sarcastic as the real Jack.

"No."

'Well then, they're your best bet, Jack. Now's not the time to get cold feet. Follow them and see where that leads.' Imaginary-Jack reasoned albeit cheekily.

Jack shakes his head to banish his thoughts but soon follows the instructions put upon him by his imaginary friend. The now moving convoy of horse and sleigh was well on their way and he had to catch up.

Past the fjord and into the forest, Jack finds himself flying just above the two horses that pull the sleigh forward. 'OK, so now what? I find the people that need my help. – I hope.' he added as an afterthought. 'But what do I do now, exactly?' Jack didn't really think too far ahead with his plan, being driven by the spur of the moment and all, but now, Crossing the quote-unquote bridge, he realizes how unprepared he was and how unsure he was of what he was doing.

"I hope you have a plan there, boy'o, 'cuz I have to tell ya: I'm really drawing up a blank here." He said, not bothering to raise his voice above the sound of thunderous hooves. He knew that he couldn't hear but all the same, he directed his words at the man who urges the horses to move full sprint.

Surprised, he liked to pretend that the man heard the words he had spoken to him despite the rule of ethereal silence, because, even without hearing the words, he was given an answer.

* * *

><p>"This is insane; I can't even believe I'm doing this!" The king's exclamations were swallowed by the wind but he didn't let that stop him from audibly degrading this whole escapade. "Let us just hope that that book wasn't just full with horse manure." The horses whinny in response to their master's whispered thoughts to let him know that he'd been thinking out loud again. "Sorry, boys; Just ignore me." He apologized while stomping on the urge to start babbling again.<p>

He tended to talk to himself whenever there was something going wrong or something stressing him out. Unknowingly, the king would start spouting off random information. The talking was a comical byproduct of his busy mind, and it actually helped him keep things in perspective. The only downside to it was that talking to himself tended to make him look quite insane. During all those times, however, Diana has always been around to help him reign in his tongue before he could say something he'd regret or before things got too ridiculous.

"And if this fails, then I would risk Arendelle having to put up with a rambling king! Hyah!" Time grows short and they weren't moving as fast as he would have wanted. If it were possible, he'd push for the horses to tread more quickly, but seeing as that the heavy set beasts of burden were already going as fast as they could go, egging them further would just have been cruel, not to mention impossible. The landscape didn't really help much either. The trees that dotted the mountain made it quite difficult to maneuver around; often times he'd have to duck to avoid low hanging tree branches or steer the horses away from exposed roots. Visibility was near nonexistent as the only source of light that they had was a lamp that was built in into the sleigh. And even with it lit to its brightest, the valiant flame did little to help stave off the encroaching darkness that threatened to choke and grab at him.

Fear ruled this place and he could tell. If it were a lesser man standing in his position right at this moment they wouldn't have thought twice of abandoning this crusade, but the king did not let himself be affected by such petty fears. To him there was nothing besides the one goal that he has set himself against; this one mission he just could not afford to fail.

Through tree and bush; through water and ice they struggled their way to their destination and soon their quarry was close at hand. No sooner when they broke the tree line did he see the imposing form of the mountain. Snow gave way to rubble and trees grew ever more scarce as they were replaced by tall forms of stone the closer they drew to the rock-face. "Woah!" he said, pulling on the reigns to slow the mighty steeds.

As soon as the sleigh was slow enough to jump off of, the king wasted no time to do just that. His feet hit the ground running and his boots create a crunching noise as the gravel protest in their wake. He made a bee-line towards the rocky outcropping that constituted the quarries great walls, eager to see what the stone had to offer.

Upon closer inspection, he could see that the place looked a whole lot different from how he pictured it to be. Although he had no illusions that this was going to be a simple task, he at least pictured the entire thing to be little less imposing than it actually was. Instead what he got was the exact opposite.

What stood before him was a giant of a mountain; its shadow so immense that it canvassed the entire field in ebony. Whatever light the moon had to offer, there was no seeing it here. Besides that, the entire area was just bathed in steam that poured forth from the many cracks scarring the ground creating a blanket that made it even harder to see. And finally, the walls themselves that surrounded the quarry were very steep and phenomenally high making it nigh impossible for anyone to scale its rocky crags. The king, however, had other plans.

If he remembered correctly, the book hinted that there was supposed to be some sort of door built in into the mountainous structure. "A door hidden in the shroud." the riddle said. Clearly the shroud spoken off was this mist that hung in the air and the door was somewhere within the quarry's rocky walls.

The riddle was easy enough to work out, but the real challenge, he realized, was not the riddle itself. The real challenge was finding the door. And looking at the size of it, finding that door was going to be a long road to hoe.

Having no real basis where to start, he begins by blindly feeling for whatever it is he was supposed to find. A crack, a seam, a knob, a lever, anything would have been swell. He just wanted to find that door and open it. "Come on, come on. Where are you?"

A few more minutes of relentlessly pawing at anything he could get his hands on, panic started setting in. He had no time for this! Alone, it would take ages for him to find the entrance and that was time his wife just did not have. Already he could see her fading. Mind you, she still fought keeping true to her stubborn nature but there was no denying the losing battle.

She was running out of time.

"Okay, stop." he ordered himself. "Fearing what is yet to come will only hide the answer."He knew the consequences of if he were too slow, but panicking would only hinder, not aid. He was certain that the door was here; he could feel it in his gut. It had to be here, it just had to be! He was just missing something; something vital. A secret. A key. What was it?

Stepping back from the quarry walls, he tried to focus his thoughts. He scrounged for every shred of knowledge he had about this particular myth. Not that there was much, but it had seemed to be enough as he was able to recall bits and pieces of the stories his grandfather used to tell him when he was but a child.

Memories played behind closed eyes. Him bathed in the soft glow of the fire, laying on his stomach on the floor as he listened in rapt attention to the stories his "Grampop" told him. His grandfather sitting on a high-back chair breathing life into every single word in the book he was reading with all enthusiasm. The overall image created in him a feeling of warmth. But the picture started to blur like looking through fogged glass. And it grew even more blurry as the memory started to fade, along with it, the information he needed to save the queen.

Like water through cupped fingers, the memory started slipping away from him. Slowly he was emerging from the dream he had immersed himself in. Too soon it was, for he had yet to obtain the secret needed to reveal the entrance to the Quarry of Songs.

He breathed in deep trying to relax as much as he could under the situation for he knew that chasing the memory would only drive it away faster than he would be able to recall. But if he'd let it settle then things would become much clearer; as ponds would after the playful ripples ceased to dance. Diana was the one who taught him that.

"Breath. Just breath." Slowly but surely the age old memory came with more vigor to its color, more feeling to its dull edge, and the smells where present as if the hot chocolate of that night were right there in his hands.

* * *

><p>Grandpop, will trolls steal my left sock if I don't eat my peas?<p>

What on earth are you talking about, boy? Of course they wouldn't steal your left sock! Troll's don't bother on wearing shoes, you see, so they have no need to steal them, much less a young boy's left sock.

But papa said they would.

Well then your father was just joking, my lad. He of all people should know that trolls are one of earth's nicest creations.

They are?

Why indubitably! In fact, if you were to befriend one, a troll could be your best friend for life.

Really?! Can you take me to them, Grandpop?

Ah, alas my boy, I could not for the trolls only reveal themselves to those with humble hearts and noble intent.

But I am! I'm super noble, Grandpop! And I'm the hublest prince in all of Arendelle too!

Haha! I'm sure you are, my boy. But until you learn to "submit yourself to the mountain" then you'd never find them.

What does that mean, Grandpop?

In time, Henry, you'll learn what it means.

* * *

><p>He remembered everything like if it were yesterday now. "Submit yourself to the mountain." He cited the forgotten words of his grandfather as his eyes open in silent contemplation. That must have been the secret; the key to the door.<p>

But what does it mean to submit yourself to the mountain? "You should have explained clearer, Grandpop. You knew how I always hated riddles." He wished that the old codger was still there to help him. Times like this, his grandfather always had something wise to say; some profound proverb or the like that would somehow never fail to help him in sticky situations. And as if to indulge him of his request, his mind supplies him with an answer from yet another one of his memories.

Sometimes, Henry, the words don't need an explanation you just have to sit and let the story unfold.

His eyes grow wide as realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "Could it be? Could it really be that simple? Because with the night that I've been having, I could **really** use some simple right about now." He looks around to make sure there was no one to play audience for what he was about to do. For what other people would deem unthinkable for a king to do is exactly what was he was going to do.

He sucked in a breath and prepares himself for the unimaginable. The high ruler of all Arendelle, her king, her defender, her prosper-er rest on his knees and kneels before the mountain, head tilted down.

Seconds tick by and he wonders how long was he supposed to remain like this? He raises his head tentatively to see if there was any change to the stone only to see there was none. 'Simple my behind.'

The act of kneeling was not enough if the heart were not in the action. Here was hoping that showing his submission would have at least revealed the door, but the mountain demanded more than just mere gestures. It wanted to know if the king was of humble heart and noble intent.

'Enough of this nonsense!' His face contorts into a snarl. Enough was enough. He stands and approaches the mountain wall with quick and powerful strides only stopping a few feet in front of the massive rock face.

"Please. If you are not to open to me then at least do it for her! She deserves to live more than any other and if there were anything that I could give then I'd gladly pay the price if it means saving her life. Please." He was speaking to the wall itself as if it could understand him; begging, pleading with it to grant them passage to what was inside. Though he came out strong, his demand ended in a humble whisper; the final word spoken like a prayer. One single word and yet it held so much.

Strengthening his resolve, he accepts what has to be done. He knew what it wanted and he'll give it what it wants. Let it never be said that the king never loved his queen.

He stoops down low as and brings his lips to the ground; the absolute show of surrender any king could ever make.

Once more he lifts his head up to look if there were any change in the stone wall only to be disappointed to see nothing yet again. In his entire life, never has he felt more foolish. Putting his faith in myths and legends, daring to hope that it would have been enough; that hope would have been enough, he should've stuck with logic. At least with logic he would have been in control. But here, at the mercies of the unknown, he has **never** felt more foolish; his countenance all but crumbles as he succumbs to the hopelessness of the situation.

Hope brought him this far, but like logic, it too has failed him. Standing now, he turns to the sleigh having every intention to spend whatever time he had left with his wife. So grieved he was of the fact that he were so close only to have victory snatched away from him.

His steps grew farther from the stone wall; each footfall making a sad monotonous beat in the dull silence of defeat. But as the distance grew between him and the quarry, before the sad echo of his boots started to fade, the earth started to emit a steady rumble growing in volume with each second that passed. In mere moments the ground resonated in a deep baritone and split open in a glorious show of power. The cracks spread wide stopping just before his feet that, if he were any closer, he would have fallen into the chasm bellow. Rock and stone fell from the heights and the king did what he could to avoid them.

And just like that, it was all over. The dust settles and the king's eyes grow wide at the sight that lay before him.

"Thank you. Thank you!" The door that his grandfather spoke of was nothing less than the entire rock face splitting apart. The passageway hidden before did not reveal itself until he was well enough away from the danger as if it were waiting until it was sure he was safe.

"Hope. I'm really starting to like that word." he said, his tone a happy one as he goes back to the horses that miraculously was still there despite the startling events. He guides them into the quarry, his faith renewed. After all, what better affirmation for his outlandish gambles than the earth moving?

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to heat up now, eh? Well that's the second chapter filled with awesome one person banter. ^^<strong>

**Also I'd like to apologize for the last chapter as I've forgotten to put line divisions between the scenes. That's fixed now and you could reread it if you want.**

**As always, review and if you have to flame, please make it constructive or funny or both.**


	3. Chapter 3: SILENCE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I have revised chapter 2 which is also the reason why chapter 3 took so long to be published. It's the oddest thing; I didn't realize this about myself until recently that I am the kind of writer that only sees the flaws in his work. Something in chapter 2 just rubbed me the wrong way and I just had to edit it. Now that I have, I'm happy to say that, that the "something" is but a minor chafe now.**

**So just a heads up: if you see an author's note with the word "IMPORTANT" in front of it, you might want to read it just in case I've changed anything important in previous chapters. I might just change some things in this chapter too if it doesn't sit well with me.**

**Besides that, Wow thanks for the reviews!^^ It's so sweet the things you said about my story and I hope that you guys stick with it until I finish this thing. It's going to be quite the ride, let me tell ya! Hehe.**

* * *

><p>"So I told the guy: Why don't you watch where you're pointing that thing? And then he was like: I points it where I wants it, Frostie! If you don't like it then you could just grab me arrows and shove it up your quiver! Can you believe that? And I thought Cupid was supposed to be the spirit of Valentines." – Jack<p>

"…" – Sandman

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The guy was probably just having a bad day. I mean, his aim hasn't been all that good lately; he must've shot someone he wasn't supposed to and made them fall in love with a cow or something."

"…" – Sandman

"He already did that? Ew, that's just… disturbing." – Jack

"…" – Sandman

"You and me both, buddy. Look I have to go freeze something, catch you later. Good talk, Sandy" – Jack

* * *

><p>To say that jack was amazed would be the biggest understatement of his life. Though he was still a spring chicken by mythical standards, He'd been around the block for quite a while now and seen some of earth's weirdest as well as most beautiful creations. But the sight presented before him was something he could safely say he had never seen before.<p>

What he saw was the entire magnitude of the mountain be torn asunder by an invisible yet phenomenal force and Jack could just feel the sheer amount of magical power that made it possible to perform such a miracle. Mind blown he was as a dark corridor revealed itself leading its way into the unknown, its shadowy tendrils beckoning them to enter if they dared.

The winter spirit could not help but let out a low whistle of shocked awe as he stood stunned marveling at the masterful use of nature's power. "That's something you don't see every day. Why that doesn't look suspicious at all." He said, referring to the dark and dreary entrance that now presented itself full view. "I bet no one was expecting that, huh?"

He was pretending to talk to the man, unbeknownst to him that his companions were already making their way into the heart of the dark path. When he notices that there was actually no one he was talking to, he springs towards there retreating backs but not going after them.

"Hey, hey! Woah! You can't just go in there all willy-nilly! You don't even know what's on the other side of that thing!" He yelled, he himself not stepping foot into the mountain. "Oi, you guys hear me? (No they couldn't) If something bad happens then it's not my fault!" Jack wasn't too particular in going into the spooky cave if his shouts of protest haven't already made that obvious.

A little dubious, he bites his lips as he thought of reasons not to go in after the foolishly brave couple. 'Hey, I tried to warn them. It's not my fault they wouldn't listen.' That was a load of crock and he knew it; he was just making stuff up now just so he wouldn't go inside; he and tight spaces never really did get along well. He wasn't about to turn tail, however; Jack Frost was no coward, after all.

Taking a deep breath he makes the decision not to abandon these people just yet. Considering the magical nature of the quarry, he figured that he had more of an expertise with these kinds of things than the other two and that it was somewhat his responsibility to keep them safe from the dangers the magical world imposed upon them. "Alright, fine! I'll come with you guys. Twist my arm, why don't you? Just don't say I didn't warn you!" With one last glance at the forest behind him, bidding farewell to all thoughts of escape, he enters the dark crevice and hopes for the best.

Hope. He was really starting to hate that word.

* * *

><p>Inside the foreboding shadows of the corridor, he saw nothing but black. An eerie sense of stillness surrounded him as he blindly felt along the walls of the narrow passage. Each step was a struggle for balance as the floor rose and fell on occasion. "Remind me again why I'm doing this. Ow-"he tripped over a loose protrusion but continues his previous quandary. "For all I know I could be walking into something I really don't want myself to be walking into."<p>

In his mind, Imaginary-Jack replies. 'Well, you're curious, that much is obvious. But I don't think that's enough of a reason to be doing this. If I didn't know you better, which is pretty much impossible, and if I'd dare to be poetic, I'd think that it's because, at the very core of your character, you're…a good person?' supplied his nonexistent friend, his tone rising to a question at his own suggestion.

He really didn't know what to say to that even if it was himself who thought it. He knew he wasn't a bad person, but on the other hand he had to wonder if he was in fact a good person. Being the spirit of winter, he was never bothered to choose an allegiance between good and evil as long as he did his job right. And that was fine with him. He was the kind of guy who'd rather stick to the gray zone anyway; neither in the midst of the dark or in the light. Instead he opted to live by one creed and that is: "He'd go where the fun takes him" and let that decide his loyalties.

"I'd cur with your first suggestion, but as for the second, meh, not so much. I don't think it matters anymore anyway. I got myself into this, and I'll get myself out. The question is, if I'd ever find the-" his thoughts were cut short as he was finally able to see light shinning in the distance like a lantern lit for the weary traveler."-the light at the end of the tunnel! Finally!" The winter spirit was sick of the darkness and could wait no longer to get out of its shadows. Tripping once or twice, his pace grows frantic as he sped for the remaining distance.

Spots danced in his eyes as he was temporarily blinded by his sudden exposure to the light. 'Wasn't it night time just now? I didn't think I was in that cave for that long.' And he thought right; he hadn't been in that cave for more than fifteen minutes and it was definitely still night. What confused him was why the sun was already up.

But what he mistook to be the sun was actually the moon shinning brighter than it ever had before. It's ethereal glow bathing the entire expanse of the quarry with a ghostly sheen, as if the Man in the Moon himself wanted to bear witness to what was about to happen this very moment.

Seeing him sit smack-dab in the middle of the sky in confirmation, Jack's doubts of if they were the right "they" are finally put to rest. 'If he's here then I must be on the right track. Well, glad we cleared that out. Only thing left is: now what?'

With his vision finally clearing, he could see that what he was standing on was some sort of depression in the stone. So wide it was and with it steadily growing in height as it came along the walls of the quarry, it gave the rocky domain a distinct bowl shape. What was in there with them were a couple of shrubs higher up the many levels of the quarry, a gnarled tree in the middle of the flat surface they were standing on, and finally, a couple of oddly shaped boulders that were scattered across the vicinity. Overall, besides the moon's presence, there was nothing spectacular about his surroundings. All the same, he kept a wary eye out for anything suspicious and slowly approached the caravan

The sleigh was a short distance away from him and he could see the man from before wandering around the quarry looking for someone or something, rather. "Not to be a stickler or anything, but this was kind of anticlimactic don't you agree?" said Jack just to feel the novelty of it. "If this was your idea from the start then I have to say: your planning skills leave a lot to be desired." His critique was not because he wasn't impressed but because, with everything else that had happened, the end had left him wanting.

Seeing that there was nothing he could really do currently, he makes for one of the many boulders to sit on.

* * *

><p>They were in; they were finally <strong>in<strong> the fabled "Quarry of Songs". But the vision that surrounded him left him confused. This was supposed to be the home of the mythical rock trolls of North Mountain but instead what he saw was what appeared to be an abandoned pit.

It was not easy to lose hope, however, after all that he had just seen. If anything, the simplicity of the atmosphere encouraged him that this place was more than meets the eye.

Determination set, the king hops out the sleigh for the final leg of this journey. His eyes scan the view for anything in particular hoping to catch sight of "one of earth's nicest creations" only to dawn on the realization that 'I don't even know what a troll looks like.' He had absolutely no idea what to expect besides what other people generally thought of what trolls would look like.

Other people have this premade notion of what trolls would look like, and he was no different. In their version, trolls were big hairy brutes with little intelligence, and having not seen a troll before, the king too has adopted this portrayal.

Though it was not obvious, facing the trolls was one of the things that made him nervous about this particular venture. Make no mistake, the king was not a coward, but to face armies and rebellions were one thing, asking help from a troll –well, he's never even seen one before, so he couldn't really say, but if he were to describe it then he was sure that it was going to be anything but normal.

Beggars can't be choosers, however, and in this situation he was definitely the beggar. "Please" he said. "If there's anyone there then I humbly request an audience." Giving a brief pause for the moment, he tries to hear if there were to be any form of response to his invitation. Nothing yet, but perhaps revealing the reason why he was here would help.

He straightens himself up; doing what he can to look regal and presentable but ultimately fails due to the weariness that was catching up with him. All the same he continues with his plea. "M-my wife… –" he spoke, trying his hardest to sound calm and collected "– she is ill, you see, and we've come a long way to –" but his efforts prove to be futile as a sniff escapes him which he then desperately tries to disguise as a deep breath and half a cough "- I *inhale* - I just…"

Every time he paused he would take a breath to try and reel his emotions in, but instead it worked the opposite; every time he would breathe instead would make the ache in his chest even more prominent. It was all too much for him and the statue of a man that was King Henry all but crumbles into a man who wanted nothing else in the world than just to hold the woman he loved in his arms safe and sound. "Please. We have nowhere else to go." He whispered in finality.

He didn't care if he was begging anymore; there was only one thing he wanted now.

His words were punctuated with a tone of submission, letting those who might be listening know that he leaves the fate of his queen in their hands. Why? Because had to hope that she could be saved. He had to hope because, with how far they had gone, there was nothing left he could do but hope.

Moments pass and his wife grows weaker every second. 'Come on. Wherever these things are, they sure like keeping people in suspense.'

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he hears his first sign of reciprocation; a giggle so soft that he almost passed it off as a thing of imagination. He takes no chances, however, and listens even more intently for any disturbances in the pregnant silence. "H-hello? Please, if there's someone there; I need your help!"

* * *

><p>It pained Jack to watch the man beg for the slight chance of aid. He hasn't been with him for more than moment, just a short sleigh ride, but he could see that he loved the woman with him very much.<p>

Then and there Jack never loathed it more to be invisible. If only there was something he could do. The burning desire to help these people ached within him and it was frustrating because he felt like that there **was** something he could do, he just didn't know what. He tried to think of anything; any possible way he could be useful. In the end, he came up empty handed.

Why then did the ominous voice ask him of all people to help? Why him of all people when there was no way he could help? 'I have ice powers not healing powers! Not – not – I'm not a doctor; I don't have doctor powers!'

The poor little winter spirit was brooding, and because of this, he wasn't able to notice that he started to pluck at the moss that covered the rock he was sitting on. All that occupied his mind at the moment was how helpless he felt in this situation and could do nothing but sit on his hands and wait for something to happen.

"Pffft – *snort* hgkkk – hgkkk." Something beneath him chuckles and Jack shoots up in surprise to look at the makeshift chair he was sitting on. Did his rock just… giggle? Rocks don't giggle unless… unless they weren't rocks at all! Intrigued now, Jack slowly approaches the spherical object and looks at it more closely. Now that he thought of it, it was odd how many there were of these perfectly round rocks lying around.

He goes down on one knee and, almost touching the stone orb, squints his eyes at the surface of it to see if what he theorized was correct. When he saw nothing in particular, he tries to mimic his actions of earlier and starts to pluck at the moss again.

He was pleasantly surprised when he was rewarded with a "girlish?" giggling noise. Moments later, an eye opens on the side of what he earlier assumed to be a rock and closes again as if pretending he didn't see.

The frost spirit's eyes grow wide with what he saw and turns to his companions eager to let them know that he had found something. But so ecstatic he was at his discovery that he couldn't even form a simple sentence to call the attention of the humans; settling for embarrassing vowel sounds instead. "Oh - ah - eh - hey-yay - woohoo - ay! He, uh - it, uh -"

"I'm a girl." The rock interrupted him albeit indignantly with her brief input cutting his manic tirade.

He turns to the female rock-form. "I'm sorry. Thank you." He replies distractedly, amending his previous statement, looking like the conversation hadn't weirded him out at all when it very much actually did; he didn't even notice that this thing could actually see him. But after he has given his say, he turns back quickly to the well-dressed man. The franticness from earlier comes back fiercer than before and words fly out of his mouth leaving no room for breath. "**She**!" he corrected. "Ifoundarockthatisaactuallyagirlrockwhoisn'tarockatallbutagirlwithaneyeballonit – I mean: her – sorry, her I mean!"

No response."Hey! Hey guys, I think I found what you're looking for!" He shouted louder when they still refused to look his way. "Oh come on, you guys. Just look!" With the way they were ignoring him, you'd think that wasting time right now was good thing. 'Oh right.' He mentally slapped himself; he kept on forgetting that they couldn't hear him. And thankfully too because he must've looked ridiculous just then with him flapping his arms about like that, complete with owl sounds. Strange how it was so easy to lose himself in all this excitement.

"Well this complicates things." The term buzz kill wasn't invented yet but in this situation there was no better word to describe Jack's crestfallen silhouette. Scratching his head he tries to devise a plan to solve this minor yet annoying dilemma.

"H-hello? Please, if there is anyone there. I need your help!" came the shout of the man whom he was doing his best to help. The poor lad's voice sounded even more desperate now, like a man lost at sea and the only thing holding him up above the water was a flimsy piece of string and hope. Boat loads'a hope.

The man spins around to look at his back where, strangely enough was the exact place where Jack was standing. Eyes dart around him like he'd seen a ghost, or perhaps… because he'd heard a ghost.

Through his musings he manages to notice something with what just happened. 'Wait a second. Did he just hear that? I think he did.' He turns again to the bolder girl, contemplating if he should follow through the plan his mind just concocted. 'Well, it's worth a shot.'

"I think – I think he heard you. Quick, say something again!" He instructed his boulder friend. But it seemed that the rock was quite content being just that: a rock. He directs his gaze at it, trying to pierce its hard exterior with it. "I know you can hear and so I'm warning you; don't make me do something I'll regret!" warned he in a hard tone, the stone however took it no more than a bluff and remained in its spherical shape. 'Oh, so it's gon'na be like that, huh?' "Fine be that way, but know this: you brought this upon yourself! Now prepare for the most unpleasant tickle fight of your life!"

Haphazardly he throws his staff somewhere behind him and cracks his knuckles in preparation for this most devious act. Without warning he attacks at the relatively small boulder in all angles, his fingers wiggling in every direction.

After a while of unrelenting tickling, his efforts were rewarded with even more laughter and soon the tiny boulder was no more than a puddled mass of giggling… "Troll?" Was this what the humans were looking for, a troll?

"Oh darn it, Bertha! We were told not to let the humans see us until Grandpabbie was awake." Spoke something to his right.

"I can't help it! You know how ticklish I am!" Responded the rock-turned-troll he was torturing earlier.

"Yeah, you know how ticklish she is. Don't be so hard on her, Friegga." Again something spoke but this time he couldn't tell where it came from because the entire quarry started to hum and fill with natterings. The many voices heard made it sound like they were in a market place filled to the brim with people and vendors whose voices tried to rise over the other.

"Trolls!"

"I'm not sure if that was enough, but I hope that got your attention!" Jack laughs with victory in his eyes. He was giddy that that actually worked. Not even invisibility could hold him back, he thought triumphantly.

Brushing the imaginary dust that got onto his clothes, Jack was patting himself on the back for the job well done.

* * *

><p>"Trolls!" They were not at all as others said they were; they weren't big nor were they hairy but instead they were relatively petite and, dare he say it, adorable. Why, these things weren't scary at all. With their small rotund bodies, hair of grass and clothes made out of moss, he could hardly imagine them to be the monsters they were portrayed as in fairytale stories. And he was never more happy that he no longer had to face the nightmare described in old children's books.<p>

'At last, an audience!' Some progress can finally be seen from all their hard work. The king wastes no time in trying to figure out who was in charge; maybe they would be able to give them the aid he so desperately cleaves. "Can any one of you help me, please? My wife, she needs healing!"

All at once the wriggling mass of trolls stops and turns to him at the same time, their bewildered faces creating the perfect picture of synchronization. 'They even blink at the same time.' his fatigued mind notices bemusedly.

"It's the king!" Someone finally notices. How they knew he was a king, though, he did not know, but at least now he was getting somewhere. "Quickly, someone go get Grandpabbie!"

"But Grandpabbie's not done with his nap yet; we can't just wake him up!"

"Friegga, can you just please!" The trolls acted like they were siblings with the way they bickered at each other, and perhaps they were, but as adorable as they are, he had no time for their antics. He'd ask them to stop if only he could get a word in edgewise, but their mouths, like running faucets, were difficult to put a stopper on.

"H-Henry." a soft voice whispered, diverting his attention to the person who just spoke.

So long it felt since the last time she had called his name and the small voice needed not sound so loud because, even in the clamor that continued to surround him, he could never mistake the beautiful voice of his queen. Henry swiftly runs to her prone form that tried with all her strength to lift herself into a sitting position in the carriage, fearing the worst for her welfare.

"No, Diana, save your strength. You –"there was more that he wanted to say but a one delicate finger placed on his lips halts his speech. Surprised at the action he stares at the owner of said delicate finger.

"Help me up, Henry."

Now he wasn't too sure how to respond to that. Concern prevented him from doing what she has asked him to do. Being that there was no mistaking the queen's weakened state, he knew that trying to do anything too strenuous might prove too much for her and aggravate her condition further. He was wary, to say the least, if he should concede to her request.

"Henry, up. NOW."

Sorry, not request; her command. He wasn't sure if he should follow her command. Her steely gaze and strict voice whose tone brokered no argument, however, was all that was needed to sway him.

Reluctantly he goes to support the stubborn lass. The king steadily lifts her up onto her feet using himself as a crutch. Once standing, the queen gently pushes him away as to say that she could take it from there. Taking in a deep breath, she stands regal and proud making it look like it took no effort when there was so much pain in her still.

She looks around her in a calculating manner trying to see how to best approach this delicate matter and settles for the old tried-and-true method. "SILENCE!" Her shout rang loud and clear across the quarry, filling its expanse with the loud echo of her words. The echoes that bounced off the rock created symphony that was almost divine-like, enhancing the commanding effect even more.

'God, I love that woman.' He thought, dazed and forever amazed at the sheer tenacity of his petite queen.

"My husband has something to say and you will do well to listen. Is that clear?" She asked. She was given murmurs of agreement as a response, but a Diana did not settle for reluctance. "I said: is that clear?" She demanded absolute compliance or none at all. Her shout rang louder and truer than the last and this time she got what she wanted.

A loud chorus of "Yes, your majesty"s could be heard this time as all eyes, including his wife's, turn to him for instruction.

It takes some time for him to realize that they were expecting him to say something, and when he notices this, immediately he tries to form his thoughts in order to tell them exactly what they need "My wife is with child." Again, he tries to word their dilemma, making sure this time that they understood the gravity of their plight. "But something is keeping it from being born. I don't know how this could be nor do I care at this moment. All I want now is your assistance. Help her, please." Emotions try their best to surface themselves again but he keeps them down with a shuddering breath through the nose. His eyes that settle on the queen, however, belay his feelings all the same. "She is all that means to me."

Finally being able to say what he had to say, he was left feeling drained, the night's fatigue catching up with him. He couldn't give up now, though; if Diana was still standing it would be embarrassing if he stops now.

"I will try my best to do as you ask, your highness." replied a ragged voice somewhere in the crowd. The gaggle of troll parted to make way for the one whom was wisest and oldest of them all, Pabbie, grand shaman of the trolls.

The aging troll rolls towards them and stops right at their feet. He unfurls himself to reveal an old yet kind and caring face. "Now, you said something about a child?" He asks like a doctor would a patient.

"Yes, she -" the king wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was forced to catch the woman that's stood beside him as she collapsed to her knees. Her act could only go for so long and now her strength has waned.

"Come this way, quickly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen.<strong>

**Again I'd like to thank the audience for their undying patience in waiting for this chapter. And if your patience has died while waiting for this chapter then I wish this was enough to rekindle your dying breaths.**

**As always, review and if you have to flame, please make it constructive or funny or both.**


	4. Chapter 4: POWER OVERWHELMING

_"I've always admired humans; so frail; so fleeting. Compared to us, their lives are like breath, and yet they are still strongest creatures I have ever known. Compared to them, we no longer feel the sting of time as badly as they do. People like us, we don't realize how precious the moments we have on this earth. To humans, however, every second counts. Every moment of joy, hope, and wonder will always be cherished. To people like us, it is just job now." – North_

_"Yeaaahh… Okay, so what does any of that have to do with baking fruit cake exactly?" – Jack_

_"Art of baking is not just for eating, Jack. Making cake is part of fun!" – North_

_"Uhuh, you go do that. Just tell me when it's ready so I could start eating." – Jack_

* * *

><p>Pabbie led them to what looked like a stone slab, "Place her here."<p>

The man, who Jack found out was the king, carried his queen bridal style to where he was instructed to, placing her as gently as he could onto the hard surface of the platform.

Jack knew things were bad but he did not know how bad it was until he saw the state her majesty was in. Sweat poured from her skin, matting what hair that had escaped her loose disheveled bun onto her forehead. Her breath came in short gasps as she clenched and unclenched her hands in pain. Groaning noises sounded through her gritted teeth as if she were trying to hide her pain.

Jack's heart went out to her as he saw this. He may not have known these people for very long but something about their fighting nature made him just wish that they'd pull through. They made him wish that this troll of a shaman could actually make things right.

"Please tell me you can save her…"

"Pabbie – You could call me Pabbie, your highness. And yes, I can save her… -" Jack could almost see the relieved yet unshed tears that threatened to spill out from the king's eyes as Pabbie said those words even from his distance, but the spirit could feel, however, that there was a "but" attached somewhere in that sentence. "- … but as for the child, of that I am not so sure." Damn it. He was right.

Although however brief it was, an expression of sadness paints itself on the poor man's face before it's buried under the king's stoic mask. "Do what you must, Pabbie." He relented.

It tormented him to say those words, and Jack could tell that it did even if he tried to hide it, but the winter spirit could not believe how he could just accept that. Was there really no other way? No other way to ensure both the safety of their lives?

"Woah-hey! Hold on a minute there, guy. Are you telling me that **this** is your plan? We went all this way and we're not even sure we're going to save the kid?!" asked Jack the king aloud.

He wasn't sure what was making him so emotional about it; he had no lot in with these people after all, but when he heard the king concede to what may or may not happen, he could not help but voice his objections. "You can't just let the kid die!"

"We all do what we must to save the ones we love, winter spirit."

* * *

><p>Henry wasn't sure why Pabbie just called him a "Winter Spirit" or what exactly the old troll was looking at, but he simply assumed that the elder was just reassuring him of his decision and nodded in agreement to what the shaman had said.<p>

Words could not describe the sorrow he felt when he was told that his child may not survive. Though he may have been frightened at first at the prospect of being a father, he has come to look forward to having a son or daughter. Nonetheless, that joy has been robbed of him.

Beggars could not be choosers.

With the flutter of his cloak, the troll turns away from him and faces his wife's prone form. He closes his eyes as he says a soft prayer too hush to hear and in a language too old to understand before lifting his hands up above his head. The shaman started to wave his staff above her body and after one pass, immediately her entire figure is doused in green light; twice and she started to float an inch above the stone slab. It was not until the third pass did she start to scream.

Panicked, he asks what was happening. "What are you doing?! Your hurting her!" while his wife's howls of agony continued to fill the air.

"I am purging her of the taint that has corrupted her body. I am trying to repair the damage done to her by dark magic, only then will she be strong enough to deliver your child." He explains calmly as he continued to brandish his staff about.

'Dark magic? Since when did dark magic get involved in all of this?' He did not know what should concern him more: his wife's current distress or the fact that someone sought to harm her through the arcane arts? The king couldn't tell If Pabbie, on the other hand, was nervous about dealing with dark forces. If he were, then he was really quite skilled at hiding it, either that or he was too busy to be afraid. Henry hoped that Pabbie knew what he was doing, because even if the troll wasn't nervous, he was nervous enough for the both of them.

* * *

><p>"We all do what we must to save the ones we love, winter spirit."<p>

Everything in the world grinded to a halt for Jack; he wanted to believe it but it just couldn't be possible that Pabbie was able to see him, could he? His body froze and refused to move, paralyzed in disbelief. He wasn't easy to convince after years of being invisible, but could it be or was it just desperation playing cruel tricks on his mind? "Y-you can see me? Can you hear me?"

He wasn't favored an answer, however, as the troll spun to face the queen to begin his ritual. Pabbie made a few gestures and after that, things started to happen. There was some floating and glowing involved, but what caught Jack's attention the most was that feeling again; the feeling of overwhelming power. Whatever Pabbie was doing, he didn't know, but one thing that it did was prove to Jack that this troll was definitely the one who let them in here in the first place.

How was he so sure though that Pabbie really was the one who did that? Two things set him off to this conclusion. First: beings such as he, beings that were granted nature's gifts leave a kind of signature whenever they use their powers; a scent, if you will; a scent that could be felt rather than smell. And it was this sent that he could smell back at the wall that used to cover the quarry. Second: although he was still doubtful, was the fact that Pabbie was able to see him.

A heady aroma of tree and earth filled the air as Pabbie's ritual continued, his power filling the quarry to the brim almost suffocating Frost. Perhaps that was why he could see him? Maybe because of all that magic, it rendered the veil useless to hide from him what was hidden to others?

"Aah!" He wasn't able to finish his train of thought as it was broken by a scream. The ear splitting cry did well to bring him out of his thoughts as he was hauled back into reality. With his focus back in the now, he was able to tell that the sounds were made by none other than the queen herself as she writhed in the air.

What was he doing? Was she supposed to be screaming like that or was hurting her just a side effect? The king let his apprehension known with his panicked shouts but the troll explained it was necessary because…

What Jack heard next sent a very human chill up his spine and so odd it was because it had been so long since he felt anything akin to the cold. But be that as it may, right at that very moment that was exactly what he was feeling; he was cold to his core, and for once in his life, he didn't like it one bit.

"Dark magic?" His whisper was soft for he felt that if he said it any louder it would bring bad will to all who were present. "Oh, no."

He was right to be afraid, because any spirit worth their salt would know what dark magic is. Dark magic was an unspeakable evil; a taboo art fed by all things dark in this world; it is the forbidden arcana only practiced by those who embraced hate and deceit.

How could he have missed that? Now that it was pointed out, Jack could feel it linger in the air along with Pabbie's energies, like flies to rotting flesh; it was faint, but nevertheless, it was there all the same.

Was that the cause of it then, the queen's difficulty to bear her child? Either there were only small traces of it in her body or whoever placed it there was powerful enough to conceal it from him, only then would it explain why the scent was able to elude him.

Whatever it was, Jack hoped fiercely that it was the former because if it were the latter… -; already small amounts would almost always affect immortals such as him to some degree. That being said, he couldn't even begin to imagine of what it could do to a human.

"Argh!" check that; he could imagine.

From the green glow of her body came bolts of energy that lanced outwards toward the spectating crowd of trolls sending them into a panicked frenzy for safety."Back! Back away all of you, now!" Pabbie ordered them and they obeyed. Already they were well enough away from danger and only those who remained now were the king, Pabbie, and Frost.

"Pabbie, what's happening?!" The king asks as he tries to cover his face to protect it from the ferocious gale that was starting to stir.

With the wind blowing harder now than from when it began, Pabbie tried to make his voice louder just to be heard. "The evil refuses to release its hold on her! I'm trying to purge it with what power I can but anymore magic from me and she might die from the cure itself!"

It was true, Pabbie would have given it all he's got to cure her of the darkness that ravaged her body, but the simple fact was that – he couldn't, lest he kill her too in the process.

Be it spirit, human or mythical creature, it was impossible for anyone to handle so much magic from only **one** source, because if one power grew stronger than the other then it would become corrupt, the spirit overwhelmed and later be destroyed. But there was another way. 'Maybe if I could…' Jack wondered.

"Pabbie let me help." If he lends his powers, he theorized that perhaps together they would be able to cure her without overwhelming her spirit.

In this theory of his he pictured three ponds; these three ponds representing each of their energies: the Queen's, Pabbie's, and his. It would seem Pabbie by himself cannot remove the darkness all by his lonesome and would need to flood more water out in order to purge it. But if he does this then he runs the risk that he might overflow into Queenies own pond, making it corrupt. But enter Jack into the equation then Pabbie wouldn't need to apply anymore of his magic than he has too but still has Jack to back him up. With their powers working in tandem then perhaps it would prove too much for the evil magics and be purged once and for all. The key was balance; to not let one's power grow stronger than the others. If their energies remained in the same amount as the host's then it might just work…at least that was his theory, which wasn't really saying much.

'Hey, what have we got to lose, right?'

'You don't have anything to lose, Jack. They, on the other hand, have everything to lose, which is why this has to work.' He was reminded by his invisible friend who was starting to sound suspiciously like the ominous voice.

'Cheery thought, thanks. So no pressure, right?' like he needed anymore incentive. He tries again to get the older troll's attention. "Pabbie, if you'd just let me help then maybe we could save her together."

Jack waited patiently for Pabbie's permission but crucial seconds pass and Pabbie continued to refuse his help with his silence; either that 'or he really just can't hear me after all.'

He'd known that it was too good to be true. His sullen thoughts weighed on him as a myriad of emotions flitter across his eyes at this revelation. Yet again he dared to hope and yet again his hopes were dashed at the hands of the very same silence that he had faced for decades.

A feeling of total helplessness comes over him slowly, creepingly; it's every intention of making this moment last as long and as excruciating as possible. It wasn't fair! How was he supposed to help if no one could see or hear him? Why bring him all the way out here just to make him watch his failure?

His eyes focus on nothing and everything as his mind floats from thought to mournful thought. His soul was in despair but what Jack didn't realize was that these thoughts were distracting him from Pabbie's response; almost missing the words spoken to him.

What caused Pabbie pause was that he needed a moment to weigh the pros and cons to Jack's aid. In the end there was just no time and he couldn't afford to not accept the spirit's offer. "What do you have in mind, Master Frost?" Pabbie asked him in a gravelly voice, his focus still on the queen but sparing Jack an exhausted sideways glance.

His eyes snap back into focus. "W-what?" The bewildered question jumps out his mouth without his permission and he tries not to sound too hopeful. 'So he **could** see me?' Relief and elation floods Jack as his question was proven true with Pabbie's words.

Before the boy could lose himself in celebration, however, "Your help boy!-" Pabbie interrupts him with a scold. "How are you going to help?" this was no time to be celebrating even if the reasons to be doing so is quite phenomenal to the spirit.

"Huh?" Jack realizes that he was in fact wasting precious time with him just standing idly by; another time, perhaps he would celebrate, but now he goes to explain his plan. "Right- the queen. Death. Idea!" half formed sentences escapes him as the urgency of the situation settled again like a lead weight in his stomach. Pabbie in part tried to comprehend his babbling as best he could even though the spirit was rushing through some details. With the clock ticking against them, Jack made sure to only let the important stuff known; bits like the pond and rather were left out. 'No need to look like a four year old in front of the thousand-something troll, am I right, Jack?'

'Oh, shut up.' Okay, sure he wasn't too good with the metaphors and such but could you blame him? He wasn't able to talk to anyone for a hundred years; his communication skills weren't up to par. Sue him.

"Let me see if I understand. So your plan is to add even **more** magic into her system?" Pabbie asked incredulously.

"No, not more, only a different source." Maybe he would've understood better if he'd put in the pond bit too after all.

After he'd finished explaining the full extent of his plan, the troll was left looking at Jack like he had grown two heads. Pabbie shakes his head as if to banish the stupidity of it all. "That's insane!-" He was disbelieving and Jack could understand why; his plan sounded even more mad now that he had said it out loud. But what other option did they have?

"Yeah, I know but just hear me ou-"

"-Let's do it." Pabbie agreed unexpectedly before he could better explain himself.

"No, you don't understa- a-wai-what?" Did he have a snowball stuck in his ear or something because for a moment there it sounded like the troll just gave him the go? Jack was taken aback to say the least. "I mean- Yeah! Let's do it.-" He tried to sound game but his voice didn't sound as upbeat as he had hoped because he himself, he realized, wasn't too sure about this, especially with Pabbie agreeing with him so abruptly. 'Yes. Just like that? Did he even think this through?' Maybe he should take it back. "-ok, but are you sure about this? I mean, there are a lot of things that could go wrong here, bad things. Sure, I might have sounded convincing just now but my plan isn't exactly fool proo-"

"Are you trying to dissuade or persuade me, boy? Make up your mind!" Jack was just confusing him now.

"I'm not trying to do anything!" He retorted as his arms gesticulated animatedly. "I'm just putting it out there as a - as a plan B type of thing!" He emphasized, gesturing to the "plan B type of thing" as if it were right next to him.

'Enough talk.' Pabbie raises his free hand towards Jack telling him to hush. "No. No more words; it's time for action."

Jack let's out an audible gulp, comically making his Adam's apple bob up and down. Whatever happens now, he knows full well that it's because he had to open his big mouth. 'Oh, man.'

'You did want to help, right? Well, here's your chance, chief. Show'em what ya got!' His other self was having way too much fun with his current predicament. He was right, though; he did want this, and now was his chance to actually do something.

Taking one final calming breath, Jack submits himself to Pabbie's instruction. "Where do you want me, Pabbs?" He breathed out. To say that he was nervous would have been putting it lightly.

Pabbie breaks focus for a moment and the intense glow that surrounded the queen dims slightly as he lowers her back down onto the slab. The earth troll guided Jack to a spot right besides the stone table right across from where he would be standing and proceeds to tell the spirit what to do. "Alright, Jack, in order for this to work, what you need to do first is calm yourse-"

"Calm; got it. I'm all about calm. Calm thoughts, calm breaths, calm everything. You won't see me nervous, no sir!" He was calm. Wasn't it obvious he was calm? Why, he wasn't scared at all.

Who was he kidding? He was scared witless! There was no backing out now though.

"-Jack, let me finish. You need to understand how crucial it is that you keep your powers under control. Now your plan might work, but it also presents a newer problem. With the two of us, it would be all too easy to overwhelm the queen even more now. If this happens the consequences could be…dire."

Again with the pressure, can't these people see he was scared enough as it is? "Yeah, Pabbie? What you're doing, it's the opposite of helping." His brows tilt downward at the troll whose words inadvertently just made things worse for him. 'So much for no pressure.' he thought as he lets out a sigh of exasperation.

Pabbie gives Jack a look of apology and walks back to the rock stool he was standing on previously as the frost spirit begins to take about a calm aura around himself. 'Let it begin.' Pabbie thought solemnly.

* * *

><p>Henry was having trouble understanding what was happening especially with Pabbie acting all crazy, but from what he was able to deduce was that the troll was talking to someone, it seemed; someone called Jack Frost. Now, why did that name sound familiar?<p>

"… the consequences could be… dire."

That got his attention. Dire was never a good thing, especially now with his queen the way she is. The troll sounded reluctant and unsure when he stated his warning, but at the same time, resigned, and this worried Henry greatly.

Now Henry would like to think that he'd been quite trusting of Pabbie; keeping his opinion that the old troll was helping despite his… concerning methods. The glowing he could handle; the floating he could handle; even the screams, but what he couldn't handle was uncertainty. What use was all the pain the queen was forced to endure if Pabbie himself was doubtful of the results of their endeavor?

"Pabbie." He called to the troll, desperate for reassurance.

Turning to him, the troll looked as though he just remembered that he was still there. "Forgive me, highness, I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder. But rest assured that I may have found a way around to curing your wife." The troll's calm, old voice soothed the feelings of anxiety that started to bubble forth from inside him, but as observant as Henry was, he couldn't help but notice the word "may" from what the shaman had said.

"May? You're not sure?"

"I will not lie to you, Henry. Never before has a cure such as this been ever attempted by anyone. It's a gamble and a foolhardy one at that." He spoke emphatically, leaving no room to assumption. The troll hid nothing and explained how high the cost would be should ever they fail. The king was starting to feel anxious again but before Henry lost himself in the dread "But" Pabbie injected. "I… **believe** that we would succeed."

Belief, faith… hope: these were words that were fast becoming a big part of his vocabulary recently. And it would seem that again hope required more of him than he was ever prepared to give. 'It's got us this far,' He thought contemplatively, his lips a thin line of indecision. 'God, help me.' Resigned. 'What the hell.' Acceptance.

Henry accepts Pabbie's explanation for the time being and backs off, his eyes, however, never leave the queen. He gazed and it was filled with so much longing. How he wished that it were all a dream; that his wife was safe and their child was already there in their arms. Instead, here they were, battling just to stay alive and still even that is not set in stone.

'What is that smell?' The unexpected thought popped into his head. A faint aroma wafted in the harsh breeze like soft whistling in the midst of all the distressing noises in his mind. 'Peppermint?' he takes another deep whiff of the air. 'Definitely peppermint.' the smell was calming and cool and somehow it comforted him. How it did that, he was not sure, but he liked it just the same. With the beating his body, mind, heart and soul had gone through, the small reprieve was very, very much welcome.

* * *

><p>With Jack prepared, Pabbie goes back to situate himself in his previous spot from across the queen, exactly opposite of where Jack was standing. Pabbie picks up from where he left off and lifts both his hands over the queen's prone form, staff in one hand; open palm with the other.<p>

After a while of concentration their energies started to manifest in a form of glowing which surrounded itself around the queen. With each second that passed, their power grew, and few seconds longer, began to meld; two forces, one purpose. As one, Jack and Pabbie began to draw out the evil magics like poison from a wound.

"Aah!" She screamed and the woeful cadence begs him pause in his efforts. He hesitates and starts to slacken the amount of magic he's using, unsure if they were doing it right.

"No! Don't stop! It's working!" encouraged Pabbie while still keeping his eyes closed in focus.

"Well it doesn't sound like it's working!" countered Jack.

"The last remnants are always hardest to purge. Focus, were almost done here!"

Jack renews his vigor and unwittingly started to mimic Pabbie's actions; raising his hands in the air and creating an arc with both his and Pabbie's staves over the queen.

Power started to build and colors started to dance. Bolts of magic flew through the air and the wind grew to such a degree that the tempest that buffeted the quarry was all that could be heard.

Brow set in determination, Jack forged on despite the strain, his face creasing with his struggles. The ritual was more draining than he thought it would be. He didn't expect it to feel like this; like his very soul was going to be sucked out into an infinite void. But he was hell-bent to see this through and so held out as best he could. Just then, when his strength was about to fail him... silence.

All things grew to a crescendo: sight, sound, smell, touch; everything. Their senses were pushed to the precipice of their thresholds and what was left was blinding. A canvas of flawless ivory enfolded him, leaving him feeling afloat in an oblivion made of light. And in the light, all was still; all was still as if the very concept of time did not exist in where he was. In the light there was no sound; in this split second of a second, Jack found silence from all the distressing noises of the world.

He felt trapped, but at the same time… he was free.

'Well done, my son, but things are far from over. With your actions, the end has been left undecided, unwritten. Hope now is in your hands.' The ominous voice spoke, and in the stillness and silence of the light he was deafening.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dear me, that took me long to post did it not? Sorry about that ladies and gents.<strong>

**One more chapter and that should wrap up the intro to my heartwarming saga^^. Intro? That was just the intro?! Say wha'!?** **Yep, it's true. One last chapter and I'll start bringing Frozen in into my story. Thanks for the wait guys.**

**Oh before I forget, thanks for the reviews, and yes I will keep writing; dont'cha worry your pretty little reviewing fingers about that!**

**And as alway: review, flame make it funny put some hunny.**


	5. Chapter 5: NO GOOD DEED

**Would you look at that! 14 reviews, 8 favs, 23 follows!? You guys make me blush.^^ I guess I ain't do'in too bad with my first story eh?**

**Wow! I just want to thank you guys terribly for all your wonderful reviews! Hope you don't stop though; reviews are author's fuel after all. More reviews; faster the updates. ^^**

**Oh and by the way, to my anonymous reviewers, please login or make an account on FF so that I could thank you guys personally or comment on your suggestions! I actually keep your ideas in mind and will try to apply them in my later chapters!**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I wonder what it would be like... to be human; to laugh, to cry; to play, to work; to fall in love one second then get your heart broken the next; to live then to die. I wonder, I really do, if humans live more in a second than winter spirits could ever hope for in a hundred years. It's just so… <em>_**weird**__ how they could enjoy life so much when their moments aren't even a smidgen of forever... but if I were really honest with myself, I'd say I was jealous. Is it really worth it; to have an end; to place a period to the last words of your story?... – Jack_

~ At the top of Mt. Everest chatting with the moon.

* * *

><p>The light had gone as quickly as it came; a split second of a second it was. And when Henry was done blinking away the bright spots in his vision, he saw Pabbie and Diana right there where they had always been. What had him going for the sword he had sheathed at his side, however, was the man standing right next to them. 'Where on earth did this man come from!?'<p>

Before he had the chance to take action, he was stopped as Pabbie spoke. "We've done it!" the old troll exclaimed. "It's gone! Your plan, it actually worked!? Hah!"

'Plan? What plan?' The king wondered. 'Who's plan? Is he talking to the odd looking man with white hair?' There were so many questions he wanted to ask but one question he wanted answered above all others was that of his wife's well-being. Henry pushes aside his reservations about the white-haired fellow for now, his mind, instead, being occupied of thoughts of concern about his queen. "Pabbie, what of Diana? Will she be -"

Pabbie excitedly turns towards the king with the answer before he was able to fully word his worries. A gentle smile on his face, Pabbie continues what the king was about to ask "- _Alright_? Yes, lad, I am very glad to say that your wife -" before he'd go and tell him of the excellent news, Pabbie takes a pause to savor the moment eyes closed. "- she is going to be just fine, your highness."

No speak in the tongues of men, troll or any other language in this world would have ever been enough to put into words the relief that had flooded him that very night. It felt like the entire world was lifted off of his chest and finally he could breathe again. 'She's going to be fine? She's going to be fine. She's going to be fine!'

The proper word was: speechless. Henry was speechless that it was finally over. He was speechless after everything that they had been through, through all the doubt and uncertainty, **against all odds** (and taking into account that this entire venture was based off of nothing but a dusty tome and a couple of old bedtime stories, the odds were pretty high), his gamble – no – his _desperate_ bid with fate was rewarded in the most unimaginable way he thought possible; his queen was going to be just fine. He wasn't sure if he should jump for joy, cry in relief or faint in disbelief, instead he opted to just stand – speechless.

There was just one thing he forgot.

Without warning, the queen started screaming again but for an entirely different reason. The king did not know what this reason was though and so started panicking, relief the farthest thing from his mind.

"What's happening now!? Is there darkness in her still!?" he asked Pabbie. Just when he thought it was over, it is not. All this suspense was going to be the death of him; he just knew it!

Pabbie gives a confused glance at the queen; he was so sure that everything went as well as could be expected of an impromptu aura merge. Why then was she still in pai - ? Oh! "Didn't you just say that your wife was having a baby?" he asked but it was actually more of stating a simple fact and he'd even said it with such a straight face like discussing the weather rather than about a woman in the throes of childbirth.

"Oh right…" How in heavens name was he able to forget that? He should slap himself for such an egregious oversight. 'Damn it Henry! Stupid! Stupid!' He chastised himself; never a dull moment here in the kingdom of Arendelle, no sir.

"Aah!" her wails turned guttural and more of labored groaning rather than just pained screams. "Hrgh!"

Not knowing what to do, King Henry does what any sensible husband would do in such a situation _–_ he started to pull his hair out. 'From one problem to the next! It just piles on doesn't it?' He ran his hands through his scalp; his formerly formal strawberry-blond locks now a hopeless mess on the top of his head. It was not until the nth time that he ran his fingers through his disheveled mop did he notice that 'Why isn't anyone doing anything?'

"Pabbie, what are you doing? Don't just stand there; do something!" He desperately shouts at the shaman.

The troll let out a short surprised chuff of laughter as old men do when they find their grandchildren asking them for the most unusual things, as if it were unthinkable to even ask. "What makes you think I'd know what to do? I'm a shaman, boy, not a doctor." Oh, yes, because that was the most obvious thing about the situation wasn't it? Never mind the woman currently in the middle of delivering a baby.

'Seriously!?' Henry couldn't believe what was happening! Was this supposed to be a troll joke? Because if it is then it wasn't funny! It was anything but funny. Yet again he runs his hands through his hair in frustrated disbelief. "You can't be serious! How on earth can you tell me that you don't know what to do? You're hundreds of years old for Pete's sa-"

"Mmm- Henry…" Diana called, holding her hand out for her husband to take.

Cutoff from his tantrum, Henry quickly runs to be at her side, his anger forgotten and in its place replaced by apprehension. He places his hands on her round belly and sweaty forehead and started to rub invisible patterns on her brow willing the creases on her pinched face gone with his efforts. 'Oh, Lord, not this again.' He thought in anguish. Even though with everything that had happened in the past two hours, nothing could change the fact that he was still just a soldier, and still he knew not what to do with these kinds of things.

"Hen…ry, gi-v… mn-e… your hand." She tried to say while blindly reaching out for him. Her voice sounded so soft; he could barely hear her now. And the sad tinkling of her voice did not fail to fill his heart with sorrow. How could he have let this happen? What kind of king was he that he could not even protect his own queen?

"What is it, Love? What do you need?" He asked again as he could not understand and missed her first speak. This time attentive to hear her voice, he inclined his ears in order to not miss a single word.

"G-give…"

"Yes?"

"…Me…"

"Yes? What is it, Diana? Tell me what you need!" Dread clawed its way through his heart with the way she seemed to drag air into her lungs. He did not mean to shout it was just that he feared that all of a sudden his wife would just stop talking and never be heard again; he was afraid of what her silence would entail. That was why she had to speak, to keep talking; so that he would not sink into his fears of losing the woman he loved to the eternal silence. Whatever he could do he would do it for her if it means saving her life, but he couldn't do it if she'd never told him what she wanted in the first place. "Ooof!"

Her hand, like lightning, quickly latches onto his collar dragging him down close to her face. "Your hand, Henry!" she screamed at him, very frustrated and **very** much in pain. "You know those things at the ends of your arms? Could you please. Give. Me.** One**!?" One second helpless, furious the next; her yelling surprised everyone even him, and actually made Henry tilt his head back at the volume of her command. Angry eyes open to stare at his stunned face expectantly, and immediately he surrenders the hand that he had on her stomach to the cranky queen."Thank you. You see? Now that wasn't so hard now was it? Honestly, Henry."

For her to shout at him like that, he was actually more relieved than shocked. Relieved _–_ because to see her so fiery again meant that she was starting to get her old strength back. The dark magics must've done a real number on her for her to turn from this fierce woman to a cowering little girl. But with Pabbie's help, they were able to cure her of her curse and now she was back to being the beautiful queen he has always known and loved.

"Pabbie, would you be so kind as to catch my baby?" The queen requested but sounded more so of a demand.

"Of course, your grace." complied the troll pleasantly. Pabbie followed her orders and was soon standing at the end of the stone table ready.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's do this quick; I don't want to be late for dinner." She joked.

'That's my queen' He thought in pride. Weak and frail just wasn't her style, and looking at her now, the past two hours almost seemed like a distant memory.

Slowly around them a crowd started to grow. With the fireworks finally dying down, at last the trolls were able to approach and watch the spectacle that was about to unfold. They kept a relatively safe distance, however, just in case there were anymore stray bolts of magic that decided to surprise them.

Henry paid them no heed, though; his attention solely on the woman who was steadily crushing the bones in his hand into powder. She squirmed and she kicked, grunted and pushed, and every time she did so she would apply even more pressure to his already numb appendage; a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. Compared to her this was but a minor thing; he could only imagine the pain she was going through right now.

"Mrr! Henry, this is all YOUR FAULT!" She cried all of a sudden. "I swear, when I'm done, I am absolutely going to make you regret ever being born a man!" If only she were thinking straight she would realize how silly her threat was; it wasn't like he had any say on which gender he'd prefer before being born into the world. But the simple fact was that she was giving birth; a little bit of leeway could be considered for her sanity. Right at that moment she couldn't care less how she sounded! By right, she would make him pay for ever having the male anatomy.

"Don't worry dear, I know you don't mean that. Just try focusing on the next push okay?" He cooed at her but, obviously, it wasn't working. He'd be lying if he'd said that her threats, no matter how ridiculous they were, didn't inspire in him any small amount of fear. But he reasoned that she was just delirious; with the amount of pain she was in coupled with stress and fatigue, it would do that to anyone. Right?

"Mhm- Oh, Shut up! Shut your mouth, Henry! If you think I was joking, then you – uuuu – are sorely mistaken, sir! When this is all over I am going to – Hrgh!" Yet another contraction hits her, and she tries her best to push with it. They were lasting longer now; it won't be long until the baby arrives. A squeeze of her hand and scrunch to her face "Henry, sweetie, I love you so much." her speech turns a complete one-eighty. "Never have I been more thankful to have you; to have such a beautiful husband and I – Aah! – m gonna kill you so very much!" She probably meant to say "love" and not "kill", at least he _hoped_ that she hadn't meant kill.

He knew that it was improper; she was in pain and delirious and knew not what was coming out of her mouth, but he just had to chuckle at that one. Never in all his years married to this woman would he have ever imagined her saying anything like that. He was so used to seeing her act all queenly that often he'd forget that his wife could be every bit as woman as she was queen.

"And what in the hell are you laughing about!? You wanna laugh do you? Well then, why don't **you **deliver the baby and **I'll** be the one sitting around; you won't be laughing then would you? – Aah – oh!"

"The baby, it's crowning! Quickly, what do I do?" Pabbie said excitedly as he steepled his hands repeatedly like mute clapping. Alarmed the king turns towards him so fast he almost gave him whiplash. He wasn't kidding when he had said that he was no doctor. He had absolutely no idea when it came to these kinds of things; it didn't matter if he were an all powerful shaman, because right now all his years, all his wisdom, all his power, all that counted for naught as he was as clueless as his majesty was.

With that being said, it came as to no surprise that Henry was a little bit reluctant to let this person handle his child. Thankfully Pabbie wouldn't have to as a troll of equal stature hobbled towards them, her ruby red crystals making tinkling sounds with each step. "Oh fer goodness sake!" she said. "Moove, moove ye useless husband o'mine! I'll handle this, now shoo! Away wit' ye!" she reprimanded Pabbie. The old shaman could only shake his head in amusement at his wife's antics as she nudged him off of the stone pedestal he was standing on.

"Yes, dear." He and the king share a look that could only say "Wives – am I right?" He might have been the elder of the trolls, but as long as his wife was concerned, mama wore the pants around these parts.

Pabbie and his wife switch places and he dutifully goes to one side, letting his craggy better half take the lead on this one. "Pay attention, boiys; maybe ye'll larn a thing or two." She told them as she popped her neck and knuckles. She fixes her steely gaze on the queen and their eyes lock in silent conversation only women could understand. They gave each other a determined nod as words were not needed to let them know if they were on the same page; this was it, the final push. "A'right, sweet-hart, I'm goo'in ta nid ye ta poosh as hard as ye ken when the nixt contraction hits. Doo ye understan'?" Her voice, thick with an accent, spoke gently as she told her what to do.

"Yes ma' am." was the strained affirmative. They waited for the next contraction, and when it came the queen pushed with all her might! "Ragh!" she groaned out, her pain giving no quarter.

"Good, good! Jist like tha'! Give me one more darlin'."

Everything was just so focused and intense that when she had called his name it was like hammer on anvil "Henry…" despite it being but a whisper. Her almost nonexistent voice cut through the string-taught haze he found himself in, drawing his attention.

"Right here, I'm right here, Diana." He assured her, squeezing her hand clutched in his.

Her squinted eyes open to look at him, eyebrows drawn in discomfort. "I-I'm scared…" she tearfully confessed. She tried to disguise her fear under a pained smile and humorless chuckle, pretending that she herself could not believe that she was afraid. She _was_ afraid though; she was terrified and the terror reflected in her eyes. It was plain to see that she was fooling no one and so gave up the charade entirely. 'Where is she now?' she wondered. 'Where is the brave queen I remember so well?' She's gone and what is left is this scared young woman. "I'm… so scared, Henry." She said again but this time in a voice so broken, not bothering to hide her true feelings anymore; she could only hide behind her confident façade for so long. Her fake smile all but fades from her face.

He could feel her hand trembling in his grip. It wasn't until just now did he realize how frightened she truly was. Despite being the king, for years Henry had thought that his wife was the stronger of them, but now looking into those eyes he could see that she was just as scared as he was. He knew exactly how that felt; the gripping fear was as much as true to him as it was to her. And because he knew how she felt, he knew exactly what to say but just wasn't too sure how to say it.

The king gives her a watery but all together encouraging smile "You? Scared? I have a hard time believing that. You're the bravest person I know." Henry could only hope that he didn't sound as confident as he felt.

He never really was much for words, especially when it came to admitting these kinds of things. She knew though that this was her husband's way of letting her know that he was scared too and she was content with just that. From under him where she lay, she tries her best to return his sad smile with one of her more vibrant ones but was only able to achieve a poor shadow of an imitation. She gives up and closes her eyes in pain instead.

As valiantly as he tried to keep the strained smile on his face, it started to waver at the corners of his lips with every gentle stroke he made on her sweat-soaked brow. 'You can do this, Diana. I **know** you can do this.' If only he knew how to put into words the things he wanted to say. But what to say? There were so many words. 'Say something to her, man!' he mentally screamed at himself. 'Since when was I so scared to speak my thoughts? I am the king! And my queen deserves everything that I could give.' conviction fills him. "Diana." He tries to coax her attention by caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, begging her to look at him once more. The brave woman does so albeit with difficulty, and as soon as he was sure her focus was on him, Henry fixes her with a hard stare. "Diana, do you remember when you said that you won't give up as long as I didn't? The Diana I know valued her word, so I hope you have no intention of breaking that promise because I am **never** giving up. Love, you can do this; I **know** you can do this; you're the strongest person I have ever known! And if there was **ever** anyone able to finish this thing, then it would be the queen of Arendelle. It. Would. Be. **You**." And to add a bit of flare to his awe inspiring little speech he throws in his own grin that said "You worry too much too."

Pride welled in her like a great dam filled to the brim, shaken and overflowing. 'Now that's what I call a pep talk.' His words were like honey to an open wound and worked to shepherd her frayed nerves. To know that he believed in her to such a degree; who was she to disappoint? "Oh, hush you beautiful man; you're making me lose my focus!"Her gentle beaming sat in contrast to her chastising. It amazed her how that even now in a time of duress he could still make her blush.

"Yes, dear." He smiled again but this time it was real.

* * *

><p>Jack stood dazedly after his brief encounter with the ominous voice, still not quite himself. He felt so tired after the aura merge, and not only that, but also he felt disoriented and confused, but most of all he felt drained; bled dry to the bone. As punny as it sounded, he felt like he only half existed.<p>

In the face of everything he has done, however, there were still some issues to be addressed; the pregnant woman that still needed to give birth, for example. 'Ugh, whatever. Not a doctor; not my problem.' He thought dryly. It was not that he wasn't concerned or that he was too cold to care; it was the exact opposite actually. He may be a hundred year old spirit but he knew next to nothing about babies, and he thought it would probably be best to leave this to Pabbie; with all the years he had under his belt, Jack was pretty sure that the old troll could handle himself.

"What makes you think I would know what to do?' Well that puts an end to that assumption. "I'm a shaman, boy, not a doctor." That's exactly what he said.

'Oh, boy…' Jack thought, disappointedly shaking his head. 'Maybe Pabbie isn't as old or as wise as we gave him credit for?' He could see that he and King Henry were thinking the same thoughts with the way the poor human was descalping himself, looking about ready to hit the smaller person. He didn't blame him; if he were in his shoes he'd want to throttle Pabbie too.

From there, everything just went downhill. There was so much yelling and screaming, particularly from the previously helpless-turned-furious queen of Arendelle. All that time he just stood to the side, content to be invisible for once. He didn't know why but he just wanted to sleep, which was queer because it'd been years since the last time he'd slept a wink; like air, sleeping was optional to spirits.

Everything floated in a haze, and the urge to just drop down dead pulled at him something fierce. It almost felt like all that time he'd spent awake during his years of service were coming back with a vengeance; dragging him down into the bittersweet embrace of nothingness.

Jack tried his darndest to resist; to keep his eyes from closing, but his eyelids felt laden with lead, making his efforts all the more difficult. He stumbles in his efforts to stay awake but was caught mid-fall by Pabbie; the troll using his stockier build to hold the spirit up. "Pabbie? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping the queen with the baby thing or whatever?" he asked rather drowsily.

"Me? Oho-no; I'm not very good at playing midwife even with all the sons and daughters; children **and** grandchildren that I have. No, I'm letting the missus handle this one." He said in his raspy and amused voice.

"Missus?" that was a surprise. "You're married?" Do rock trolls even get married?

Pabbie chuckled good-naturedly. "Son, you don't get to live as long as I have without getting married." he joked but his words rang with wisdom. Getting to the matter that concerned the troll more, his face morphs to one of worry; Pabbie wasn't too old and eyes too dim to see that the spirit was not himself. "Jack, what is the matter; you look... paler?"

What wasn't the matter? – would have been the more appropriate question. First of all: he felt tired. Second: he was confused. Third: well there really wasn't a third because he was just too tired and confused to even bother of thinking of another reason to complain about, but you could trust him that, if he wasn't, then you'd be sure he'll give you a third. "- besides all that, I'm good."

Sparing a few seconds just studying the winter spirit, Pabbie scrutinizes his weakened condition. 'Strange, it would seem that the merging took out from Jack more than it did me. The question is – why?' He was not sure. "Your powers were almost depleted with what we did just now; it's only normal to feel out of sorts." He explained somewhat truthfully be it only half truths but only because he didn't know why the merging affected the winter spirit the way it did.

Jack wasn't easily fooled, however; even in his half conscious state, Jack could feel that there was something Pabbie was leaving out; something he wasn't telling him. "Well then why aren't you tired?" he asked, clearly unsatisfied with the shaman's explanation.

"I… do not know -" He conceded "- not yet at least. It's confusing; this wasn't supposed to happen. If anything, the queen should have been the one feeling fatigued, not you. But as you can see… -" Pabbie gives a pause so that the queen's furious screaming could give emphasis to his words.

"Argh! Henry, you are so dead when this is over!" The winter spirit and rock troll grimace in sympathy for the man in where all of the yelling was directed to, and they could see that the queen was far from being tired as Jack was.

"- as you can see, it is not the case." Pabbie finished.

What could it all mean? Jack tried his hardest to make sense of everything of what Pabbie just said and some of the questions he had for himself. His brain, however, refused to comply with his requests for cognitive thought; instead it said 'Jack, even I'm too tired to dole out sarcastic quips at the mess you're in right now, and you know how I _love_ doling out sarcastic quips. That being said, what could possibly even make you think that I'd be able to figure things out? Nope, you're on your own here, buddy.'

He didn't even have enough energy left to get angry at Imaginary Jack. Begrudgingly, he too was of the same mind with his (um)… mind; he just wanted to sleep, and that was all. Now if only he could just close his eyes and lay down on this comfortable looking tree stump over here-.

"Aaah!" how was he supposed to dose off with all the yelling!?

"Okay, okay! Forget it! I'm up!" No rest for the wicked.

* * *

><p>Being wife to the Grand Shaman of the Trolls, it was kind of a job requirement to have sound resolve and concrete disposition. And with all of her husband's mumbo jumbo that she had to deal with every single day, she quickly learned to just roll with it; there were not a lot of things that could make her cringe. Spite of this, however, there were <strong>some<strong> exceptions. "Oh, dear… Oh nae."

This was the moment their actions, their journey all pointed to. "Aaah!" And with all her remaining strength, Diana pushed. Her body had nothing left to give, but what strength she had left had been enough as she was finally able to give birth to her child. The joyous cacophony of their baby's cries, however… could not be heard.

"Pabbie." Pabbie's wife called to him, her voice solemn while cradling something in her hands.

Said shaman approached, knowing full well what that tone meant; the baby, it – no – **she **didn't make it. "I was expecting this." He too was grieved but accepting of what had happened. It was a flimsy thing for the baby to survive all that magical power coursing through the queen. But yet still they denied the knowledge; they dared to hope that it would survive, but Fate had already given them enough of its favor; this one, it would claim for its own. For one to survive an ordeal such as this at such a young age, their spirit must be phenomenally strong, but what could they have expected of an infant who had yet to be born?

"It's dead isn't it?" With her eyes still closed and face tucked in the crook of her husband's chest, she didn't even bother to look for fear that the sight might be too much for her ragged heart. But a mother's sorrow will not be denied and stray tears flow over her flushed cheeks.

The princess was born a blue baby… and there was nothing they could do.

The queen holds her king close, needing comfort as well as giving some to the stunned man that kept her in his arms. Henry's breath stilled and his blood ran cold at the news; though the moment he said "Do what you must" he had known that he had practically signed his child's death warrant, he was now wrought with guilt. This was his choice; he did this. But how was he supposed to act? No man should have ever been made to choose between the life of his wife and his child. But he **had** chosen, and the guilt swallowed him whole.

Pabbie moves towards the grief struck couple and lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of a father in mourning. "Your majesty… Henry, I don't know what to say. I… I am so sorry." Pabbie knew all too well how it felt. He was the greatest of all earth spirits, and as such he loved all life that grew on mother earth's beautiful face. But more than that, he was also a father, a grandfather, and a husband; if Pabbie knew one thing, it was that – losing a child, your first especially, is a pain that knew no words.

"I want to go home now, Henry." She was sad and she was tired and she just wanted to forget. "I just… just want to go home."

* * *

><p>'What!? They're giving up?' They moved heaven and earth; faced hell's fire just to get here! And now they're just going to give up!? 'Oho-no!' That was just not going to fly for the tenacious Jack. 'That's not for me!' his eyes fill with conviction and a little bit of anger; he didn't just go out of his way so that these people could settle for a stupid ending!<p>

With your actions, the end has been left undecided, unwritten…

The words of his faceless friend rang true now more than ever. If he wanted a different ending then he would just have to write one himself. "…Hope now is in your hands." He said, finishing the little verse in a whisper.

As if in a trance, the winter spirit steps forward towards Pabbie's wife who held the motionless princess. The king, queen and Pabbie were unaware of what he was doing and the only one who noticed his movement was the humble midwife. "Master Jack? -" she tried to ask what he was doing but didn't finish.

Jack kneels in front of her, still being a good head taller than the troll. Looking down he said "I just wanna try something. Maybe… maybe we could still save her." He whispered to the befuddled earth troll as if he were telling a secret, not wishing to disturb the silence that has engulfed the entire quarry.

She spared a quick glance at the trio behind the white haired boy, making certain that they were not looking. Assured that they were oblivious enough to what was about to happen, she quickly looks back at Jack and gives him a near imperceptible nod. "If there's sum'thin ye could dae, then dae it quickly." She said while placing the infant on the ground in front of Jack's kneeling form.

That was all the permission he needed. He carefully puts his hands on top of the princess' head, and again he tried channeling his energies... unaware that his actions at this very instant in time will forever change the fate of everything they had ever known. Today, fate was challenged and the life of this girl was not to be for it, but her life would be her own.

* * *

><p>A steady glow slowly started to rise and Pabbie wonders where it was coming from. Looking behind him, his eyes grow wide at what he was seeing. "Jack, stop! What are you doing!?" His words go unheeded as the glow grew even more intense like the first time they aura merged with the queen, but this time it was just Jack, and Pabbie feared what that could mean for the foolish winter spirit. If Jack already felt drained with the <strong>both<strong> of them trying to save her majesty, what more with him all by himself? "Jack, no!"

Pabbie ambles as quickly as he could to reach Jack but was stopped by stubborn hands. "Give the lad a chance, Pabbie. What dae he have ta lose?" his wife tried desperately to reason with him.

"His life! He could lose his life, Elsa!" Came his heated response and tried to shrug of her firm hold. But she did not relent.

She dragged his face towards hers and stared intently into his eyes "Then it is **his** life tae lose! He chose tae dae this because he wants tae, Love. And it is nae ahr place tae tell him otherwise."

He stops in his struggles as her words finally reach him. Begrudgingly he had to accept that this was out of his hands. Seeing this, Elsa lets him go and all eyes: Pabbie's, his wife's, the king and queen's and all the earth trolls present, turn to Jack, all of them thinking the same thing – Could he really save the dead princess?

* * *

><p>"I can do this. I can do this!" he chanted repeatedly as he continued to drain what remained of his powers into the unmoving infant and yet still no sign of life. What if he couldn't do it after all? What if he uses up all his power and it still wasn't be enough? What then?<p>

'You can't think like that, Jack. You have to -'

"- If you say 'hope', I swear I'm gonna -"

'- you **have** to hope, Jack, that you **can** save her. Do you wanna know why? It is because you **can** save her.' Imaginary Jack tried to encourage, and for the life of him, it actually did.

Gritting his teeth to the point that they started to ache, Jack reached deep within himself scrounging for the last bits of energy he had left.

His body felt like it was on fire and the shadows at the corners of his eyes threatened to drag him into unconsciousness. The feeling was like holding his breath for the longest of times and his lungs yearned for air but when he takes a breath there was none to be found.

He was slipping away but still he refused to accept defeat; he was going to end this one way or the other.

Just when he was starting to think that what he was doing was all for naught, something started to happen. He couldn't see it with his eyes closed but the hair on top of the princess' head started to turn from her father's strawberry to a waxier, blonder shade; her healthy peach colored skin grew paler, and just as the shadows in his eyes grew ever more prominent, he opens his heavy eyelids to look at the the ice blue that was now open for him to see, her eyes.

With nothing left to give, Jack stops and hopes that what he did was enough because now he **definitely** needed a nap. He welcomed his slumber with open arms; rest assured that at least he did his best. Whatever comes after this was no longer his concern.

'I told you that you could do it.'

"Yep, totally nailed it. Am I... awesome... or what?" Collapsing onto the unforgiving ground next to the squalling baby, the awesome Jack Frost was finally able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter actually gave me Goosebumps while writing it and I hope it did the same for you guys. Things got pretty heated up in there didn't it?<strong>

**Okay, so I lied (sort of); this won't be the last chapter to my outrageously lengthy intro. I mean, I tried to stick with my 4000 word rule but this thing ended up twice as long (This thing was 6300 words long for Pete's sake)! So I decided to chop it up into two parts; this one being the first. So it's kinda' like I didn't really lie cuz' I did say that this would be the last chapter, but I just didn't say how many parts there were to this chapter exactly (Woot! Points for outrageous reasoning; go FellStroke!). I just hope I didn't leave you guys with too much a cliffhanger though. ^^**

**As always – Review! Flames! Add some funny dipped in hunny. (This thing's gonna catch on let me tell ya!)**


	6. Chapter 6: NO GOOD DEED (part 2)

**I can't believe I forgot to do this; you'd think with all my years of reading fanfiction, I'd know better.**

**Ok here goes:**

**DISCLAIMER I, FellStroke (teh majestic as fudge), here by decree that I own not the awesomeness that is the animated films: Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. I don't' even own the super suave song "What a Wonderful World" by LOUIS ARMSTRONG. I make no profit off of my literature (if you could even call it that) and I have no plan to do so.**

**My very first disclaimer; the feeling, 'tis nostalgic. **

* * *

><p><em>–… Then I'd see friends shaking hands, saying "How do you do?" when they're really saying "I love you." and I think to myself that… maybe… ,just maybe, it is worth it. – Jack<em>

_~ At the top of Mt. Everest chatting with the moon._

* * *

><p>And he was back to floating again, but this time, instead of blinding light, there was nothing. There was no ominous voice to keep him company, and even Imaginary Jack, who'd normally always have something quippy to say, was strangely silent. There was no other voice in his head but his own, and though he would not admit it, it scared him a bit – just a bit.<p>

Scared – that was a thought. Jack Frost scared of being sane; afraid that he no longer had another voice to keep him company with his years of solitude yet to come. Try as he might, however, the fear was not enough to rouse him out of his blissful slumber. He was just so comfy here in this non-place that he let the absence of his other-self slide.

He didn't know how long he was like this, floating in oblivion, nor did he care. Here, it was peaceful, and with him knowing that that peace was nothing more than an illusion, Jack still didn't mind the slightest. Similar to how drunken men would find solace at the bottom of each glass, Jack drank himself drunk of the blissful nothingness, determined to cling to it as long as he could. But after a while, (a second, a day, a month, a year?) a semblance of thought came about.

'I feel… itchy.' And with that one thought it broke the dam that kept a thousand other thoughts at bay; the paradise that he so intricately woven himself in, came crashing down. Ideas and sensations flooded his consciousness too fast for his sleep logged mind and there was nothing more he wanted to do than just go back to sleep.

It was too late for that though.

* * *

><p>"Pabbie. Pabbie! I-I think he's wakin' op!"<p>

"Well it's about time! Three days beauty sleeping would suffice, I think." Pabbie chuckles relieved that they're little frosty friend was coming to. He approaches his wife that stands beside the only bed in the cave "Elsa, would you be a dear and tell Iggins to fetch us some water for our friend here?"

"A'course, love." Years of being married, Pabbie knew what came next after those words and so covers the one ear that was facing his dearly beloved and braces himself; to his credit, he only winced slightly. His wife goes to stand at the mouth of the cave and "IGGINS, COM' IN HERE AN' BRENG YER GRAN'PABBIE SOME WOTER!" lets out a bellow.

"COMING GRANDMA!" Came the harried response from somewhere outside the cave.

"Soch a luvely gran'son tha' one." Elsa says, looking back at Pabbie with a fond smile on her face. He returns her smile and nods in agreement while still keeping his hand firmly on his ear. "THANK YE IGGINS!"

"NO PROBLEM GRANDMA!"

Their family had no trouble with communication that was for certain. Pabbie could only smile affectionately at their exchange. "Thank you, Elsa." With the shouting match finally over, the old shaman puts his hand down and takes stock of Jack once more.

The winter spirit was definitely getting better; better than the last time he'd seen him, at least. Already there was some color back in his cheeks, and his skin looked less pale. In fact his skin wasn't pale at all; looking better at it now it seemed to have taken a peachier shade of color. And don't even get him started on his hair; that was a matter that was better addressed once Jack was fully awake.

"Uuugh… Mff-flrgeh…" Speak of the devil.

"Jack darlin' ken ye hear me?" Elsa asks as she runs back into the cave.

"Maaah-ugh…" came Jack's incoherent response.

"I'll take tha' as a yes then?" Elsa looks to Pabbie if he agrees.

"Not quite yet, Heart, but I know what'll do the trick." Just then Iggins came running into the cave with a carved granite cup of water in his hands.

"I GOT THE WATER, GRANDMA!"

"Ugh!" Jack's reaction to the sudden noise was understandable. The shout could have given North's shout of "Merry Christmas" a run for his money.

"**En'side** voice, Iggins. Do'nae shout whilst en'side the cave, Deary." Her reprimand wasn't much so as she was actually more amused than angry at her grandson's entry.

"Oh, sorry grandma. Here's your water." The tiny troll said as he gives the water he was told to fetch.

"I'll take that, thank you, Iggins. Here's some rock candy for your troubles, me'lad." Reaching his hand into the many folds in his cloak, Pabbie takes out couple of round stone-like sweets and hands it to his youngest grandson.

"Oh, yeah! Sweet!" he hoots as excitedly as any other boy who was just handed candy would. "Thank you, grandpa and grandma." Iggins give both his grandparents a kiss on the cheek and scampers back from whence he'd came, eager to tuck in on his little snack.

'Oh to be young' Pabbie thought wistfully. "So much energy, that kid. Well now, about that trick I was talking about." Pabbie turns to face Jack again and approaches the bed. Glass in hand, you'd think he was going to give the groggy winter spirit a drink of water, but as he reached the sleeping boy, he dumps half of the cup's contents directly on his face!

He spluttered, coughed and spit out the wet substance that managed to get into his mouth and nostrils. Eyes snapping wide open, Jack bolts into a sitting position while wiping at his face.

"Can you hear me now, Jack?" as if he didn't know the answer to that already. Pabbie smiles innocently at Jack who was now giving the best death-glare a drowsy-bathed-into-awakening man could muster.

"Yes I… can here you just… fine…" his voice, not above a whisper, takes a pause for breath; his mind was having a hard time recalling the name of this devious fellow.

"Pabbie – my name is Pabbie, Jack. Do you remember?"

"Ugh…" he responded with a groan as he slouched back on the headrest that was actually the wall of the cave.

"Do we take tha' as a yes then?"

"Perhaps some more water would help jog his memory." Pabbie suggested loudly to his wife making sure that Jack heard what he was implying.

"No! …Ugh no… water bad." Indeed, water bad. **These** people were bad. But if he didn't want another glass of water dumped on his head then he better start coughing up some answers. "You guys are despicable, you know that?"

It was Pabbie's wife's turn to laugh. "Only when we want tae, lad."

"Master Jack." Gentler now, Pabbie tries to coax some information out of the boy. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" A few seconds pass and Jack gives no response. With the spirit's eyes shut, Pabbie wasn't sure if Jack just went back to sleep or was just plain ignoring him and so goes to pour the rest of water that was still in the cup on the frost-child's head.

"Hold the waterworks there, Pabs." he said, eyes still closed. "My brain isn't exactly working at full power right now so try to understand that it **may **take a while for me to rustle up some info. A little bit of slack would be very much obliged."

"My apologies, Jack." the troll could only laugh as he was caught red handed with the glass over Jack's head and he puts the cup down on the stone table besides Jack's bed.

Having the overhanging threat of having an impromptu bath finally taken away, Jack was able to relax enough to think. What was the last thing that he remembered? It was all a bit fuzzy. He remembered... feeling _–_ feeling a… **cold** **fire** in his chest (if that were even possible), like he would never feel warm again but at the same time being doused in flames, then after that… nothing – blackness took over at that – no, wait. He also remembered …eyes… the bluest he's ever seen. The princess! "Pabbie, the princess! – did I!? – "

"_–_ The Princess is fine thanks to you, Jack; as is their Majesties the King and Queen. You made quite the impression on the both of them – on all of us, actually. We were quite amazed with you." Brown Eyes staring intently with his own; eyes so focused and containing so many questions, Jack did not know how to take the troll's… compliments (?) with him looking at him like that. Though the words were ones of praise, it was more like that Pabbie was accusing him of something.

"And… that's a good thing right? I saved her. Why are you looking at me like that?" like he was a puzzle that just had to be solved.

Pabbie abandons his attempts at tact and bluntly lays out the hard truth for the oblivious boy. "You should have died, Jack. You should be dead right now with that stunt you just pulled. What has my pebbles in a pile is that – **why **aren't you?" Pabbie was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and should have just been thankful that the winter spirit was alive. But the mystery of **how** he was alive was just too big to ignore. No one: no man or even spirit could have survived what Jack did. Sugarcoating it would serve no purpose.

If Jack was offended that the troll all but expected him to die that night then he didn't show it. "I… don't know. I sure felt like dying though, but… - Oh, my head…" Jack gingerly prods at his temples as a dull pain throbs in his mind, unable to finish his thoughts.

Taking sympathy for the heavily taxed boy, Pabbie's hardened expression softens; his fatherly instincts taking over "Easy son, one step at a time now."

Jack nods his head and tries to recall again what else he remembered. "I felt like… there was this white fire in my chest and...– I don't know how to explain it, but I felt… cold, so cold; which is impossible because – well look at me. – I'm Jack Frost; I never get cold!"

Pabbie cast his eyes downwards with what Jack just said and the minute gesture did not go unnoticed by the winter spirit. Something heavy falls to the pit of his stomach at how Pabbie seemed unable to look directly at his face. There was something the troll wasn't telling him, but he had a feeling that he was about to find out. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, _Jack Frost_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pabbie answers his question with a question. "The white fire in your chest – did it feel like… you couldn't breathe?"

He was hesitant to answer that. Spirits don't breathe, but the scary thing was... that was **exactly** how it felt. "…yes."

Pabbie sighs as he finally acknowledges the bitter truth. The signs were rather obvious but the shaman didn't want to jump to conclusions before he was absolutely sure. Jack looks to the other troll in the room, Elsa, who was up until now had kept quiet, and sees a look of apology in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm getting a'seriously creeped out now. What exactly are you trying to-" Sudden movement within the corner of his eyes cuts Jack's question short and has him looking at the glass of water that was supposed to be on the night stand. In quick succession Pabbie had grabbed the granite cup and splashed the remaining contents inside at Jack's surprised face. "- hey what was that for!? That's stuff is cold!"

"_Exactly_." One word and Pabbie could see realization dawn on the winter spi – no – the young boy's face. "The reason why you felt cold that time, Jack, was not because of your efforts to save the princess… but simply because it was night time… and it was **freezing**." Pabbie lets that settle for a while before he gestures at Elsa to bring him something at the end of the room. She does so without question and soon was back at his side holding something heavy; a crystal so polished that you could see your reflection.

"Oh, Mother Gia, why is my hair **Brooooooown**!?" Jack's shout could be heard echoing around the quarry. With his hands he grabs at the many strands of hair that dangle in front of his face, and true enough, they were indeed brown – copper actually, but Jack didn't really care about the details at the moment; he was, after all, currently wrestling with the fact that he wasn't a spirit anymore. But then, what was he now, exactly?

"Jack, I don't know how best to say this, so I'm just going to go on ahead and say it as trollfully possible." Taking a deep breath, either to calm himself or to build even more suspense for the situation, Pabbie's lips move quickly and the words come out flying almost too fast to understand. "Your human again, Jack, my boy." – _"almost"_ being the operative word.

"**Human**? **Again**!?" what does he mean _again_. Jack couldn't recall ever being human his entire life!

"Pabbie, is he awake, I heard a shout and – Master Jack! you're awake! Thank goodness." King Henry, who came running as soon as he heard Jack's bellow, was relieved that the man who saved, not only his wife, but his daughter as well, was finally awake.

"He can **see** me!?" Jack at the moment seemed only capable to voice out his questions in exclamations, and rightfully so; it was all very overwhelming, especially for a young boy of eighteen, copper brown hair, and peachy skin. 'Oh, MiM, my hair is brown!' (Copper, actually)

Out of nowhere, a hand slaps him at the back of his head, pitching him forward from his slouched position. "**Ow**!?"

"What did I say about shoutin' whilst en'side the cave?" Elsa has had enough of all the shouting and was finally taking the situation in her own hands. Leveling her gaze on everyone in the room had the men looking contritely to the floor. She expected an answer, however, and her boys were taking too long; so she coughs into her hand as if to say "Well?"

"To not to." They all said at the same time, looking every bit the scolded children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Thaaa's right. Now, we ahr adults, and as soch, we ahr go'in to act like et and will discoss this matter **calmly**. Es tha' understood?"

"Yes ma'am" again they said in unison.

"Pabbie, ye start."

"Thank you, dear. Now you gentlemen might want to sit; this is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>Pabbie explained everything: His theory of why Jack turned human, how Henry was able to see Jack, how Jack slept for three whole days straight – everything.<p>

"So let me get this straight: you think I turned human because, when I tried to save the princess –"

"– Elsa" Henry interjected.

"What?"

"Her name – we named our daughter "Elsa" after Master Pabbie's wife. Diana felt she owed it to her for delivering our baby and I couldn't agree more. If she hadn't shown, I don't know what I would have done." The king clarified.

"I understand completely. I too would have been useless." Pabbie agreed whole heartedly. "Being a thousand-year-old-shaman, you'd thing I'd know better. Perhaps it would be best if, after this, we would invest some time in learning how to be good midwives." His laugh was loud and infectious and soon everyone in the cave was laughing. Not Jack though.

"**Anyway**! You think that because I tried to save Elsa, I drained my powers, leaving me… human? How could that be? I've **never** been human. I was no one until I became Jack Frost!"

His statement startled Pabbie. Soon enough Jack had the troll's undivided attention as he steps closer towards Jack staring intently into his eyes, looking for any signs of false. But in the boys confused gaze, he could see nothing but sincere bewilderment; the poor lad honestly believed what he was saying. "You don't remember?"

"**Remember** what!?" Elsa coughs somewhere to his side and Jack does well to be careful to watch his tone when speaking. "Sorry but, remember what?" He repeated in a calmer but no less desperate voice.

"All spirits were somebody before they were chosen, Jack. Odd how it is that you can't seem to remember who you were, once upon a time."

Raising his hands in a stopping gesture, Jack asks for clarification. "Wait, wait a minute. Are you telling me that I used to have a - a home with - with a family!?" If he found his hair and being turned into a human overwhelming then this was over-overwhelming!

"Yes, that is correct. Your lack of knowledge about your past is very concerning. I will look further into this but right now there is a more pressing matter that needs to be addressed. Jack, what are you going to do now?"

The question almost flew over his head as he tried to process the fact that he wasn't always alone; that he wasn't always Jack Frost and that he, once upon a time, had a family. "Huh?" To say that he was not paying attention would have been rightfully proclaimed.

"Jack, focus; this is serious. What are you going to do now that you're human? Where are you going to go? Where are you going to live?" Pabbie asks urgently, fearing for the boy and of what was to become of him.

Now that it was said out loud, Jack realizes that he hadn't thought about that yet. That's right; he was human now with human needs. What on earth did humans need again? He couldn't really remember with his nonexistent past and all. Everything was just happening so fast for the usually laidback teen.

"About that –" Henry interjected again. "– Diana actually wanted for Master Jack to stay with us, if he wanted to, that is."

Well that was one less problem down but it did nothing to lessen Jack's apprehension. Though Jack wasn't really fond of being a spirit, his life of being Jack Frost was all that he had ever known and leaving that life was almost as foreign a thought to him as was breathing air. He was reluctant, to say the least. He didn't know if he could handle being a human forever – or what the human equivalent for forever was. If he remembered right, humans didn't really live that long. "Pabbie, am I going to be like this… for- for a very long time?"

Pabbie caught on to what he was really going to say – forever; he was afraid if this was going to be permanent. Sympathy for the distraught boy swells. "Of that I could not be sure, Jack, but if it makes you feel better, I think that your condition is only temporary. In theory, you are still a spirit; there is still magic in you; I can sense it. This means that your powers are regenerating. How long it is until you've fully recuperated, however, I do not know. Until then, if I were you, I'd look into Henry's offer."

Did he mean the offer where he had to leave everything he had ever known to live with people he just met with absolutely zero experience of being human himself? Yeah, that idea didn't really appeal to him.

Jack cast his eyes to the side as he tries to evaluate and re-evaluate every possible option that he had (Not that there was much to begin with). Ultimately, he ended up going around in circles of if whether or not he should go with the king and queen. Then again, he could always stay with the trolls… yeah right. Nope. He wasn't even going to touch that plan with a ten foot pole. If he'd stay, who knew what that would do to his psyche and it was already messed up to begin with! Next thing you'd know he'd be rolling around places and start wearing moss for clothes.

Jack breaths in deep and lets it out as a forlorn sigh. 'Note to self: If a mysterious voice pops inside your head and tells you to go and save people, **ignore** it.' He didn't mean that but boy how much he wanted it to. "Okay I'll go with you guys." He conceded reluctantly. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but what other choice did he have?

"Excellent!" Henry exclaims. "As soon as you feel well enough, we leave for Castle Callah." Standing abruptly, Henry excuses himself and is off to tell his wife the news.

With just the three of them again, the cave is awash in awkward silence. Pabbie not knowing what else to say; Jack thunderstruck with everything that just happened; then there was Elsa.

A hand comes to rest on Jack's shoulder and the poor boy looks up to see sad eyes. Elsa walked over to him to comfort the young lad and to apologize for what she thought she'd done. "Jack, I feel tha' I must say sorry tha' I let this happen to ye. If I'd stopped ye…" she breaths to try and stave off the tears that threatened to spill. "I was jost so desperate tha' I wos willin' ta let ye get in harm's way... I'm so sorry, Jack." She whispered with sorrow in her voice.

While true that Elsa could've stopped him, he didn't feel that way; he didn't feel that this was her fault. "If you had stopped me, then the princess would have died. You did a good thing, Mrs. Pabbie; you don't need to apologize." He might've been human now and his powers all but left him, but he knew what he did and what the troll let him do – he saved the princess and no one could ever take that away from him. He was glad that he did it, even if right now it didn't seem like he did. "And besides, you heard what Pabbie said: I should be dead right now. So I guess I should count myself lucky that three days "Beauty sleeping", a pounding head ache **and** being turned human was all that happened to me."

Elsa lets out a relieved laugh and smiles, grateful that he didn't hold it against her what has happened to him. The smaller troll, overcome with emotion, hugs Jack with all her grandmotherly strength.

"Air, air! Need air, Mrs. Pabbie." Air – such a drag. This would take some time getting used to; now he'd always have to remind himself to breath or end up choking on nothing.

"Oh! Sorry lad, do nae know me own strenth' sometymes." She lets him go and wipes some of the stray tears that escape her efforts.

Coughing, his raspy voice responded. "Nah, it's fine. I like being hugged to death by rock trolls." His sarcasm was to joke. These people were just trying to help and the last thing they deserved was his spite. And plus they were also darn near adorable; it was impossible to be angry with them.

Looking around him like seeing the world for the first time, (first time as a human at least) Jack finally accepts the consequences of his actions and sighs. "No good deed" indeed. Acceptance didn't mean he liked it. Jack sighs again. "Okay anything else you guys wanna tell me? – Quickly, while I'm still too shocked to care. And can someone **please** change this moss I'm sleeping on? This thing's itchier than pookah ticks!"

Taking that as his queue, Pabbie approaches Jack while searching for something in his robes. "Well then, it would be a shame to not take this opportunity to –"

* * *

><p>Walking to the little nook that they were currently occupying while the queen gathered her lost strength, Henry sees his wife cradling their daughter, their little miracle. "Hello, my darlings and how are my beautiful ladies this fine morning?" He asked with a content smile on his face.<p>

"One is asleep and the other was just about to be before you barged in here, you inconsiderate man." His wife fake huffed, her own smile on her beautiful face.

He steps towards her bedside and sits himself on the moss that served as the mattress to the stone platform she was resting on. Gathering up his family in his arms, he buries his face in the hair of his beloved queen, savoring each second of her presence.

Three days has passed since their daughter's delivery yet still he could remember the raw emotions he was forced to endure with everything that had happened. And now in this peace that they were blessed with, Henry was determined to commit to memory every passing moment he had with his family.

_His family_ – he had a family!

He kept his face in the crook of her neck as he had his arms wrapped around her waist, looking over her shoulder at their child. "How are you feeling, Diana?" He asks gently.

"You already asked me that earlier and the answer wouldn't change in just thirty minutes, Henry." It warmed her heart to see him like this; so different from the man that sat on the throne she had watched almost all her life. It was obvious that their situation three days ago had affected her husband drastically. Why, the first few hours after her child birth, he just couldn't leave her be – asking if she needed anything or telling her to take things gently. Now she would be lying if she'd said that she didn't enjoy the doting (heaven knows how she loved the doting), but the time for uncertainties had passed; now is a time for joy for they have overcome the odds and earned this peaceful moment with each other. No use in wasting it with needless worriment. "Seriously, Henry, I'm perfectly fine." Looking behind her, she flashes her king with a reassuring smile as she giggles in amusement at her husband's disbelieving look.

"Are you sure? Perhaps we should take another day to –"

" – No. No more. I've had enough rest, and as soon as Jack Frost is ready, we **will** leave for home." Well if she was going to use that tone, how was he supposed to argue? Henry exhales, his breath tickling the skin of her neck. Taking notice of his despondent demeanor, Diana turns completely to face her husband. "Maybe **I** should be the one asking if you're okay or not. Henry, there is something bothering you. Tell me." Her hand cups his face, urging him to trust her with his troubles.

His eyes drift to hers and he battles with himself whether or not to tell her. It was such a trivial thing; he didn't know if mentioning it was worth worrying his wife over. "The commotion we heard earlier – it was Jack; he's awake."

"Why, that's excellent news! Maybe now we could finally go home and show Elsa to everyone!" He didn't smile like she thought he would; now she knew for certain that there was something bothering him. "Henry? What's wrong? Did he not agree to accompany us?"

Henry exhales while untangling himself of their embrace and goes to fix himself on the moss-mattress so that he could look at Diana face-to-face. He hesitates for a moment but finally looks up to confront her concerned and questioning gaze. "You should have seen him, Diana; so unsure of himself. I know Pabbie said that he was at least a century old, but right at that moment when I asked him to come with us, he looked every bit the scared teenager." His voice tinged with a strange sort of pity. How could they just assume that bringing Jack home with them would be good for the boy? "How could we be sure that bringing him with us wouldn't just scare him more? And what of the people; what if they found out that he isn't actually human? I don't want there to be panic." With his doubts laid bare, Henry diverts his eyes to a spot on the bed too embarrassed that he, the lord of Arendelle, would let himself be troubled by such things and in front of his wife too.

'Oh my dear Henry; always trying to protect everyone.' Sometimes she worried for her king that someday he would just take too much upon himself that he would crumble under the weight of his own crown. Even now with this boy he thought only of the greater good. Diana knew however that not everything could be fit into mortal hands; three nights ago proved that fact. "Henry look at me." When he did not, Diana used her free hand to tilt his head up at her so that she was sure he was paying attention. "Henry darling, it is okay for you to feel that way; you needn't shy away from me. In fact, I think it is quite noble of you to take into account how Jack might feel." She touches her forehead with his. "But you have to realize that… you can't always have a backup plan."

"I could try though."

"Of course you could, you stubborn man, that's why you're the king. All I'm saying is that perhaps worrying over things that have **yet** to happen is not such a good thing?" Her beautiful laugh melds seamlessly with her words and comes out a breathy amused sort of melody that lifts a little bit of Henry's spirits.

Henry groaned while kneading his temples. "You're right. You're right. –"

"Yes I am." matter-of-factly

"I'm just over thinking things again. –"rubbing his face.

"Yes you are." (Still a matter-of-factly)

"And I should just listen to you. –" Noticing that there was a pattern here, a raised eyebrow tests to see if she'd just agree to everything good he says about her and everything not-so-good about himself and then smiles fondly as he it proves true.

"I wise choice really." She agreed (Still **again** a matter-of-factly; she didn't even notice anymore.) while she played with her daughter's adorable little hands.

"Have I told you recently how much I adore you?"

She laughs. Now that deserves a kiss; so Diana does so and when the couple finished, bright smiles could be seen painted on their faces. "No, but you can stand to say it a little more."

Into the night, their laughs echo throughout the quarry, and as the joyous sounds started winding down and the queen was rest assured that her king was not going to worry himself to death anymore, she asks again. "You didn't answer my question by the way. Did Jack not agree with coming with us?"

"He did, actually, even if he looked a bit… unsure." His voice started taking that tone again and Diana was having none of it.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make him _sure_, don't we? I swear, by the time we're done with him, he'll be in love with Arendelle." She claimed with such determination, and looking so self-assured, he couldn't help but believe her.

"Of course he will."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! (Finally)<strong>

**Up next on WF & CS, Jack and their majesties travel homeward bound. The not-so-winter-spirit draws closer to the royals. And finally, Jack learns what it really means to be human. **

**You guys know what? I'm just gon'na go throw that 4000 word rule of mine out the proverbial window 'cuz this chapter is just frigginly redonkulously long! I hope you, my dear reviewers, didn't wait too long for this. Sorry for the wait.**

**Anywho, thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews. It warms my heart, it does. ^^**

**Another thing: so sorry for the false post. The very same hoopla happened on chapter three and I didn't even know I'd posted my incomplete chapter until someone PMed me that I did! (Still getting the hang of the posting and the editing doodads of FF)**

**And as always: Hunny, funny or the flames; your choice.**


	7. Chapter 7: CHANGE'S WORTH

_Jack? Jack, are you alright? – Henry_

_Henry, do I look like I'm alright? – Jack_

_No. (?) – Henry_

_Then I'm not alright! Let's see you get punched in the gut and then smile about it! – Jack_

_Well in her defense, you did somewhat deserve it. – Henry_

_Somewhat!? What in heaven's name did I do!? – Jack_

_You called her a cow. – Henry_

_What? No I didn't! I just said that she should take it easy with the chocolate! – Jack_

_Diana's pregnant, Jack; you might as well have called her a cow. – Henry_

* * *

><p>The first time he had laid eyes on Callah he had been in awe. And how could he not? Its great walls towered over the cityscape not unlike the quarry and behind the castle's grand gates lay its keep, beautiful and majestic; it spires reaching towards the heavens. The view from above the clouds wasn't as amazing when everything was smaller than your thumb, but here in the thick of it, Jack saw every detail and just lost himself in rapture. No matter what anyone would say, he believed beyond a doubt that no matter how many times he saw it, this place would never cease to take his breath away.<p>

That, of course, was 3 years ago. Now Callah's walls had lost its iridescence that it once held for the twenty-one year old. In its place, however, something more meaningful now dwell, something Jack never thought would've been possible if he were asked three years prior. To Jack, Castle Callah no longer felt shiny and new, but instead it now felt familiar and safe… and home. Though outside the castle may not have changed physically, the way he felt about it was no longer the same.

Kind of like how **he** had changed; though outside he may still look like an eighteen year old, inside Jack felt that he had grown; grown wiser, kinder, and gentler than the time he had been Frost the winter spirit; better now that he was human. He was far from the rebellious man he once was, and all because of them, his friends. They changed him.

With his time spent with the monarchs, he had learned lessons he had always known but never paid any attention to; lessons such as grace, mercy, selflessness, and sacrifice, everything he needed to know to be a good steward to the throne, the right hand of the king.

Three years he was taught how he no longer could afford to think of himself alone; how selfishness was an act of cowardice. Make no mistake, things did not always go swimmingly. For the longest time Jack did not accept half the things being said to him, but as time wore on and he was able to observe the outcome of his selfish acts through the eyes of the very same people that suffered the consequences of his merry making when he was once a winter spirit, Jack could not even imagine what he was thinking. Was he really that blind to the suffering to what his thoughtless "fun" had wrought or did he just not care?

No, Jack was definitely not the winter spirit he once was; now he was better, better than "Jack Frost" could ever hope to be.

But let it not be said that he had no regrets.

For one thing, he sure missed flying.

* * *

><p>"One side, people! One side." He was running down the many halls of the keep, bobbing and weaving through servants and furniture, having only one destination in mind. 'Why do the bedrooms have to be so far away from the kitchen!?' The servants, already accustomed to his antics, didn't even look where he was and just complied with getting out of the way of the brown-haired man's war path while still doing their allotted chores nonchalantly.<p>

Why was he running though? – you may ask. It's because it was happening again. Despite his warnings, despite his best efforts to thwart the inevitability, it was happening **again**, and Jack was already weary from the last time. A couple of more corridors and the panting man finally enters the room he was looking for. Bursting through the double doors, Jack leans on one of them to try and catch his breath. Yep – breathing – still a drag after three years.

"Are (gasp) you (wheeze) about (Oh, man! Breathing sucked!) –"

"– To give birth? No, not yet but I'm getting there. My water already broke so it's only a matter of time." Diana took pity on the poor boy and finished his question for him, smiling amusedly as he collapses on the floor, his back to the door. Jack looked more out-of-breath than she did and she was the one about to give birth!

"And your calm? How could you be calm? Don't you remember the last time?" Not that he would want her to panic, but it sure would make him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only one who wanted to puke up breakfast because of what was about to happen.

Just then King Henry comes running in feet-a-frantic almost tripping on Jack's sprawled out legs only catching himself last second. "I'm here! I'm here! Where is Diana? Is she alright!? "

See? Why Jack feels better already.

"I'm fine, dear; calm down." She tried to ease the king, making placating gestures with her hands.

"Calm? How could I be calm!? Have you no recollection of the last time this happened?" After all these years, the thought of last time still made him shiver.

"Why I do actually." Jack wasn't the only one who had been learning with their times together. Though sarcasm wasn't her strong suit, it would often come out during times unguarded. What could she say – when you live under the same roof as Jack Frost for three years, you pick up a few (bad) habits "If I remember correctly, **I** was the one pregnant at that time. Correct?" She replied haughtily.

The retort he had ready died on his lips when he realized that if anyone remembered that night better than anyone, it would be his wife. Henry approaches their bedside looking apologetic. "Forgive me, my Queen, I was just… –"Not wanting to acknowledge his fears for fear they might come true yet again, Henry stops and so refuses to voice them out; eyes avoiding hers at all costs.

But Diana knew him too well "– afraid you might lose me again?" and spoke his unuttered words. No response but his silence was all the confirmation she needed. A gentle warmth bloomed in her chest as her husband looked so despondent for her wellbeing. Searching for the eyes that would surely be shrouded by shame for his lapse in composure, she sought to comfort him (knowing full well that their roles were in complete reverse; she was the one about to bring a baby here!). "Henry, I'll be fine." It was a statement of fact, and she made sure to voice it that way.

"I know you will be, Love. I'm just sca–"

"– But you don't have to be, Henry." Again she proved how well she knew him as he didn't even need to finish his sentence to know what scared him most.

Henry closes his eyes and calms his racing heart and thoughts. He should really have more faith in her; surely living through curses would have warranted it. "No, you're right. You **can** do this."

"No need to remind me; I know." Her confident smile was infectious and Henry couldn't help but feel a little bit less apprehensive. If only he were that brave.

"I'm not reminding you; I'm reminding myself. It isn't right that I have so little faith and it shames me that I do. But know now that I believe in you with **all** my heart; that I love you with **all** my heart. And that will **never** change. I **know **you can do this, Diana. I love you."

'Oh, Henry.' her heart flutters. If only she were not about to give birth and in a place where she was free to blush deep scarlet, squeal in glee and sigh blissfully enamored, then you'd be sure that she'd do so as a woman completely in love. If being on the brink of giving birth was all that it took to bring out her husband's more romantic poetic side then she should do this more often. "I love you too, Henry." was all that she could say. And it was all that had to be said. Both of their crowns come together as they drink up each other's warmth.

Completely oblivious of the other presence that was **still** in the room.

The last thing Jack wanted was to interrupt. For, for the past three years he has watched the both them and observed. He knew how hard they worked for the sake of their kingdom and knew better still how little time they had for each other. They were the examples he tried and still tries so hard to follow, and they deserved their moments. Jack could wait a little longer.

'Aaaaand, time's up.' An extra thirty seconds ought to make'em happy. Jack was nothing if not patient. "Oh, and I love you guys too!" His voice, the poor and exaggerated mimicry of a child's, did good work in interrupting the tender moment. Jack's voice shatters the spell they were both immersed in and the two of them turn to look at their friend. "You guys just realized that I'm still in the room, didn't you? I'm not invisible again am I?"

The surprise plastered on their faces made it clear that, yes; they did in fact just realize that he was still in the room. A smug grin splits his mug at their matching blushes.

Diana was first to recover from her tomato like state. She did not take too kindly in being caught in one of her girlier moments and was quick to whip out her own brand of sarcasm from earlier. "Forgive us, Jack, we did not mean to give you the… **cold shoulder**." She high-fives Henry at what she thought was quite the clever joke. "You see what I did there?"

"Cute. A little more practice, Queenie; you'd need to do better than to make me blush." Diana pouts theatrically and Jack shakes his head at her poor attempts to undo the master of sarcasm with a fond smile on his face. Her little pun was pitiful at best but Jack knew that it had accomplished the real task she had deemed in the first place. They were all smiles now; the last thing on their minds was the terror that happened in the past.

"Take it easy, Jack, why don't you chill a pill and take one?" Henry too tries his hand at sarcasm, and if it were possible, it was even more terrible than the queen's. He raises his own hand expecting another high five, only to be left hanging.

"Henry, dear, leave the sarcasm to the masters, okay?" The king's following expression was worth all the bad puns in the world as he faces his wife looking betrayed.

"Oh, come on! That was good!"

"And no one is saying that it wasn't, dear, it's just that it'd take a great deal more than that to keep up with us."

"Oh is that right? Then why don't you –"

And so he becomes invisible once again, but to tell you the truth, he didn't all that mind this type of invisibility. Compared to what he was used to, this kind of invisibility was preferable: the kind that helps people come closer and reveal what they try to hide from themselves. He smiles fondly at the couple, content for once for his place in the world here in Arendelle.

Instead of sticking around, however, and watch his teeth rot because of the honey-sweet display in front of him, Jack bids them adieu."Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. If you need me I'll be with Elsa; at least she appreciates me." He faked his annoyance.

"Oh but we do appreciate you, Jack; we hope you know that." Henry says, though the laughter did not leave his voice, his sentiment was laced with pure and sincere truth that made Jack smile a real smile.

"I know." He tried to say nonchalantly, but in the candle light, Henry and Diana could see his eyes shine with something their steward to the throne would not readily admit to. "I am, after all, pretty awesome."

"Yes you are." The queen concedes, knowing full well what faux bravado looked like. Jack was not big on public displays of affection but would often guise his care into acts of non-grandeur and she could respect that.

Jack bows his head slightly, quietly acknowledging her tact. With one final gesture he takes his leave. "Despite being awesome and all, I'm not really looking forward to you screaming your head off so – yeah – holler when you need me."

* * *

><p>Three years ago, if anyone had said that this was where he'd end up when he'd stepped into the lives of these people, Jack would've given them frostbite in places they didn't even know they had for saying something so crazy. But now, he couldn't even imagine what life would've been like if he'd never saved Elsa; if he had never met his best friends and he didn't dare try to.<p>

Jack Frost had fallen thoroughly in love with Arendelle and anyone would be hard pressed to try and take it away from him.

True he might have had regrets with what the changes in him did bring, but put it side-by-side with what he had gained: a family, friends, and a soon-to-be goddaughter, Jack definitely believed that becoming human was worth it.

Flying was overrated anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as my other chapters, but I feel I've expressed my thoughts well enough. Hope you guys liked it. ^^<strong>

**Regarding the questions many of you have asked me, all I'ma gonna say is that – wait and see. Besides that, if any of you have any more question or clarifications, don't hesitate to ask.^^ **

**Thanks you guys for the wonderful reviews! **

**Woot 30k words! Another 10 k words under me belt, aye!**

**And, as always, Flamming reviews with hunny on top would be swell.^^**


	8. Chapter 8: THE CALM

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just went on an editing spree on ALL the chapters so, yeah, - go check them out.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK: Three years ago, the Quarry of Songs<strong>

Taking that as his queue, Pabbie approaches Jack while searching for something in his robes. "Well then, it would be a shame to not take this opportunity to give you this."

Jack's eyes focuses on the little trinket Pabbie held out on the palm of his hand. A ring? What on earth was he supposed to do with that?

"You're not proposing are you? I mean, you're wife is right there, Pabbie."

Pabbie shakes his head sporting a no-nonsense look on his face. "This ring will help recover your magic for you, Jack." He explains as he hands the little piece of jewelry to the boy who was still trying to come to grips with the situation that was so suddenly plopped onto his lap.

"Gather it for me? I don't get it; I thought you said I could recover on my own? Why do I need a ring just for that?"

"An excellent question. Well you see, Jack, that ring serves two purposes, actually. One: is that it is a kind of medium that will aid you in siphoning your powers more quickly, somewhat similar to… your staff, for example."

Speaking of his staff, where was it? The last he could remember was laying it down somewhere before he went and saved Elsa, the girl, not the old cranky troll Elsa who was standing right beside him. "Where **is** my staff, by the way?" He interrupts Pabbie's explanation.

Pabbie had the decency to look abashed when he was asked this, and scratching the back of his head, he goes to explain himself. Hopefully Jack was still in a forgiving mood and does likewise with him the same courtesy he showed his wife. He clears his throat loudly as if trying to cough up the confession. "About that, Jack, uh… well you see, I needed something of yours that held some of your magic to make that ring. So… yeeeah – sorry about your staff, lad."

His eyes shift from Pabbie to the ring then back to Pabbie again as he couldn't believe his precious shepherd's staff was nothing more than a dingy wooden band now! "W-w-w-what!? You turned my staff into a –!" He wanted to scream his frustrations, but looking at Elsa (the troll) and remembering that she was standing right there within head-smacking distance, thinks better of it. "– you know what!? I. am. **not** even going to comment on that! Never mind the staff; just – just tell me what the second thing was." He said, his jaw tight with barely contained fury.

Yeesh, if looks could kill.

The troll releases the breath he did not know he was holding and for once was thankful that some people were more intimidated by his wife than they were angry with him. It was a weasely way to look at things but it was what it was and Pabbie would take what was dealt him gratefully.

"Right, the second thing: well, the main reason I gave you that ring is because when you gather your magic on your own, slowly you'll turn into a spirit again. With that implied then it is quite simple to expect that you would slowly become invisible again too. Of course, we don't want scaring the pants of people when you start turning transparent now, do we? That's why that ring will absorb your magic for you so that when it is ready, you could just take it all in, in one go and vanish just like that." He snaps his fingers for emphasis.

Jack wasn't really listening as he was still seething about his staff. Sure it might have looked like any other old stick, but that staff had been with him since the beginning, and he believed that it was the only remaining tie he had with his past. Now it was gone; what's left only being the size fit big enough for his third finger.

Nothing he could do about it now though. Jack sighs, forgoing his anger. The day just keeps getting better and better. Oh well, might as well make the most of it; he was in too deep now anyway. "Could you repeat all that? I didn't really catch the last part." He asked distractedly, his sad gaze looking through Pabbie rather than at him.

Jack's pause was brief but was long enough that Pabbie was able to see all the sad thoughts that swim beneath the glimmer of his eyes, and the shaman's heart fills with sympathy and understanding for the poor boy.

Jack had done nothing wrong, but in return for not only saving the queen, but the princess as well, he lost his powers, became human, and to top it all off, he was then told that his most prized possession was now gone.

It was necessary he would reason to himself but Pabbie couldn't help but feel guilty for ruining the boy's staff. "Jack, I really am sorry about your staff." placing his hand on his shoulder, Pabbie tries his best to console him. "If you want, you could have one of my spares." It was a long shot, but he's hoping that the young man would at least consider. "I think I have one in the back that's just your size."

"No." Jack sighs again for the umpteenth time as he knew that it wasn't really the troll's fault that this was happening. "You don't have to apologize, Pabs. You were only trying to help." Wow, he must really be out of it if he was willing to forgive just like that (twice in a row too), thought Jack belatedly.

"Still, my offer stands if ever you change your mind." Pabbie insisted.

Jack offers a smile at Pabbie's grandfatherly kindness "Thanks." albeit a small one, it was a smile all the same.

He would sigh again but there was no point in it anymore; this was happening whether he liked it or not. His staff was just the icing on the cake. 'So this is it, huh? I'm human just like that? I feel that I should be angrier than this.' But strangely enough, he wasn't. He was handling the precarious predicament quite well, actually, and it surprised him.

"Anyway, about that last part, Pabbie, just to make things clear."

"O'course, Master Jack. To put it simply, your ring will serve as storage for your powers. When it's full, then you can absorb what's in it all in one go. Think of it as a safety feature so that no one would think you're a ghost or whatever it is humans come up with."

"Okay… so how exactly do I do that, you know – absorbing the magic from the ring?"

"Oh, that's simple; you just… uhm."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Uh… a'No."

"…Fantastic…"

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY: The portrait room<strong>

"And that's how I got my ring." Jack finishes telling his story to the young three year old.

Eyes filled with wonder accompany the long "O" sound that came from the young toddler and Jack just had to pat himself on the back for being such a good story teller. "Huh?" or maybe not as she tilts her head to the side in confusion, her blonde braid swishing back and forth.

Jack's face falters. "My ring; you asked me how I got it, remember?"

"I did?"

"Yes, Elsa, you did." He replied flatly.

"Oh… Are mommy and daddy done talking to Mr. Stowk yet?"

And he told them that Elsa appreciated him. He would sigh, but as it did three years ago, it was still just as pointless. He was not above face-palming himself though. 'Only you, Elsa. Only you.' But as much as he wanted to hold on to his petty ire, however, one cannot simply stay mad at the little princess for any long duration of time; don't ask him why – it just is. Period.

He would do everything in his power to deny it, but it was blatantly obvious that Jack had developed quite the soft spot for Elsa. For him to deny her anything was almost too impossible a task that Henry would often accuse him of spoiling his daughter, to wit he would argue that – it was Elsa's fault; she made him do it.

"No, Elsa, Mommy and Daddy are still…"_negotiating_" the terms of "_release_" for your new baby brother slash sister with Mr. Stork." (If you know what he means. Wink. Wink. Blink. Blink. Wink)

"Oh." She pauses; looking like she was thinking very intently on what he had just told her, scrunching her nose and creasing her forehead in the process. She gives up in the end and asks Jack another question that suited her fancy instead. "Mr. Gibbs, why do you keep doing this with your fingers?" She was referring to the way he was using air quotes earlier.

A better man than he those who are able to resist such cuteness. Jack, to his best efforts was not immune to her childlike charms, however, and could not help himself (she was just too a'friggin adorable when she copied those air quotes); he picks up the giggling princes who squirmed at the sudden attack and proceeds to plant quick kisses all over her face, making her laugh uncontrollably. "You're just full of questions today aren't you?"

"Stop, stop, stop; that tickles, John!"

"You don't say? Is that why you're laughing? Hmm, why don't we test this theory out s'more shall we?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Gibbs(Sr.) was walking down the many corridors of the castle searching for Jack as he was instructed to fetch him whence his goddaughter had been born. It wasn't all too difficult for him to tell where his wayward ward and the princess had gone off to as their laughter so loud would have been enough to guide a deaf man in the dark. The portrait room it would seem was where they were and the old butler strolled leisurely towards his destination.<p>

Gibs' pace was relaxed as he felt that there was nothing in the world t he could possibly worry about. Unlike the last time the queen had given birth, where the very air felt charged with anticipation, this birthing went without complication, for which this humble servant was thankful; he did not know if his poor heart had enough ticks left in it to survive if something like the last time would happen again. Thankfully, his hosts were all holed up in their room safe and sound whilst admiring their second princess to count.

The newest addition to the royal family, to her mother's absolute delight (and to her father's chagrin because he'd never hear the end of it from his wife), was a beautiful baby girl. Like her father she had the same hair color and from her mother, she inherited her beautiful baby blue eyes. The baby princess was an angel; every bit of her. She was the spitting image of her parent even more so than Elsa and that was something he never thought possible.

Not that Elsa looked any less like her parents; she looked just like her mother actually, and the similarities of her mannerisms with Henry when he was younger were uncanny. But peering closer at the oldest princess, Gibbs thought that she also almost resembled someone else, not just Henry and Diana; after all Henry's lineage never had blondes.

But despite the sisters' dissimilarities with each other, they were still both as precious. Elsa was just more of a mystery with her blonde hair and paler complexion.

Come to think of it, everything about Elsa was a mystery: her birth, her looks, the three days that were unaccounted for before the king and queen returned home to the castle. And above all, the mystery that Elsa brought with her arrival – Jack Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK: Three years ago, the return of the king and queen<strong>

Gibbs felt like he'd been sitting on his fat keister for ages. Three days had passed since he bid farewell and Godspeed to his king, and ever since then he'd situated himself on a stool he dragged out himself to the castle's front gates so that he could wait for them to return.

"Why don't you come inside where it's warm Mr. Gibbs? You could wait for them again tomorrow." offered one of the servant girls who happened to pass him by on her way to the servant's quarters.

"I kind offer, young lady, but I rather be here when they return." He replied adamantly while never taking his eyes off the horizon.

"But you'll catch your death of cold out here, sir. Are you sure you don't want to come indoors?"

He admired her persistence but she couldn't possibly understand the worry he was feeling right now; the worry that compelled him to stay in the cold despite the protests of his aching joints. How could he possibly rest when his liege lord and lady were out there doing God knows what, returning Lord knows when? His breath comes out a foggy mist in front of his face. "Girl, those two are like my own." he said speaking of the king and queen. "I've watched over them from the start and I shall do so till the day I die as would any father would for his children."

He looks at her then, emphasizing that his fat keister wasn't going anywhere.

Humbled by his dedication, the servant girl already felt guilty for even suggesting he leave. "Fine I'll just bring you a blanket then." she amended.

"No need." She whirls around about to scold him on insisting he make things harder for himself when she heard it – horseshoe on brick road. The familiar hoof beats of running horses could be heard steadily growing nearer and along with it, it brought their majesties Henry and Diana… and another person it would seem, back to them. But no matter; the important thing was that their beloved king and queen had returned and with good news they hoped.

Gibbs was already on his feet running to meet them, ready to help in any way. "Henry, Henry are you two alright?" He asks, concern leading his tongue.

"I'm fine, old friend; we all are." The humble butler never felt more relieved when he smiled after he'd said that. But as Henry looked back at his passengers and sees them squirming uncomfortably in the two-seater carriage, he carries on. "But we are weary. If I may ask that you help us get settled in please, Gibbs?"

"Of course, of course. You there, girl, go get some of the others while I help the queen inside." She ran quickly to do just that and didn't even argue that this "girl" had a name when he harked his orders; she knew that this was no time to waver.

* * *

><p>After that, it was all a blur of movement. The next thing they knew they were bathed, dressed, and back in their old room in their own bed, finally being able to unwind – well, unwind as much as they were able to, at least. Gibs, who would've given any of his generals a run for their money, was barking orders left and right at any servant who was idle, making it rather difficult to relax.<p>

"You there, what are you standing around for; catching flies with your open mouth? Can't you see that the queen is parched?" (When she was actually more content with just lying on the first real bed in three days) "Go make her some tea!"

"Gibbs."

"What? Not tea? Okay, hot chocolate then. Go get her some hot chocolate!"

"Gibbs! I'm fine! Really, I am." insisted the queen, smiling at the man who she considered her grandfather. "But if you could shout a little bit less though; Elsa needs her nap after such a long journey after all."

"Right. Of course your highness." No orders left to give, he turns to the only servant left in the room and dismisses him. With just the three of them left, Gibbs gets straight to the point and stabs at the elephant in the room with all the tact of a sledge hammer. "**What**. **Happened**? You two owe me and my old bones an explanation for taking so long! Do you even know how worried the both of you have made me? And who was that man with you? I assume he had something to do with all this?"

It was Henry who responded calmly. "Gibbs, we understand that you may have some questions and we'll answer them as best as we can, but know that there are some things that we must keep to ourselves." He and Diana share a glance as they remember Pabbie instructing them not to speak about their encounter with the trolls as it was actually a well kept secret only known by those in the royal family in order to protect them.

Knowledge that they were purposefully withholding information fills Gibbs with unease. It wasn't normal for Henry to be keeping secrets from him. Gibbs knew there had to be a good reason, however, if his majesty was willing to hide answers especially from him; that didn't mean he had to like it though. He just hoped that, whatever it is they got themselves into, they knew what they were doing.

He sits down on the couch facing the bed and nods stiffly accepting their condition.

Diana gives her husband's hand a firm squeeze wordlessly saying "Go on" as well as to let him know that she was right there with him.

Readying himself, Henry breaths in deep and assumes his role, King of Arendelle once more, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to do this as plain old Henry.

King Henry was no stranger when it came to clipping his words just right to sate those seeking answers. Often he would do the same thing to the more difficult of his subjects who asked for more than he could give and have become quite the master at it. Henry counted on this fact to be able to dupe his butler, but this was Gibbs he was talking about, the man who taught him everything he knew about being King. Henry had his job cut out for him this time.

"Three days ago," he began "we ventured northward in search for some… _people_ with _special_ skills that might be able to help us with Elsa's birth." He smoothed his hands over his daughter's forehead lovingly as he said this. "We were fortunate enough that we were even **able** to find them, and when we did, they cured Diana and helped her with the delivery. For three days we rested and now we have returned."

Gibbs might as well have not asked at all. Henry's answer was as vague as they came, and actually brought up more questions than it was worth; questions that were on the tip of his tongue begging to be voiced out. Nothing but his trust in these people kept the questions sealed behind his lips and it took everything in him to not press for more.

For a long time no one said anything, bathing the whole room in an awkward silence. Gibbs for the most part kept his word to not ask for more than they were willing to reveal, but he made sure that his gaze, which he kept trained on the couple in front of him, would feel worse than him actually grilling them for a better answer.

After a while of more staring, Gibbs lets out a long sigh and finally relents his steely visage for which Henry was grateful; a second more and he would've broken into a cold sweat which was never comfortable in the king's uniform he was wearing.

"And that man with you? Who's he?" Henry lets out a breath of relief when Gibbs finally drops the subject.

Ah yes, the topic of who Jack Frost was and what to do with him was an unclear one. Pabbie didn't really instruct them on how to handle things concerning the teenager, leaving it up to them to decide how much they wanted to divulge; which actually made things simpler for them. Compared to the last question this was a lot easier to answer as they knew little about the young man to begin with and so ended up just telling him what they knew; only adding a few details here and there. They also left out his name and the fact that he wasn't entirely human for good measure.

"Yes but how exactly did he save you?" He asked when they finished, the one of many questions he had slipping out.

"Please, Gibbs, you know that I –" Diana tried to say.

"– Can't tell me. I know." Poor Gibbs who felt very left out and confused rubbed at his face exasperatedly, wrinkling the already wrinkled wrinkles on his face, making them even wrinklier. He was getting too old for this kind of thing. "And why is he here now? Is he expecting a reward perhaps?"

Henry hesitates to answer, but Diana squeezing his hand urges him on. "About that, Gibbs, we were actually meaning to ask a favor of you."

The butler in question sits up straighter once he heard the tone the king was using; the tone that meant he was about to entrust something important to someone he knew he could count on. "And that would be?" Gibbs asks, only a little bit wary.

"John –" he said, using Jack's new alias "– has no place to stay and we feel that we owe him a debt of gratitude. So we wanted to ask you if you were willing to take him in; teach him everything you know."

Well if that was all then it should be no problem. And here he thought Henry was going to ask him to kill someone or something. "I don't see why not; the palace could always use the extra pair of hands." He replied oblivious.

"No, Gibbs, I didn't mean as a servant."

Oh… okay **now** it was a problem. On second thought, he'd probably feel more comfortable about killing someone instead after all.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY: The portrait room<strong>

It would seem that his thoughts had ran away with him again as he didn't even notice that he was already in front of the door to the portrait room. Often times Gibbs would find himself in these kinds of situations where he lost himself in the past (clear signs of old age it was). And it never failed that his musings would always come around to Jack, his adoptive son.

The moment he was introduced to the boy, Gibbs knew that he was a trouble maker. Brash, impolite, rude, selfish and above all, rebellious; how could Henry ask him to adopt this – he searched for the proper word – this **lout**? "It would never work!" Gibbs even said the very first week he tried to teach the stubborn lad anything.

Slowly but surely, however, Jack started to grow on him and he likewise with the boy that one day, they didn't even remember when, Jack had trusted him enough that he told him the truth about himself while clearly dreading what the butler had to say.

But by that time, Gibbs didn't even care anymore; he didn't even bat an eye. Jack is always going to be his son, winter spirit or no.

And ever since then, things had never been the same.

* * *

><p>The door opens and the noise cuts his tickle-time with Elsa. Jack sees his father walk in to the room, wearing a content smile on his face.<p>

"Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs! Help me!" cried the little girl in his arms while wearing the biggest of grins on her face.

"Silly girl, do you really think that that old man can save you? **No one **can save you now!" Jack proceeded to cackle theatrically –

"John, put the princess down." – until his dad decided to kill the joy.

"Yes sir." his whiny tone punctuated his reluctance to obey the particular command (Yes, he enjoyed Elsa's company that much) but still goes to put Elsa's feet on the ground immediately.

"Now then, enough with the nonsense. Come with me, both of you; there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Jack and Elsa face each other sporting matching grins until she turns to the butler and asks "Mommy and Daddy are done knee-go-she-ate-ing with Mr. Stowk?"

Gibbs raises one of his bushy eyebrows in askance to what she had just said and looks to Jack for a translation but only sees him mouth "Just go with it" instead behind the princesses back while she wasn't looking. "Uhm…yes. Yes your parents are done knee-go-she-ate-ing with Mr. Stowk, princess.

Doing a cute little jig, Elsa grabs onto Gibbs' hand, patiently waiting to be lead to her parent's room.

Jack could only shake his head and laugh at his father's poor attempt to look convincing. Standing now on his feet too, Jack pats the dust off of his pants and approaches the duo. "Smooth one, Pops."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like it."

Gibbs huffs but makes no comment, because he did like it actually; it made him feel… like a father.

* * *

><p>"Say hello to your new sister, Elsa." Diana was sitting in their bed, holding her newborn out for Elsa to see, and the older princess, who was absolutely amazed to actually see a person who was smaller than she, had her eyes opened so wide that calling them dinner plates would have been an understatement.<p>

"She's so… tiny." said Elsa with all the childlike wonder tinting her tiny voice.

The people in the room laughs at her innocent comment and continued to watch the precious exchange between the two princesses of Arendelle.

"So you guys decided on a name yet?" Jack asked Diana.

But the queen, who was preoccupied with her two girls, was too busy to respond and so Henry takes it upon himself to answer the question of his friend. "No, not yet. We wanted you to name her, actually." Jack turns to him, shock evident on his face.

They wanted him to name her? Jack would say he was honored but he felt that the term was… inadequate; better yet, he felt believed in. Now that was the appropriate term. "You wan't me to name her, really? But why?" He never felt so trusted before; then again, he never had friends like Henry and Diana before.

"You're her godfather, Jack; it only felt right that you name her." It was Diana now who responded but still kept her attention on her children.

Jack was only able to see a part of her smile as she had her head turned sideways from him. But it still filled him with so much joy that his grin almost split his face. "Okay, so huh… what should I call her?"

Henry was quick to add "Nothing ridiculous now; I'm not having you name my daughter after a pastry or something!"

"Okay, so I guess "Bear Claw" is out of the question?" The resulting glare makes Jack laugh; really, Henry takes things way to seriously. Of course he wasn't going to call her **that**. Jack wanted to name her something beautiful; something meaningful and he was pretty sure that "Bear Claw", no matter how cool it sounded, didn't fit the bill.

But it still leaves the question: what name to call her.

Jack tries to think of something; anything that might hold precious meaning to the three of them. Then it hits him – Anna. He didn't know where it came from but Jack could almost feel the weight of the name like it was a tangible thing and it just fit her perfectly.

"Anna." He says almost as if the name was only for him to hear. All the same, they heard it and all the occupants in the room look to him for an explanation as to why that name. "It's a" He searched for the right words. "It's a family name." he settles.

Diana looks down on her sleeping baby and smiles. "Anna." She tried out the name, and like the perfect piece to the puzzle, it fit in seamlessly. "I like it."

Jack looks to Henry to see if he too approves.

"Anna it is then." The king says with a proud smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Surrounded by all these people, his family, it almost felt too good to be true for the young John Gibbs. At the rate things were going, he didn't even know if he wanted to go back to being Jack Frost anymore. He was happy where he was now and saw no reason to why he should go back to the lonely nights and having no one to talk to but himself.<p>

So he would stay, he decided.

Little did he know that his boat was just about to be rocked hard. Bad weather was brewing and the calm he was enjoying is just the eye of the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for foreshadowing eh? I think you all could guess what would happen next so stay tuned!<strong>

**So this chapter has a lot of back and forth flash backs. The reason was because I wanted to fill in some blanks in a way that suited my writing style. **

**THE VERY FISRT JELSA SCENE AND ITS NOT EVEN ROMANTIC!? SAYETH WHAT!? Yeah, yeah, by now ye all should know that I like dragging things out so – patience is a virtue and distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. (I don't think that last one applies but whatever; you catch my drift)**

**Hunny. Funny. Flames. (I'm really starting to run out of creative ways on how to say that line. That's it, I'm droppin it. This is the last one so savor the moment!) But seriously though; review and comment if you like the story so far. It's good for me to know where my good graces lie with the readers. Thanks for all the follows and faves though.**


	9. Chapter 9: THE BEGINNING OF FEAR

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Sorry this took so long.**

* * *

><p><em>Fer the last tyme, Jack, keep yer ice away from my season! – Flammara (The spirit of summer)<em>

_Oh, don't be like that, Mara. You know you'd miss me. – Jack_

_Like the plague! - Flammara_

_You wound me, Red – Jack _

_I'd dae more than tha' you daffy. The next tyme I see ye in summer, I'll make shur ye drown from the heat! - Flammara _

_Ha ha ha! - Jack_

* * *

><p>It was one of the more humid summers Arendelle was currently experiencing and her peoples were doing everything they could to counter the heat: hiding under the shade; fanning themselves with whatever it was they could find; drinking water and draining wells in the process. Anyone with a decent brain knew enough not to face the sun head-on, and those foolish enough to do so found that it was folly in the most painful of ways – sunburn, the <strong>excruciating<strong> sort. Everything considered it goes without saying that…

It was hot.

And no one felt the scald more so than the ones who lived in the palace – King Henry, to be exact.

* * *

><p>In the palace's receiving room a heated discussion was taking place.<p>

"My King, did you not promise me that that ice would be used to preserve my – our meats? You can't possibly be considering just bartering it off for trade! If the meat rots because **you** failed to preserve them thoroughly then your people will starve!"

The man had a point even if it was quite clear that he only wished to use the ice for selfish means; his loose tongue let that be known when it let slip "my" before he corrected "our". Nevertheless, because of the sudden draught that ravaged the kingdom, they were left with a bad harvest, one that would not carry them over the winter. And it only seemed reasonable that he divert all his attention to preserving what food they had left.

But Henry knew that he could not afford to give the ice to any one person; he had to think of Arendelle as a whole. Though the meat may be well preserved if he gave this man what he wanted, it would not be enough to feed Arendelle when winter comes.

The most logical solution was to barter the ice for much needed supplies with the closest trade partner they had, their sister kingdom, the kingdom of Corona. Doing this would better aid their people in the long run and Henry knew that his decision was sound, but the man in front of him didn't seem to think so. And he was starting to get on his nerves.

"Master Digbee, please see reason. Your stock might be well preserved if I give you the ice, but would that alone be able to feed **all** of Arendelle? Surely you must know this?" Henry Implored, but the foolish butcher just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So that's it then? You'd forsake your own word for the chance to put more money in your pockets?" The accusation had no basis and was clearly born out of frustration; Henry understood and could forgive that. What he could not forgive was the blatant disrespect that this man just displayed. He crossed a line and Henry was just about to call for his guards to escort the man out kicking and screaming when another voice spoke up.

"I'd watch my tongue whenever I speak to the king if I were you, Mr. Butcher." Jack – or should he say: John warned the sour-faced nobleman coolly.

Offended, Digbee retorts. "Watch my tongue!? Maybe you should take your own advice and remember your place, servant boy! " He faces Jack and points a sausagey finger at him. "This is not you're place to speak and the king should punish you for speaking out of term!" Digbee's words were biting, appalled that this boy even had the gall to speak to him in such a manner; even more so that he spoke to him at all. Did he not know who he was talking to?

Henry interrupts him before the butcher could utter another word. "Everyone in this room has the same right to speak as you and I, Digbee. And if what you say is true of punishment for speaking out of term, then I should've punished **you** the moment you opened your mouth." He says in a voice so cold and lets the threat hang in the air awhile for effect.

The atmosphere grew tense and hostile in an instant and he was sure that it would only take one more misspoken word for things to get out of hand. But Jack was quick to step in before they did something they would really regret.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" he called out loudly as if greeting two friends he hadn't seen in ages. "Why don't we cool off a bit, hmm? The weather's hot enough as it is without us adding to it." Approaching Digbee and getting all up in his personal space, John puts his arm over his shoulders in camaraderie and says before the butcher could protest. "Forgive the King, Mr. Digbee; he's just cranky because it's **so** hot and no one's given him an iced-tea yet." He pats the man's shoulder as he says this to exude authenticity in his apology.

But Henry just rolls his eyes at his friend's theatrics. He really should be offended that Jack was openly undermining his authority like that. But over the years he'd grown used to whenever he got like this and actually trusted that the sly man had something up his sleeve. And besides, this was Jack he was talking about; it had been **years** since he'd given up in reminding him what the proper royal etiquette was whenever they were out in public.

"– Yep, Henry would say just about anything when he gets this moody." Jack carried on casually. "Next thing you'd know, he might just ask for someone's head!" it was said as if it were a joke but Jack laid it on so thick that it was impossible to miss the hidden meaning in his words.

'Oh, so he's playing it like that? ' Henry thought amused, catching on to Jack's game.

"Hell, he might just ask for **your** head if he got angry enough." Laughing, Jack slaps the frozen man in the shoulder as if the very notion was preposterous. The unfortunate bloke under his arm did not laugh with him, however (Obvious that the hidden meaning was not so hidden anymore), and gulps as the implications sunk in like an ice-cube dropped into a cold glass of iced-tea.

Digbee looks at the King warily like a man in front of a wild wolf and Henry favors him a predatory upturn of the lips as if to let him know that he **was** thinking of doing just that. But of course he wasn't though; he wasn't **that** kind of king. Then again the butcher's queue could really use a better – no he was a good king; chopping people's heads off wasn't his style… but then again, still.

"Anyway, about your ice, Mr. Digbee –" Jack cut in on his thoughts almost as if he knew what he was thinking and was not about to let him finish what his whimsy was starting to concoct. "– I'm afraid there really isn't anything we could do." He says, fake remorse dripping off of his condolence.

"B-b-but!"

Jack interrupts his protests and skillfully leads the conversation on. "But what was that, Mr. Digbee? Did you say that we could use salt to preserve the meat? Why that's an excellent idea! Why don't we use that sun while we're at it too, eh? Let it all dry out on the docs." He slaps the man's back in congratulation for what was actually his idea and acts genuinely surprised that – why hadn't he thought of that?

Digbee was blindsided and could only utter "Salt?"

"Yes, salt, you mad genius! We have salt, don't we Henry?" Jack looks to him then with so much excitement that only those who knew him well enough would know it was just for show. It was a good idea though – salt. Why didn't he think of that?

The king gives him a curt nod, looking a lot less like he wanted to throttle someone and a lot more like his usual self. "I'll alert Gibbs to ready the salt for shipping." He answers. "That is – if it's acceptable for Master Digbee?" The tone of his voice almost daring Digbee to say otherwise; it was a harmless question, but it sure didn't sound like one.

The poor butcher gulps, too scared to refuse. "No! – uh – I mean, Yes?" He says but more like asks.

"Well which is it, man? Yes or no?" Jack asks impatiently, some of the composure he had dearly held on to the moment this man stepped into the room slipping just a fraction.

"Yes, I accept." Digbee coughs and confirms more sure now.

"Excellent! Now if you don't mind, it's noon and I'm sure Mrs. Butcher would want you home for lunch, so ah'buh'bye now. And don't forget about that salt, okay?"

"Um, yes – yes of course." Dazedly he replies, his mind still trying to process what had just happened and not quite realizing that he just got duped by the _servant boy_.

"Good man." Jack says while leading him by the shoulders none too gently out towards the receiving room exit. "Now get out there and go save Arendelle, you handsome person you!" He all but pushed the bigger man through the threshold and as soon as he was out the door, Jack slams it shut and leans exhaustedly on the polished mahogany. "Every single day, it never fails." He lamented, rubbing his palms over his face. "Every. Single. Day. There's always got to be a smarty pants."

Standing up from his throne, Henry indulges in a hearty chuckle only able to agree. "Yes, but I must say: you handled that quite well. Salt – very ingenious, John." He complimented, genuinely impressed by Jack's quick thinking. "We might make a king out of you yet."

Jack groans out loud, displaying his displeasure of the subject that once again has come about. "Oh, come on, Henry; not **this** song again. The way you make it sound, it's like you're expecting to wake up dead the day after tomorrow!" (Wake up dead – was that even right? How can one wake up dead when they're already, well, dead? Anyway)

It was the fourth time this week Henry had said something like this and it's been going on for months ever since Elsa's third birthday. Henry just wouldn't give up and had been hinting subtly that he wanted Jack be made his consort, then not so subtly the first time the ex-winter spirit refused.

But why was Jack so determined in being adamant about accepting Henry's offer? What did it really mean exactly to become consort to the king?

Well to put things simply, if ever should something…_unfortunate_ happen to the current ruler of Arendelle, Jack would succeed the throne until Elsa was old enough to take it from him; in other words, Jack would become king.

And that thought frightened John Gibbs to no end.

"You've got it all wrong, John. I don't have to be dead just so you could get the job; being my consort also entails that you cover for me whenever I am indisposed." he explained again for the hundredth time.

"Indisposed? What do you mean; I get to be king whenever you go to the bathroom, is that it?"

The guards in the room chuckle at Jack's clever jab but were quickly silenced by one stern look from the king. "Could you at least think about it first before you turn my offer down?" He asks as he turns again towards him with beseeching eyes.

"I've thought about it, and you know what? I don't think Arendelle would appreciate a king who can't even tell what's pudding and what's fertilizer. You do remember that right? That time you put me in charge of the kitchen **and** stable staff when dad was sick? Oho man! Now that was a dinner to remember; had to brush my teeth so hard just to get the stink out!"

Chuckling turned into laughter and the jovial sound escaped despite the guards' best efforts to stop it from bubbling up; their determination to keep it down making them snort in the process. Another glare and they were silenced, albeit with a little more struggle.

"But then you've learned from your mistakes and are now handling the **entire** castle's staff." Henry countered.

"Yeah, and that was right after I almost burned the **entire** castle down, **including** the castle staff." Shut down again. Jack was on a roll as he could see Henry's ears turn red from frustration. He was a master of ticking people off, after all, and damn it all, he'd use his gift until Henry drops the subject.

It was too much and yet again another round of raucous laughter echoed out in the room, reaching the banisters and rebounding back towards the ground. The guards finally unable to contain themselves, laughed loudly. Henry, not even bothering on glaring at them anymore, shouts "Enough!" as he had had enough to hear of Jack's smart-aleckyness. "Everybody out; I need to speak with my steward alone."

The guards scurry out quickly in uniform manner, not wanting to incur their majesty's anger anymore than they did with their undisciplined behavior; their haste to do so not at all because they were about to burst at the seams from laughter.

Henry did not let his exhaustion show until the last guard had left the room. Once they were all out and the echo of their boots had faded out into the hall, Henry's posture dissolves into one that he was careful to reserve only for moments alone with people he trusted.

He sighs loudly letting Jack know that he was just as tired of this topic as he was, but Henry was nothing if not stubborn. When Henry knew something was right by the kingdom of Arendelle, little could sway him from what he had set his mind to. And right now, Jack was what was right for Arendelle. There was no other man to be his consort but the man in front of him right now.

Years under his father's tutelage, had shaped Jack into quite the confidant. Serving as his right hand during council meetings and meetings such as this have show cased Jack's affinity to leadership when he would often times present solutions to problems they were not privy of seeing. And these newly discovered skills aren't even the main reason why he wanted him to become his proxy.

The real reason, the one that mattered most to Henry, was Jack's unquestionable love for Arendelle. As is the greatest requirement for any ruler of a kingdom, their love for their people was what mattered most. And Jack had that in spades.

Over the years Jack has shown his devotion to Arendelle's people by becoming one of them; going out of his way to help those in need so unlike the authoritative detachment royals are known for. The reason why he would often say is that – "I'm **not** royalty. And I don't think I need a reason to help people if I can."

From aiding the baker with his bread to bringing the boats in when the weather was bad, Jack was always ready to lend a hand whenever he got the chance. So often they would see him helping around town that he had become part of their daily lives; making friends with people who they thought deserved no time from the king's right hand. Unrestricted by decorum, Jack has effectively and unwittingly sown himself into the grand tapestry that was Arendelle.

He had given her his heart, and in return Arendelle had given him hers; its people awarding him the title "Människors Utsänd", The People's Emissary.

There was greatness in Jack that had yet to be seen and it is that greatness that Henry sought to bring out by asking him to be his consort. But unlike everyone who saw his potential, the stubborn man remained blinded to his actions, believing that he was only doing what his father had taught him to do.

"Jack be serious. –" He chastised but Jack beat him to what he was about to say.

"– I **am** being serious, Henry." All signs of playful banter fled the room in an instant. The smile that Jack was sporting earlier was nowhere to be seen and in its place, a thin line of seriousness sat. Jack stands from his leaning position on the door and faces Henry, his eyes focused. "I wasn't kidding earlier, you know. I **have **thought about it, and I'm telling you right now – you're making a **big** mistake."

All this time, He was under the impression that Jack's sarcasm meant that he took his offer lightly; maybe Jack thought that he was joking. But it looks like he was wrong; he really just doesn't want the job, it would seem. But why? – was the question Henry had to know.

"You think I'm making a mistake in asking you to be my consort? Would you be so kind as to elaborate this assumption?" He used his king voice to show the objectivity of his thoughts, plus he knew how it irritated Jack so when he used the king voice on him, so there's that.

"Are you blind?" Jack's tone was disbelieving. "It's like the past five years you guys have been putting up with me hadn't taught you anything!" Jack scowls at the man who had his arms crossed still waiting determinedly for an explanation. "Fine, you want an elaboration? Here it is: My name is Jack Frost, the very same man who singlehandedly caused thousands of people grief because of his reckless use of magic all in the name of fun. I am the most irresponsible person you would ever know; the most reckless person you would ever see. I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom, Henry; there's got to be someone else you could choose. I'm not worthy of the throne." He started off sounding strong and unmoving but ended up begging the man see the mistake he was about to make.

His past transgressions laid before him, Jack could only cringe at every self deprecating thing he had said. But he had to make Henry understand why choosing him was no one's wise choice.

Henry, however, did not see things the same way Jack did. And it filled the king with horror and dismay that his best friend thought of himself in such a way. Did Jack really think that? For the longest time, Henry believed that the boy had come to terms with his past since he'd become human, but it looks like it still haunted him at times.

"You can't always blame yourself for what you did; you didn't know any better back then. It's not your fault."

"Still, that's no excuse. I –"

"– Aye, It is no excuse, I agree." Henry asserted. "But beating yourself up about it won't solve matters." He walks towards Jack and puts a firm hand on his shoulder. Jack just looks to the side, reluctant to hear what Henry had to say. "I don't know how you can believe half the things you're saying right now when you're far from the Jack Frost you portray yourself to be. You may see yourself as someone unworthy, but I'll have you know that I and the rest of Arendelle don't think the same."

Jack still said nothing but Henry knew that his words were having an effect with the way the man closed his eyes. So he pushes on, hoping that he would get it through that thick skull of his that things have changed.

"Do you want to know how **I** see you, Jack?" He asked. Honest compassion fringed the question like a halo and Jack could not help but look up. "I see a man who had sacrificed himself without thought just so a little girl could live. I see a man who gave up everything he had ever known; became one of us and learned our ways. And most of all, I see a man who loves Arendelle and her people with all his heart. Now how can you tell me you're not worthy when everything you have ever done had proven otherwise? How can you tell me that that does not look like a king?" Everything was said slowly and deliberately. He emphasized every word so that Jack would finally see the truth that he so fervently would not accept.

Nothing was said immediately, and the silence stretched on for what felt like hours before Jack sighed dramatically. He smiles a friendly yet disapproving smile at the king, still hesitant to believe but getting there little-by-little with the help of Henry's words. "You're never going to stop bugging me about this are you?" He asked amused.

Henry smiles back, seeing that what he had said had finally reached his friend. "I think you know me well enough to know the answer to that question."

Jack rolls his eyes at the smug expression on the man's face. "So that's a – hell no! – right?"

"Naturally."

Jack sighs one last time, and gives Henry one last chance to back out. "Henry, now are you absolutely, unequivocally, without doubt and any hint of uncertainty, one hundred percent sure about this? Because once I agree, there's no turning back." He warned comically, making Henry laugh good-naturedly.

"Yes, Jack I'm sure."

"Really?" Jack asked in a surprised tone, ever disbelieving that anyone could even think that he of all people had what it took to rule. "You really think I can do this thing?"

"Of course; I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't **know** you could do this."

"But I don't know anything about being king."

"That's not true, and even if it were let me ask you this: Do you love this kingdom?"

Jack didn't even have to think about it; his response was instantaneous. "Yes."

"Then that's what counts. Learning how to rule would come later." Henry assured, shrugging one shoulder.

Jack goes to lean on the door again then sliding down to sit on the floor. "I still can't believe your picking me. **Me**! Oh man, the world must be going insane or something. I mean, in all my years I never thought I'd be a…" Jack didn't finish, his gaze going dazed as he thought of how all… **this **(he can't even think of the right word) came to be. He smiles actually starting to get excited about it.

"Yes –" Henry grunts as he sits down on the floor too besides Jack and leans his head on the hand carved piece of woodwork he was humble enough to call a door. "– You've come a long way haven't you?"

If anyone would look at them from afar, they wouldn't even suspect that one was a king and the other was his most trusted advisor; arguably the most influential men of the kingdom. From a distance all one would see are two friends talking.

And they **are** just two friends talking.

"No kidding. Five years ago, I was just a winter spirit. And now –"

"– Now we're brothers." Henry finishes for him in a sure tone.

"Brothers." Jack agrees smiling. They do a manly fist-bump and stand up; the day wasn't over yet and there were still things they had to do. "Well, your majesty, I guess you've got yourself a consort." He offers his hand to shake and Henry readily does so. "Yeah, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, you don't plan on dying anytime soon, right?"

"Right. You're just a plan B type of thing." Henry joked and Jack laughs as he remembers that particular phrase.

"Well don't I feel special?"

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her room not really doing anything; just lying there on her bed using her eyes to trace the beautiful patterns on the ceiling when a raging ball of wild little sister came jumping up and down on her mattress, eliciting an "Uwah-uwah-uwah" sound from her with every bounce.<p>

"Uwhat *bounce* do you *bounce* Uwant, Anna? *bounce* Stop!" Elsa giggled and Anna ceases her abuse of the springs in the bed.

"Ewsa, pway owtside?" She asked cutely.

Elsa sits up to address her sister. "Ugh, I don't want to play outside today, Anna; it's too hot." The five year old groaned out, but her sister would not relent. Anna wanted to play, and at the young age of two (and a half) she knew just the ticket to get her bigger sister to play with her.

Anna walks over to Elsa on the mattress, careful not to trip. Once she was right in front of her face, she uses her pudgy hands to squeeze Elsa's cheeks together so that she was forced to look deeply into her eyes. "Pwee~ease –" She held the word as long as her little lungs could carry making her face scrunch up with the effort and finishes with deep exaggerated breath once she'd run out of air. "– can Ewsa pway wid Anna?"

Torn between the comfort of her bed and the pleading eyes of her beloved sister, Anna, there was only one choice really. "Ugh." She groans again but this time in surrender. "Okaa~ay, but only for a few minutes."

Anna didn't really know what a "minute" was, but as long as she got to be with Elsa it was fine with her.

"Aw-sum!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that until the two princesses could be seen running around outside in the castle courtyard playing tag. Elsa, knowing that she could run a lot faster than her younger sister, was giving her a chance by taking small steps but still pretending to run as fast as she could.<p>

"I'm gon'na get you, Anna!"

Anna was having too much fun to form a rebuttal that she forsook the standard "Neener-neener" response and just laughed uncontrollably.

After a while in the sun, however, Elsa was starting to slow down that she really couldn't catch her wild-as-fire sister anymore. She didn't notice it creeping up on her, but the heaviness of her limbs and the dryness of her tongue could no longer be ignored.

She brings up one of her hands to wipe off the sweat on her brow and brings up the other to block out the sun, which she feels was shinning way too bright for her liking.

"Ewsa? Aw yew opay?" She didn't even notice that she had stopped chasing after Anna until the smaller girl went back to check on her pursuer. Concern for her older sister could be seen on the younger princess' face. Elsa just smiles though to show her that it was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing.

"I'm fine, Anna. I'm just tired and… a-and…" Suddenly, Elsa just crumples down on the grass before she could finish what she was about to say, out cold.

Anna yelps alarmed that her sister had fallen. She runs as fast as she could towards her downed sibling and starts shaking her by the shoulder. "Ewsa get up! Ewsa!" Tears started to leak from her eyes as Elsa remained unresponsive to her coaxing. She tries to open one of her eyelids as she usually does when she wanted to wake her sister up but pulls her hand back immediately as if burned when she felt her skin. But no, not burned…

One would think being out in the sun would mean that her skin would be flushed and heated, but no, her skin felt…

…cold.

No matter. Recovering from the initial shock of the unexpected chill, Anna moves so that she was cradling Elsa's head on her lap, making sure that her sister was at least comfortable. She starts to nervously comb the loose strands of blonde hair on Elsa's head and tries desperately not to cry. But she was only two, after all, and soon enough she started weeping in earnest. "Hewp! Daddy, Mommy!"

* * *

><p>"John!" Henry hovered over Jack's prone form as he, out of nowhere, just collapses smack dab in the middle of the throne room. He didn't know what happened; they were just talking about getting an iced-tea on their way out the corridor that led to the kitchens when –<p>

*SLAM!*

The door they were previously leaning on earlier bursts ajar to reveal a haggard looking Mr. Gibbs. "Henry, come quick! It's – John!?" Gibbs' thoughts derail towards his adopted son when he sees him on the floor. He ambles quickly to be at his side, his cane taping a nervous tattoo with each step. "What happened?"

"I don't know! All of a sudden his knees just gave up on him and –"

"Uu~ugh. Where's Elsa?" Interrupted the man they previously assumed was unconscious. He tries to get up but couldn't quite achieve the simple task as he hadn't fully recovered from his dizzy spell yet, so Gibbs and Henry helps him up on his feet. He stands on wobbly knees and looked like he'd topple over at the slightest breeze, but he holds firm and turns his unfocused eyes towards his father.

"John, you should probably rest first; the heat's getting to you." Henry advices his friend; worried that he might just keel over at anytime again.

"No. No, I want to know where Elsa is right now." Jack persisted, undeterred by his unexpected bout of vertigo.

Gibbs sighs. There were just some things that will never change; Jack was still as stubborn as they day he met him. It was a good quality to have, but at times like these, it could be such a pain. "That's just it, Jack. That's what I came to tell you both that Elsa – No, it's would be best if I just show you."

The king, now becoming concerned for his daughter's safety also, wanted to know what happened. Was his daughter okay? Was **both **of his daughters okay? "Gibbs where is Elsa?" Henry asks, mimicking Jack's original question.

"She's in the courtyard with –" He wasn't able to complete his sentence as Jack immediately bolted off towards the direction where he said Elsa was. The king and butler look at each other surprised at the sudden movement until they too went to follow the speeding man.

* * *

><p>Henry arrives in the courtyard to see her daughter just fine sitting on the grass with her mother, sister and Jack. His family was okay, but that wasn't the cause of the slack jawed look he currently had on his face.<p>

'Snow?'

Indeed there was snow; snow in the middle of **summer. **It lay about their feet like dusting on a cupcake; the air felt cool to his skin and was that peppermint he smelled? 'Is this Jack's doing?' He could only ask in his mind.

"John did you?" He didn't finish his question confident that Jack would know what he was asking, and also to hide Jack's still well kept identity.

It wasn't Jack who responded to his question though. "Anna dear, please tell daddy what you told me." His wife Diana soothingly requested of their daughter.

"Opay, mommy."

* * *

><p>After Anna's shout for help, Elsa's skin grew so cold to such a degree that the younger princess started to shiver from being too close to the epicenter of all the chill. Anna was determined though to keep as close to her big sister as possible despite her discomfort.<p>

"Ewsa, pwease wake up." She begged her sister, tucking her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. And as if someone thought it just to answer her soft plea came a cold rush of air that weaved all around them. The gale was strong and fierce and Anna buried her face deeper into her sister's golden tresses. Then just when she thought she would be swept away by the strong torrent, the cold stopped just like that and Anna deemed it safe enough to come out of the comfort she found from her sister's closeness.

It took a few moments for her big eyes to focus as there seemed to be something shinning directly at them, but as soon as the bright spots that obscured her vision had finally gone away and she was finally able to see, her eyes grew twofold at the sight that lay before her.

Snow… that something that was shinning right at her was the sun reflecting of the snow.

Like laying down a carpet of pure ivory the snow covered the ground almost perfectly. The soft edges of white mixing in with the green of all the fauna around them framed the perfect picture of summer in the cusps of winter.

Anna's face breaks into a wide smile, almost forgetting about the cold that was slowly subsiding. "Pweeet~tyyy!"

"Ugh…" Elsa moans. Her head felt like it was just dunked inside a cold tub of water, but comparing it to how she was feeling earlier, she much preferred the colder sensation rather than the heat of summer.

"Ewsa!" Anna exclaims, finally noticing her stirring form. She helps her sister to sit up all the while mindful if ever she should fall again.

"Mmmn… W-what happened?" She asked quite unclear of her surroundings.

"Ewsa make snow!" Her sister exclamation confused the little blonde girl.

"Make snow? What are you–?" She trailed off as she felt the ground beneath her fingertips, surprised that she felt not grass but instead something cool and welcome to the touch. "H-how?"

"Ewsa make snow! Ewsa make snow!" Her sister kept on repeating yet she still could not believe that she did this; how could she when this had never happened before? Did she really?

The confusion that came with her discovery was there and along with it, it brought fear. The fear, however, was far outweighed by her sister's smiling expression and for a moment Elsa thinks that perhaps this new found power was a good thing? She thought hopefully. "Do-do you like it?" She asked hesitant.

"I wuv snow!"

And just like that, the fear evaporated from Elsa's eyes…

* * *

><p>… and was replaced inside her father's.<p>

This was something he did not expect or plan for, and when things didn't go according to plan, was when he started to worry. What could this mean for his daughter? There were surely to be consequences to this development and it killed Henry not knowing what they were.

It was pretty obvious where she got her powers from, and him knowing what Jack could do; would that mean her daughter was now a danger? It made him cringe thinking about her daughter this way but he was a king first and a father the second; he had to look at this with Arendelle in mind.

"Ewsa wanna snowmayn?" Laughter begs pause to his train of thought, and looking up he sees his family all smiling… except Jack.

He could see that Jack was thinking the same thing he was. He knew how the ex-winter spirit had come to loath his previous life, and now that he had unintentionally endowed Elsa with his powers, fear too swam within his eyes.

The brown haired man points his gaze at him and they share a look of hidden apprehension. Jack stands and approaches Henry while the Callahan family played in the snow. Reaching Henry's side he looks at Elsa again. "I'll teach her how to control her powers, Henry." He promised. "I won't let her make the same mistakes I did, of that you can be sure."

Henry said nothing, only staring at his precious family and fearing for what their future may hold. So many doubts ran circles in his mind; blinding him…

* * *

><p>Oblivious they were to the shadow that shift at corner of their eyes…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of bromance in the beginning and mystery dotting the end; there we go, that's done.^^<strong>

**As for the exhort at the tippy-top of this chapter, despite her new spirit name, me thinks you know whom I speak of, yes? I remain unsure though if I should expand this fanfic to other x-overs. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Hmm… so Jack as consort huh? I wonder what would happen next. Stay tooned!**

**Review, fave, and follow. Though the people that read this story dwindles into double digits, know that your reviews lift my spirits despite the low numbers.^^ **


	10. Chapter 10: GUARDIAN, MENTOR, FRIEND

**So it happened again that a chapter got too long for it to be posted as just one chunk. Chop Chop! Part 1 here we go. Sorry for the long wait, gents.**

* * *

><p><em>You think you got it? – Dragon'Ear (The spirit of autumn) <em>

_Y-yeah. I think so. – Jack_

_Great! Look, me and Tailwind got'ta go. Autumn leaves won't gather themselves you know? Mind if I borrow wind for awhile? – Dragon'Ear_

_Whoa hey! You're leaving just like that? What if I've got questions? – Jack_

_Don't sweat it, Jack. You'll be fine. See you next fall! Ha ha ha! – Dragon'Ear_

_Hey not cool man! Not cool! – Jack_

_~Jack learning how to fly the northern wind currents._

* * *

><p>He hadn't realized how much he actually missed it, but once he started teaching Elsa how to control her powers, the familiar chill that was once called his magic greeted him as one would greet a lover all too happy to be held.<p>

In those fleeting moments it almost felt like he was Jack Frost again; like he was the one using the magic and not Elsa.

It was hard to explain, but whenever Elsa would use her powers, he could almost feel the familiar pull he associated to whenever he used his magic; like a string to his heart tugged longingly, begging him to return to her once more.

Not that he ever would.

Don't be mistaken, although he was thankful for the new life that he was given, he would be lying if he said that he never yearned for it. He might have given up his life as Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter, but he definitely missed a lot of things about his old life, things such as: the familiar embrace Wind would give whenever she would rush home to him once her job of gathering autumn's leaves was over; flying over the earth and bestowing winter's gift to every corner of it; the power of ice at his very finger tips – oh yes he definitely missed it sometimes.

But as great as it may sound, however, Jack knew in his heart that it could never replace his life as John Gibbs. All he was admitting to was that he felt for it from time to time; to him Elsa's powers felt warm and familiar; he couldn't help reminisce.

He would be a fool, however, if he'd ever think that it was the same.

Jack knew that it may feel familiar but his and her powers were not exactly exact and therein lies the problem.

When he promised Henry that he would help teach Elsa how to use her powers that was before he found out that her powers worked a lot differently from his own, now he wasn't so sure if he could help her at all. There was no mistaking where her powers had come from and in many ways his and her winter abilities were identical. But unlike Jack who controlled the ice with sheer will power, Elsa's magic seemed to be tied to her emotions which would also mean that Jack might as well throw out the window all his years of magical experience because it won't be any help to Elsa. He still planned on doing his part in training with her, of that you could be certain; it was just going to be difficult. It was expected, they were working with zero-to-nil after all.

They were literally building things from the ground up and would no doubt hit some rough patches along the way, but Jack was determined to give Elsa the one thing he never had when he was just starting off as Jack Frost – a friend.

Often times he wondered if things would have worked out differently for him if only he had someone to turn to all those years ago. Jack sure wouldn't have minded if there was at least one person out there to teach him, or at the most, help him learn how to be Jack Frost. It took years for him to get a handle on his powers by himself and even now there were **still** some things that he was not clear on concerning his abilities.

He knew all too well what it was like to not have someone to help you when you needed it most. That was why he was so set on helping Elsa; he didn't want her to suffer the same fate he did.

If Elsa were doomed to feel around the dark with the challenge of discovering her potential, then Jack would at least make sure that Elsa would not be alone in her efforts. He'd stick by her no matter what; day by day, hour after hour, second after second.

There was no doubt that it was going to be a challenge, but then again, Jack so loved a good challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST DAY<strong>

Elsa and Jack were out in the castle courtyard, both hesitant to begin their midnight session. Yesterday they discovered that Elsa had the same ability to control the ice just as Jack did when he once bore the title, Frost; that was why they were out here away from prying eyes, to train said ability. They were just a bit unclear on how to approach the situation.

'Well, let's get this show on the road' Jack thought. "Okay, kiddo, show me what you got." He wanted to know exactly to what extent Elsa's powers resembled his own. He may be not as fluent in the magic arts as, say, Sandman or Pabbie, but he knew enough to know that magic was never the same for any two beings. Elsa's powers may have come from him, but that didn't mean that it would be just like his. That's how it worked; it wasn't magic that shaped the wielder, it's the wielder that shapes the magic.

It was slow going, however, since this particular wielder was being really snippy at the moment.

"How could I show you what I got when I don't even **know** what I got?" was Elsa's moody reply. It was midnight and she'd rather have been asleep right now; a growing girl such as herself needed her rest, but what was she doing, she didn't even know. All she knew was that she was out in the courtyard half asleep because John thought it okay to play past her bedtime.

She crosses her arms and looks stubbornly to the side.

"Well, do what you did last time minus the fainting and we'll start from there."

"I don't know how I did that either." She said in a low grumble, the irritated sound escaping the corner of her lips.

Jack sighs as Elsa continued to act very stubborn which was unusual for the usually sensible princess. "Well you've got to give me something, El. How'm I supposed to help you learn how to control your powers if you won't even try?" He tried to negotiate.

Uncrossing her arms Elsa lets them flop to her sides and lets out a tired breath. She made sure to keep her head tilted down towards the ground. Looking at John through her long lashes and troubled eyes, she says dejectedly "I can't do it, okay? I… I'm scared, John. I don't know what could happen." She whispered her confession almost impossible to hear.

Looking at her, Jack's eyebrows slowly raise as he finally understands what was really troubling her. If ever Jack Frost were standing here right now instead of John he was pretty sure that the arrogant winter spirit wouldn't have been able to fathom or even care to fathom, for that matter, what could cause her to hesitate like this; "If you've got it then flaunt it" he used to say, but John Gibbs understood all too well.

Elsa was afraid of the unknown. She was afraid just as he was the day he became human. Unsure and confused, Jack knew how that felt and he didn't like the thought that Elsa was going through the same thing he did.

"Hey." He whispered softly, trying to get her attention but it would seem that she found her shoes a lot more interesting at the moment. "Hey, look at me." He tried again and kneels down in front of her. He searches for her eyes from underneath all the blonde hair she used to hide her face with and more soothingly he says "Look at me, Elsa." Her eyes slowly flicker towards him and he offers her a comforting smile. "You don't need to be scared; I'm right here, and **no matter** what happens" he looks deeply into her beautiful blue eyes and brushes her bangs aside to reveal an expression that should never be found on such a young face – vulnerability. He pauses so to emphasize his words and says gently, determinedly. "I will **always** be with you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, a small smile gracing her lips. Jack tried his best not to let his smile crack with the way she looked so fragile at the moment.

"Of course!" he assured her boisterously in an attempt to lift the mood. "From now on, consider me your personal body guard, your majesty."

Elsa could only giggle into her hands, happy to hear such wonderful news, but then she stops abruptly. She looks at him regally with her chin up and looking very serious. Using her best imitation of her father's kingly voice she says "Alright then, henceforth I, Elsa Callahan, first born princess and future queen of Arendelle, here by decree that you, John Gibbs, forever be my guardian."

Guardian – obviously Elsa didn't know that that particular title weighed a lot more to Jack than she could ever imagine, but if it kept that pretty smile on her face just a bit longer then he would gladly pay any price. He was already Människors Utsänd and the king's consort, what's one more title going to hurt? "Jeez, way to put pressure on a guy, Elsa; you really are your father's daughter."

"Naturally, I'll be queen someday after all." She said, puffing her chest out proudly.

He shakes his head amused. 'This town ain't big enough for two Henrys. God help us all.' "Yeee~eah, let's not think about that right now shall we. Right now, why don't we a have a little snowball fight together instead?"

Elsa sighs again, not in frustration this time but instead to let Jack know that she really didn't know how she could do that. She wanted to do what Jack was telling her, she really did; more than anything she wanted to make him proud, but she really did have no idea on how she'd call her magic. "I just told you, John, I don't know **how**! How are we supposed to have a snowball fight when I can't even make –"

"– Snow? Are you sure? 'Cuz I thought you were doing fine just now." He was grinning and gestured all around him. Elsa's eyes grow wide in astonishment. It did not escape Jack that as soon as Elsa confessed her fears and gradually began to relax as she continued to speak to him that snow started drifting lazily in the air.

"When?– Snow?– How did I?–"

"– I don't know, but like I said: I'll always be right here to help you figure it out."

"Thank you, John."

"Anytime, kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST WEEK<strong>

Henry had a lot on his mind; his kingdom, his people, his family and a hundred other things.

Mr. Digbee seemed to have taken Jack's advice about using the sun and the salt to preserve their limited supply of food. Things were doing well in that aspect, but Henry was still not convinced that it would be enough. That was why he had Jack deliver the ice earlier the week and the supplies promised in return was already in their possession; so he guessed that solved that problem too. Things were looking up.

But why then was Henry so ill at ease?

It was because supplies weren't the only thing sent back from Corona. A message accompanied the caravan they used to deliver the ice, and the letter written by the king of Corona himself did not bode good news

It would seem that their beautiful seven year old daughter, Princess Rapunzel, was just kidnapped recently and Theodore requested that Henry kept a wary eye out for anything suspicious entering and exiting Arendelle in hopes of capturing the perpetrator should they ever enter his kingdom.

Henry scrutinized the letter and he knew that though it was written in a way that would sound formal and professional as is per any king, the anxiety of the father underneath all the pretty words could still be felt.

The most beloved princess of Corona has been taken

It is now that we call upon our alliance to aid us in our plight

We humbly request Arendelle support Corona in any way that it can.

Be vigilant, for I fear that it is not over.

Always your friend and ally, Theodore king of Corona

Henry's Heart went out to Theodore and his wife. Their kingdoms have always been fierce allies, but more than that, the two kings have always been good friends. To have their daughter so suddenly taken away from them, Henry could only imagine what they were going through.

"Something troubles you my love?" The question was stated, not asked.

The monarchs were currently located in the west wing spire in their estate which had the perfect view over the castle's courtyard. It was here in the king's study where Diana found her husband brooding just besides the windowsill where he continued to watch their daughter below training arduously with Jack.

Henry turns to the voice that has come to accompany him and his thoughts. "Diana…"

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiles as she walks over to be at his side.

Henry hesitates "It is nothing to fuss over, Diana. It's just me being silly."

"Let me be the judge of that." She gently cups his cheek in one hand and Henry leans towards the soothing caress. "Now tell me what's wrong."

He sighs. "Theodore…"

Was all he needed to say and all she needed to know for her to pinpoint the source of all his worrying. "Yes, their daughter. I heard."

Henry nods and closes his eyes while his hand joins the one she held up to his cheek, encouraging the soft touch to linger just a while longer.

"But I sense that that's not all that's burdening your thoughts right now. What is it really, Love? Tell me."

The young king chuckles humorlessly. Why does he even bother trying to hide these things from her when she could so easily tell the tells of his demeanor? She knew him all too well; tis' the curse of having such an amazing queen.

"I fear for our daughter, Diana."

"Our daughters would be fine, dear. I'm sure that whoever the kidnapper is would think twice before they challenge the walls of Callah." She guaranteed him swiftly. Surely their castle was better defended than its twin in Corona. It was okay to worry, but even he had to admit that anyone trying to kidnap their children would be hard pressed to even reach them when they were within the walls of their majestic keep.

But no, she misunderstood what he meant. It was not the kidnapper he was worrying about, or better said, it was not all that he was worrying about.

"How could you be so sure that our daughters are safe? That kidnapper isn't the only danger here, you know." Henry steps back and faces out the window to stare at his first born who was only beginning to learn how to magically make a snowball with her hands. The small sphere takes shape and he could see the delight of his daughter shinning within her eyes until the small orb unexpectedly explodes in her face. He could hear Jack's resounding guffaws even from this distance and see his daughter retaliate by throwing half-conjured snow at the hysterical man. He lets a smile surface for just a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the happy scene that unfolded in the courtyard until he had to continue. "And I said "daughter" not "daughters", Diana."

Diana follows his gaze and her eyes land upon the duo that continued to play together. "Elsa…" she didn't understand. "You're afraid of our daughter?"

"No! No, no. I'm afraid **for** her not **of** her." He explained hurriedly. "I just… ever since that day she discovered her powers… I… I started to worry. I can't help but worry about what it could mean for her. I mean, what if she never learns to control her powers? What if people found out about her? What if she becomes a danger to Arendelle? What if –"

"Dear, shut up." She interrupted flatly. "Henry, I know you're smart enough to realize that those things you just said are nothing but assumptions. You're afraid of problems that are not even here yet; things that may or may not even happen. What matters is now; what matters is that Elsa **is** learning how to control her powers; what matters is that your family is safe."

"I know. I know what you're trying to tell me, but as king I can't help but –"

Diana places both of her hands on his face to make him look at her. "Then don't be king. Just this once, be a father. Be a father and be happy that your child was blessed with such an amazing gift." She advised.

She looks into his eyes and sees uncertainty. It takes him a few seconds to answer and it is in those unassuming seconds that let her know that he does not fully believe the words that come out of his mouth. "I will try."

He pulls away slowly from her grasp and looks out the window once more. It saddened her to see him so worried, but what could she do? She already tried to speak reason to him, but words could only go so far.

Instead she pulls him close and hugs his side. Thankfully he returns her embrace and enfolds her with one arm.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST MONTH<strong>

"So now you've pretty much mastered making snow; even made a snowball once. **Once**." He emphasized the word. The mischievous spirit in him couldn't help but take a dig at her progress just so he could see her scrunch her nose up in annoyance.

Not one to take things lying down, Elsa retorts. "Well you know what they say: There are no bad students; only bad teachers."

"Ouch, hey now, that's not very nice. I think I'm doing pretty well with my first time teaching."

"Of course, Mr. Gibbs; whatever makes you feel better." She curtsied in jest.

"Har har, smarty." Jack rolls his eyes still smiling. "You know, I'm starting to think that all this time around me isn't such a good thing for your youthful, malleable and squishy mind. You're starting to talk like me." He said while running ahead of her in the direction of the courtyard, but not before ruffling her perfectly braided hair making her squeak in protest.

"John!"

"Ooo, messed with your do there did I? What'cha gon'na do about it? Throw a mushy snowball at me?" He taunted while walking backwards, his trademark smirk seemingly forged onto his face.

Matching John grin-for-grin she warned "I'll show you mushy!" and gave chase, her threat promising retribution.

They weaved through the many halls of castle Callah their little chase becoming a full blown race to whom would reach the courtyard first. They've come to know these corridors by heart with each night they endeavored to learn about Elsa's powers; every turn, every obstacle, and every shortcut, they knew.

They didn't need to watch out where they were going; they just ran and ran.

Seeing moonlight ahead, Jack puts on one final burst of speed to push even further ahead of the princess. He was first to reach their destination but he had Elsa hot on his heels. "First!" He shouted triumphantly, throwing his arms up in the air, but with his back turned towards Elsa, he didn't see the speeding five year old come barreling into him and knocking them both down on the grass.

Jack and Elsa rolled across the plot, a mess off tangled limbs until they coast to stop near one of the many trees that dotted the courtyard.

"Ooof!" Jack grunted as Elsa had come to straddle his chest after their little tumble.

Elsa smiles down on her quarry, her petite hands on his chest. "Gotcha!"

They were both panting and took their time catching their breaths. Jack recovered first and was quick to ask her breathily. "Gotcha? We were racing not playing tag."

"Nu-uh, **you** were racing. **I, **on the other hand**,** was trying to catch you!" She corrected all too happily. "And this –" she bounced on his chest again for emphasis (as well as vengeance), drawing out another "Ooof!" from the downed man "– is for messing up my hair!"

Jack chuckles wryly.

In the month they've been training, Jack has come to realize that Elsa's magic was not the only thing he was starting to discover. Though Jack believed that he knew fair bit about the princess, all their time spent together has revealed a whole new depth to her character. He found out things about her, little things: things she liked; things that she hated; pet peeves she'd never confess; and many habits that took a bit of squinting to notice.

For example:

No one ever noticed how she'd never use a coaster when drinking. He found out that it was because she hated how it would always stick to the bottom of the cup then clatter noisily when it would fall down on the table top each time she took a sip.

No one ever noticed how she would always exit through the right side of any carriage because she thought that the left side was simply the **wrong** side to exit and the right side was the right side to exit. It was a complex paradigm.

The girl was a creature of habit – that much he could say. She liked things a certain way and whenever they didn't meet the imaginary standards that she had set in her mind, she would always get the teeniest bit uncomfortable.

Kind of like her hair. No one ever noticed it but Elsa always liked her hair – no, check that – she loved her hair. She was to no extent a vain person but she just loved it how the strands would always dangle in front of her eyes; she loved it how she was the only one with blonde hair in her family; and most of all, she loved it how it always looked so clean and cut perfect whenever it was in its darling little braid, not a hair out of place.

And that was why Jack loved messing it up so much because she would always turn the most adorable shade of red when she'd get angry with him.

"Okay, okay you've had your laugh now away with you, you little munchkin!" He started to stand forcing Elsa to scramble off of her amused friend. "Now then, that's enough of that. I don't know what kind of program you think I'm running here little lady, but this is no time for fun and games. We are here to train not tackle people to the ground, ya hear?" He fake huffed as he patted his pants down.

Elsa responded with a faux pout of seriousness and nodded, playing along to John's serious teacher charade.

"Now then let's get down to business. Today we'll be trying something different." He put his hands behind his back and stood straight, creating the perfect strict mentor illusion.

Which was then promptly broken as Elsa started jumping up and down with one hand raised in the air. "Oo, oo! Are we going to learn how to build a snowman next? Anna's been waiting forever for me to learn how to do that!"

Leave it to Elsa to think of her little sister at a time like this; she really did love her so. Jack shakes his head. "No, not a snowman."

"An ice castle then."

"No, not that either."

"Ice sculpture?"

"No a –"

"Giant turkey!"

"No a – wait – giant turkey? Why in the world would we make a giant turkey?"

"Oh, that? It's for uh…educational purposes." By the amused smile on his face she could tell he wasn't buying it. "I'm hungry, okay!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Elsa!" He laughed as the princess was getting ahead of herself. "We're not making any of those things."

The little girl pauses to ask. "Then what are we making?"

"Well I'd tell you if only you would stop interrupting me." He cajoled good naturedly. "Now are you done with all this turkey nonsense?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Gibbs, sir."

"Okay then" he said and clapped his hands. "What I want you, Princess Elsa, to make me is a~aaaa –"

Her eyes widen just a fraction in anticipation as John prolonged the suspense with a lengthy irritating "a" sound. She waited patiently though knowing that he would not disappoint; John always had something fun planned for them.

"A~aaaa –"

"John!" Okay, she was not that patient.

"A snowflake. I want you to make me a snowflake." He stated simply.

Elsa deflates. "A snowflake? That's it?"

Why a snowflake of all things? She could make snowballs for Pete's sake; granted they weren't perfect but snowballs are made out of snow, right? And snow is made out of snowflakes. Ipso facto she already knew how to make a snowflake.

"That's right." Jack confirmed. "One snowflake. Just one, you think you can handle that?"

Elsa resisted rolling her eyes. Of course she could handle it! She thought. "John can't we try something else? I already know how to make a snowball; wouldn't you agree that a snowflake would be rather redundant?"

Jack smiles at her ornate choice of words. You wouldn't find a lot of children who could talk like Elsa. Elsa spoke just as she was taught how to speak – regal and with purpose. Some kids may think it "silly", but no, not his princess. His princess thought it was "redundant". She really is something special, but just like any other child she still had that I-know-better-than-you attitude. And that's what made him smile wider; because no matter how different her powers made her seem on the outside, she was still just a little girl on the inside.

"Oho, if you think it's so easy, why don't you try it then?" He challenged. "Give me one good snowflake, princess and, tell you what, we'll call it in early."

'A challenge?' she thought. Fine then. Elsa was always up for a challenge; one of the many attributes she'd earned from her mentor. She smiles. If John wanted to play a fool man's game with her then who was she to refuse? The extra hours of sleep did sound inviting. "Very well, you're on, John Gibbs!"

"And if I win." He continued "No chocolate for a week."

"W-what?" That made her hesitate a bit. No chocolate? The stakes were high, and she wasn't sure if an early in was worth it.

"You heard me; no chocolate for a week. You still up for it, kid, or are you too… turkey?" It irked her and he knew it. No one ever noticed, but Jack knew how the little princess just adored chocolate; her sister too, they were regular Chocó-crazed toddlers the both of them.

If he thought that that would make her back down, however, then he was mistaken. She was going to make him eat those words, and wiping that smug little grin off his face in the process would be its own reward. "Okay, but make it two days with no training to be fair."

"Deal."

"Deal!"

Jack steps back a ways to give her some room, and soon enough, Elsa commenced with her little pep up ritual that she had developed over the days they started training together. "You just tell me when; I'm ready to go! I was born ready, yes!" She whispered vindictively to herself. "I'll show you mushy…" She began to close her eyes and a sense of calm envelops her. She pulls her arms forward and will the cold to answer her call. "Snowflake." Deep breath. "Snowflake."

This was going to be a piece of cake. One snowflake? Pfft. No problem.

…

…Seconds pass and nothing happens.

Seconds pass and Elsa starts to wonder why nothing was happening. She could feel the coolness of her magic like a well in the pit of her stomach but why can't she seem to draw from it?

Her face pinches with effort as she tries to force the magic out. At that moment Jack couldn't help but think how cute she looked with the way her face scrunched up and her arms thrust forward like that. He just had to chuckle.

Elsa hears the sound and opens one of her eyes. Her face was still pinched like a prune but this time it was because of a different reason. "Quiet." She ordered; her annoyed tone making him stifle back another laugh.

"Sorry."

She harrumphed in response and went back to concentrating. For few minutes longer she went on, but still with no results. Elsa was just about to call it quits when John spoke up again. "Not as easy as you thought, huh?" His voice sounded closer and opening her eyes she sees it was because he was squatting right in front of her now, elbows on his knees. He was sporting the biggest I-told-you-so grin ever but Elsa could do nothing about it.

She sighs in defeat and ceases her attempts. "Okay, so you were right; I can't do it, but how did you know?"

Jack was expecting this question. He knew he couldn't very well say that it was because he used to have trouble doing the very same thing back in the day; that was why he thought of a different answer ahead of time. "You know how when you sketch or paint it's harder to get the details right when you start off small?"

She nods her head.

"Well this is just like that. It's easier when you start off big because we don't have to think of the tiny details, and more often than not we forget that it's the little things that need the most attention." He sits beside her and she joins him on the grass, her undivided attention solely on him alone. "That's why I wanted you to make that snowflake so that you would learn how to really look, not just at the big picture, but also the other details that make up the big picture. Do you understand?

She shakes her head. "No, not really."

Her frankness makes him laugh. Here he was being all froufrou with his speech and it ends up being left unappreciated; his words going in one ear and out the other. "Okay, never mind what I said. Let's just try this again, shall we?" He goes to kneel in front of her and places both of his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?" She asks a bit suspicious. The last time he said those words she opened her eyes to a praying mantis sitting on her lap and she did not want a repeat of that debacle.

"I promise this isn't like the praying mantis bit I did last week." He reassured her as if reading her mind.

"So you say." She said still a bit skeptical.

"I swear, really. Just close your eyes, okay?" Jack laughed.

Hesitating a little bit, Elsa obeys but not before opening an eye to first make sure if he truly was up to no shenanigans.

'Oh, come on; I'm not that bad.' Jack thinks to himself. "Look, would you just do it?"

She does.

"There, was that so hard? Alright now, hold this mantis for me –"

"I knew it!" Outraged, Elsa went to pull away but John's hands held her firm.

"Kidding! I was just kidding. Sheesh, no need to get angry; just trying to lighten the mood."

She casts him a withering glare but eventually closes her eyes again.

After waiting a moment for her to finally relax, Jack continues. "Okay now, the reason why you couldn't make a snowflake is because you pictured it just that – a snowflake. You looked at it and saw a speck of white dust but didn't actually see it for what it truly is."

"What is it?"

His explanation was honest. "It's a masterpiece." Pausing he let the word sink in. "It's beauty and humility all wrapped up in one pretty little package." though if he was talking about a snowflake or the little princess in front of him, even he didn't know. "It's like a pendant carved in ice having a beauty all their own. It could dip, it could curve, it could be rough, and it could be smooth." To give a sense of novelty to his words he used his hands to draw patterns on her palms, mesmerizing her even more.

Looking every bit the teacher he always claimed to be, he continued on defining what snowflakes were to Elsa. He explained to her how no two snowflakes were ever alike. They were special, each and every one of them. And soon enough she was finally able to picture it in her mind's eye.

"I don't think I could do it after all. You make them sound so pretty. Do you really think I could make something like that?" Uncertainty underlined her quiet question.

"Of course I do. I mean you already made it snow, right?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "And you made that snowball. **Once**." He added wryly. She could just hear the smile in his voice and she didn't need the ability to see to know that it was on his face too.

"You'll never let that go will you?"

He gave her a nod even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Well you have to admit, it was pretty funny. I mean, you should've seen your face when it blew up! Your eyes got so~ooo big!" He used his hands to emphasize what he meant by using them to mimic oversized binoculars on his face. His chuckle turned into full blown laughter now.

Elsa though, try as she might, couldn't help but laugh with him. It was so silly and Elsa didn't indulge silly, but right now she couldn't care less. All she knew was that she was laughing with her friend, John. "John!"

"Elsa!" He shouted just as loud. "You can open your eyes now, you know?"

Her laughter halts as she notices the subtle shift in the atmosphere. She was so distracted with talking to John that she hadn't noticed that his grip had slipped from her shoulders to her hands. He held them both in his mitts, the back of her hands resting on his palms.

Her eyes open slowly and she lets out a surprised gasp when she sees the sight before her.

A snowflake. In her hands floated what must have been the most beautiful snowflake she had ever seen. It was breathtaking.

It was glowing. It was actually glowing right there in the palms of her hands! It was everything John said it would be and then some. "Did I… did I do that?"

To see the joy and awe in his pupil's eyes, Jack could finally really appreciate the discoveries he had made a hundred years ago with his powers. He might not have had anyone to share his moments with back then, but now, now at least he could share them with Elsa. "You sure did, kiddo. See? I knew you could do it."

She lets out a pleasantly surprised sort of chuff still unable to believe it. Her smile was bright and incorrigible while they continued to just sit there admiring the beautiful piece of art.

He lets her have her moment; she deserved it. Sitting back, Jack's attention was no longer on the snowflake but on its creator instead. Jack loved it whenever Elsa got like this, and to know that he helped cause such a delightful reaction from her, made it even more worthwhile.

"Okkie-dokkie. Let's pack up; time for bed." Jack declared abruptly.

"H-Huh?" She asked bewildered. It was nowhere near **their** bed time. Why cut their lesson short; they were just getting started?

"We had a deal remember?" He said matter-of-factly while standing up. "You made a snowflake; you can go to bed now."

Oh right that. "Oh. Um, well, we don't… **have** to go just yet. I-I mean, it's still pretty early, you know, for us at least, a-and, well…"

"You want to keep going?" He asked a bit bemused.

"No! – I mean…" She sighs as she realizes she was caught. "Yes… Can we keep going? I still want to make some more snowflakes." She asked contritely, thinking that he must think her silly now; making a deal to go to bed early then telling him she wanted to stay longer.

But he didn't think she was silly at all. If anything he felt endeared that she wanted to stay with him longer. "Sure thing, Snowflake, anything you want."

"Thank you, John."

"You're very welcome, Elsa."

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you're a bad teacher anymore."

He smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>It's slow going but we could see here that Elsa's and Jack's relationship is starting to grow. Right now it's more of a Mentor-Pupil type of deal, but don't worry; were getting there.<strong>

**I find that growing romances trialed by fire more enticing than the kind that just dumps the L-Bomb all wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, wouldn't you agree? And oh my all the trials they would face! So many Ideas swirling within the depths of my insanity woot yeah! I have you guys to thank for that!**

**Oh! and special shout out to HopelessRomatic183 for writing that exquisitely long review! You may not know this about me 'cuz I'm just starting to notice it myself, but I'm a sucker for long reviews ^^ It lets me know you're starting to really get into the story. Thanks for the input there, HR, I appreciate you taking your time with that lovely review for little old me! **

**Try to guess who that guy at the top exhort is! Go on, guess!**

**Stay tooned for part 2, gents, and thanks for the many and very encouraging reviews guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: AURORA

_****AUTHOR IS SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG:****_

_****I know, I know that this took so~ooo long to be posted! But you see my family decided to switch internet providers hence the time it took to post. See? Valid reason; not at all because I was procrastinating or anything like that… ahehe. You guys can't see my eyes shifting nervously left and right through the internet right? Good.****  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations, Elsa, you just invented the ice cube! – Jack<em>

_~ Jack and Elsa fooling around with her powers._

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST YEAR<strong>

Ice. There was ice everywhere his head turned. He stood in the middle of the square and saw everything incased in it from trees to the paddocks, the docks, the square, the fjord.

Everything…

His kingdom was deserted; no one walked the streets and the only thing keeping him company was the biting cold that nipped at his heels.

He walked for who knew how long and the monotonous backdrop almost felt like it would sap every happy thought he had ever had. The cold blues and stale grays suddenly felt oppressive to him and he knew that he had to get warm. So he went to look for warmth.

Try as he might, though, he realized he would not find it; not in a kingdom locked in this ever winter. However, there was something, a tickle at the back of his mind, which told him to look northward. The castle, there he would find what he was looking for.

His feet moved one step after the other; his teeth chattered with every agonizing second that pass; his breath came in puffs in front of his face. It was almost cliché how he painted the perfect picture of poor patron left out to pale. He was hunched over and his arms sat across his chest in a futile attempt to keep the cold at bay.

He walked the thin strip of coble stone that led to the castle. Reaching its gates he could see that they were frozen shut, but he will not be deterred; he **will** find warmth. He pried one of the many pylons that held the banners aloft off of its stand; made brittle by the frost, it was easy to manage. He used the pointy bit to jam through the gate's divide, and with all his strength, pried them open. 'One gate down, one to go' he thought.

The other gate took a lot more effort to open than the first one; it was almost like something on the other side was keeping it shut, determined to keep him out. His arms protested with every push, thrust and shove he made and pain stabbed at his lungs with each breath that he'd take. He relents to the fatigue and admits defeat, at least for now. He takes a moment to just catch his breath and leans his head on the frozen portcullis.

Until he heard something faint carried in the wind. His eyes crack open.

"…Henry…"

Yes, that was his name, Henry Callahan, he remembered. This was his castle; he lived here. And that voice, that oh so very familiar voice… "Diana?"

"…Hen…r-y…don't…go…ins–aaaiih…" As if the wind itself was whisking away her words, Diana's voice faded into nothingness.

"Diana!"He shouted. Her voice was gone; filling him with dread and making his heart grow frantic. He pound his fists against the gate and resumes his efforts in trying to open them; anything to get inside. Using the pylon from earlier, he thrust with all his might to wedge it in between the heavy double doors and succeeds. He pushed and pushed against the shaft until the ice finally gave way. When the gate abruptly yields him passage, Henry stumbled forward losing his balance, but was quick to get back on his feet.

With the gate finally ajar, all he had to do was push them open, and when he did what he saw beyond unnerved him greatly.

It was dark… and it was raining.

There was no sign of ice or snow behind the gates; instead there was rain, rain that drenched him to his bones. Looking up he saw storm clouds looming ominously above his castle. And what's more the clouds seemed to blot out any form of light, enshrouding the entire courtyard in shadow. The blackness and bleakness of it all sat in great contrast to the cold white he was just subjected to earlier, and the thought that he much proffered the whiteness of snow rather than the veil of ebony he was faced with was quick to pervade his mind. Nevertheless, it was too late now; he had to find his family and make sure they were safe.

Thunder bellowed and brandished its mighty voice; lightning lanced through the heavens and was the only thing bright enough to be able to pierce the impenetrable darkness. A resounding bang makes him look behind him and was surprised when he sees the gates closed once more, but this time it was darkness keeping them shut, not ice. His eyes meander back towards his castle.

Light flashes, and a second before it faded, Henry thought he saw a figure standing by the closed doors that lead into Castle Callah. Another flash splits the sky and this time the figure wasn't there anymore, vanished, but he noticed a slight difference to the picture – the doors were open now, and Henry was sure whoever that was, was already inside.

Henry ran around the fountain and across the courtyard intent in following the shrouded figure. The castle door entrance slams against the walls they were hinged at as Henry used more force than was necessary to open them. Peering inside he notes that it was even darker than the outside having not even a candle lit to aid him see.

Tentatively he ventures into his home, for the first time ever, afraid to tread its many corridors.

Strange how he knew these halls like the back of his hand yet finding himself lost. He'd thought he could at least find solace in the familiarity his own home might bring, but in the darkness its familiarity was warped into something out of a nightmare. Though he knew in his mind that the corridors he navigated were quite spacious, the shadows gave them the illusion of confinement that felt like it would suffocate him the longer he stayed in it.

In no regard was he a man who feared the dark, but in this instant Henry made sure to stick near the windows that lined the walls; using what light the outside provided to help him move about, which was in no stretch any help at all as the outside had little light to offer to begin with.

Deeper and deeper he delved into the shadows, its weight almost a tangible thing and growing heavier with each step that he took.

It was only when lightning streaked across the skies but its light did not manage to push back the shadows like before did he realize that **this** darkness was **not**… normal.

There was something that made it feel heavier; something that made it more sinister. Something…

"Fear." A sultry voice whispered.

Fear itself was woven within this darkness and Henry knew that if he did not get out, it will swallow him whole.

His heart began to race and whoever it was that was there with him noticed the terror in his eyes. "Are you afraid?" It whispered again.

And in a voice too small for a king, he replied. "…Yes…"

"Good…you should be." Maniacal laughter followed after the statement, haunting laughter that echoed all around him. Everything blurred into oblivion and suddenly there was no corridor; there were no windows, no furniture…

…Only a door.

"HENRY!" Diana's scream tore through the air and it was only instinct that he go through the one door that lead to God knows where.

He opens it and finds himself in his study in the west wing spire, and there standing in the middle of the room was Diana. Surprisingly, moonlight frittered in through the window to his left, bathing his queen in its jaded glow.

She looked waterlogged, soaked in what he could only hope was water; she was dripping all over the carpet. Her hair was plastered to her face hiding her eyes from him. "Diana?" he asked tentatively. Her chin that she had to her chest slowly raise and her hair parts. A gasp sounded from somewhere in the room but what he did not recognize was that it was his own.

"No." His face contorts in horror as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fire that had once burned within them was gone; her eyes were dead.

For a long time she just stared at him with eyes that had nothingness in their depths. And with a screech she lunges for him…

Then he wakes up.

* * *

><p>Diana was jolted out of her sleep when Henry suddenly sits upright in their bed. He was breathing heavily as he looked around himself. His eyes focused on nothing; always shifting as if he were looking for an invisible foe. Concerned, she touches his shoulder to try and steady him "Henry?" but he shies away from her as if burned. His reaction adds more to her anxiety. 'Another nightmare…' She thought forlorn.<p>

Sitting up slowly she eases herself closer to his side. She lifts up her hand to place on his shoulder in attempts to comfort him again, but she hesitates and her hand hovers over his shivering form instead; unsure and not wanting to scare him even more. But then, tentatively, her fingers dip and splay themselves over his bare skin. His body immediately grows tense and for a moment she feared that she might have made it worse, but after a while, his muscles uncoil. Encouraged by his response, the queen crawls in behind him so that his back was to her front, and from his shoulders, her hands travel down the valley of his shoulder blades to the small of his back then back up again. Her fingernails graze lightly over his taught flesh drawing a shuddering sigh out of the distraught man. Little by little his breath starts to even out.

Over and over she kept repeating her gentle ministrations until she could feel him relax under her fingertips. Once she was sure that he would no longer pull away from her, she embraced him with all her might, her cheek pressed against the hollow below the nape of his neck. "Another one?" she asked, though already Diana knew the answer.

"Another one."

She hugs him even tighter.

* * *

><p>Anna tried to sleep, she really did, but the sky was awake, and when the sky was awake it could only mean one thing.<p>

"Elsa, pssst!" She shout-whispered at her sleeping sister while her tiny hands tried to grab onto the bed sheets and with every ounce of her three-year-old (and a half) strength she tried to pull herself up onto Elsa's canopy bed, only to fail in her attempts. She tries again and her second attempt had her swinging her leg up first before flinging herself at the mattress; her new technique yields better results as she finally was able to climb onto the comforters. "Elsa." She says again as she leapt onto Elsa's sleeping form; earning an "Ooof!" from her big sister. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake u~uup!"

"A~aanna…go back to sleep…" Elsa rasped out groggily, her voice well into her slumber. It wasn't often John would give her breaks and let her sleep in early; he could be such a slave driver sometimes if he wanted to be. But tonight was one of those nights she chanced him feeling generous, and Elsa had every intention of taking advantage of the extra hours of sleep. Then maybe she could finally wake up early for once.

Anna, however, had other plans.

Anna's shoulders sag exasperatedly as to show through means of expression that: 'If only I could then I would, but I really can't so I shan't.' "I just can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake; so we have to play!" Her voice rose and fell theatrically as she said the lines, like a performer in a play, adding the patented back-of-hand-to-forehead routine for good measure.

But no, Elsa wasn't falling for it this time! "Go play by yourself!" She declared as she playfully shoves at the smaller girl, making her tumble off of her bed and onto the floor. Many a nights her little minx of a sister had coerced, tricked, and persuaded her into playing away the precious hours she allotted for much needed sleep and she was **not** having any of that today!

Or so she thought.

Undeterred, Anna scampers back onto the bed and pounces on Elsa again! Elsa thinks she's so tough? Hah! Anna has mastered this little game of theirs and no matter how hard Elsa might resist, Anna always wins! 'Mwahaha!' the little red-head thought. Using a hand, she opens one of Elsa's eyes and prepares to say the magic words that would never fail to get her big sister to do anything she'd ask. Ahem, now then for the magic words. Bending down to whisper in her ear, almost smugly she asks "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa's resulting grin gives her, her answer. Hook line and sinker.

* * *

><p>Many feet off the ground, our ex-winter spirit could be found high up, as in <strong>very<strong> high up. Right now Jack was taking a stroll on Callah's many rooftops. This realm that only he dared to tread was where he would often think, and ever since that fateful day Elsa found out about her powers, he found himself up here more times than he was willing to count.

It was a cool night for an August and the gentle ocean breeze was welcome reprieve from the scorching late summer heat. MiM shone down on him as it illuminated his path with just enough light to see where he was going and not let him foolishly stumble off of the sloping rooftop. The peace and silence of his surroundings made for the perfect accompaniment for quiet contemplation and so Jack took this time to simply delve into his thoughts without the noises of the world addling his meditation.

Unsurprisingly, the first thought that came to mind was Elsa; with the amount of time they've been spending together in the past year it had become almost second nature that his focus come around the little spitfire of a princess.

Her skills have grown tremendously since the day they started all this. Though he had his misgivings about how much time mentoring her would entail, Elsa had pleasantly surprised him on how quickly she was learning despite the fact that he had little to no idea what he was teaching her half of the time. When Elsa got the basics down, she started progressing in strides! She was simply extraordinary! The girl had taken to her new abilities like fish was to water and Jack couldn't have been prouder of his little apprentice.

Things started of shaky in the beginning, that was for sure, but all the work had been worth it seeing Elsa where she was now. The thought that she would make a proper winter spirit too did not escape him either. 'She'd probably be even better than me.' he mused boastfully.

…But all was not well with them. Though he tried to ignore it, sometime earlier the year, a deep seated fear slowly had taken root in the heart of his home.

A frown mars the gentle features of his face as his thoughts take in a darker tone.

No matter how much he wanted it to be, it wasn't always '_snowballs and fun times_.'So many things changed the day Elsa discovered her powers. It started of small at first, but then even he began to notice.

His attention shift towards the king of Arendelle, his friend and ally, and how they have slowly drifted apart.

In the beginning he thought nothing of it and passed it off as Henry just being Henry, hardworking as a field mouse, but then came the first of many excuses he would use so to allow himself to be immersed in his work. At first, it was just "I'm not hungry" then it was "I don't need sleep" and finally he just stopped making excuses altogether.

Ever since that day, Henry became more and more distant, not just towards him, but towards the people around him as well; the only other person he saw him ever speaking to nowadays was Diana, and even she had to do a little coaxing just to get him to say anything that was not related to work.

Jack could not even recall the last time they just hung out to talk; the closest thing to a conversation he remembered them having was during last week's council meeting when Henry had asked him what his thoughts were regarding their trade relations with Westleton. At least he still valued his word, Jack thought

Jack worried for his friend. This was not like him. Yes, Henry had always been kind of a workaholic, but never to the point that he'd start neglecting spending time with his own family in favor of his kingly duties. Jack had known the man for almost seven years now, and he knew that the old Henry would never subject his family to this apathy.

'What was happening to him?' Jack could only wonder. With every passing day he could see the one person he considered brother slowly drawing within himself; building up walls not even the great Jack Frost could tear down. Numerous times he had asked Henry what was wrong, but every attempt only to be met with the same answer. "Everything's fine." He would always say.

But was it truly? Was it fine that he rarely smiled anymore? Was it fine that he barely spoke to him anymore? Was it fine that he worried his wife **half to death** every night he'd sleep in his study instead of their own bed? Was it fine that the **only** time he'd get to see his kids was during their princess lessons that he himself was teaching? No, it was **not** fine; at least not in Jack's book; not by a long shot.

…But what could he do? The last time Jack tried to help, Henry had made it pretty clear that he wanted none of it.

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK AGO<strong>

It was right after the council meeting that the royal family plus Jack had adjourned towards the dining hall. They were currently seated near the head of an expansive rosewood dining table and were enjoying a light supper in each other's presence; although, to say that they were enjoying their meal would have been a generous assumption. It was so quiet; no one spoke; the only thing that could be heard were the soft taps and scrapes of cutlery against the fine earthenware they were eating with, and the sounds they made actually accentuated the loudness of the quiet.

The atmosphere was stifling and by the looks on Diana, Elsa and Anna's faces, it seemed that he wasn't the only one who thought that. Henry, however, remained impassively stone-faced to it all as he continued to resolutely pick at his quail.

'Okay, seriously, someone has got to say something or else I'm gon'na start singing that snowman song Anna loves so much just to make the quiet shut up!'

Sensing Jacks restlessness, Diana was quick to fill the silence with the first thing that popped into her head. "So how were your lessons with daddy today, Elsa?" (Right in the nick of time too)

'Oh thank heavens!' A "God bless your soul" look reflecting in his eyes and a "don't mention it" in hers, his and the queen's eyes meet in a familiar glance. He smiles gratefully at her and Diana returns it in kind with one of her own.

"Oh, it went great! Papa's just started teaching me basic economics." Elsa replied, relief evident in her voice as she finally had something to talk about.

Seeing the perfect opportunity to include Henry in the conversation, Jack picks up the proverbial conversational ball and falls back on the Jack Frost cocksureness he was so well known for. "Economics huh? I bet your dad's lessons aren't as fun as mine, eh Elsa?" Jack boasted while sneaking a peek at Henry's face to see if he'd get any reaction from him. 'Damn – nothing.'

The Henry he knew back then would have risen to the bait. He would not have taken the slight to his pride so graciously and would have argued anything to prove otherwise, but this Henry remained ever stoic. 'It's like talking to a brick wall – No, scratch that; it's like talking to Digbee!'

A smile on her face "John, surely yours and Henry's lessons hold equal merit in terms of fun. I'm sure Elsa finds them both enjoyable, don't you dear?" Diana says diplomatically and looks at her daughter in question to see if she was correct.

"Mhmm." Elsa nods in agreement as she could not speak because of the piece of quail she just put in her mouth and was still chewing.

"Fair enough," only for the sake of argument did Jack concede her point with a nod. Then carrying on, he says ", but do his lessons teach her how to do this?" As Jack was seated across Elsa, he had to stand just so he could put the glass of water in the middle of the gigantic table that sat between them. "Two please, Elsa, if you don't mind." He instructed the girl all the while grinning at her from across the table.

Though his words sounded vague to the others around him, Elsa knew exactly what he wanted and was only too happy to oblige. She waved one hand in the air like a conductor in an opera, and out of thin air, two cubes of ice appeared and plopped unceremoniously into the waiting glass. "Ta da!"

Astonished, Anna clapped her hands giddily. "That was amazing, Elsa! Me next, me next! Can you do mine next?" She excitedly put her own glass out for her to ice cube, all with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Elsa's own crinkle in delight at seeing the look of pure joy and adoration on her sister's face. Doing these things just to impress her gave her joy like nothing else did. How could she say no to Anna, really?

But then just as she was about to say 'she'd love to', her father's flat reprimand cut in tersely "No magic on the table." whilst still having his attention on his plate.

Elsa visibly deflates at her father's less than stellar reaction. Ashamed, her head falls level to her shoulders in a hunch, and her eyes roam her plate as she glumly shifted its contents around with a fork.

John's foot gently kicks at hers from underneath the table trying to get her attention, and as she looked up, her mentor gives her an encouraging smile.

As her teacher, Jack felt the disappointment just as much as Elsa did, and what's more he knew of the sadness she felt just by looking into her eyes. He didn't at all appreciate that Henry was the cause for her smile earlier to disappear, but still he tries to play it off as something flighty. "Come on, Henry, we were only having fun! Don't be such a –"

"Magic is not to be played with and is not meant for fun. You of all people should know that, _John._" With a pinch to his brow, his eyes cut towards Jack in a meaningful stare; the underlying message to his words all too apparent.

He'd never known Henry to speak with malice as his sole intent. Jack's easygoing smile evaporates in an instant. He winces, taken aback. That was a low blow and he'd never known Henry to hit below the belt.

Diana exclaims "Henry!" her tone chiding, unable to believe that her husband was capable in saying something so cruel.

She and Henry had always known how sorry Jack was for his past; any mention of it was always met with sad eyes and silence from their friend. For his sake, it has become as some sort of an unwritten agreement that they only mention his past when and if only the situation called for it. The king and queen were never people to hold ones' past transgressions over their heads, and so, for Henry to openly brandish them in front of Jack's face like that was a shock, even for Diana.

His majesty turns his head towards the sound of his name being called and sees the shocked, disbelieving eyes of his queen. The look on her face stirs something within him, and almost like clearing out the cobwebs in his head, realization dawns on him and what he had just said. His eyes widen and he turns his attention back to Jack only to see the hurt in his countenance. 'Why did I just say that?' Henry questioned his person; he himself unable to believe what had just come out of his mouth.

Swiftly he stands and excuses himself; all but fleeing the dining room.

All eyes follow his departure except for Jack's; his eyes remained on his lap.

"John?" Diana asked tentatively, concern weighing heavily on the one syllable name.

From hurt to anger, Jack too stands and goes to follow the king, having every intention that he get to the bottom of all this once and for all. "Excuse me, ladies." he says curtly; pushing his seat out none too gently, earning a creaking sound as the chair scraped against the floor. He stands then leaves, not even waiting for a reply.

With the dining room left with just the three of them now, everything went back to silence, and Elsa took this pause to try and comprehend what had just transpired. She had always been a keen child, but for the life of her, she could not figure out what just happened. It confused her why her dad so suddenly left the table or why Jack looked so sad just then. She did not know what they were all talking about; what had her dad meant when he'd said that John would know not to play with magic.

So many questions…

In the end she dismissed it all and instead John's face became the focus of her thoughts. How he looked so destroyed after what her father just said. She'd always known John to be an ebullient person; so happy all the time that when she saw his expression just then, it tore something in her. For all the times she'd seen him smiling, that one moment when it disappeared… she decided that she did not like it; not one bit.

This was her fault, she thought. She should have known better than to play with her magic at the table. Hurt and confused she asks "Is Papa mad at me?"

Tearing her eyes away from the door Jack just exited, her attention turns to her eldest daughter and sees guilt written all over her face; almost like she blamed herself for her father and Jack walking out. Diana was quick to banish these thoughts with gentle coos only a mother could know how. "Of course not, dearest. Your father isn't mad at you; he's just… tired from all the work he's been doing." It wasn't a complete lie, but then again, it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Yeah! Daddy was just surprised, is all. I mean, your powers **are** pretty amazing." Anna rolls her eyes exaggeratedly in a way matter-of-factly as if she couldn't believe she needed to explain anything to anyone. "Daddy was just not ready for your aw-sum." She simply concluded. Her shrugging her shoulders ended her statement and the small gesture made it look like she accepted her explanation as the most logical of explanations, and perhaps in her three year old (and a half) mind, it was.

Elsa smiles genuinely at her sister's honest attempt at cheering her up. They hug and their mother soon joins them in their embrace.

The Queen could only smile at their exchange and thank the Almighty for blessing her with daughters so loving. 'I hope they never change.' She thought wistfully. Letting out a mental sigh, she carried on worriedly. 'Well, at least my girls are okay; I just hope my boys are too.'

* * *

><p>Jack was quick to catch up to Henry's retreating form and with an outstretched arm he yanks the taller man's shoulder so that he was forced to face him. "I've had enough of this! No more games; you are going to tell me once and for all what the heck your beef with me is, <em>your highness<em>. You have a problem with me teaching your daughter how to do magic, is that it? Oh, don't try to deny it; I noticed that all this started when me and Elsa started on our sessions last year. Look, if you don't want me teaching her, then that's fine but at least have the decency in telling it to my face rather than taking it out on your family!"

Nose flaring, lungs breathing hard, face set to a snarl, Henry knew that Jack was mad at him and rightfully so. "No, it's not that, Jack. I'm sorry for what I said back there. You know that I didn't mean –"

"Oh no, no, no, no, don't you give me that. I know when you don't mean things, Henry, and that back there, **right then**, you **meant** what you said." Jack pressed, his tone as hard as iron. "You really think I take magic lightly, Henry? Maybe that was true once upon a time, but I know you know that **that** is **not** true; not anymore!"

Jack didn't know what it was but he saw something in Henry's eyes, almost like a window slamming shut.

"Are you sure about that, Jack? Because sometimes I think you do." Henry accused, his face a stony emotionless mask. "Sometimes I think you forget how dangerous her magic could be; how dangerous **your** magic could be."

There it was again – the sting of his words from earlier, making Jack take a step back; this time, however, it felt more like stabbing and he tried not to show the pain it caused him too much. Now more imploringly, he tried to reason with the king. "Henry, she's not dangerous."

"No she's not, but what you're teaching her is."

Annoyed, Jack asks with a 'say what?' expression on his face "I thought you **wanted** me to help her learn how to use her powers?"

"Control." Henry corrected. "I wanted you to teach her control so that she may **never** have to use her powers."

Jack lets out a breath of disbelief, aghast with what he had just heard. "Never have to use her powers? What the heck are you talking about man?! That's not what I signed up for!"

"Then maybe you should just quit." Henry advised bluntly without hesitation and any hint of emotion. The young king didn't know where these hurtful words were coming from and he tried with every ounce of self control not to let them out of his lips, but something sinister at the back of his head was telling him that these words were meant to be heard. He could not stop himself. "You forget yourself Jack. Do you not remember that all this is very temporary for you? Whether anyone likes it or not, in time you will leave us and go back to being Jack Frost. I on the other hand, am meant to stay to protect my family **and** my kingdom. So where does your mess leave me, eh Jack? So you'll have to forgive me for taking precautions."

Jack was taken aback. Henry's words hit him like a hammer, and matters he thought he'd never hear from again lay bare before him once more. He had always meant to tell Diana and Henry of his decision to remain here as a human and live with them; that he no longer yearned in returning to be Jack Frost, but with everything that had happened, Jack never got around to the task. And right now in lieu of their conversation, Jack began to wonder if Henry even wanted him around anymore.

'Is he asking me to leave?' because the past year sure made him feel like he did.

The one question held so much for Jack, and the possibilities of it overwhelmed him. That was why he risked not speaking it aloud for fear of the answer. Because if ever the answer was yes, Jack didn't know if he could even find it in himself to leave after all that had happened.

No, that was not true. If ever there was one thing he'd learned in his time here in this castle, it was that sacrifices, no matter how painful, had to be made for the greater good. So would he leave if he was asked to? Yes. Would he like it though?

No. No he wouldn't. He really would much like it better if he were allowed to stay actually.

Nonetheless, even though he'd accept whichever fate it was they'd choose for him, that didn't mean he wanted to accept his fate just yet. Better steer clear of the subject for now. Being well learned in the art of evasion, Jack avoids the dangerous turn in the conversation completely by shifting the focus on the latter part of what Henry had said, all the while ignoring the best he could the subtle ache in his chest. "But you don't **have** to take precautions, Henry. Keeping your daughter from using her powers isn't protecting her. Hiding Elsa isn't the answer!"

"And what is the answer then, Jack? You think teaching her how to use her powers would help? Tell me, what would happen if Elsa was found out by the public?"

…Oh…

Like a spark, the crux of the matter was finally brought into light, and the most painful thing, Jack realized, was that Henry was right. No matter how much he had come to love the people of Arendelle, Jack could not fool himself by looking through rose colored glasses; people had their prejudices, and Arendelle was no different. Elsa was to become their queen someday, and Jack wasn't sure that they'd take too kindly to a person with Elsa's… skills.

Jack looks as if he was staring into the distance as his mind churned mile a minute.

Henry continues. "I know how this may sound, my friend, but I'm her father; you couldn't possibly understand what's it's like to fear for something so precious. And I'd do what I must to protect it."

"You don't think I want that too? Elsa means the world to me; you think that I don't want her safe? I only ever wanted to help." Jack says dejectedly.

Finally something flitters across Henry's features, something akin to sympathy. "I know…but I think it best that you stop; you've helped **enough**."

And with that final word, the conversation ends, leaving Jack with a lost look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

Jack lets out a sigh as he could still hear so clearly Henry's words in his head.

Do you not remember that all this is very temporary for you? Whether anyone likes it or not, in time you will leave us and go back to being Jack Frost.

What he had said made Jack wince as it served to remind him another matter that he chose to ignore. Reaching into the neckline of his shirt, Jack tugs at the string around his neck and pulls out the ring Pabbie had given him.

It was glowing...

Though however faint it was, Jack could plainly see the light of his magic through the cracks in the knotted wood. It would only be a matter of time that even the fabric of his shirt would not be able to contain its glow.

Jack sighs again and goes to sit on a perch he had frequented the past few days. "What do I do?" He asked aloud, looking to the heavens.

So much time had passed since the last time he spoke to the moon. Doing it again felt almost nostalgic.

"Well? You're the one who brought me into this mess; don't you have any tips for me? Any words of encouragement? I'd settle for anything just about now." he asked sadly. He waited, but like always, there was no response. Funny enough, however, the age old silence felt more of a comfort to Jack; it let him know that some things, at least, never change. 'A~aaand he's still not talking to me.' Same old same old – he guesses.

Standing back up, he turns away with every intention of going to bed. But something makes him falter in his step. 'Wait a minute.' Doing a double take, he looks back up in the sky only to prove that what he saw was correct; the northern lights danced across the heavens and to Jack it could only mean one thing.

"Something… isn't right." He whispered to himself, and not long after his ominous declaration did a scream tear through the night.

"Mama, Papa! JOHN!"

"Elsa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then – response time!<strong>

**In response to a review that said that it would be weird when Elsa and Jack finally got together – well the easiest reply to that would be saying "What difference would it be with any other Jelsa fanfic? Wouldn't Jack still be older than Elsa even then?" but like I said – too easy. Instead, I would say that – what matters to me and what should matter to you more is not the problem itself, but instead on how I solve the problem in the most entertaining way possible. Isn't that the point of Fan Fiction – to bring joy happiness and kibbles to the viewers?**

**But to tell you the truth, the age gap between the two was also one of the things that made me uncomfortable when it came to this pairing, and what disturbed me more is that some authors seem to breeze through it as if it were a casual thing (Kinda like twilight… Oh, lord, why did I just compare Jelsa with twilight?! That's it, the fanfic's ruined!). So, as well, this story serves as my finding a way around the issue so that I could be savvy with the pairing. I guess I could understand your discomfort especially with my story that made it pretty freakin obvious the freakinly huge age gap between our two star-crossed lovers. But as Henry would say – "Chill a pill and take one", dude, the Fell'master's got it covered, y'all! A zing! **

**As always, thanks for the reviews!**

**Pray that the next update won't take as long as this one. Damn you, Fellstroke. Whay a'you takes so long to make with teh updates eh?!**


	12. Chapter 12: SHATTERED, SCATTERED FROST

**Everyone seems to be confused about Jack's age, or more specifically, what age he should look like; that is why I urge you to read Chapter 7 again and perhaps all things will become clear.**

**Oh and I'd like to thank Aliya-a (Aliya) for her long reviews (I love those^^) and for making an account. For those who review anonymously, I urge you guys to make accounts too so I could thank you properly. (I still appreciate your reviews either way, so yeah, whatever.) **

* * *

><p><em>Ice breaks all the time, you just need to know where to hit hammer. – North<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER<strong>

The two princesses ran excitedly down the stairs, abuzz with the prospects of fun they were going to have.

Though Elsa was against it in the beginning, once Anna had convinced her to accompany her in her merry little escapade, all pretences she had to the contrary fled from her thoughts; she tried not to show it too much, though, with the grin that split her face.

"Come on. Come on. C-come on!" Anna urged on, her excitement bursting at the seams as she lead her sister by the hand towards the receiving room, the only room big enough for what they planned on doing.

Though excited as she was, however, the older girl still had her wits about her and knew well enough that they weren't supposed to be out here at this late an hour. She tried to quiet her sister down with well meaning "Shh-es" but she herself was too happy to not let a giggle or two slip by, which actually made her gesture all the less effective.

"Anna, shh! You'll wake up the whole castle!" Elsa chortled.

"No, I won't. The Guards are all outside and the rooms where the servants sleep in are too far from here."

'Typical Anna.' Elsa rolls her eyes.

Oh sure, if there was one thing Anna would ever bother memorizing, it was when everybody's bedtimes were; never mind her princess lessons as long as she knew when the most opportune moments were for their nightly adventures.

"Oh yeah? Well what about Mama and Papa? You think about them, hmm smarty?" Elsa put in smugly.

Their frantic sprint abruptly grinds to a halt, making Elsa bump into Anna's back. The smaller girl was unperturbed by the little shove, however, as she takes on a faraway look, actually thinking about what she had said. Then shrugging her shoulders she dismisses it. "Okay then, I guess we just have to be as quiet as possible. NOW COME ON!" With that, she goes back to running and dragging her poor sister through the halls with both hands.

'Well so much for "quiet as possible".' Elsa shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>The two girls finally reach their destination, and working together they push open the heavy double doors. Anna didn't even wait until the entrance was fully open as she squeezed herself through in between the mahogany. This left her older sister to close the entrance in after her whilst she ran around coo-coo-crazy there in the background.<p>

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" She kept on chanting.

Elsa joins her in the room, and grinning, goes to do what she does best. "Are you ready?" As if she needed to ask.

Anna nods her head "Uh-huh. Uh-huh.", all the while a crazed smile of anticipation spread across her face.

Like sharing a secret, Elsa motions for her sister to come closer then begins to twirl her hands round and round gathering the familiar chill in them.

A sphere that shone gentle light appeared between the space of Elsa's Hands almost like she was holding a baby star and Anna could not help the admiring "Oh!" that escapes her mouth as she marveled at what she was lucky enough to have the chance to see. Watching her sister do the astonishing things she does, Anna honestly believed that she'd never get tired of it; her sister was pretty awesome, what could she say.

The power fills her like a glass of cold water, and as she felt it reach its peak, Elsa then threw her hands upwards releasing a thin stream of blue magic into the air. It burst as it reached the ceiling, and soon thousands upon thousands of beautiful glimmering snowflakes drifted down towards the floor.

An elated shout fills the room as Anna could not contain herself any more so than she did earlier, and expresses her excitement in a shout. "This is AMAZING!"

But Elsa didn't wig out just yet and join her sister in her spaz-fest. She took her time to appreciate moments like this. No matter how many times she'd done it, she'd always pause to remember what John had taught her.

It's a masterpiece. It's beauty and humility all wrapped up in one pretty little package.

And like all masterpieces, they deserved the time to be admired and that was what she was doing.

What Elsa didn't know, however, was that, as she stood there just gazing up at the white specks that drifted overhead, a content smile began to replace the manic one she sported earlier; almost peaceful like, the calmness enveloped her like the tender northern breeze.

Thinking of John always made her this way. She didn't know how or why but Elsa felt so much at ease wherever John was involved. A supple blanket of familiarity seemed to surround them like she'd known him all her life – no wait; yeah she **had** known him all her life but…**more** than that. They had this-this… _thing_ that connected them; she, UGH! She just couldn't explain it…

…but she sure darn felt it though.

"Elsa, wat'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

Her sister's voice snaps her out of her little reverie and not recovering quick enough she stutters out a "Huh? Oh-uh, no. I was just… uhm. So what do you want to do first?" She not-so-skillfully deflected the question. But it works.

"More snowflakes!" Anna weighed in enthusiastically allowing Elsa to release the breath she was holding.

The blonde princess giggles. "You know what, I have a better idea." She then walks a few paces towards the middle of the room, and with all the charisma she'd learned from one John Gibbs, spins around dramatically to face her sister. "Watch this." She says and then stomps her foot down. From where she stood, ice started webbing its way across the floor creating a skating rink with ice so clear they could see their reflection.

"Uh-hah hah ha!" Anna laughed precariously as she tried to balance herself on the slippery ice. Elsa observed how happy her sister looked and couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

And so, the stage set, their fun ensued.

For what felt like hours but were actually just minutes, the two princesses played in the winter wonderland they had created. Building snowmen, throwing snowballs, making snow angels; you name it, they made it.

Pleasant exhaustion finally catches up with them after a while of frolicking and they decide to take a breather and just plop themselves down on the soft snow, too hyped up to be bothered by the cold. They just lay there out of breath looking up at the ceiling until Anna broke the silence. "You didn't answer my question earlier, you know. So what were you thinking about?" Anna asked in her cute, innocent, little voice.

Elsa for her part, did not blush right away, knowing that it was but an honest question; it wasn't like the younger girl knew who she was just thinking about –

"You were thinking about Mr. John again weren't you?"

Well **now **she was blushing.

"W-what? No I wasn't. I –"

"Nu-uh, yes you were. You always smile like that when Mr. John is around, so you must have been thinking about him." She stated plainly, not really making fun of her but more genuinely curious of why her sister got like that from time to time.

Elsa blinked dumbly at her sister. She should really give Anna more credit, often times she forgot that her little sister could be most observant when she wanted to be. "Okay, I… guess I was thinking about John –" she admitted but didn't get to finish.

"Do you like him?"

The question caught her off guard more so than the last one, and Elsa was only able to give an unintelligible "Gu-huh?" as a response to the direction the conversation was taking.

"Do you like Mr. John?"

"I –"

"You don't like him?"

Does she even know how hard her questions were to answer? Yet still she asked them as if they were a simple yes or no.

"Yes or no?" Anna asked.

See?

"Anna, it's not that sim –

"Well, I like him." The little redhead interrupted as she put her hands behind her head, relaxed despite the awkward topic.

Elsa turns her head towards her sister dumbstruck one more time. "Y-you do?" She didn't know how she should feel about that; if she should feel anything at all, that is.

"Mhm, He's always nice to me. Sometimes when we're eating, he sneaks me some chocolate from under the table when no one's looking!"

Oh! The pressure in her chest eases as it is released in the form of a relieved sigh. For a minute there she thought that Anna – well she was mistaken, so no use dwelling on it…

But dwell on what exactly, Elsa had to wonder. Now that she thought about it, what did she think Anna meant and how **should** she have reacted? She didn't even know what name to put on these things as these emotions were never meant for one so young to feel.

"I like him too Anna, but… more…"

"More?"

Elsa herself didn't know what she meant by "more" and try as she might to explain it the farther the answers seemed to draw away.

Elsa squint her eyes as she really took a moment this time to try and figure it out. But it felt like she was grasping at straws, failing every time; thoughts and emotions she sensed locked within her just below the surface were there but just enough out of reach for her not to touch.

There was a feeling, however, a feeling that has been with her for as long as she could remember… it remained. That very same familiar feeling she had with John, again, was present here as well; telling her… What? What was it telling her? 'Come on, remember!'

…remember.

**"REMEMBER!"**

No matter what happens, promise me you won't forget.

Please, no, don't do this! I don't want to lose you again!

I'm sorry... I hope we see each other again, but until then, goodbye… Snowflake.

NO!

"Nooo!" Elsa screamed, clutching at her head as images bombarded her mind without call or warning. Visions telescoped in and out, focusing and unfocusing on anything and everything.

"Elsa?!" Anna sat up alarmed.

_A woman in a crystal blue dress; a man standing by a creature shrouded in wings of ebony; fire wielding bows and arrows; strands of gold shinning like the sun; and eyes… the deepest blue she'd ever seen. _

It all swam just beyond her periphery.

"Anna stay back! I – argh!" Elsa got up on shaky knees and stumbled away from her sister as far and as fast as her throbbing head would allow.

_Two graceful figures dancing in the moonlight; a ring that glowed; tears, sobs, laughter._

"Elsa what's wrong?!"

Too much, too fast, the visions came in a kaleidoscope of broken pictures, overwhelming the unsuspecting princess to the point that she no longer was aware of her surroundings. 'Please make it stop!' It wasn't just images either, emotions she'd never felt before coursed through her as well as if, for the span of her clairvoyance, she was able to live through a life that was not her own. It was all too much for the young girl.

The wind started to pick up as Elsa unwittingly drew her magic around her.

Very scared now, Anna stands up and runs towards Elsa for comfort.

Voices, so many voices! Some she recognized and others she did not. Words, whispered, mumbled, screamed and cried out at her and she did not know whom to listen to. But then a voice, all encompassing, spoke.

**The end has been left undecided, unwritten.**

** Hope now is in your hands.**

"Elsa!"

"JACK, NO!"

Like a breath, the wind and the frost that raged compacted around Elsa and as one powerful gust of magic that breath was then expulsed outwards towards her surroundings. All things calmed after her outburst; the winds no longer howled, the visions faded and the voices were but a faint echo now. Elsa felt it safe to open her eyes and she did so, owlishly.

"Anna?" She asked tentatively, one hand massaging her temple. Her sight was still a bit blurry after what had happened, and she couldn't really see where her sister had fled off to. "Anna?" She asked again after not receiving a response. "Anna, are you okay?"

As she searched for her sister, her vision began to clear somewhat and finally looking down, she was shocked as she saw Anna lying prone on the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa raced towards her sibling, slipping a couple of times in her haste. She placed Anna on her lap and cradled her head in her arms. As she did this she saw a sliver of red hair turn white and in that instant she knew what she had done; in her flustered haze she must have hit her sister with magic. 'Oh no. Oh no, oh no…' Her thoughts kept repeating like a mantra. "Anna, I'm so sorry." She looked helplessly around not knowing what to do but still hoping to find anything that could help. Coming up with nothing, she then did the only thing she could have done. "Mama, Papa! JOHN!"

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

And here they were again, the same destination in mind as they did seven years ago. Unlike last time, though, they didn't have Jack Frost to fall back on. Now they were only left to hope that Pabbie be able to do something; anything to save Arendelle's princess Anna.

The loyal steeds, Threil and Boron , once more, race through the path towards the Quarry of Songs, and on their backs, his majesty, Henry and master Jack clutch at their reigns with white-knuckled grips. Both men had different thoughts currently running through their minds, but as plain as it was on their faces, it was obvious the one defining denominator of the moment was fear.

And it was fear that governed their thoughts.

They reach the walls of the quarry and as it was, the entrance was shut off once again; Jack and Henry knew better though than to just quit.

Stepping off of his horse, Henry passes the little girl he clutched close to his chest onto the awaiting arms of Jack who soon joined him on the ground. He approaches the high walls of the quarry, and in a whisper, spoke the words instructed to him years ago. "I, Henry Callahan, do bow to the sovereign." He then retreats away from the rocky outcrop, remembering well what happens next.

A reminiscent boom sounds somewhere atop the high walls and soon enough the ground started to shudder and quake. Spider web cracks began to claw their way across the massive structure while loose rocks and pebbles danced to a beat all their own.

The ground stopped shaking minutes after and the epic fissures had yawned to reveal a dark path that lead into the Quarry of Songs.

They had no time to waste and any reservations they both had about the darkness were put to the backs of their minds. They boldly went into the eerie corridor, and after a while of walking blind in the blackness, they emerge on the other side.

Henry takes his daughter back into his arms and runs towards the middle of the place. "Pabbie! Pabbie, help please! My daughter –"

No sooner after his desperate plea did the rocks all around them roll in their direction. These boulders knew who they were and had no reason to hide from them like they did last time. As the boulders surrounded the two men, they began to reveal themselves one by one as the rock trolls of North Mountain.

"It's the king!" One of them declared.

"A-and the princess!" said another.

"Someone get Pabbie!"

* * *

><p>His children always thought that their Grand Pabbie napped most of the time when in truth he hardly ever slept anymore. In his old age there were hardly any more surprises in the world left there to surprise him and was why he spent most of his time in his cave, meditating on the knowledge he had gathered over the thousand something years. As he would always say: "Let the young ones chase after their dreams and let the old rest their weary bones, dreaming dreams."<p>

In times of silence, Pabbie sat in his cave thinking of countless things, but his thoughts recently have gravitated on one subject in particular. You see, he had succeeded in finding out how Jack could reabsorb his powers back from the ring, but the thing is, what he figured out did not sit well with the shaman.

But still, if Gaia wanted her winter spirit back then Pabbie had no choice but to tell Jack.

Just then he heard footsteps approach him, accompanied by the voice of his wife. "Pabbie, we have comp'nee."

"Hmm? And who might that be?"

* * *

><p>As he exited his cave, Pabbie saw immediately the crowd that had gathered around the King and Jack. The other trolls take notice of his presence and immediately part to make way for their leader. Pabbie rolls quickly to the center of all the commotion and no sooner did he reach his destination was he then assailed with a face full of Henry.<p>

"My daughter, Pabbie; please help her!"

"Elsa?"

"No…" Henry then stoops low as to show the little girl in his arms to the shorter person. "…Anna".

Even in unconsciousness, a small frown could be seen on Anna's face as if she were in pain.

'Poor thing.' Pabbie could only sympathize, his fatherly instincts acting up. "What happened to her?" the old troll asks worriedly.

"She was hurt… by magic."

The near imperceptible gesture was enough to escape his other troll brothers, but though it but a flicker, it was not enough to escape Pabbie. He saw for a fraction of a second, Henry's eyes cut angrily towards Jack after what he'd said before concealing it again. But why was he angry at Jack? It looked like the ex-winter spirit was human still; so it clearly couldn't have been him who did this to Anna. With nothing left to suspect, Pabbie could only assume that it was Elsa who did this.

"Pabbie," It was Jack who spoke this time.

'No matter; I have a job to do.' Pabbie dismissed his suspicions, for now at least, and went to address the problem. Looking closer, he saw the little sliver of white hair on the crown of her head and knew immediately where Elsa's magic must have hit her. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart; the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Those words again; oh how Henry hated those words.

With solemn nod of the head, Pabbie approached the unconscious girl and put a hand on her brow. He closes his eyes in concentration as the shaman searched through all her memories, the memories that have been stained. After a while, Pabbie spoke again. "I suggest that we remove **all** magic, even memories of magic, just to be safe." Then with a wave of his hand, Pabbie produced what looked to be a shroud of fine dust, and in the swirls of the shroud, it reflected Anna's memories, or more specifically, her memories of Elsa.

What happened next terrified Jack more than words could say. The memories, they started to change right before his very eyes. 'No. No. NO!' He shakes his head as he felt sickened of what was being done. "Pabbie, what are you doing?!" Jack asks alarmed.

"Just as I said, removing the magic out of these memories."

"Yeah, but why?" He asked again, still being unable to understand.

Pabbie lets escape a weary breath; somehow he just knew that Jack would react this way. It seemed that the spirit had grown fond of these children. "I know what you're thinking, Jack, and I agree with you. But there's just no other way. The magic has attached itself onto Anna's memories, and if we do not get them out as soon as possible, then she **will** die."

Cursing under his breath, Jack tried to control his emotions with deep breaths. Too clearly did he remember this feeling, the feeling of helplessness and how he loathed it. But what could he do?

Henry says, but whether he was trying to convince Jack or himself, even the king did not know. "It's for the best."

'No. No it's not.' But Jack wasn't about to say that; he knew that there was no other option, so he held his tongue.

Despite feeling uncomfortable of what he was doing, Pabbie finishes tampering with the memories and the dust he gathered in his palm soaked into Anna's forehead. "She will be okay." He says solemnly.

Jack had always been a passionate man, and it showed in his work, and it showed now as he screamed his frustrations, unable to contain his feelings anymore. "Yeah, but she won't remember Elsa, the real Elsa; her sister that she played with in the snow; her sister that she'd wake up in the middle of the night just so she could spend time with her. That Elsa is gone to her now!"

"Enough, Jack! It is done." Henry shouts just as loud, angry at Jack for some reason.

"What, just like that?! Do you even know what this could do to Elsa?"

"I said enough! Don't try to fool yourself, Jack. You and I both know that this argument isn't about my daughter."

Jack wavers a moment. "W-what?"

"This was never about Elsa, this is about you. You're still trying to cling on to the feeble notion that all is well and good when the consequence is right there in front of you!" He drew Anna closer to his chest for emphasis or, simply maybe, to keep her away from Jack. "You're powers are dangerous, Jack, and you teaching my daughter how to use them is even worse."

Silence was Jack's only response to Henry's accusations, not because he had nothing to say, but because there were no words left to speak. He said nothing because Henry hit the nail right on the head. Jack realized that he wasn't trying to stand up for Elsa; what he was doing was a lot less noble than that. He was standing up for what Elsa represented – she represented his worth.

He didn't even know that he was doing it until now when Henry pointed it out. That perhaps some part of him had always been convinced that as long as he was able to help Elsa, then her parents might find it worth it that they allow him to stay in Arendelle. But now that his presence seemed to do more harm than good to the young princess, was there even a reason to keep him around anymore? Was all that he taught Elsa for naught?

Like storm clouds, doubts clouded the young man's mind and as hard as he tried to resist them, he found himself beginning to believe. 'Maybe it **is** better if I leave; I make a mess of everything.' He thought desolately.

"I think it might be prudent that you start thinking on what you should do next, Master Frost." While Jack said nothing Henry turns and starts for where the horses were. "I'm heading back; Diana's going to be worried." Henry says brusquely, the sound of his voice bringing Jack out of his musings. "Thank you so much for your help, Pabbie." Jack made no move to follow Henry, however, and the king took no notice; he just kept on walking; out the gathering, out of the quarry, and out of his life.

It was not implied, but looking at the retreating form of Henry, it almost felt like a farewell; a bitter farewell.

* * *

><p>In her parent's room, Elsa had her head on her mother's lap just finished crying her eyes out.<p>

She really didn't mean to; everything was just too much and the next thing she knew Anna was lying on the floor. Elsa buries her face deeper into her mother's stomach, a fresh new batch of tears springing to her eyes.

'Anna I'm so sorry.'

Smoothing a hand over Elsa's head, Diana tried to ease her daughter's heartache. "Shhh, Angel, hush, it's alright; your father is taking Anna to a very good friend. He's going to fix everything. Shhh, it's going to be okay." She says gently.

But Elsa doesn't believe her. "NO! It's not okay!" She says indignant, her voice sounding muffled through the fabric of the queens sleeping gown. "And don't call me angel! I'm not an angel! I'm not! I'm… dangerous. I… I'm a monster…" Voice cracking, the small blonde girl then curled in on herself around her mother's waist in despair like a scared little kitten.

Diana's brows nit together as it broke something in her chest to hear her daughter say those things about herself, and a mother could only stand so much watching their child suffer at their own hands. "No! Don't you say that; don't you ever, **ever** say that ever again, Elsa. Ever – do you hear me?" Diana scolded her daughter firmly. "You are **not** a monster; you are my **daughter**, and if I say you're an angel, then by the moon and the stars, the queen decrees it so!" Then more gently, like smoothing out the wrinkles in a blanket, she says, "You **are **an angel, love, no matter what, you will always be my little angel; you and Anna both."

As her mother was speaking, Elsa slowly raises her head to look at her and her words comfort her somewhat, but still there were some doubts that lingered. "B-but I hurt Anna." Elsa reminded her dejectedly.

"Yes, you did. You lost control, but that was not your fault. You are young, Elsa; you have all the time in the world to learn how to use your powers correctly, but in the meantime, do be careful with them. Okay?" She says while rubbing her thumb over Elsa's tearstained cheek.

Elsa sniffs loudly, and then nods her head. "Yes, Mama."

"Good. Now come here; Mama needs a hug." And she needed a hug to give just as much to receive.

The little girl didn't need telling twice.

In the comfort of their embrace, a fleeting thought then passes Diana by and it causes her to wonder, "Elsa, dear, what brought this monster nonsense on in the first place? You honestly don't believe that, do you?"

Elsa breathes out a sigh. "No, no I don't, but I sure felt like I did. When John – I-I mean, when Gibbs – when he saw me, I –"

"John?" Oh Diana was curious now. "Now why would he make you feel like that? In fact, what does John matter in this at all?" She pulls away to get a better view of her daughter's face but still had her arms around her little girl. The princess bows her head to avoid her mother's gaze but the blush painting itself onto Elsa's cheeks tells the queen everything she needed to know.

'Ahhh.' She couldn't help but think as this explained a lot.

It would seem her daughter had developed a kid crush on the infamous Jack Frost. 'How strangely… appropriate.' She thinks is the word. Now, she didn't mean appropriate in an age sense; Jack was over a hundred years old, for goodness sake! No. But more of – well how was she to put it?

The two always had this connection, this familiarity about them; that for the duo to become friends was almost an expected thing. And now, her daughter having this crush, well, Diana didn't really expect **that** one, but now that it's happened, she wasn't all that surprised.

"W-when I called for help," Elsa tried to explain albeit haltingly. "John was the first one through the doors. A-At first he was surprised, but when he looked at me, he… –" She sniffles back a sob, pauses and then begins again. "He looked so disappointed, like he couldn't believe what I did… and I don't blame him; I feel disappointed in me too. Because of me Anna's…" She didn't even bother finishing what she had to say, opting to just sigh again instead.

John was her mentor, and though she complained most of the time about the things he teaches her, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him. She took every one of his lessons to heart though she tried not to show it. It was because she knew if she wasn't careful then someone might get hurt. And someone did get hurt – her sister.

It was only now did she realize how dangerous she could be, and now with what's happened, the confidence Anna's joy would bring whenever she showed her powers off to her had all but evaporated; her abilities didn't seem so good anymore.

"So is that what this is about? You're afraid you've disappointed John?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. Was she? "Yes. No? I – Mama, I hurt Anna –"

"And I already told you – that was not your fault. And I've known John for a very long time, even before we started calling him Gibbs; I don't think he's disappointed in you; shocked, maybe, but not disappointed."

"You didn't see his face, Mama –"

"And you didn't **ask** his thoughts; how can you possibly know how he feels?" Diana countered. Unable to answer, Elsa turns her face away. "Ah, ah! There you see?" Diana smiles triumphantly. "You **don't** know, and the only way to find out is if you ask him."

Elsa looks up at her mother through her bangs and confesses. "But I'm scared."

'Oh, my sweet Elsa.' Diana gives her a sympathetic quirk of the lips as she does her best to console her daughter. Her voice was squished as she hugs Elsa to her chest tighter than before. **"**I know you are, Angel… I know. But, if you don't take a chance then how will you ever know?" Wisdom rings clearly like a bell and her words catches Elsa with soft fingers. "Elsa, don't ever let your fears stop you from being who you are. Your powers are a gift and you know what? I believe John feels exactly the same way I do."

Unable to contain herself, the princess embraces the queen with everything she's got and just as fiercely. "Thank you, Mama."

The sound of a door opening was what interrupted their moment, and in walks the king looking worse for wear.

"Henry."

"Papa."

The two say at the same time as they rush off the bed and at Him with questions. Henry was expecting it, however, and was quick to answer them all.

Diana asks the question of upmost importance first. "How is Anna?"

"She's safe." he answers calmly.

"Where is sh –" Elsa tried to follow up but didn't get to finish as her father answers before she could ask.

"In her room; asleep for now."

The dread passes and they could breathe again.

"Oh, thank heavens." The cold sensation of relief washes over her like rainfall in the summer. Overwhelmed, Diana takes her husband in her arms and lays her head on his shoulders to relieve the worry she had felt the moment he had stepped out of those gates with Anna and… Jack. Hold there a moment.

Where's Jack?

Eyes that she had closed open slowly as Jack comes to the forefront of her and Elsa's minds. "Henry, where is John?" She asks cautiously, her head still on his shoulder. In response, hot breath tickles the back of her neck as Henry expels a tired sigh. His answer does not come immediately and Diana lifts her head to look at her husband as the silence stretched on.

Looking at the worried faces of his wife and daughter, the sight dredges out another breath from the heavy laden man. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p>In the wake of the king's departure and silent dismissal, Jack was left lost and confused on what he was supposed to do next. Should he return to the castle or should he just leave it all behind him and turn his back on Arendelle? Rock and a hard place, indeed; both options held no sway for the young man and yet he had to choose.<p>

Just so he could say that he'd thought about it, Jack ran through the choices. Let's say that he stayed; then what? Henry already told him that he'd had enough of his help, so Jack saw no point in going back; he knew when he wasn't wanted anymore. Plus, to be honest, Jack had grown weary in being blamed for what he had done to Elsa. 'It's true though… it **is** my fault…' the woeful timbre of Jack's thoughts reminded him.

As he thought longer and longer about it, the option of leaving started sounding the better choice of the two.

But…

Then that would also mean, leaving behind all that he had fallen in love with. Arendelle, the one place that he'd come to call home would no longer be his home. Could he really do that? Was he brave enough to turn his back? Could he really just up and forget about, the sights, the sounds, the buzz of morning routines as his kingdom woke up; the bakers, the fisher men, the farmers, the children all? Was it that easy to forget?

Could he really harden his heart enough so that he could forget about his father, Henry, Diana, Anna and…

… Elsa?

His chin fell to his chest as he sat slouched on a rock; elbows to his knees and his ring held by thumb and finger. He meant to hide his eyes behind his bangs, but the lone tear that slid down his face could plainly be seen glistening in the moonlight.

Everything was a mess.

"You look troubled, young winter spirit." Pabbie's voice rumbled like distant thunder. "Why don't you come with me to the cave and you could share your burdens with old Pabbie there, eh?"

Jack didn't even know when he stood up to follow Pabbie; all he knew was that his feet were moving one step in front of the other, numb from the brain down. They reach their destination, and suddenly without meaning to, the thought that weighed heavy in his heart slip out through his voice. "I should probably leave… but… I just don't want to… I don't want to forget."

Pabbie heard his broken and helpless voice and knew that he wasn't talking about his company or his cave. He looked back at Jack and for that moment he didn't see a winter spirit or a prince; just a boy with too much on his shoulders. The troll sighs. "No one is asking you to leave **or** forget, Jack."

"Perhaps… but I think it's the right thing to do." resigned Jack.

The lines on his face deepen at what Jack's thoughts had become "Is it?"

It was quiet for the longest of times, but then after a while of tense silence, Jack spoke finally. What was said, however, only made Pabbie's heart grow heavier.

"Pabbie, do you have any more of that dust you used on Anna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Im'ma list it down to make things clear:<strong>

**Elsa: 7 years old (6 and a half)**

**Anna: 4 years old (3 and a half)**

**Henry: 35 years old**

**Diana: 36 years old**

**Mr. Gibbs: 60 years old (Yeah I still don't have a first name for him. Maybe you guys can think of something. Think of a name that would sound wise and elderly, and if I like it, I'd use it in the story. Just post the names in the reviews.) **

**Jack: Now Jack's age needs a little bit of explanation. You see, chronologically, in this chapter Jack's 25 years old. However, he still looks to be around 20 – 21. This means he ages three times as slow the average human. I'll probably explain why in the consecutive chapters why that is and if he is or not anymore an immortal, but right now why don't we see where I take this thing, eh? **

**Leave comments you guys about the story so that I'd know what you guys think about where I'm leading it. Cheers!**

**Thanks, love ya'll!**


	13. Chapter 13: FAREWELL MR SNOWMAN

**I really enjoy how you guys have come to call the King and Queen as Henry and Diana. It makes it feel like it's their real names! Oh and by the way Mr. Gibbs (Sr.) still doesn't have a first name; I'm still waiting for you guys' suggestions so come at me bro! **

* * *

><p>-<em>You know what hurts most when kids grow up? It is when they stop believing. – North<em>

_Big deal. – Jack_

_You may not understand it now, Jack, but someday… you will. – North_

* * *

><p>He meant to leave but he just couldn't, not until he saw them… one last time.<p>

Like a thief in the night, Jack snuck into the castle through one of the many secret passages that he had been taught and made to memorize by heart. He didn't have to but he wanted his departure to be secret and only made known to those he held dearest to him. He owed them that much.

A shadowed corner in Callah's outer wall let in the slippery brunette and without making a sound, he made his way towards the west wing of the keep where the small balcony to his room could be found. His loft was a good twenty feet of the ground and if you didn't know what you were doing, it would have been a mighty dangerous climb trying for such a height. But this wasn't the first time he'd done this.

Using the many roots and vines that hugged the wall to his balcony, he began his accent. He never let out so much as a grunt as he struggled for every inch of his perch, his thoughts being far away thinking of what to say for words to his final goodbye. Try as he might, though, the words would not come; they were just… too painful.

He wasn't even out of breath when he'd reached the top, and as he went to open the terrace's glass doors that lead into his room, he halts just as he was reaching for the handle. Through the glass he could see a figure, someone sitting on his bed, a small girl with a bob of blonde on her head. 'Elsa.'

* * *

><p>Shortly after her father arrived, Elsa was sent to her room as the conversation between her mom and dad got heated. After her dad had said that she no longer could use her powers, well, to say that her mom wasn't happy about that would have been an understatement.<p>

Her power will only grow! She has to learn how to control it.

She is learning!

Not from John she isn't!

"Mmph!" Elsa whimpered; covering her ears as if to keep the voices of her parents out of her head. She walked numbly through the halls lost and confused and never more in her life did she miss her friend than in that moment. Without thought, her footsteps stop dead in their tracks, and at their own accord, switch towards the other direction.

Soon enough, she found herself in front of the entrance to John's room. She was looking for a place where she could feel safe and it looked like her subconscious had lead her here thinking that her mentor was present to give her the comfort that she so needed at the present.

She didn't knock as she always knew that John never locked his door to her. It was because as they were just starting to learn about her powers, often times she'd be plagued with bad dreams. In those days she spent many a nights sleepless and her friend had taken notice. When he confronted her about it, she told him about the nightmares, and to her surprise he didn't dismiss them as something small. Instead, he had said that – whenever she would have a nightmare, she could go to him and he'll chase the darkness away. She'd never had a bad dream since…at least not until now; and this time she didn't need to be asleep for this nightmare.

Opening the door just a crack, she peered inside to see if he was there, but as her father had said: he wasn't coming back – ever. The thought fills her with even more sorrow; she still couldn't believe that her friend was gone. He had always been a constant presence in her life even before the whole ice powers thing and now… he's not. Alone, she was finally given the chance to actually think about what that meant, and the longer she thought about it, the more pained her heart would become.

She lets herself in, and in his room she wandered, not really looking at anything in particular as the one person she came for was not there. Walking around, her eyes roamed John's many knickknacks that lined the mantle on the fireplace; she took in the decoration and how everything seemed to remind her of him.

Her mournful lament fills the emptiness of the room. "Why did he have to leave?" And the echo of her own voice was its own answer.

Elsa sat herself on the bed as the question lingered with her like a shadow and it was in quiet moments like these that she cursed her exceptional imagination. Left and right she conjured up theories and explanations, and one after the other she listened to them, knowing full well that she was only hurting herself. Then finally, the single most terrifying thought she so desperately tried to escape from caught up with her at last. 'Did he leave… because of me?'

Realization dawned on her in the form of a dreadful pressure in her chest. Her breath turned ragged; it came in short puffs. Her eyes misted over as a whimper shook her helpless form. Suddenly the expansive room felt like it was shrinking, and as such she curled herself into a tiny ball, hiding her eyes behind her knees. Then in a voice no more than a whisper, she puts into words the thought that had set her all a quiver, "He left because of me." and so heartbreaking it was as the little girl believed it to be truth.

But just as the first of many tears started to fall, a soft rasp, like tapping on glass, called her attention.

*Tap tap tap* There it was again.

Slowly, oh so very slowly she raises her head to see what it was, and as she saw, her eyes widened and heart swelled. "John…" breathlessly, she says; relief and joy unlike any other enveloping her entire being in a tidal wave of emotions. "John!" Soon enough she was on her feet and rushing towards him, almost ripping the balcony doors of the hinges as she let him in.

The instant the door was out of the way, she wraps her arms around his waist and stains her tears on the stomach of his shirt. Instinctively, the surprised man could only place a hand on top of her head in response. She tried and tried to speak; to say how happy she was that he had come back home, but her sentences came out as incoherent blubbering for which she, if she were in her right mind, would have been very embarrassed to have done so. She was a lady, not some crybaby seven year old!

"I thought – I thought…that you – I thought!"

It was almost like her tears saw no end as at that moment her vocabulary consisted of nothing more than small heaves and shaky sighs; Jack let her cry for as long as she needed to though, because if he were perfectly honest with himself, he too wanted to shed some tears, but he didn't want his goodbye to be a sad one so he kept it in. But as for Elsa, her tears would not be held against her; it was better that she let it all out now than later… when he was gone.

At least, while he was still here he could comfort her. "Hey, hey, where's the fire kiddo?" He joked, his voice light as ever (if only he could say the same about how he really felt). Jack put his hands on her shoulders and eases her off of him so he could look her in the eye and with a voice as gentle as a brook, he asks, "Now, why don't you ease up on them crocodile tears and tell me what's wrong, hmm?"

Elsa did a couple of more sniffs and then wipes away the stray trickle on her cheeks with the sleeve of her night gown. "I…" She says, her voice watery yet abreast with relief. "I thought you left. I-I thought that you… left me."

It was a good thing that Elsa was too busy clearing away her tears or else she might have seen the look of mournful surprise on his face. 'Oh, MiM, why do I have to do this?' He clears away the expression as soon as Elsa faced him again. Red cheeked, red nosed, red everything; just looking at her, Jack didn't know how to tell Elsa that he didn't come back to stay; he came back to say goodbye.

So he **didn't** say it.

Instead he lied. "Now why would you think that?" He asks, still keeping his tone happy even though it killed him inside. "I'm not going anywhere. We've still got lessons and if you think you're getting anymore vacation time from me then you've got another thing comin', kid!

He earns a giggle from the small girl as he taps her nose with a finger, and it actually made him cringe inwardly at how well he could act. And what's more was her beautiful smile; the smile that let him know that she actually believed him. Just then he realized that he was going to have to break her trust… and her heart in the end. Oh the irony; all this time he'd been looking for people to believe in him and now he was just throwing it all away.

And he could only think: how cruel could he be for doing this to Elsa?

'No, it's better this way. Elsa doesn't need me; she never needed me.' He argued to himself. Then just to put salt in his wound, he added, 'It's me who needs her.' The girl hugs him again but more gently this time just to express her thanks. Jack does what he can not to break right there on the spot and hugs hear head to his belly in return. They spend a few seconds in stillness just absorbing the easement they drew from each other's presence, then out of the blue, Jack broke the silence with a question.

"Hey, Elsa… do you wan'na build a snowman?"

"What?" She asks genuinely surprised.

He didn't know what he just said until it was out of his mouth but then he thinks better of it. Sure it might have seemed random at the time, but Jack realized it was exactly what they needed. Plus, this maybe the last time they would ever have the chance to do something like this; so he just went with it. "Wait here." He instructed Elsa.

Elsa watched in wonderment as John started pushing furniture away from the middle of the room. Like a busy bee, he flittered across the space with the grace of a tornado. "John, what are you doing?"

Not breaking his stride, he answers with a grunt as he pushes the sofa to the side. "We'll need more room if we want to have some umffff-fun."

"Fun?"

"That's right." Once he finished, he claps his hands together job well done. "Well that's that; all we need now –" Jack looks towards Elsa with an expectant smile on his face, "– is snow." which then falters once he sees her taking a step back. The girl had her forearm across her stomach as it clutched onto her other arm, looking very unsure of herself. "Elsa? What's wrong?" He asks, concern lining his quiet query.

Elsa didn't meet his gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the floor, but as she answered the question, she sounded almost ashamed. "I don't think we should do that, John; Papa said that –"

Jack stops her with a raised hand before she could finish because he darn well knew what her father must have told her. But this was his last day here in this place, and all he wanted to do was spend it with Elsa. "No, don't think about him right now. Right now it's just you and me, okay?" He says slowly, encouragingly with an easy going grin.

The little princess wasn't so sure, however, and purses her lips to express her hesitance. She still kept her gaze elsewhere, completely adamant in avoiding his eyes for fear that, if she looked, she could do nothing to resist him this one favor, compelling as his eyes were.

The smile he wore so expertly slips as finally he was no longer able to hide behind his sure facade. "Elsa…" the sound of her name escapes heavy laden with weariness. He went to accompany her in the middle of the room, and kneeling down on one knee, he very slowly tilted the princess' head up by the chin.

There was no resistance then; their eyes were immediately drawn to each other like magnets; stormy cobalt clouds meeting lovely azure. "…Please… for me."

He gave everything he could to keep the pleading tone out of his voice, but try as he might, the sound that escaped him was begging. He was **begging **that she grant him this one thing that, to him, was like a lifeline in an ocean churning with desperation.

His eyes and his voice were her undoing, and the next thing she knew, she was already gathering her powers again, second time that night. And just as she did in the throne room so too did she here in John's room.

He expels the breath that he was holding just as the snow started to fall on their faces. 'Thank you, Elsa' He looked around himself reveling in the familiar chill of Elsa's magic. A deep breath, then the smile he had lost he had found again. "Now how's about we start on that snowman, huh?"

A smile lit her face up like a candle. Encouraged by John's pleasant invitation, Elsa began to twirl her hands more enthusiastically this time and slowly a snow man started to form.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa hold your horses there, Cold Stuff." Jack chuckled, holding up both hands to stop the enthusiastic youth."We're not using your magic this time. This time we do it the old fashion way." As he was already kneeling, he didn't need to stoop down to gather up the snow and so he started forming it into the parts they needed for the snowman. Elsa stood to the side unsure of what to do. "Elsa, I'm not going to build this thing all by myself, you know. Grab a handful and get your royal butt over here!"

The small girl huffs at him and the spark that he thought he'd never see again was right there in her eyes. Grudgingly, she too begins her efforts in forming the lower half of the snowman. "This is silly; with my powers I can make a snowman easy." She grumbled.

"Yeah, well this is more fun." He dismisses simply, but truth be told, fun wasn't the real reason why he wanted to make a snowman by hand. The real reason was that he wanted this moment to last as long as it could and commit to memory every second of it. Without Elsa noticing, Jack took secret glances at her and he saw the very same determined look on her face as whenever he'd teach her something new. A small smile just had to be made at her expression; how she stuck her tongue out in concentration as she rolled a small snowball, collecting and making it even bigger. But, 'Why so serious, Elsa?' Jack had to wonder.

Elsa kept her steady focus on the growing ivory sphere she was rolling on the ground that she failed to notice that her friend was doing something suspicious with his hands. It was too late before the snowball hit her dead on the face. She didn't react immediately; her brain still processing what had just happened. Then she heard laughter.

Jack laughed so hard at the look of surprise on Elsa's face. "Take it easy there, Snowflake." he crowed." We're trying to have fun here, remember?"

Her thoughts finally catch up with her and vengefulness takes the place of surprise. Grinning a grin that would have rivaled John's own, she too makes a snowball incognito as her target was all too busy laughing his heart out.

"Ha ha hah ha *bamf* – Oof!" It was his turn to look surprised as the snow slid down his face.

"Ooh, right on the nose! You still think it's funny, John?" Elsa taunted as her arms sat crossed imperiously over her chest.

Oh it's on now!

A snowball fight of epic proportions then ensued; the duo only taking breaks to try and finish their snowman. It took longer than it had to as the both of them would often take surprise shots at each other while they worked which then would erupt into another bout of flying snowballs.

Their fun went on through the night, and for a few blissful hours, the two remained wonderfully locked away in their own world; their worries forgotten and the snowman they were building the only concern there was.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're half is too big now. What? You want our snowman to be fat? You like chubby snowmen, is that it?" Jack said, making fun of Elsa's snowman-making skills.

"He's not fat!" Elsa replied, appalled at the accusation. "The bottom part **has** to be big or the top part would topple over."

"Nonsense! Small body first and then you put a big head on it – that's how you make a cute snowman."

In response to his ridiculous claims, Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her friend, all the while, thoroughly enjoying their banter. "Oh is that right, Mr. John, master-builder-of-all-snowmen?"

He plays along, silly as the conversation was; caring only of the fact that they were doing something for the sole reason because it made them happy. "You bet it is! I'll have you know I've been making snowmen lo~ooong before you did, little princess."

As stoically as she could, she resists rolling her eyes this time. "Fi~iiine" She says the word in a long droning whine as if conceding to him was such a chore; her giggling afterwards, though, tells him it was not the case.

They look to each other, and for a reason only they knew why, began to laugh. Laugh at what? At everything: Him, her, the room, the snow, the snowman suddenly became the funniest things in the world to the laughing duo. It was a while before the princess and the consort began to settle, but soon enough, their giggling was the only remnant left to their comedy.

Elsa yawns just then and Jack looks to the grandfather clock he had pushed to the corner of his room. 'Four o'clock? We stayed up all night?' Astonished, he didn't even notice it was that late. He guesses it was true what they say about time and having fun. "Hey, Snowflake, we're just about done with the snowman. What do you say we put off putting the head on for tomorrow, huh? You look tired." Jack suggested to the clearly sleepy blonde miss.

"No no, I'm good; we could finish it now." It was kind of hard believing her then as her whole sentence was actually one big yawn; if anything, it made Jack surer that she needed her sleep. But who was he to deny her anything? After all these years, his soft spot for Elsa never faded… and he doubted it ever will. To compare him to the man he was yesteryear, one could plainly see that his fondness had, in fact, only grown more so.

He could only chuckle. "Okay so what do you want him to look like?"

"Huh?" Elsa didn't really look like she was paying attention anymore as fatigue half lidded her eyes. "I don't know… *yawn*… What do you think he should look like?"

A fond smile starts at the corner of his lips at the way she looked so sleepy but tried with all her might to keep her eyelids from drooping. 'Still adorable as ever.' he thinks to himself. But then the small smile falls gently as it disappears; he realizes that it was time to end this. He'd held it off for as long as he could.

It was time to finish this snowman.

"Well I have an idea for the head but then I'd need a model to help me." He smiled mischievously; masterfully disguising his dark thoughts.

She wasn't even hiding it anymore; the girl was about to fall asleep on her feet. "A wha'?"

"Alright, Elsa, I'm going to need you to stand right over here." Jack guided the half-conscious Elsa by the shoulders and the little princess shuffled to the spot right besides the headless snowman. "Good, and now I want you to hold your cheeks like so." He then demonstrated what he had in mind by squeezing her rosy cheeks together making her lips pucker like a fish. His professional poker face all but gave in right there and then but he held in his laughter. "Just like that! Okay, hold still while I –"

Quickly he started gathering up the snow in his hands and started sculpting.

"John, how long do I have to stay like this? My face is going numb." She says, but the fact that her lips were puckered made what she said too funny to ignore and so Jack abandons his efforts not to laugh and laughs.

"No, yeah, wait I think I got it." He hefted the too big a head onto the too small body of the snowman. He turns it around so that it was facing Elsa, and in an exaggerated voice, introduced their new snowman friend. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He greeted, using Olaf's pencil hands to wave at the girl. Elsa's face immediately shone with delight.

She flung her arms around the snow figurine in an embrace. "I love you, Olaf." She declared enthusiastically and Jack couldn't help the bittersweet ache that blossomed in his chest. A happy-sad smile decorates itself on Jack's lips at her reaction and he lets out a wispy satisfied chuckle.

In the heart of that moment, Jack simply took a pause to focus all his attention on the little girl that stood in front of him, and he couldn't help but mourn at how much he was going to miss her. As he was kneeling behind Olaf, he managed to hide that one tear that he could never manage to catch. "I love you too, Elsa." He says, his voice almost breaking in the end. Teary eyed, he shakes his head at himself. 'If this keeps up then I'm **never** leaving Arendelle.' He clears the knot in his throat with a load cough, and in a voice much too boisterous to be normal, he says, "Well, enough of that; time to sleep, kid. Off to bed with you."

John stood and approached her; he picks her up from under her arms and places her on his hip, his intention on taking her to her room. Elsa panicked immediately, "Huh? No wait! I don't want to sleep yet." She says, her eyes wide with a fear she did not know the cause to, and then in a meeker tone, she proposed, "We could still play if you want." as she twiddled her thumbs.

He raises an incredulous brow at her and stops right before his door. "Elsa, you could barely keep your eyes open." He stated flatly.

"No that's –" Before she could finish what she wanted to say, a phenomenal yawn interrupts her for a good four seconds until she was able to speak again. "– not true."

John puts her back down on her feet, and taking her hand gently in his, he guided her to his bed and sat her down. "You know that **it is** true, Elsa. Now tell me the truth; why don't you want to sleep?" He asks with a subtle concerned frown.

Why didn't she want to sleep? Even she didn't know. There was just something, something inside that was telling her – no – **pleading **with her not to go to sleep, because if she did, then… then… "I don't want to go to sleep because I'm afraid that you won't be here when I wake up." Helpless was her voice that spoke her greatest fear, and she searched his eyes desperately for anything that would prove that her fears were wrong.

Second time that night, Jack just had to ask, 'Oh, MiM, why do I have to do this?' He stayed quiet for a time thinking of what to say. Then steeling his nerves he finally gathers up the gall to tell her one last lie. "A year ago, I made you a promise. Do you still remember what that was?" He asked her, but the real question was: did **he **remember his promise.

Something of an oath died in his heart at that very instant as he **did** remember his promise to her all too well.

Elsa hums low her of course to let know that she did remember. "Hmm, yes, how could I ever have forgotten…?" There was no sting to her sarcastic retort as it was more a blissful sigh than mockery. Heartened by the remembrance, Elsa finally gives in to the night's fatigue, and with a smile on her face, lays her head ever so tenderly on John's arm.

And the kicker that almost drove Jack to the brink of tears.

"… My guardian…" She whispered with nothing but trust in her voice as sleep finally claimed the young girl.

And then – silence. Silence as if the whole world hung onto those two little but very, **very** significant words. "Oh, MiM." Quietly, he swore as his eyes swept across the room again and again at rapid pace, not because he was looking for something, but because the action served as a distraction from the turmoil that raged within himself. Eyes misting over, Jack tried to blink away the fog that blurred his vision; then, in a last ditch effort to keep the tears at bay, he looks up at the ceiling to let gravity help him in his feeble efforts.

How could he leave? What should he do? Why did it hurt so much? Why? Why? Why?

Right then and there Jack was experiencing one of mortalities many consequences and that consequence was that – he cared a great deal now. When he was still Jack Frost, he was too distant, too cold, too much not a human to care for anyone else but himself, but now… he cared about Henry; he cared about Diana; he cared about his father; he cared about Anna, and above all else, he cared about Elsa more than he could ever care about himself.

He cared about how she would take him leaving. He cared about how he wouldn't be there to watch her become the woman he knew she was destined to be. And he cared about his promise to her that he would always, **always **be there for her. And for an instant, he regretted ever becoming human, because now he had to hurt the one he had come to care for so much.

How could he do this to Elsa? How could he just **forget**?

'Wait.' Something stirs within the confines of his mind, an idea so simple yet so wrong that the options: should or shouldn't he do it, vied for his favor. He always meant to use it on himself but as he looked back at Elsa…

No she didn't deserve to hurt because of him.

Mind set, he puts his hand in his pocket and brings out a pouch full of glimmering purple dust. He looks to the girl at his side, hesitating only a fraction before determination sets his shoulders straight. He put the dust in his hand, but just before he doused the sleeping princess with the enchanted powder, mournfully he professes. "I never deserved to be your guardian, Elsa… I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

A consolation to himself, he reasoned. What use were promises if she wouldn't even be able to remember them, or better yet, what use were they if she couldn't remember him? That was his plan – no memory, no promise, no heartache…at least not for Elsa. He cast the dust on the crown of her head and they seep into her skull; altering her memories.

'It is done.' His thoughts were solemn, but at least now she wouldn't miss him as there's simply no John Gibbs left there to miss; no promises left there to be broken. He takes her in his arms and brings her to the top of the bed where she could rest on his pillow. As he lays her down, he tucks her bangs away from her face so that he could look at her one last time. He bends and brings his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss. Then to the magic that was surely in her dreams, he whispers, "Please, let her forget about me."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>He steps out into the hall right outside his room and was surprised to see who was there to greet him. "Diana?"<p>

"Why did you do that?" The queen asked in a hushed, angry and desperate tone. She steps closer towards the stunned man and collars him. "**Why** did you just do that? Don't you know how much you mean to that girl, to **my** daughter?" 'Furious' was too inadequate a word to describe what she was feeling right now, but more than that she was disappointed in her friend that he would take the easy path out of this situation.

Judging from her actions and what she had just said, Jack could tell that she knew what he did; she knew about the dust and what it did to one's memories. There was no use lying about it this time, so instead he went on to explain the reason for his actions. "Diana, I'm going to leave Arendelle and I don't want Elsa to come looking for me." Then in a sad whisper he added, "I'm not worth it."

"So you take her most precious memories away from her? How is that any better, Jack!?"

"She'll make new memories." Jack supplied as he tried to remain resolute, but Diana knew of the emotions that must have been stirring right beneath his apathetic mask. He was no Henry; he was still a long ways away from suppressing what he truly felt.

Her frown deepens and she counters, "You and I both know that it wouldn't be the same."

"Perhaps. And perhaps that's a good thing?"

"What? How could that be a good thing?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Henry was right, she would have been better off if I've never taught her magic and now I fixed that problem. Without her memories of me then she would never remember about our lessons."

The queen shakes her head left and right, horrified at what she had just heard. 'Problem – he thinks all that time he spent with Elsa a problem?' "Jack, how could you say that? Does my daughter mean so little to you?" Her voice breaks as she asked him this.

Finally she incites a real reaction from him – anger. "Elsa is my student and my best friend; she means the world to me! That's why I'm doing this, because I care too much about her to let her hurt because of me."

'So that's why.' Her heart strings were struck. She didn't want to but the surrender in her voice was clear. "And now you plan to leave us. Is there nothing I could do to change your mind? Elsa's not the only who was going to miss you, you know?" Ever since Henry started changing the two of them have worked together to keep this family intact and now he was going away, leaving her alone in the task.

His anger fled him in an instant after what she had spoken. That's right, he realized. Elsa wasn't the only one that was going to be affected by his decision. Too bad Pabbie didn't have any more of his magic dust to make all of Arendelle forget about him. So instead, he does the next best thing he could've done for his queen. He hugs her and lays her head on his chest where she could clearly hear his heartbeat. "I'm going to miss you too, Diana…"

There was no use holding it back now and the tears they tried so hard to hide from everyone flow freely down the cheeks of the two least emotional residents of the castle.

This was exactly what he was trying to avoid! Well so much for a happy goodbye. After a good few minutes of being locked in each other's arms, Jack breaks the silence. "While we're being all mushy, I have a confession to make."

Diana kept quiet as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Diana…" After a very long exaggerated pause, he then finishes "… I must've had **the** **biggest** crush on you when we first met."

The halls were quiet again but after a while, still in their embrace they burst out laughing. There was a certain brand of funny only the two of them could get and this was Jack's personal way of easing the pain of his departure for his Queeny.

They release each other finally and immediately began wiping at their tears, making excuses that they had something in their eyes the both of them at the same time which resulted in even more laughter.

"Well I guess this is it." He smiled sadly at her.

"I guess it is." Giving in to the reality that he would no longer be a room's widths away takes its toll on Diana, but years of being queen had hardened her nerves and the pain doesn't reach her eyes. It tried its best though and the constricting pull in her throat makes her voice sound strangled.

"Make sure you take care of everyone for me, okay?"

"Of course, Master Gibbs."

He appreciated her using that name, **his** name, as it comforted him somewhat; it let him know that she was still his friend; that even though he was leaving, she still considered him family. With one final sweeping bow, he takes his leave.

But just as he was about to disappear into the next corner of the hallway, Diana shout's at him, "Jack, Arendelle will **always **be your home."

It was more than just a declaration; it was a promise.

And it makes Jack smile as he finally takes his first steps out of Callah.

* * *

><p>…<p>

It looks like your plan worked; the winter spirit is gone now.

Good… Leave the king and focus your nightmares on the girl. Without Jack, there is no one to keep us from her now… Make her fear the dark, Pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, to be honest, I wasn't really planning on making this story too drama-y, so why did this abomination of a chapter come out? Well, simply put, it's because I have mood swings; I was listening to this song "Battle Scars" and I know it had absolutely no relation to this story but it influenced it somehow. Go listen to it while you're reading if you want, it might add some flavor.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry if this chapter made you feel all weird or anything like that, but as with all my other chapter, I pour my heart and soul to each one of them and I was really targeting the feels with this one. **

**To those who liked it then –CHEERS! Leave a comment 'kay? It really makes this story worth writing.**


	14. Chapter 14: CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET

**You know what, I'm not even going to bother on apologizing anymore for taking so long, because if I do, then I'll be saying sorry a lot.**

**This one's a little bit lighter than the previous chapter but still pretty dark so I hope you don't mind.**

**Anyway, I tried my best to keep people in character; I'm just not sure if I succeeded though.**

* * *

><p><em>How long will you be away? – Elsa<em>

_Three or four days, maybe; a week tops – Jack_

_Why that long? – Elsa_

_Elsa, the road from here to Corona isn't exactly right down the street. But don't worry; I'll be back before you could say "snowflakes". – Jack_

_Snowflakes. – Elsa_

_*Chuckle* Come now, Princess, what's wrong? You're not going to _**miss**_ me or anything like that, will you? – Jack_

_NO! Maybe… yes. Oh, stop looking so smug! – Elsa_

_Elsa… I _**will**_ come back. Soon. I promise. – Jack_

_~Jack Delivering ice to Corona._

* * *

><p>Three days he'd been walking – at least he thought it had been three days. Had it been three days? It was hard to tell when the mornings, noons, and nights seemed to meld into each other the longer he walked. No matter, all he knew was that he'd been following the same dirt road for a very long time now. Of the road itself and where exactly did it lead to, even he didn't know, nor did he care at the moment; all he did was pick the first exit out of Arendelle and never looked back.<p>

But of course that was just him trying to sound tough. If ever he believed that statement, then he was only fooling himself.

With the distance between him and his home growing ever more vast, the thought "Turn back now while you could still see the castle in the distance!" grew just as much in terms of want. However, Jack made sure that before the longing in his heart grew too unbearable, before it could persuade him to go back and take Elsa in his arms and remind her of who he was again, Jack would then stomp on the vagrant thought with heavy boots of vindication.

'It's too late! There **is no** going back.' Hid frustrations mount and Jack kicks at a tree that was unfortunate enough to have crossed the weary man's path. The tree, however, was a lot tougher than his toe was and immediately pain shoots up the abused appendage. Jack hops on his good foot and falls to rest his back against the trunk of the tree clutching at his boot thinking that rubbing the leather would alleviate some of the pain.

"Yeah, not really one of my brightest ideas." He chides himself sarcastically. Well, on the bright side, at least, one thing the pain did was distract him from the worser pain in his chest, and as the throbbing cleared his mind somewhat of the melancholy that had accompanied him since his departure from Arendelle, Jack finally takes a moment to look around himself to see if he could recognize where he was – he didn't.

Because of the sheer amount of emotional turmoil he was made to endure, the three days he had travelled almost felt like he'd been sleepwalking the entire time. And now with his eyes finally open, he found himself lost. But lost where exactly?

Jack looks behind the tree he was leaning on and discovers that his back sat faced to an entire forest the whole time. The brunette deflates. "Ugh, great." He groaned out. "Forests – I hate forests."

The reason why he did was because, in Jack's experience traveling and running errands for the king, forests never bade him good news. To him, forests meant hours spent wandering underneath thick leaves of tall trees that did their best to block his view of the stars and any hopes of direction. Forests also meant danger, it being full to brim of Earth's most undesirable creations. A few of which he had grown to despise were: bugs, poisonous bugs, poisonous snakes, poison ivy, wolves, poisonous wolves – no, wait, there were no such thing, but then again it was a forest, anything could be lurking within the shadows of the trees –

"Where you headin' off to, stranger?"

– Oh, and bandits; can't forget about them bandits.

Jack turns his head towards the source of the voice and sees two men approaching him. Warily he rose to his feet if ever the need to run became a must, and by the way these two fine gentlemen were eyeballing the satchel he had on his person, that need may not be too far off.

"Oh me? Uh, nowhere really, you know; just takin' in the sights." The pleasant smile he put on was meant to disguise the nervousness that began to prickle his skin. Cool under pressure – that was the look he was trying to pull off.

And failing miserably.

The big-nosed thug looks to his accomplice, a sinister looking man with a hook in place for a left hand. "Hey, Hook, ya hear that? This guy's a tourist!"

For a few short seconds, Jack forgets about the trepidation he was feeling just then as he couldn't help the thought, 'Hook? _Hook, _really_?_' Thinking that Mr. Hook wouldn't really take too well at being mocked because of his tactless choice of alias, Jack greatly resists the urge to roll his eyes at the name. 'I wonder why they call him that.' He, instead, thinks sarcastically to himself.

"A tourist you say?" Hook carries on poorly the act of friendly passerby. "Well then, you're going to need a guide, mister. Why don't we… show you around?"

The young Gibbs liked to consider himself a smart man, and as proof to his claim, he could tell even without having to look that, though the offer was innocent enough, the smirk in the thug's invitation told him of other things.

Jack tries to evade but the two thugs block his path. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you boys have better things to do than helping little old me around the forest." Nowhere to go, the brunette backs up only to hit the tree he'd been leaning on earlier; he looks behind himself almost in panic to see what blocked his path then faces the two brigands again as they were slowly making their way over to him.

Sinister grin in full effect, Mr. Hook lets out a dark chuckle. "Oh, but I insist; after all, things could get really dangerous around these parts when..." pause for effect. "…you're alone."

Alone – Jack cringes at the word. Yes, he was alone again, just like old times it would seem, but "alone" didn't equal "helpless". Jack knew this and so hardens his resolve with what's left of the livid energy he had earlier. If these guys thought that he wouldn't even defend himself then they **didn't **know Jack.

It sure as hell wasn't bravery as the fear of the situation still lingered within him, but put yourself in Jack's shoes, a man who had just left his home and everything he had ever loved, and tell you're not the _least_ bit angry. It was like the universe put a bull's eye on his head and everyone wanted to take a shot! First he leaves Arendelle and now he gets mugged? 'This is not how John Gibbs dies!' The brunette gulps down the fear he was feeling and releases a calming breath.

In a more even tone, Jack takes one last crack at diplomacy. "Look, guys I don't want any trouble and you look like two reasonable chaps; why don't we just step back and we'll part ways as pleasant acquaintances, eh?

Big-nose made the mistake of taking the tremble in the smaller man's voice as terror and not fury. Seeing the charade no longer necessary, the thug replied honestly. "Well, we don't want no trouble too, kid, and you won't get any if only you'd give us that pretty little bag you got there."

The young man tightens his hold on the aforementioned satchel. "What, this raggedy old piece'a horse leather? This thing's got nothing in it but dirty laundry. Seriously guys, a couple of fine upstanding thugs like yourselves could do **a lot** better." Jack spoke, tone light in jest as if in the company of old friends. It was just a front, however, to hide the fact that the bag was worth a lot more to him than it was to them, and besides, it wasn't like he was lying either; there really was nothing in it but a couple of spare clothes, some rations, and a survival knife. The only reason why he was holding on to the satchel the way he did was because of the sentimental value that came along his father giving it to him. Remembrance – besides his memories, this bag was the last thing that tied him to his father and Arendelle; it held no value to anyone but to Jack it was priceless.

"Just give Big-nose what he wants, wise guy, and we promise not to rough you up too bad." Hook drops the pleasantries all together, grown tired of waiting.

But Jack was unfazed by the threat however as he was well past the point of caring about the consequences. He actually rolls his eyes this time whence he'd heard the other dude's ridiculous name

'Well there goes diplomacy.' A slight frown deepens the features on the cornered fellow's face, already anticipating what was to come. Straightening his posture, Jack takes on a near imperceptible ready stance. 'I guess it's time for some intense negotiations.'

"Fine." He says as the steel in his voice also shrouds the shadows in his eyes. Unslingning the single strap over his head, he takes the bag in his right hand and presents it over to Big-nose with an outstretched arm. "Here, take it then."

If Big-nose was the least bit suspicious over Jack's challenging tone and rather sudden compliance then he didn't show it. Smiling, he went to grab for the offering and thinks to himself how quick and easy the particular theft was, but just as he was about to lay a finger on the satchel's belt, Jack draws it back just as fast and trades the bag for a vicious straight left instead. The punch strikes true and the thug is brought to his knees clutching at his most likely broken nose. Immediately, nasally pained howls fill the air as Big-nose lets the world know how much it hurt. "OWWW! That hurts **so much**!"

'Tell me about it. What's your face made of – Cement?' Jack flicks his hand repeatedly to sooth some of the pain of punching the thick skulled ruffian, but pain or not, it wasn't enough to keep him from letting loose a couple of well earned insults; tasteless insults to be sure, but insults all the same.

"Oh, wow, does it truly?! Punches are supposed to hurt, genius. You know, for safety purposes, you'd probably want to get that nose checked out, and while you're at it, why don'cha change your name from 'Big-nose' to 'Broken-nose'. You know why? Because your nose is broken **that's** why!"

Hook looks at his downed comrade in surprise. Stunned as he was at what just happened, his jaw hung from their hinges.

"And you – Hook was it? – are you going to just stand there or do you want to get this thing over with? I think your name is **DUMB**, by the way." The guy was a dude with a hook for a hand; the puns were endless but – _Dumb_? …Oh, well. He could've probably done better than that, but in the high his adrenaline doused him in, his brain didn't really bother conjuring up classier mockery.

"Why you little – AAARGH!"

Jack saw the hook coming a mile away and so ducks to avoid the downswing that was aimed at his head. The force used to heave the menacing weapon imbeds the hook into the bark of the tree that he had backed up against, and a look of shock flashes across the bemustachioed bandit's face as he tries to pry his faux hand from the great oak and failing.

As Hook was trying to tug his hook out, the motion of doing so had his head moving like a pendulum going back and forth along the push and pull of his arms. Jack sees the rhythm and tries to time it right. After a particularly powerful tug, hook was just bringing his face in for one last pull when suddenly Jack stands up from his crouched position. The brunette's face immediately filled Hook's field of vision, and before the ruffian had time to gasp, stars lit up his world as Jack performed the grandpappy of all headbutts on the bald bandit.

Mr. Hook didn't even make a sound as he was already knocked out cold before he hit the grass.

Jack stumbles forward as he too almost knocked himself out with his own headbutt, but through sheer willpower, he holds firm. Head throbbing something fierce, it takes some time for Jack to clear the cobwebs away from his consciousness, but despite the rock-splitting headache that assaulted his cranium, it was **still **not enough to keep him from the tacky insults that his foggy brain seemed to be chalk full of at the moment.

"Yeah! How do you like me now?! – ow…" Jack brings a hand up to his forehead to determine the damage he'd done to himself, and thankfully doesn't see blood when inspecting his digits. Relieved, he then stands on shaky knees and began to boast of his triumph against the two robbers, complete with animated hand gestures. "Yeah, that's right; what you got? It's not so fun for you now, now is it? Maybe now you'll use your heads frist before you go try and steal from somebody, huh? Maybe now you'd stop and think first that – Hey, maybe this guy doesn't **want** to be mugged; maybe he just wants to be left **alone**; and maybe I should be a considerate human being and not rob him after all!" – then maybe, just **MAYBE,** you wouldn't get your butts handed to you in the future! And another thing. A – huh?

Jack's comical tirade was interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. The boy turns around to see who it was and was immediately greeted by a wall. 'A wall? No, that can't be right.' so Jack takes a step back to get a better view and he realizes that, no, it wasn't a wall after all; it was chest, a really broad chest. A creeping sort of dread tracks its bony fingers up Jack's spine as he slowly tilts his head up. Only one word could be uttered at what he saw. "Tall…" He gulped.

The giant of a man stared Jack down for a few minutes as if gazing directly into his soul, then breaks eye contact only to take a quick look at the two lying on the grass before returning his dauntless gaze on the brunette, wordlessly asking, 'Did you do this?'

"Uh…" Jack follows the direction where the bigger man had flickered his eyes at, and immediately warning bells began to sound in his head as he figured out that Goliath over here must've been friends with the two he just beat up. "Oh, them? They're fine; we were just, uhm…u~uuuh…" That headbutt must've been harder than he though, because he was really drawing up a blank for an excuse. And that in its self was a surprise; Jack always had an excuse for everything. "I swear, whatever this looks like, we were **not** fighting. Seriously, they're just sleeping a~aaand you're not buying any of this are you?"

A low growl was his answer.

'And that therefore concludes intense negotiations for today. Now it's time for the running. Oh man, the running!'

And so into the forest he ran, the giant's heavy footsteps spurring him deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Will that be all, your majesty?"<p>

The voice of his faithful servant, Gibbs, snaps him out of his daze, and distractedly the king replies, "Yes, that will be all, Mr. Gibbs; you may leave."

"Of course, sire." The butler responded curtly and with a short bow went to leave the throne room.

But before Gibbs was to exit through the double doors, Henry spoke again, and for what felt like the hundredth time, asks the very same question he'd been asking for the past three days. "Gibbs, where's John?" Even though he already knew the answer, the curiosity and confusion ailed him still in regards to the whereabouts of his consort.

The elderly waiting-man barely winces this time as he was reminded yet again that his son was no longer with them. However, despite the melancholy that surrounded the mention of the other missing Gibbs, Albert, adoptive father of John, answers the question without fail just as one could expect from a butler of his caliber. "He is gone, sire." He simply states; his old voice not at all belaying the grief that racked his brittle bones."

The most minute of facial muscles sag at the dispassionate phrase and the king's expression looked almost disappointed as if he were hoping for a different answer from all the other times he's asked. No matter how many times he's heard the same reply, the bewilderment that followed in its wake never ceased, and without meaning to, Henry lets his eyes grow unfocused as he, for the nth time, tried to comprehend the words.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

Surprise flashes briefly across the king's face as, in the thrall of his many wonderings, Henry almost forgot that Gibbs was waiting on him still for his dismissal. His focus divert back towards the man that lingered patiently by the doors, and for a moment, his mouth worked noiselessly up and down, having difficulty to just allow the butler to leave. There was a great many things he wanted to ask the older man, few of the many mostly revolving around his friend, Jack. Henry wanted to know why Jack left; how it came to the point that he had to leave; and most of all, how could he**, the king,** have allowed it to happen. But sense stays his tongue in the end as he decided that, what was the point? He **knew** already the answers to these questions: why he left; how it happened; and whose fault it was. The only reason why he kept asking them to himself was because he just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the reality of it.

If ever you've had a dream that you felt was so real; made decisions that seemed the most logical when you slept, but then only to wake up unable to comprehend the choices that you made, then you would know exactly how Henry felt right at that moment.

Hopelessly lost in the maelstrom of his very own make, Henry was left with nothing left to say. "No. Nothing else, Gibbs; you may leave."

* * *

><p>Princess Elsa woke up again that morning feeling like there was a gigantic chasm in the middle of her chest; an empty space that used to be occupied by… <em>something<em>; something that was gone now; something she couldn't help but feel was very, very important. But what was it? Whatever could it be that it would urge her to recall what it was with so much urgency? Well whatever. It didn't really matter because, despite trying her best, her efforts to recall always proved futile as still that "something" remained ever a mystery to the young miss.

And it was driving her insane!

Every day it was like this; her waking up, trying to remember, and then failing every time. In Callah there was a princess who was feeling very much lost.

The better part of her mornings, the princess spent sitting on a mattress, as was the case now; legs splayed out before her underneath the blankets with her small hands on her knees. A look of someone searching was her expression as she stared unseeingly at the wall opposite the foot of her bed, and if it were not for the knocking on her door, she would have stayed in her room like that well into the afternoon.

The door creaks and opens just enough to let a head peek through. The sound draws Elsa's attention to the woman who wore a worried expression on her face.

"Elsa, angel, we missed you at breakfast this morning; is there something the matter?"

Elsa didn't answer immediately since she wasn't really clear on what she should say. She wanted to say yes, but then what? She had no idea what the matter was to begin with. So in the end, Elsa shakes her head no. However, the gesture must not have been very convincing, that or maybe Diana saw something in her eyes, because even though she tried to hide the truth, the lady matriarch to all of Arendelle enters the room anyway to sit besides Elsa and wrapping her arms around her little princess.

"Elsa, what is it?" The queen asked, not at all fooled by her feeble attempts at denial.

Seeing this, Elsa sighs in surrender. Whatever was bothering her, she might as well let her mother know now. "I." She began but then pauses as the words she wanted to say didn't really come easily. "I don't know. It's just that I feel like I'm… forgetting something." Her hand gestures in front of her almost looking like she was grasping for whatever it was she was trying to remember. Suddenly she asks, "Mama, do I have lessons today?" as her hand drops back to her knee.

She wasn't expecting the question and the abruptness of it confused her, but Diana answers all the same. "No, dear, you do not."

Exasperated, Elsa's breathing began to hasten. "Do I – I-Is there someplace where I need to be? Is there something I need to do?" Her voice took on a more desperate tone as she continued with her line of questioning that seemed to have neither rhyme nor reason to it.

The desperate look in her eyes set her mother off and the worry began to gnaw at Diana now as her daughter spoke haltingly; the ever present poise that Elsa possessed evaporating as the desperation that seemed to take the princess wore the poor girl down. "No, Elsa. It's Saturday; there's nothing. Elsa, what's the ma –"

"Is there a book I need to read? A song I need to learn? Did I forget to clean my room? –" She went on and on, ignorant to her mother's concerned distress, and with every question asked, the girl grew all the more frantic.

She was unraveling right before her eyes and Diana tries to stop her angry monologue before hysteria took her completely. "Elsa, stop! What's wro –" But she couldn't finish as the small girl lets out a frustrated cry.

"– What is it?! What could it be?! I just – I just can't remember! I just can't… I can't remember." Her outburst ended in a miserable moan, after which, she then proceeded to cover her face with her hands as helpless sobbing racked her tiny form and made her shoulders hitch.

Mercy how it broke her heart seeing her daughter face so much sorrow.

'Damn you, Jack. Damn you, John, for leaving. If only you could see now what your absence is doing to Elsa.' She could practically feel the desperation and confusion rolling off of her daughter in waves as she tried in vain to remember the lost piece to the ache in her chest, and Diana could do nothing but watch.

Oh, she could just have easily told her what, or better yet, who she was trying to remember just to spare the girl the pain, but out of sheer respect for Jack and his wishes, the words were kept locked behind the vault of her lips. If her friend went to such lengths to be forgotten, then who was Diana to be so bold as to make people remember? It was not her place to say; so she will not speak…

…But how much she wanted to, though.

For the past three days, Diana was forced to endure the pain of keeping her lips sealed as she watched her daughter look behind her every time a laugh would sound somewhere in the castle; her eyes frantically searching for something despite not knowing what it was she was looking for. For three days, Diana endured keeping Jack's secret as her daughter stared longingly at the empty seat across from her at the dinner table; her lost in the memories that were no longer there to be remembered. And for the past three days, Diana stood by helplessly as her daughter would often times spend hours on end in the garden courtyard standing… just standing. **Three days**.

'Damn you, Jack Frost.'

No, just because she was too honorable to disregard her respect for Jack, it didn't mean she could not encourage her daughter to remember. If her daughter was willing enough and managed to figure it out all on her own, then Diana didn't think anyone would hold it against her that she had a hand in helping her do so. And that was what Diana was planning to do now – she will keep Elsa from losing hope.

"Elsa… I know you're scared." Diana tried to sooth but her words were like raindrops been swallowed by an ocean churning with chaos; Elsa was inconsolable. Diana draws her little girl even closer. "Whatever you're trying to remember, I know it scares you, but please don't ever, **ever** let it go. I promise that you will remember some day, but until then, please don't give up hope… because hope is worth it."

Elsa's crying stops as a realization dawns on her even through the thick fog of emotions she found herself lost in – Whatever it was she was trying to remember, it seemed that her mother knew something about it. Her mother **knew**. "Worth it? How do you know it's worth it? Mama, is there something you're not telling me?" A glimmer of a wish shone within the tear glass of her eyes as she sniffs, waiting for the answer.

'Just say it, Diana. Tell her!' Her thoughts plead but, no, she couldn't; Jack's efforts were not for her to break. Elsa needed to figure it out on her own… but perhaps a hint. How could she deny her daughter a hint? "No, dear, all I'm saying is when a princess forgets something, she should do well in trying to remember _him_."

Whoops! Did she say "Him"? It – she meant "it". Oh well.

Her eyes grow at the smirk on her mother's face. Now at least, Elsa knew she was looking for a boy.

* * *

><p>"He's this way! I think I smelled him go this way!"<p>

"Oh, come on, guys! We've been doing this chase thing for hours now; aren't you tired –" Jack asked breathlessly his pursuers as he jumped over a felled oak tree. "– or bored?"

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gon'na –" Hook tried to retort while the portly built hooligan continued his chase after the flighty free runner, but Jack interrupts his threat.

"Not 'hands', Hook, 'hand'. You've only got one of'em remember? " Oh, there they were; the witty quips were coming a lot more easily now with the blood pumping and his head not as foggy as before. 'Hooray! That's right, I should keep insulting them; I bet they love that!' Sometimes Jack really wished he wasn't such a witty bastard.

"AAARGH!"

"Shut up, mouth; you're going to get me in trouble!"

Jack was a lot faster than they were that was pretty obvious, but when counted for duration, he didn't know how much longer he could run. They, on the other hand, looked like they could keep on going for days. At this rate it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with him. What the brunette needed was a hiding place. But where could he hide where Big-nose's big nose wouldn't be able to sniff him out?

He breathes in a gasp of surprise and lets out a breath of disbelief. "Uh oh…" One wrong turn and Jack is now faced with an intimidating rock face reminiscent of the one at the Quarry of Songs. It was a dead end, a vine covered dead end. The fight flushes clean out of him as he realizes that, if he doubled back, then the thugs would surely catch him.

There was nowhere else to run.

'No, no, no, NO!' Jack despaired. 'Seven years as John Gibbs and this is how it goes down?! Are you kidding me?! Fine! Being human sucked anyway!' He cussed but only to cover what he was truly feeling at the moment. Jack then turns away from the wall and solemnly faces where the robbers would most likely emerge from the shrubbery, all but accepting his untimely demise. This was it he guesses – the end. He wasn't scared though; if anything, he was sad. He was sad that there really was no chance that he'd get to see Elsa ever again. Oh, well. At least he got to say goodbye.

All the pain, all the sorrow, the regrets, everything felt like it weighed on him all at once, and finally, Jack has had enough; he was giving up. The weight, so heavy it was that it was almost like a physical thing and his legs could no longer carry the load; so he goes to rest his back on the stone wall that blocked his path.

What he expected was the inevitability of death; he expected the cold steel of Hook's hook to pierce his heart and take his life away. He was expecting the final finish to John Gibb's story. What he didn't expect was, as soon as his back leaned on the wall, that he would fall right **through** it.

"Whoa – what the?!" He turns to catch himself and lands on his hands and knees. His heart beat frantically at the unexpected scare, but once recovered, Jack looks up from where he was and sees a sight that he not at all expected to see. "What in MiM's name is a tower doing here?" The question, however, was for another time, because right outside the hidden entrance, Jack could hear angry voices.

"Where the heck did he go?! You said that you smelled him go this way!"

"I did!"

"Well do you see anyone in here? Cuz' **I** sure don't! Come on; he must have gone this way."

As Jack listened in on the duo, he couldn't help the relieved sigh that escapes him at the thought that he was finally in the clear. The thugs were leaving; thank goodness.

"Wait." A third deeper and scarier voice spoke up this time; it must've been the giant he had the pleasure of meeting earlier. "What do you reckon is behind those vines?" Well that was unexpectedly out of character; aren't the big ones supposed to be the dimmer gentlemen of the group? ...Damn.

"Djävla helvete!" Jack cussed again as he could hear their footsteps getting closer to the tangled curtain of vines he was hiding against. If only his father could hear him now, then there would have been no more soap in the castle left to scrub the floors with, if you know what he means.

Jack scrambles to his feet and his eyes scan the vicinity for anywhere else he could hide, but besides the tower in the middle, there was nowhere else suitable enough to serve as a hiding spot. Left with no other choice, Jack runs toward the tall structure and devises a way to scale its high walls.

"Door. Door? Door! Where the helvete is the door?! Who in their right minds would build a tower with no door?! What? Do they expect people to just fly up to the window over there?" No sooner than the words left his mouth did a long line of rope fall right in front of him, making his eyes go cross as he stared at the long cord that now dangled a hair's width away from his face. "O~oooh, that's how." One surprise after the other! But Jack wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, I think that there's a path here! Vlad, give me my chopping hook; I'll get these pesky vines out of the way!"

Faster than he ever thought he could, Jack scaled the fifty-foot-something tower, jumped in through the window, and then gathered up the rope he used to climb up with – seventeen seconds flat. Right on time too because just as Jack was pulling up the last few feet of rope in with him, did Hook and his two other cohorts come bursting through the vine entrance; his hook-sword attachment waved threateningly in the air.

It would seem that death was a very good incentive not to doddle, Jack hypothesized.

The brunette ducked, using the windowsill as a cover so that he wouldn't be seen. His hands immediately cover his mouth to try and stifle his rapid breathing in fear that, besides the exceptional sense of smell, they were also able to hear his gasping for air despite being fifty feet of the ground.

"Hell's fire, Big-nose! He's not here either!"

"No, I could have sworn I smelled him this way. What about that tower; do you think he went in there?"

"Search it. If that rat is in that thing, then there must be a way in."

The three thugs spread out and circled the base of the tall structure for quite some time; all the while, Jack made not a sound. He didn't want to risk being discovered. Perhaps if he was lucky enough and he stayed quiet long enough, then maybe they would just leave.

"No door?! Who in the hell would build a tower with no door? What? Do they expect people to just fly up to the window there?" Hook's frustrated exclamation almost made Jack laugh.

'That's exactly what I said.' He thought.

"People these days know nothing about architecture! Now, it's all about ambience and feng shui and all that crap!"

"If you ask me, I think it's a pretty tower."

"Well, **no one** asked you Big-nose. And besides, you think everything is pretty."

"Enough, both of you. Vlad is hungry; He will go to Snuggly Duckling now."

The sound of heavy boots trudging through the confined glade, signals the departure of the dreaded giant. Vlad's leaving was then soon followed by two other pairs of boots, telling Jack that the trio had finally left, albeit grudgingly.

"You should get your nose fixed. That thing just cost me my night's brew! This is the last time I follow that thing anywhere!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But you know what? I think my nose is straighter now after that hit I took!"

"Oh, really? Maybe I should punch you in the face too; maybe then it would be even straighter!"

The echoes of their quarrelling fade, but Jack doesn't relax until after a few more minutes that he was sure they were well enough away to neither see nor hear him, and after what felt like an eternity, Jack was finally able to breathe again. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day to last me a couple of life times." He joked, but with someone like Jack, one could probably take the phrase literally.

The poor Arendellian collapses in both relief and exhaustion; resting his weary back muscles on the windowsill he used to hide himself. That was too close. If it were not for that rope, then Jack didn't know what would've happened. Which reminds him… **who** dropped the rope exactly? Wary of his surroundings, Jack stood up; his vision going over the many shadows in the tower's steeple room.

He was not alone in this place, and Jack would be a fool if ever he thought he was.

There was no need to be rude, though; whoever was up here did help him after all. "H-hello? Is… anyone there?" Jack asked cautiously, and for a few moments, there was no response. Perhaps they didn't hear him? He tries again, "I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. Hey, you don't need to hide; I promise I'm not dangerous." Movement at the corner of his eyes immediately captures Jack's attention. He was only allowed a glimpse, however, before whatever it was hid itself again in the shadows. But, wait, what was that on the floor?

Jack walks over to the object as close as he deemed necessary, and gingerly – ever so gingerly, he touches the mysterious thing with his hand. "Wait a minute." As soon as his skin made contact and felt the texture, Jack knew immediately what it was, but what stopped him from coming to any conclusions was the fact that there was so much of it. "Is this – is this hair?" Yes it was; what he held in his hands was in fact a luxurious cascade of beautiful golden hair. More boldly now, the man grabs a handful of the golden threads and then tugs. Surprise paints itself onto Jack's face when he received a tug and a small "Ow!" in return.

His focus drew towards the direction where the tug and voice had come from, and his eyes immediately land on a shadow trying to hide itself in the corner of the room. It took his eyes some adjusting to the darkness before he could tell with any accuracy what the silhouette was, but once his eyes saw well enough in the dimly lit tower, he was then able to determine that the silhouette was actually a child, a girl child, it would seem, huddled into a ball in the corner.

When he speaks, Jack's voice takes on an even gentler tone now that he knew what he was dealing with. "Hey there, miss." He greeted. "You must be the little hero who tossed me the rope back there. Thanks by the way. I don't know if you realize but you actually saved my life!" Jack attempted a smile to coax the small girl out of hiding, but wasn't too sure if it was working since he couldn't tell if the girl was looking at him in the first place. All the same, Jack would not be discouraged. "Hey, it's okay; no need to be scared. Tell you what – why don't we start with our names first, hmm? My name is John Gibbs; nice to meet you."

Finally, he gets a reaction as the child lifts her head up from her knees and her dusky emerald eyes shimmer in what light that managed to traipse through the tower's one window. "John?"

That voice, he **knew** that voice. Jack's expression immediately morphs into one of recognition

A person could count on one hand the times Jack was ever rendered speechless. Well now, make that two hands, because as the girl stood from where she was hiding and stepped into the light, there was no better adjective to describe Jack's countenance than – speechless.

Her name escapes his lips, a breathless whisper. "Rapunzel?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! <strong>

**First order of business, Thank you Aliya for naming Mr. Gibbs! And thank all of you wonderful folks who reviewed, faved, and followed my story!**

**Also, another disclaimer: I do not own tangled or any of its characters.**

**So what do you guys think? Did I make a booboo bringin' in tangled into the story? **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Who else thinks that Diana is a cool mom?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**"Djävla helvete!" **

**Ask Pewdiepie he would know what this means!**


	15. Chapter 15: SEASONS CHANGE

**RESPONSE TIME: **

**JelsaLover – I'm not really into swearing (Not counting 'DAMN!' of course), but when it's in another language then, helvete yeah, count me in! As for the three bandits: Hook, Big-Nose, and Vlad, they're actually the bandits who sung that song in the Snuggly Duckling. You know the one that goes – "Bruiser nits, killer sews… –" uh, something, something, "– puppet shows, and Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!" I hope that clears that up.**

**ObsessedwReading – I'm glad that you do, thanks!**

**MainlyJelsa – Nope, in chapter 14 she's 8 years old. If you would recall that she was actually kidnapped at the age of 7 then a year passed, so yeah. Here also it will explain why Rapunel used a rope instead of her hair to help Jack up into the tower because she was still young and hadn't grown it out long enough yet. As for your request not to turn this into a Jackunzel fic; I'm not cruel enough to con my readers in saying this is a Jelsa fic then turn it Jackunzel last minute. So don't worry, 'tis truly Jelsa through and though. (But then again, I could really be a devious bastard sometimes mwahahahaha!) **

**SlitherHither – Thank you for taking up the time in making an account and writing up a review. In regards to said review, however though I appreciate what you wrote, please don't compare my story with others. (We don't want author wars waging in my review page, now do we?) And as for what you said about my reviewers, I would just like to say that: for my first story, I think I'm doing well enough. Besides I'm not doing this for the reviews;(But seriously, guys, keep reviewing, 'tis me brain food for teh writings.) I'm doing this because I too want to know where this story is going.**

**Kid Eternity – Hmmm, a Doctor Who fan in the midst of Jelsa neophytes. Tantalizing. Well let's put it into terms you would understand, all I am going to say is: ~Spoilers~ (Geronimo baby *wink wink*)**

**Aliya-a – As always, Aliya, you hit it right on the button! It's like you're reading my mind! Thanks for reviewing, as always.**

**cjupsher – Oh man! This guy is actually one of the author's I'm trying to make proud of! You should read his story "When the Princess met the Viking". Go! Go now, fly you fools! Thanks for reviewing cjupsher.**

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: **

**Okay before anything else, I would just like to remind you guys that, yes, this is still a Jelsa Fanfiction. The reason for this chapter is only because I want everything to be as messed up as possible before Jack and Elsa ultimately ends up together. But, damn! Do I make a decent Jackunzel shipper or what? **

* * *

><p><em>As the Spirit of Winter, you should learn that change happens at a glimpse. Spring fades into summer; summer fades into autumn; and autumn fades into the season of snow. I tell you this now because, when the time comes when winter fades into spring, you better be prepared to let go. – Gaia Mother Earth.<em>

* * *

><p>We had a deal!<p>

Yes we did. You wanted the girl and I gave her to you.

But I only had her for a year; that's not nearly enough time! I need that girl's hair, Pitch; at least long enough until I can figure out how to isolate its healing properties. Without it, I'll –

– Wither and die. Yes, I know. You're going to have to forgive me, Mother Gothel, but I fail to see how that's my problem.

You're concern sooths me, Pitch.

Thank goodness for that because there really is nothing I can do. Why don't you just go back to using your potions, witch?

I can't.

What's wrong? Run out of batwings and earwigs? *Chuckle*

Pitch!

Oh, I suppose I can talk to my friend about your incessant need for youth, but in return, you **will** owe us a favor.

Name your price.

In time, Gothel, but until then, we'll keep in touch.

* * *

><p><strong>11 YEARS LATER<strong>

Rapunzel indulges a hoot when finally she was able to put down the quill she'd been using to write out the reply for the smith's request for more metal. "Done!" She exclaims as her dearly dreaded princess duties that seemed to have no end, had at last come to an end, for today at least. And not a moment too soon; looking at the clock, she still had time to visit her most favorite person in the world!

Excited as she was to leave, Rapunzel bolts upright out of her seat. She just **had** to get out of this place and the young woman felt like she couldn't do it fast enough! If only she were allowed to, she would have raced out of the castle library like a bat out of hell, but the fact it being a library, she still had to be careful so to not disturb the scribes that lounged about tucked into the books that they surrounded themselves with.

Like a shadow, swift and silent was what she had to be… or **try** to be, at least.

The thought sounded cooler in her head because in truth she wasn't really much of a shadow; she may be swift, but silent? Not so much. Never before had anyone seen a princess tiptoe so fast across a room, though!

Like a drowning woman in desperate need of air, Rapunzel charges for the door, and with an exaggerated swing of the hinges she was finally out the stifling room. The cool breeze that wafted through the hallway greeted the blonde princess like a blessing and to her it was like breathing again. Rapunzel and closed quarters never really mixed well and those four walls were just too close to claustrophobic. It had been bad enough she had to spend hours in there just signing documents; just a second more and it would have driven her up the wall!

If that was true, though, why then torture herself in spending even a moment in a place where she thought was so dreadful?

Besides protocol and decorum, it was because she didn't have the heart to tell her parents that too much did the library remind her of her time in that godforsaken tower; she didn't have it in her to let her parents worry just because she felt that, whenever she was in that library, it was like being trapped all over again. She was better off forgetting. Those were days she was better off not remembering.

A task easier said than done, however, as still after eleven years, there were mornings when she would still wake up in a cold sweat believing that she was still in that fifty foot dungeon. And it were in those moments so terrifying when Rapunzel would try so desperately to remind herself that, **no**, she was free now; Gothel had no hold over her here – not anymore! But the words were just too hard to believe sometimes as the scars of that one miserable year had already left its mark on the girl and she didn't know if the fear would ever truly fade.

Even now after such a long time, she still couldn't believe the chance of it all. Why, if it weren't for that fateful meeting she would still be locked away alone aloft in that high place. Now back in Corona, at least she had people to help her through her hard times. That was why Rapunzel felt so grateful towards the one that rescued her, and yet another reason for visiting her friend, so that she could spend time with him in thanks, and not at all because she had the biggest crush on the young man, nope, not at all.

Out in the hallway now, her bare feet padding across the carpeted floor of the castle, she was just about to put on that extra burst of speed she'd been holding back earlier when, "Daughter, a moment if you would?" her mother's melodious voice spoke out of nowhere just as her daughter was passing her by, making Rapuzel falter in her step. Seeing her daughter almost trip over herself, the queen raises an amused brow at the princess's flustered demeanor.

Out of breath, Rapunzel replied in surprise. "Mom! Oh, uh – Hi! Um, I was just off to do some stuff a-and, you know… –" She gulped in both nervousness and just so to wet her throat that was dry all of a sudden. "– Stuff."

That one brow the queen had raised just wouldn't go down as she watched with a smile on her face her daughter trying to hide from her the rather obvious blush she had dusting her cheeks. Oh she'd been there before, she knew what that blush meant; she was the same with her husband when they were younger. Now with her daughter sporting the very same look, the queen could only deduce that she must've been on her way to see **him** again and was why her daughter was running the halls.

No more than a few seconds, the queen already figured out her daughter's game. She should probably stop Rapunzel now in her futile attempts at trying to cover it up, but oh, it was just too fun to tease and watch her daughter fidget as she could barely control her eagerness to escape her company!

"– Ye~eeeah… I should probably get going." With a nervous smile plastered forcefully on her face, Rapunzel began to rub at her arm, just itching to make the dash for it. Her mother, however, seemed woefully content in keeping her all atwitter with impatience.

"Hmmm." In response, the queen hummed way longer than was necessary; thoroughly enjoying the fact that her Rapunzel would get even jitterier the longer she made the sound. "_Stuff_, you say? Sounds like you have a lot on your plate, Rapunzel. But before that, could you do me and your father a favor?"

"Oh, mom, I would love to," She says in a tone which she hoped was regretful enough to fool her mother to just let her go already. "but the stuff, you know the stuff I was talking about earlier? I-It's important and I can't miss –"

"Nonsense, I'm sure this errand wouldn't throw your schedule off too badly."

More anxiously now, Rapunzel just had to insist further. "Yeah, but still –"

"– Your father was just wondering if you could fetch John for him. He wants to discuss some matters with the lad, you see."

"But I – huh?" The wind in her argument floats dead in the air at the name. "John?" Rapunzel asked more attentive now.

It would have been the easiest thing in the world to have rolled her eyes at how her daughter seemed to hone in on that one name, but she wasn't queen for nothing; it would take a lot more than that to break her graceful poise and elegant disposition "Yes: John; that is of course if it isn't too much trouble?" She smiled coyly.

Trouble? Why, not at all; John was actually the one she was just off to see and the real reason why she was in such a hurry to escape her mom, but Rapunzel wasn't about to tell her mother that. So, in order to save face, Rapunzel pretended to think real hard about it when her answer was pretty much a resounding "**no**". "Well, I'm not sure." She made a hissing sound by wreathing air through her teeth as if making a decision was proving harder than it actually was. "I mean this stuff is pretty important, and I don't know if I cou –"

"– Very well then. I'll just ask one of the servants to go get him for me." Her mother interrupted all of a sudden, sounding resigned. The queen turned away from her daughter looking just about ready to leave when Rapunzel tried to gain her attention again with an alarmed shout.

"No, wait! I'll do it!" Turning ever so slowly, the queen raises her brow yet again at her daughter but more smugly this time. The golden haired princess just then realized how panicked she sounded and coughed into her hand to try and play off her little slip as coolly as she could. "Um, what I mean is: for you, mom, I guess I could juggle stuff around; see if I could fit it in your request with my other, erm, stuff."

'Oh, I'm just sure you could.' The queen thought, not the least bit hoodwinked by her daughter's poor charade, but she relents; that's enough teasing, she thinks. Gracing Rapunzel with an indulgent smile, the queen puts in **one** **last** dig at her daughter (She just couldn't help herself). "That is all I ask, but are you sure? I don't want to keep you from your other _duties_." her voice sounding exaggeratedly skeptical.

"No it's fine! Here, I'll go get him now." All too enthusiastically, the princess ran off in one direction. The queen for her part didn't giggle right out and waited patiently for her daughter to realize her error. Rapunzel returned looking sheepish. "Oops, a'hehe, wrong way." The young woman let out an embarrassed laugh for her mistake and slaps her head lightly as if to say "How the heck did I forget that". The queen just smiled on through it all.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon, and not often did his days end in this way. But when they did, he always managed to find himself here at the docs looking over the vast ocean and beyond. To others looking on it may appear as though he was staring at nothing, but no, not nothing; he was looking in the direction of his first love, Arendelle.<p>

The gentle touch of the crisp salty sea breeze kissed the crest of his brow and he lets his eyes close for a moment to savor the sensation. His mind, lulled in the tranquility woven by sounds of seagulls and crashing waves, began to wander and though he knew he shouldn't, thoughts he was supposed to be avoiding started to dance behind the shuttered lashes of his eyes.

'Go home, Jack." His thoughts would say, trying to persuade him with choruses sweeter than honey. "Arendelle's just a hop, skip and a boat ride away.' And every time his reflection would drift towards the topic, Jack always asked himself: why not? Fair winds and calm seas, two days worth of sailing would have been all that it took to reach Arendelle's docs. Jack knew this because he'd sailed these waters before way back when he and Henry would attend meetings held here in Corona. Given the facts, going home never seemed so easy, yes? It would seem that way but, no… not really. It's just too much time had passed already and he'd been away way too long for him to even think of returning to Arendelle now. Besides, they must've forgotten him already. Why dredge up old bones in going back?

Jack guesses the only reason why he even bothered entertaining these thoughts was because he knew deep down that it was never going to happen. It was this convoluted idea of hoping without actually hoping that soothed him somewhat as it is in this paradox where he was free to imagine being in castle Callah again; to imagine what it would have been like if he had never left or if ever he decided to go back home.

'No. No, it's too late now.' Jack interrupted himself before he got too lost in his musings, and the pain of his brooding subsides just as it always does. It wasn't as bad as it was eleven years ago; at least now he could accept that he may never be able to return to Arendelle ever again, and he was okay with that.

Besides, why leave Corona when already he had carved a life for himself here as well?

The life he now lived he tried to keep low key, though; no more "People's Emissary" or "The Right Hand of the King". He had enough of that. Now he was but a humble carpenter. That time he brought back Rapunzel to Corona, her parents were overjoyed. In gratitude, the king and queen offered him anything he wanted. He could've been anyone here, but instead he chose to be someone who built houses, and mended boats. Why? Because he didn't want to get noticed, that's why. He was trying to hide; to hide so that he **wouldn't** get too attached to the people here in case he had to leave again.

At least that was his reasoning eleven years ago. After eleven years, however, what could he have expected, really? Though she was no Arendelle, Corona had charms all her own; charms Jack couldn't help but fall in love with too. Also, despite not being as well-known here as he was in Arendelle, the select few that knew him by name adored him just the same as if he had lived in Corona all his life. Whether he was willing to admit it or not, he **was** attached to this place now as well. Eleven years he had spent here; by all rights, he was more a Coronite now than an Arendellian

Jack couldn't help but feel sad at the thought. Looking at himself now, Jack could honestly say that he was a selfish man, a greedy man; he wanted the best of both worlds when he very well knew that he couldn't. He wanted to stay human and not become Jack Frost anymore and yet he kept people at arm's length just so he could protect himself from the follies of human emotion. He was doing the very same thing here just as he did in Arendelle… with Elsa.

The serene expression he was wearing pinches into a frown. 'Stop thinking about her! That part of your life is **done**.'

"Guess who?" Just then two soft hands covered his eyes, and an exaggeratedly deep voice much too girly to belong to any man spoke.

Despite his broodings, Jack couldn't stop the smile that lit his face up at hearing her voice. This was yet another reason why he didn't want to leave, because he and Corona's beloved princess had become very close friends. His dark thoughts didn't stand a chance and almost immediately melted away at the princess's gentle touch. "Guess who? Okay, let's see what I've got to work with here. Sweaty, smelly hands; Deep girly voice, hmmm." The brunette pretended to wrack his brain as he rubbed at his chin. "Bob, is that you?" The terrible guess he made referring to his rather *ahem* round carpenter friend back in the carpenter's guild.

Rapunzel made an offended sort of noise at the comparison, "Excuse me?!" as John proceeded to laugh at his own joke. She lets go of him and he turns to face her. "Bob's hands aren't smelly, and neither are mine!" She pouts, indignant, but inconspicuously tried to wipe her hands against the sides of her purple dress, showing that she at least agreed with him on the sweaty part (She ran all the way there, after all.)

Jack sees this and is even more amused, but he doesn't comment; instead he amends, "No they're not, I was just kidding, princess." He smiled playfully at her and she returns it in kind with one of her own.

A pause in the conversation then ensued as Rapunzel unknowingly began to gaze into John's eyes more deeply than she intended to, and the brunette waiting if the blonde girl had anything to say. When the silence stretched on long enough that even she began to notice, Rapunzel shakes her head to clear away the fog that addled her brains every time she got too close to this brown haired fellow. 'Why do I do that?' She mentally asked herself, still unclear of the feelings that John stirred within her. She had an idea as to what they were but wanted to make sure first before she jumped to conclusions.

The silent spell was then broken by Jack asking a question. "So, to what do I attribute her highness's decision to grace me with her presence?" He said in a mock posh accent just to irk her.

Smug smile in place, Rapunzel replies in same tone. "What? I can't visit my friend without announcing myself first? I don't think you remember, John, but I **am** a princess and princesses do whatever they want to do." As if to dare him to dispute the fact, she raises a challenging brow at him and crossed her arms across her chest in a superior manor.

Wisely he doesn't because he knew she was just being her regular old spunky self. "Well, I'm flattered then that you would visit me just because you wanted to and not because there was **something** you needed to tell me." He lets the statement hang in the air, and he sees her fidget at the blatant emphasis, making the smile on his face grow even bigger.

"Now, I didn't say that." She uncrossed her arms and deflates whence she realized she'd been caught. "My father wants to see you."

'Called it.' Jack preens at himself at the well placed guess, and thinking that that was the end of the conversation, began to walk in the direction of the castle, "I guess I should get right on that then." until he was stopped by a hand on the sleeve of his coat jacket.

Though struck with an unexpected bout of timidity, Rapunzel was quick to speak to try and stall the man from leaving. "But it's still early; it's only, what, one o'clock? We could, I don't know –" She tried to shrug in a way nonchalant, but it ended up looking like she had a leach on her shoulder. "– hang out before you go and see my dad, i-if you want to that is?" The goal was to sound suave while asking him, the blush that adorned her cheeks, however, gave her away, and damn it all, she almost said it without stuttering too!

Jack was taken aback at first, but then his eyes crinkle upwards at the offer. "What do you have in mind?"

"Huh?" Rapunzel couldn't really be blamed for the befuddled sound that escaped her lips; she wasn't actually expecting him to say yes when she knew very well that John would most likely choose responsibility over anything else. So to choose her rather than answering the king's call; Rapuzel was surprised to say the least; surprised and unprepared. "Oh! Well, we could-uh, we could …um… Ugh, I got nothing."

Jack chuffs out a small happy laugh. 'That is so Rapunzel.' He thought. The girl could be so flighty sometimes that he just had to shake his head in friendly disapprover. It was a mystery how she did so well and was so thorough when it came to signing documents and treaties, but often times would rush past details about situations. It was just one of her gifts, he supposed. "Alright then, what about a walk?" He suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, we could do that." She agreed more than enthusiastically. "After, you."

Down the path of wooden planks they strolled leisurely across the harbor. A companionable silence accompanied them as the two knew that words were not needed to fill in the gaps. After a long days work the carpenter and the princess were more than content in just relaxing in each other's presence.

Looking at the two, one could take a guess and say that this wasn't such an uncommon thing between the princess and the carpenter, to stroll side-by-side, and one would be right in saying that. This wasn't the first time they did this. Ever since the day he decided to stay in Corona and live here as one of their own, at each end of the sunlight hours for the past eleven years always had him in the presence of Rapunzel. It was her person that brought him through those first dead days of leaving Arendelle. Then days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months; years now, her company had become a constant to his day-to-day and he was thankful for it.

"So," she interrupted his thoughts. "How was your day?"

Again he just had to smile. She never failed in asking him that question, and not because she could think of nothing else better to say, but because she was truly and sincerely interested in knowing how his day went. 'She really is too nice for her own good.' He always thought. "Meh, nothing much; fixed a couple of armoires, patched up a few boats. No biggie. I guess the highlight of my day was trying to repair that cuckoo clock. It isn't often you get to fix a cuckoo clock."

"Really?" She smiled coyly at him. "**That **wasthe highlight of your day?"

Jack plays along all the while pretending not to hear the playful tone in her voice. "Yep, I have to say it was very exiting too with all those cogs and gears to tinker with."

Fall did the expression on her face at what John said. "Hmm, and I guess I'm just chopped liver then." Dispassionately she says while pretending to scowl away from him.

Voice sounding amused, Jack asked, "Wha~aaat? Oh, come on, sunshine, it's nothing personal, it's just you've been hanging out with me so much recently and it's –" He feigned reluctance as he gave a short pause in saying what he was about to say. "– Oh, man, it's getting kind'a boring, you know? Tedious even." He said truly sounding regretful even though it was all an act.

Her mouth formed a horrified "O" as she gasps in a mock gasp at what he said. "Well, I'm sorry if my tender loving nature bores you, Mr. Gibbs! Don't worry, maybe next time I'll be more discreet and not bother in visiting you at all!" The girl tried to preserve the angry look on her face for as long as she could, but when she saw that John was not buying it, they broke out into wide grins and ended up both laughing loudly, making those around them stare at the duo. Jack and Rapunzel didn't mind the strange looks, though. Really after so many years, these people should be used to them by now.

"Well, what about you? What have you been up to?" It was his turn to ask but Jack immediately regretted asking the question as her smile shrank the smallest of fractions, and he didn't fail to notice it.

"Nothing, just…" She stopped talking for a while to allow a sigh to pass through then finished in a tiny voice. "…just signing documents." Rapunzel tried to recover her smile again but it doesn't reach her eyes.

'Ah,_ documents_. It must be the library then.' He concluded. Rapunzel had told him one time about how the library disturbed her. In an effort to cheer her up, Jack drapes his arm over the small of her back and presses her to his side. "Still feel like your –"

With a rueful smile on, Rapunzel picks up the question for him. "– Like I'm trapped in that stupid tower again?" Her large braid was made to sway when she shook her head left and right. "Yeah." She says, looking disappointed in herself that something in the past could still affect her to this day.

Looking at her sad expression, Jack couldn't help but feel that it was his responsibility to make her smile again. And so he does. "Well, it's over now." He rubbed at her arm with the hand he had across her back in an attempt to reassure her that her freedom was still very much her own. Then steady, gentle, and promising a moment's comfort, the boy says the words that never failed to steady her wounded heart. "You're safe." Slowly the girl laid her temple on his shoulder as she was finally able to let the worried crease on her forehead to subside.

If he was talking about her time of imprisonment or her time in the library, which was also like a prison, well then, she didn't know. But all that mattered to her at the moment was that John was there to chase the bad feelings away.

An unexpected autumn breeze made Rapunzel shiver, and without needing to be asked, Jack takes off his coat to put on over the small girl's shoulders.

The unexpected gesture made Rapunzel look at John in surprise which then melted into a grateful expression. Shyly, she tucks her hair behind her ear as she looked away from him trying to hide the blush that was surely on her cheeks. Though, his coat was far too large for her frame, she didn't mind in the slightest, and the princess could do nothing to resist the urge of wrapping the cloth around her more tightly as she secretly reveled in the warmth of John's body heat that enveloped her through the fabric.

The blissful sigh she made just then was duly forthcoming.

"I think it's about time we head indoors. It's getting pretty cold out, and by the looks of those clouds, it's only going to get even colder." He said, gesturing towards the clouds over the ocean's horizon. 'Odd, those weren't there before.' Jack wondered why it was that there were dark clouds all of a sudden, but Rapunzel's voice cut through his thoughts before he could delve deeper into the weird phenomenon.

Sounding sad that her time with the boy had come to an end, she adds to John's suggestion, "Yeah, I guess you're right. And you should probably go see my father now; he'll be wondering why you're taking so long."

"And whose fault is that, exactly?" They share one last laugh at the comment, both unwilling to let go of each other's company. Then after the giggling died down, Jack began, "You know, we walked pretty far from the castle, it might be a while before I could get to see the king." He made sure to sound casual as he subtly hinted at his proposal, but it was plain to see that Rapunzel wasn't the only one saddened at their walk's end. "How's about it, princess? Still wan'na keep me company while I walk my way back?"

The expression on her face then was one of a girl trying to hide her teeth as a big smile tried it's best to pry her lips open. Honestly, did he really have to ask? Rapunzel goes to be at his side as they began their tread back up the long trek they made down the harbor.

But just a few steps into their walk, Jack halts and looks again towards the clouds yonder horizon, and as he gazed into the ominous black masses, he couldn't stop the feeling of dread slithering up his spine. 'A storm is brewing; better tell the king to pull the fishing boats back to port.'

* * *

><p>It was tradition that they meet at the twelfth day of autumn to discuss their fellowship, and with each day that passed, the annual congregation of the four kingdoms drew nearer and nearer. Already Westleton, Dunbroch, and Arendelle were making preparations for the journey over to Corona to attend this grandest of occasions as it was his kingdom's turn to house the allied four and host the ceremony. But before that, there were some issues that needed addressing.<p>

Off the top of his list – Jack Frost for one was one such issue that needed foremost looking in to.

"What is taking that boy so long? He should be here by now." King Theodore asked impatiently as he paced the tiled floor of his royal office.

"For the last time, Theodore, I said he'll be here. I sent Rapunzel out to get him."

He halts in his step, "You sent _Rapunzel _out to get him? Why Rapunzel?" and began again after he'd asked his question.

She hid a secret smile as she thought in a singsong manner, 'Oh, no reason.' The queen, poised as she was despite her more mischievous thoughts, didn't even look up from her reading the documents her daughter had signed and improved when she answered, "Don't worry about those two, dear. I'm sure wherever they are they're both fine and should be here eventually. However –" However, she put in as a footnote, "–, knowing Rapunzel, it _may_ take a while." An amused smile sat on her face when she said this as the queen remembered her daughter that afternoon and at how excited the girl was on her way to see Jack.

The king, however, was very bemused at seeing his queen grin, as if she knew something that he didn't. He stops pacing again to ask. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

She puts the papers down finally and looked into the confused eyes of her husband with a don't-tell-me-you-don't-see-it expression on her face. "Oh, Theodore, don't you see? Our daughter is smitten with the man!" happily, she exclaimed. "Although, I'm not so sure if she realized it yet or even if Jack realized it yet, for that matter." She chuckled. "Oh, to be young, blind, and foolish." Oh to be young, indeed. Lightly reprimanding the couple, the queen did well in disguising her delight about her daughter's little crush; the all-knowing grin she wore the only hint that belayed the amusement she felt for the duo's precarious predicament. She sighs blissfully as if reading the most riveting romance novel.

Theodore wasn't as enthusiastic about it as his wife, though. "Smitten. Hmmm, that's what I was afraid of." He began to pace again.

That one phrase got her attention in a jiffy, and the queen wasted no time in asking why exactly was he afraid of such a good thing? "Afraid? Afraid of what? I thought you liked Jack. He's a good man and more than a decent enough gentleman for our daughter."

Theodore stops one last time in his pacing, and hands on his back, looked out the grand window behind his desk. He lets go of a breath first before he replied, sounding solemn, "Decent. Yes, that he is, but you know as well as I do that it's not that simple."

The points of her brows meet in confusion. "How's it not simple?" She asked still befuddled. "The lad makes our daughter happy which should be more than enough for us, and after that time…" The woman swallowed then the lump in her throat as she still had trouble saying **it** straight out, but she manages somehow and finishes her sentence. "… after we almost lost her, Theodore, I think Rapunzel deserves some happiness, don't you? I don't care if he's not a prince, a lord, or even a duke. Let her keep Jack, Theo."

"There is nothing more I could ever want than for my daughter to be happy." He too tries to stave off the tears that still sprung to his eyes at the reminder, and just barely succeeding. Resolute he remained as iron would to brass. "But I am king; my decisions not only affect me, but my entire kingdom as well, and the thing is: Jack is not **ours** to keep. He is Arendellian, and from what I've gathered with our dealings between our kingdoms, the boy most likely ran away. Ran away from what? Even I don't know. But one thing is for certain: Jack is still a citizen of Arendelle and when they find out that he'd been here all along then they will want their _emissary _back… unless Henry says otherwise."

"Henry? This shouldn't concern Henry. So what if one man decides to leave Arendelle to become a Coronite? What does it matter? It has happened before to us and to them, and we've never bat an eye. Henry has more important things to worry about."

Theodore then points his gaze at his queen, looking incensed. "It **would** concern him if that man was **Jack**. Alexandra, don't you remember how they were when they used to visit here together; how highly Henry spoke of him? To him, Jack wasn't just his right hand, he was his friend. Just imagine what his reaction would be like if he found out that we were hiding such an important person from him." A gust escapes his nose in the form of a frustrated huff as he goes to tiredly sit at his desk. He steeples his hands together and places his elbows on the surface of his luxurious rosewood table as he contemplated what he should do.

As she was finally able to understand her husband's concerns and seeing the sense behind them, she gave up then. "It really is that complicated, isn't it?" The brown haired woman asked resigned with an air of annoyance tilting her voice, not aimed at her king, but at the pickle of a predicament that they were in. Just because she understood now didn't mean she had to like it. "What would **you** do then?" Though already, she had an idea of what his actions would be, still she wanted to hear it from his lips

It was a useless question, she knew that well enough. She knew already what her husband would do; he would do whatever it was that was best for his kingdom. Probably, he would hand Jack over if only Henry would ask him to, and despite all this, she couldn't blame Theodore because it was the right thing and the most logical thing that could be done.

Right and logic, however, didn't take into account Rapunzel's feelings for the carpenter.

Oh, woe the pains of the crown; how heavily it could way on the spines of whoever dared to bear the burden of sovereignty.

Sometimes Alexandra wished she wasn't queen; at least then her feelings about situations like these wouldn't be so gray shaded. She was inclined to agree with her husband; as queen she too had to think of what's best for Corona. The mother in her, however, wanted nothing else in the world than for her daughter to be with the man that had unknowingly stolen her heart.

Theodore responds. "The only thing we can do. If ever our daughter would decide to peruse a relationship with Jack, then we will have to ask permission from the king of Arendelle first if he would allow him to stay here from now on… as one of us."

"And if he refuses?"

"If he refuses?" Theodore repeated slowly mulling the words over, the question making his beard and mustache bob along with the motion of his lips. A long pause was allotted the moment as the king of Corona thought of how best to word his answer. "If he refuses then I guess we have no choice but to fight him for Jack." He said short sweet, and to the point.

The muscles' in Alexandra's face grow taught as "surprised" didn't even begin to describe the shock that assaulted her when her husband said what he said. "Fight?" Her voice escaped a breathy whisper. "You would oppose Henry for Jack?"

"'Oppose' is such a strong word, my heart. I'd like to think more of it as: redeeming a vital asset to preserve Corona's best interest."

Okay, so she really wasn't just hearing things. At her husband's nondescript confirmation she was baffled, pleasantly baffled at that. However, she couldn't let such a decision go without questioning. It was her job after all as queen to temper the king's judgment, but in this situation she was almost tempted not to. "But-but I though you said it would be complicated?"

It was his turn to smile at her then. "Yes, I did say that, but just because I did doesn't mean I'm giving up the best carpenter in my kingdom."

When she spotted teeth peeking past his lips and bushy mustache in a promising smirk, she knew she wasn't looking at the blessed high ruler hailing the majestic City of the Dawn. No, right at that moment, she was looking at her husband, a man simply trying to do his best for his family.

'Oh, Theodore…' Her face broke into a teary smile as she walked calmly around the king's desk to stand by his side.

Theodore turned his seat so that he could face his wife, and hands on the arms of his chair, he waited calmly for what the queen's reaction would be to everything he just said. He wasn't expecting a hug so fierce that it almost lifted him up off his chair as his wife squeezed his head to her stomach. He could only chuckle and return the embrace just as fiercely.

Still in the confines of their embrace, Theodore spoke some more, his words mumbled into the belly of his queen. "Alexandra, I know you think that I'm too much of a king that I forget to be a father at times, and I'm pressed to agree with you, but know this: I **love** our daughter. And you're right; she does deserve to be happy." He rubs his face over the fabric of Alexandra's dress trying to dry the wetness that he refused to admit were his tears. As he finished he adds more jokingly, his tone lighter than when the conversation began. "The fact that the carpenter I'll be fighting custody for had served Corona well for the past eleven years and had become quite the valuable asset is beside the point."

Her laughter like the loveliest of bells sounded in the room. She knew rationalization when she heard it, but she didn't point it out. Instead, she carried on her husband's happy tune. "Yes well, I guess Corona should be thankful for our daughter in choosing such a _valuable asset_ for a courtier, hmm? Otherwise why bother fighting for Jack at all?"

"Oh, yes. Why indeed?" He agreed whole heartedly.

They share a laugh, but as it died down, Diana asks more seriously now. "So how are **we** going to do this, exactly?" He smiled fondly as he heard her say 'we' and not just 'you' this time. "You do have plan, right?"

"Of course! What kind of king would I be if I didn't?"

There was a pause as Alexandra waited for him to explain further what his plan was, but after a few more second of waiting she grew impatient. "Which is? Oh, come on! Don't leave me in suspense! I demand that you tell me right now, Theodore."

He tried to placate her anxiousness by rubbing her arms in a soothing manner, and in a calm voice, he promised, "I will, I will, but before that, I **must** know first what Jack thinks of all this. Which leads me back to the question:" But then, his tone rising, he asked, "What is taking that boy so long?!"

Just as the words were leaving his mouth, knocking on his door made itself known by three measured taps on the whittled wood, making the monarchs step away from each other and fix themselves up before they presented themselves to their audience.

"Who is it?" Alexandra asked after she finished primping.

"John Gibbs, your majesty. Rapunzel – I mean – the princess told me that you were looking for me?" Came the voice of the carpenter from the other side.

Theodore huffed under his breath, "Well it took you long enough. Done wasting my daughter's time now, have you?" which made the queen do one last giggle before the both of them resumed their royal statures. Back straight now, the king spoke authoritatively. "Come in, and close the door behind you. We have things to discuss."

* * *

><p>Stepping over the thresh hold between the king's office and the hallway, Jack noted the all-business tone Theodore was using, and immediately he assumed that the king must've wanted to talk about the annual gathering of the kingdoms this week. After all, what other event was there worth talking about? Now, what part about the event Theodore wanted to talk about, Jack wasn't sure; it wasn't like he helped plan these things. So what was there to discuss? If they were just going to run over what Jack had to do during the gathering then Theodore was wasting his time; he already knew by heart what he had to do. It's been the same thing every year; when people came, Jack hides – <strong>that<strong> was the routine. Jack was cut short in his mind's ramblings when Theodore's booming voice sounded in the room.

"Jack."

'Oh, wow, it really must be serious if he used **that** name.' Not often did Theodore call him Jack rather than John, and it was because of the same reason Henry chose not to call him by that alias – his identity must remain secret. But if that was true though, how had the king of Corona come to know the name of his past in the first place?

Well you can blame the king of Arendelle for that. It would seem that in the first years of him being human, Henry had sent out a letter informing Theodore of Jack's presence in Arendelle. Not only that, but also he told him of who he was, what he can do, and that he was not entirely human. Nevertheless, Henry was not to be damned for his decision; the two of them barely knew each other back then, it was only wise that Henry confide in his closest ally of a possible threat such as him. Thankfully, The red headed man was discreet about it and the only ones who knew of who he really was, was Alexandra and Theodore; as for Rapunzel and the rest of Corona, to them they knew him only as John Gibbs, the young carpenter at the LongBow District.

"Jack, I wanted to talk to you about this year's gathering of kingdoms. My boy, I think it's about time that you –"

Ah, see? He was right; this **was** just about the gathering. Thinking that he knew what the king wanted to say, Jack finishes his sentence for him in jestful punctuation, "– Hide in the pantry. Don't worry, your highness; I gotcha."

"No, that's not what I was going to–"

"– Be scarce and all that. We've been through this before; no need to remind me, sir."

"Jack, hold on; let me speak."

"Before that though, you mind asking someone to clean the pantry out first? I think the cheese is about to go ba –." Still he joked until it was the king that interrupted him this time.

"JACK! It's time to let Arendelle know you're here! No more hiding."

* * *

><p><strong>And that, ladies and gentlemen, would be a whopping 7000 words to count! Not including the pre and post author's notes.<strong>

**Now I would like to bring into light what JelsaLover suggested. Do you guys want shorter chapters but shorter wait time (How short, you ask? Wait here; I'll go ask my muse.) or longer wait time but longer chapters as I'm doing right now? Let me know in your reviews!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Up next let's see what had become our precious snow queen after 11 years.**


	16. Chapter 16: WHY SO SERIOUS, ELSA?

**(You other dudes don't have to read this; this is just me ranting again)**

**After almost 85,000 words of writing, I have finally come across a (rude) reviewer with an abundance of (rude) questions and suggestions. In response, I only have this to say:**

**Though I appreciate that you do not post your less than appropriate comments in the comment box so that people don't have to read them, that doesn't mean you can use my PM to bash me. Now I'm all for criticism, but if your phrases consist of nothing more than foul language, then I must ask you to stop or else I will block you.**

**Despite this, however, you did bring up some key questions that I would more than gladly address. First off is your question about why I've changed so much of the story. Well I understand why you might get mad at that. But seriously though, if you don't want me to change much of Elsa's and Jack's stories and just stick to the movies, then why do you even bother reading this and not just go watch the movies themselves; save us both the headache?**

**I mean, come on! This is Jack freakin' Frost we're talking about here. Do you really think that any person could just stick Jack in a story and not change any aspects to it? Honesty, I think Jack himself would be offended that you think that. Now I'm not forcing you to read my story; there are actually many Jelsa fanfictions out there that fit your prescription better than mine; stories where authors put Jack in Frozen and just let him run commentary – you know, like a foot note. Go to those instead.**

**But if you want a story with a little bit more variation, then I invite you to stay. I mean, it can't be that bad, right? Despite the more radical changes that I have made to Frozen, I haven't heard any of my reviewers complaining before, so I think that they might like my story at least just a little bit. (Or maybe that's just me. For all I know, they may just hate me just as much as you do lol!)**

**Secondly, about your need to correct me about scenes that you keep telling me "Didn't go that way"; well just like what I said before: changes – they happen in stories, especially with cross-overs. Plus I think it's quite clever how I take some of the scenes in the movies and change them up a bit (Not to toot my own horn, of course). Just like that time Elsa accidently hit Anna with magic; I know it didn't go that way, but I wanted Elsa to show some progression with her character and at the same time still hit Anna with magic, so yeah. Viola! That's why that scene played out the way it did; with Elsa going crazy and momentarily having visions and whatnot.**

**Wew, I guess I'm done with that, thanks.**

**Once more, Just wanna say: there's no need to be rude now; we are all dorks here, dorks equal in their love for Jelsa.**

**Fellstroke bringin' in the peace ya'll! Peace out!**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa, dear, you've been working on that all day. Perhaps you should just start again tomorrow? You look like you could use some sleep. – Diana<em>

_No, no, I'm fine. I'll finish this now – Elsa_

_*Sigh*… Very well, sweetheart; just… just make sure you don't stay up too late, okay? – Diana_

_Of course, mother. – Elsa_

* * *

><p>Arendelle, her beautiful Arendelle; how she had changed from how she used to remember her. Had it really been eleven years already? It had been… so long<p>

The sigh she released then was one she had cast to the wind countless of times.

From the balcony of her and her husband's room she stood in the morning light observing the clockwork hustle and bustle of dawn-time Arendelle. This ritual she had began, Diana can't even remember when, was one she followed almost religiously; not a day had gone by that she did not take this time for herself to just immerse herself in the kingdom that she so loved. It was at this hour when she could just close her eyes and still feel the pulse of her beautiful city thrumming away underneath her feet. It reminded her that her Arendelle was still ticking… still ticking away despite the loss of a very significant cog piece to its inner most workings.

'Ugh, this again.' She couldn't stop herself from cursing the thoughts that had once again come to occupy her early-day musings. "And it was such a promising day too." She groaned, her breath gone wispy for the morning lost.

Why did she have to go and remember? She hated it when she did that. Why? Because once she's started, she couldn't seem to stop until she finally laid her head to sleep at night. It was too late now, though; she touched the subject already and, oh, did the floodgates pour eleven year's worth of regrets.

As it was, it began where it always had – with Jack. She still couldn't believe how one man's leaving could affect a kingdom so. It wasn't as obvious from the outside looking in, of course. To the casual observer, to them Arendelle was just as she was before — regal and majestic, steadfast as the fjord she was cradled over. But to those who remembered John Gibbs, to them Arendelle was just not the same.

Yes, on the bakers kneaded their many pastries, fishermen still cast their leather lines, and the people went on about their business as if nothing's ever happened. However, if one would just remember the upbeat melody the bakers used to hum as they plied their delicious craft, or how the fishermen used to sing their bilge-water anthems while they hauled in their fishy bounty, or even how people used to take time out of their busy day to simply just be pleasant to one another, it was then one could really feel the change Arendelle had undertaken.

It was like a gray silk curtain had been draped over her kingdom, and now the colors that used to be so vibrant had faded away.

Or maybe it was just her. Maybe she just got so used to the laughter and the joy John had brought her family and her people that she had forgotten what Arendelle was truly like before Jack Frost. Maybe this grayness was the norm all along and she just couldn't recall?

"No, I refuse to believe that." She said vindictively to herself.

Not everything began and ended with Jack Frost. Though dimmer the days may be at his departure, Arendelle had been through worser fates, and her city will do as it always had — persevere. Her family shall persevere.

Jack was nothing more than a footnote that just so happened to have land on their chapter of their lives, was all. Soon enough, the pages will have turned and they would forget all about him. Why, already kids can't even remember his name anymore, and those old enough to recall could no longer find it in themselves to be bothered by the absence of their emissary.

'Do they even remember what he looks like? Doubtful.' She thought with so much stigma that if thoughts were able to manifest themselves, "Doubtful" would have been dripping scorn for the brunette deserter.

However, though the words were meant to belittle the role Jack played in their lives, it was all bravado, and Diana knew it. In all actuality, it ended up serving more as a reminder that her home could be so cold at times. Here it proved that Arendelle waited on no man, not even one as memorable as Jack. And at her frigid nature, Diana couldn't help but miss her friend even more so because it was him that made Arendelle feel warmer for her and her family.

'Ugh, stop already.' Diana wished she could say that she didn't think about it often, but the weariness she felt gave testament of years passed deciding whether or not she should be mad at Jack or miss him even more. Thankfully this time around though, the queen of Arendelle was spared her conflicted thoughts by an excited knocking on her door, the lively tattoo making her heart skip a beat.

The door swung open unannounced and normally she would have been upset at the one who so brazenly let themselves in without her permission. Lucky that person was none other than her dear sweet daughter, Anna, or else that person would've not been spared a stern talking-to. "Goodness, child! Could you have knocked any louder? I don't think I quite caught my death of fright just yet!" She joked as the girl came running towards her and gave her an enthusiastic hug she instinctively returned. "Oh, my. So what's all this then?" She asked, referring to the embrace and the abruptness of it. Not that she was complaining though; Anna's surprise hugs were actually one of those things she had come to love about her day as it never failed to lift her spirits up no matter how dour her mood got.

"Okay, mom, I know this may seem kinda out-there and I don't know if there's any way for me to say it without sounding so~ooo not like the princess you guys try to teach me to be, but here goes." Preparing herself, she took in a deep breath through the nose, then all in one go, Anna spoke into her mother's shoulder, "– Canme,Kristoff,andSvengoroundupsomepigsthatgotoutoftheirpens,that,justsoyouknow, wastonoextent,myfault,andwasactuallyjustaresultofaninnocentandwellmeaningmisunderstanding?"

Diana pulled away to look confusedly at her daughter. "Huh?"

The queen tilted her head sideways in askance as not even Diana could have ever hoped to make heads or tails of what her daughter just said to her. The girl just spoke so fast! So, more slowly, Diana got Anna to repeat what she just said, and in more detail explain just what sort of mess exactly did she get herself into this time.

Diana should have been commended for the poker face she managed to keep on during the whole of the princess's retelling of her story.

"Hold, daughter," She interrupted as the story got so ridiculous that she just had to make sure of some things first. "Let me see if I understand correctly. So you –" Diana pointed at her daughter for emphasis, "– the proud princess of Arnedelle and shining example to young girls of this kingdom, broke into a pig farm and _liberated_ – is that the word you used? – You _liberated_ the pigs?" The last part she had said flatly as if she were talking to a particularly slow individual. Then she paused for a beat to see if her daughter had any corrections to make. Hearing no objections, there was no stopping the queen from dishing out a sarcastic remark, "Why? Did you think that the owners were feeding them too much? Heavens, fat pigs, oh, the humanity!"

Huffing, her cheeks darkened into an embarrassed blush. "Well it sounds dumb when you say it like _that_, plus you didn't let me finish." The queen inclined her head, signaling for her to continue, and so she did, right after an indignant wheeze of breath. "When Kristoff said that we were 'Busting out the swine' –" She described, making quote-a-quote air markers with her fingers. "I didn't realize he meant to buy one. So naturally, being the compassionate princess that I am, I –" She coughed into her closed fist and assumed a deep narrator's voice. "– I therefore concluded that we were liberating swine from the tyranny of butchers; saving them from a life of stock; and sparing them the demise that will surely render their families distraught with grief! –" Getting caught up in her storytelling, her voice began to build up into a theatrical tone, showing that she was still every bit the dramatic child she was in the past. Hand gestures here and there, she wove a tale of heroics that Diana could not help but admire. Her daughter had quite the imagination, she'd give her that. But then Anna halts herself in her narration whence the words hit her and she realized how silly it all was. "– Fre~eeedo~ooo – oh, who am I kidding; it sounds dumb no matter how cool you say it." The fist she had in the air dropped to her side, as she deflated, her eyes going downcast. "Bottom line, mother, though I too am a meat eater, I just can't stand the thought of cute animals getting hurt, and I thought Kristoff was all for it too, so... yeah.

It went really quiet after that and Anna got to wondering why her mother had nothing to say. 'What no lecture; no finger-wagging; no nothing?' As discreetly as she could she took a peek from under her bangs at the queen's face and was surprised to see her looking impassive. For a moment, the thought that maybe she'd been talking too fast again crossed her mind and was just about to snap her fingers to help her mother out of her stupor. But when she looked closer at the features on her mother's face, she could see the slightest twitch the corners of her mouth were doing. Realization dawned on her then and she scowled when she finally got it. "You know, mom, I really appreciate how you're trying so~ooo hard not to laugh at me right now." Anna said sarcastically.

Shameless, Diana did not refute her daughter's faux compliment and replied as regally as she could, "Well, you should be, because I'll have you know, it's not easy. It's actually taking up all my will to keep my face neutral, only for your sake, dear."

"**Oho**! Okay. Really? I didn't notice!" Still, sarcastically she exclaimed as she crossed her arms about her chest, unamused by her mother's cheekiness.

"That's because I do it so well, dear." Diana's boasting further only encouraged Anna's scowl to deepen, but how could Diana possibly resist, honestly? It was like the girl meant to set up the munition only so her majesty would have no choice but to make fun! And so a beautiful curve of the lips dredged itself onto the queen's face. To her credit though, still, she did not laugh, but the titanic effort to do so made her nose flare.

Seeing this, Anna rolled her eyes, and simply put her hands down, admitting defeat, resigned to its inevitability. "Just get it over with, mom. Let it all out, see if I care."

Well if she didn't mind then her majesty saw no merit in refusing her daughter's permission. So Diana, the most glorious queen of Arendelle, the epitome of grace and poise, laughed as much as a queen could. And laughed. And laughed. And after she was done laughing, she laughed some more.

Anna was left agape; she couldn't believe that her mom was actually laughing at her! When she said: let it all out, she didn't really mean it! "Mom, stop laughing!" She whined, sounding betrayed.

Still in her fit of laughter, Diana could only muster a stutter, "B-but you said that I could." before the comedy of the conversation took hold of her again, making her giggle uncontrollably. She did what she could to stave off the very unlady-like chortles that escaped her with a hand over her mouth, but the spastic heaves of delight would not be denied. It looked like she could go on forever as the queen just kept on hiccuping happy sounds. Surprisingly enough, though, the joyous tinkling of her voice was then joined by another when her daughter too began to laugh.

"It was a rhetorical statement! I didn't mean it literally! **Sheesh**!"

A minute or two later, the queen and her princess were still laughing. Both her and Anna's sides were starting to hurt. She didn't mind though. Without her daughter and her shenanigans, Arendelle would have been a duller place indeed.

She didn't want to say because then it would only encourage the girl more, but to be truthful, Diana always looked forward to hearing about her daughter's many misadventures with her friends Kristoff and Sven; it gave her days a little bit more spice. "Oh, my word, I still can't believe you did that, Anna!"

"Hey don't blame me. You know how I don't communicate well with normal people. How in the world was I supposed to know what in the world 'Bust out the swine' means?"

"Normal? What, you're not normal? Compared to your friend and his thing with the reindeer, don't you think your exaggerating a teensy bit, sweetie?" The queen asked as their serious bout of laughter began to subside, leaving only grins in its wake.

Anna returned a flat look at the question, and when she spoke to reply, her tone sounded matter-of-factly. "Mom, our whole family isn't normal."

The critique made her giggle as she thought that her daughter was only exaggerating. "No need to be so dramatic. Granted, we're not the perfect picture of your typical Arendellian family, but taking into account that we're royalty, it's only natu –" She tried to finish, but before she could, her daughter nipped her words in the bud.

"No, I don't even mean it's just because we're royalty, mom. Think about it. Here see," She began to count on her fingers the many odd-bodies of their family. "Dad's super fussy bordering over protective; Grandpa Gibbs's wound tighter than the corset I'm wearing right now; and I'm –" She paused to think how best to describe herself, then after a second or two, just settled for the obvious. "Well, I'm **me**; which should already be saying enough." Seeing her mother shake her head in amusement as if she took her words as nothing more than nonsense, Anna continued, but almost hesitated to do so, "And Elsa…" There were no more smiles then, and the queen did well in hiding the stiffening of her shoulders; Anna, however, noticed anyway. "…Elsa's changed."

When Anna had entered the royal bed chamber, she never planned for the conversation to turn in that direction the way it did, and seeing her mother shut her face off into one that showed no emotion, the young princess wished that she could take the words back.

But this talk was a long time coming, and in the lull of this unexpected exchange, Anna chose to pour her heart out to her mother. The words spilled from her like a soft stream and she could not stop.

Ever since Anna woke up from that mysterious coma all those years ago, Elsa, her confidant, her sister at arms, closest and bestest friend… well… she just wasn't all those things anymore. Now it was like her sister had been abducted and replaced by another blonde princess that did her best in avoiding her little sister. At first Anna had thought that Elsa's cold shoulder was but a passing thing and everyday she never failed in asking her big sister if she wanted to join in on one of their old games. Invitation after invitation, however, was met with the same answer; just like it did this morning, "Go away, Anna." she would always say. Though, Anna did her best to ignore the pain her heart had to face every time her sister turned her away…

…No longer, her heart could take it no longer.

"…It's like…she's afraid of me." Anna confessed in a voice softer than a whisper; looking almost disbelieving that the words she feared to speak for so long were finally out of her mouth. "**Why** is Elsa afraid of me?" She looked up then at her mother with helplessness in her eyes; eyes that had seen through many nights wishing her sister and her still slept in the same room.

There was nothing to suffice an answer. What should she say? What **could** she say? Looking at her daughter's face and seeing the lost expression there, the queen had nothing to say as she too was every bit as lost as her Anna was.

'Oh, Arendelle, how you have changed.'

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT MORNING<strong>

It was the sound of distant knocking that woke Elsa up from her dreamless slumber, and she didn't need to look out the hallway to know that it was her sister who rapped against the sturdy oak. She didn't raise herself to answer the door, however; instead she kept her head to the pillow she'd been sleeping on knowing well that the incessant pounding would stop eventually.

It always did.

"Elsa, hey, I was wondering if you could help me out? Some pigs got out of their pens, and before you say anything, no, it was not my fault. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could work together rounding them up! Wouldn't that be fun?" Anna suggested in a cheery tone.

A pause and Elsa could practically see in her mind's eye Anna's smile falling as the answer to her simple request never came. She wanted to speak out; to say that she would be right there to help her with her, what was it now? _Pig problem_? Elsa wouldn't even ask questions on as to how the pig problem came to be in the first place; she just wanted to be with her sister, doing silly things just as they did when they were but children. But as always, sense kept her from speaking.

'Conceal it; don't feel it. Don't let it show. This is for your own good, Anna.'

The phrase was one she had lived by for a very long time. It was a phrase she had taught herself long ago when she discovered that her curse was inexplicably tied to her emotions. When she was happy, she would freeze something; when she was sad, she would freeze something; and when she was angry… well...

It was best for her to keep her emotions in check and for her to stay away from Anna at all cost. That way, she wouldn't have the chance to hurt her sister at all.

Her efforts were made difficult, however, as Anna seemed determined to be as close to her as possible. Every day she would always visit her for some reason or rather, and Elsa ignored her every time, hoping that one day the red-head would finally get it through her head that they would **never** be as they were in the past.

The thought made her curl in on herself as she lay there on the bed. The possibility that her and her sister may never be close again was an idea not at all appealing to her, but… what could she do? She had to keep her sister safe, and the only way she knew how to do that was to be distant.

So distant, she shall be.

"Oh, okay then, I guess you're busy with all your, uh, queen lessons, and princess duties and whatnot, and a, uh… yeah. Th-That's a... cool… I guess."

Her voice spoke with a levity so forced that Elsa just had to cringe. 'I'm so sorry, Anna.'

"I'll be going now." The younger princess turned to leave, but then, still hopeful, she looked back at Elsa's door and added, "B-but if you… change your mind, I'll be in mom's room, 'kay?"

A span of a short silent moment, and a few seconds of Elsa's heart clenching with the effort not to call out to her sister passed by before Anna bid farewell one last time.

"Bye, Elsa."

'…Goodbye, Anna.'

The soft footfalls of her sister felt like an age before they disappeared, and once the sound could no longer be heard, Elsa finally opened the eyes she had closed the entire conversation. Her eyelids slowly unfurl themselves and the sight of the oddly placed grandfather clock was what greeted her as her first vision. The time read twelve-thirty in the afternoon.

'Twelve-thirty?' Elsa squinted her eyes to make sure that she had read the clock right, and realizing that she'd not been mistaken, a sliver of a sigh weaved itself through her teeth, creating a quiet hissing sound of frustration.

'**Alright, Elsa, time to greet the morning, or should I say – the afternoon. Up and at'em, girl. Another day, another lesson, and all that jazz.**' The voice in her head, or Alter-Elsa, as she had come to call her, spoke in a too-early-to-be-optimistic voice that served to irk Elsa to no end.

She was right though. She couldn't very well stay in the room forever; there were too many things to be done today.

Elsa felt like her body weighed a ton as she tried to pry herself from the eerily comfortable pillow, but she managed somehow. With effort that shook her limbs, she sat up slowly and blinked at the room she was currently holed up in. She took in everything: the misplaced-unplaced furniture; the many knickknacks that lined the mantle on the fireplace; even the bed and the sheets she had swaddled herself in. At her observation Elsa couldn't stop herself from shaking her head at the condition the room was in. To describe the place in one word,"mess" fit it best, and anyone who knew the blonde princess could instantly tell that she was not in her room.

If ever anyone found her sleeping in such a place, there was no doubt that they'd think it odd. Elsa had always been meticulous when it came to order; she could barely stand anything out of place! To her there was a place for everything, and everything should be in its place. So in a place where everything was out of place and seemingly pushed to the far reaches of the room, one had to wonder – what was she doing there in the first place?

Elsa ran a hand over the soft yet scratchy fabric of the blankets that covered her legs. At the sensation of woolen threads grazing her fingertips, Elsa could feel her eyes drifting shut yet again. Though she knew she should probably be getting up by now, Elsa instead flopped herself back down on the bed and hugged the pillow to her face, smothering herself. She took in a deep whiff through the nose and the smell of peppermint quickly pervaded her senses. A cool and calm feeling filled her just as the smell entered her lungs.

Now answering the question why she was in a room so messy, the question why she was willing to suffer the unsightly view of furniture strewn about with absolutely no strand of sense, it was because, even though she was surrounded by such chaotic disarray, the room, messy as it was, felt something of a… comfort to her. It was comforting in a way she just could not grasp.

The feeling was like a fond memory from a very good dream she just couldn't remember, yet soothed her just the same.

Knowing her, she guessed she probably could've tidied the place up a bit over the years, but it's been like this for so long that imagining the place clean had become too foreign a thought for the blonde princess. For as long as she could recall, the room had always been untidy; always messy, and there too had even been a time when she wondered why that was, exactly. Why had no one ever bothered in cleaning this one room?

She noticed how the servants always purposefully avoided the blue door that led to this place, but no, not in fear, mind you, but in a way almost reverent. So one day, she set out to discover an explanation why the servants left the room untouched by asking the man in charge of running the castle, her grandfather-figure, Grandpa Gibbs. However, just as the question was to leave her in words, her tongue felt like it had frozen to the bottom of her mouth like still ice, heavy and numb.

It was a fear that stopped her from asking; the fear that if she pointed it out then the shroud that had kept the room invisible to the servants all this time would disperse. After that then maybe they would finally clean the room and the comfort she found within the disorder of these four walls would no longer be the same.

And she didn't want that. She needed that messy room and the comfort it brought her.

But then that led to another question: why exactly the need for comfort?

The dreams, it was because of the dreams.

Her dreams, or should she say – nightmares, had gotten increasingly worse in the past ten years. Every night when she laid herself to sleep, they would come almost instantly the moment she closed her eyes, and the shock of fright always did well in waking her up, dripping cold sweat on her forehead. Always she would try desperately to calm herself, but her efforts proved fruitless time and time again.

So much ice...

For years ice had been an ever-presence in her nightmares; it was all around her every time, from the sky to the horizon, and even underneath her feet. And the longer she stayed asleep, she could almost feel the biting cold of it cut through her bones. Then underneath the ice she would see figures. She would kneel closer to these figures to try and peer through the ice, only to recognize what, or better said — who they were...

...No matter how many times she had dreamt it, she would always freeze in terror at what she saw.

...her family; frozen husks of what once was.

It was these nightmares that had been playing on and on for what felt like an eternity to Elsa. The earliest she could remember having the very first nightmare was when she was only eight years old. It was at her birthday in fact; just finished celebrating and gone to sleep in her room with a tummy full of cake. She'd said her prayers and laid her head down for an early night's slumber. But no sooner that she closed her eyes did the nightmares begin their dance within the shallows of her consciousness.

That first night, she screamed; she screamed the second night as well; she screamed also the night after that. With each moon's passing it almost seemed as though the dreams got worser and worser to the point that the little princess refused to sleep anymore. Rings as dark as ebony lined the bottom of her eyes promising of the many bedtimes she had spent sleepless.

The lack of rest started to affect her not only mentally but physically as well, and when her parents began to notice the misdemeanor in their daughter, questions began popping up. One question most frequently asked was: what was wrong? The reply Elsa would favor those who asked her that question, however, was one which served only to worry her parents even more. A well rehearsed "Nothing." Always sat at the ready on the tip of her tongue, thwarting all efforts of her parents' knowing what was going on with her.

She wasn't trying to be difficult or anything; quite the opposite, in fact. Already her parents worried about her… "condition"; Elsa just didn't want to give them anything else to fret over. If ever her mother and father found out about her nightmares then surely their protectiveness would take on newer heights, and they had a kingdom to run! That so, she kept quiet.

But for how long? She was so very young at the time; just a girl by anyone's standards, and there was only so much a child's mind could take.

* * *

><p><strong>10 YEARS AGO<strong>

At the eve of the very first day of winter since the nightmares began, Elsa had reached her limit. She could no longer handle the strain of insomnia and just broke down in the quiet of her room in both fatigue and desperation. Oh, how she wanted to sleep, but wanted more for the dreaded nightmares to stop. The poor princess didn't know what to do; she just wanted to close her eyes so desperately.

And that was when she first met her, her... "other" person.

With a voice not unlike her own, the non-person spoke, 'Follow me, I know a place where you could sleep.' She said.

At first Elsa thought that she'd gone crazy hearing voices out of nowhere, but with everything she'd been trough, she didn't really care anymore. So she followed. Without her permission, her feet began to move at their own accord and led her to a door whose room she never bothered to enter before.

Opening the door just a crack, she peered cautiously inside to see if anyone was there. 'Empty.' Elsa thought in conclusion. She went to put in a foot through the threshold, but looked over her shoulder first to see if anyone was watching her. When she saw no one, she breathed in a steadying breath and entered the deserted quarters.

Her first reaction was to scrunch her nose up in disgust when her lungs breathed in the stale air. How long since anyone lived in this room, Elsa had to wonder, but more importantly, how was she supposed to sleep in place so unkempt?

'Hey, snowflake, the bed's this way. Follow me.' Alter-Elsa spoke again but now sounding more impatient.

Elsa didn't follow right away this time though. The cause for her hesitation: the layer of dust that all encompassed the room.

'Well? What are you waiting for? Do you want to get some sleep, or not?'

"I-I don't want to sleep here." The princess stuttered in an unsure voice; doubt no doubt not only for the fact that she was talking to someone who wasn't really there, but also doubt for the idea of sleeping in a dank dirty room.

'And why not?'

Elsa could tell that the voice was getting impatient with her, but the notoriously tidy girl would simply not stand for this room! Why not – the disembodied voice asked? Well she'll tell her why not. It's because the room was filthy! And simply put: 'Elsa' and 'Filthy' did not go in the same sentence; what more, in the same room. "Because there's a layer of grime on everything; I might catch a disease sleeping in here!"

'Oh, come on; don't be such a pansy! It's not that bad.'

"Not that bad?" To demonstrate how grossly understated that sentence was, Elsa used a finger to drag across the surface of a nearby sofa, and as if the person she was talking to was right in front of her face, she thrust her finger where she thought the voice originated from and asked, "Does this look 'Not that bad' to you? Because to me, it looks pretty bad."

If Alter-Elsa had a face to match her voice, Elsa could almost see in her mind's eye her rolling her eyes and sighing in aggravation. 'Fine. I guess we'll just have to head back then.'

But even after Alter-Elsa's resignation, the blonde princess still refused to move.

'What is it now?'

Alter-Elsa really was angry with her now, and at the tone the floating voice spoke with, Elsa couldn't help but cringe. "I don't want to go back to my room either." She whispered meekly.

Another sigh courtesy of Alter-Elsa sounded in Elsa's head. 'You don't want to sleep here; and you don't want to go back to your room. What do you want then?'

To sleep; she just wanted to sleep so badly.

But Elsa was torn; she didn't know whether to just cast caution to the wind and sleep there despite the obvious health hazards, or to risk going back to her room, hoping that tonight the nightmares wouldn't come and visit her again.

Decisions, decisions.

Elsa knew that her imaginary friend, or better said – acquaintance, was waiting for her to say something, but for once the clever princess did not have an answer; partly so because she was too exhausted to think of any.

Poor Elsa was so tired that the bags under her eyes were beginning to ache, and the constant throbbing in the back of her head was growing to sound like war drums.

She was just so… so tired…

Unable to provide an answer, Elsa remained silent, and the longer the silence lingered, the stronger the feeling of helplessness grew from inside her. In the middle of the room, she just stood, and it almost looked like she'd fallen asleep on her feet, but that was before her tears started to darken the carpet as they slid down her face. "I just want to sleep."

Her voice left her sounding broken, and looking at her now, it was safe to say that she was. Alter-Elsa took pity on her then, and in a much gentler say, she coaxed the child from her crying. 'Elsa, why don't you just give it a chance, huh? I know it's kinda dirty and dusty, but it's better than your room; trust me.'

Elsa sniffed one last time, and after a few more seconds of thinking it over she nodded her head in assent.

'An excellent choice, your highness. Now come on; the bed's this way.'

The feeling was almost like she was being led by the hand the way she moved through the room almost automatically. It should have scared her, but strangely enough… it didn't; it comforted her, actually.

Standing now besides the bed, Elsa just had to scrunch her nose up again at seeing all that dust on the covers.

'Oh for the last time, it's not that bad. Just hop in already!'

And 'hop in' she did, but not before huffing and grumbling first. 'Alright, alright already. Sheesh, who knew my voice could sound so bossy?'

'I heard that.' Alter-Elsa stated flatly. The princess forgets that the voice was actually in her head; of course she would hear her less than amused thoughts.

'I can do this, I can do this.' She kept on repeating in desperate effort to prepare herself for the task most vile. Steeling her nerves as best she could, she decided to just get it over with and lifted the covers off the bed and quickly climbed in. Surprisingly, the mattress and sheets under the blankets were fairly clean, and flipping the pillow onto its other side proved that it too was fairly clean.

"See? I told you." The invisible speaker said sounding smug.

The knowledge that not everything in the room was covered in filth eased Elsa somewhat. Now feeling braver, she reached down for the covers she had removed and pulled it up to her neck to ward off the cold.

But why bother with the blankets? The cold never really bothered her.

Elsa herself wasn't so sure why she did that; the action just felt natural at the time. But as the blankets had come to rest on her smaller form, immediately a sense of security and peace enveloped her along with the woolen material. It was then she knew why she did that.

It was so strange and yet… so familiar, this peace that she had found. Why was it familiar? The very same feeling she had come to associate with the one thing she still strived to remember in the past few months smothered her in its mystery. Could this room be linked to the boy her mother was hinting on?

'Get some sleep; you need it.'

Perhaps these thoughts were better meant for another day; right now it was time for bed. But just before she could close her eyes, she stopped herself, the fear of many ill fated nights making her hesitate from truly giving in to slumber.

As if she were reading her mind, Alter-Elsa was quick to quell the rising fear within the girl. 'There are no bad dreams here, Elsa. I promise.'

'How do you know?' She asked, ever skeptical.

'I don't. I just feel it... and I know you do too.' She said simply.

It wasn't really much of an answer, but then again Alter-Elsa hadn't steered her wrong so far. So with one final glance around the room, Elsa closed her eyes, and miraculously enough, she was able to sleep almost instantly; slumber numbing the ache in her eyes and stilling the drums in her head. She snuggled deeper into the covers, and as her nose grazed the pillow, the smell of peppermint made her smile.

For what felt like forever, she was finally able to sleep, dreamless.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

'**Hey, Elsa, get up!**'

Elsa stuttered awake as she had unknowingly fallen back to sleep on the bed. Panicked, the harried blonde took another look at the clock and realized that she had slept almost a whole hour, and the time now was one-twenty-eight in the afternoon. She muttered a quiet curse as she quickly threw the covers off of her and started making the bed.

As per her ritual every time she slept in that particular room, the next day after, she made it a habit for her to dust everything up. Though the room allowed for her to sleep, Elsa just simply refused in continuing to do so if the room remained too much a mess. So from the time when she was just a kid, it had become somewhat of a rule for her that she tidied the place up every time she used it. The first night she slept there being the only exception to that rule.

Her cleaning, however, consisted of nothing more than dusting and sweeping. The furniture, she was always careful not to touch and let it lay where they did, because she was afraid that, if she moved just one piece, then the room would no longer feel the same.

She picked up the duster on the nightstand, and like a whirlwind of feathery fury, she commenced in dusting what dust had accumulated from the last time she had dusted (Which was actually not that long ago).

'Hmm, seven minutes; a new record.' Alter-Elsa commented offhandedly.

Elsa could not be bothered to reply though as she was far too distracted. After she had finished cleaning, the princess made to leave the room, but first made sure to discreetly check first if there was anyone in the hallway to see her sneaking out. She waited for the two maids who were just passing by and gossiping to leave before she deemed it safe enough for her to step out into the corridor.

With swift feet, she walked quietly back to her room, and no sooner did she close her door was she already a blur of movement, dressing out of her night gown and into something more appropriate for the activities of the day; activities which she was already very much late for.

'I can't believe I overslept again. Grandpa, will not be pleased.' Elsa sighed as things to do for the day began to flood her thoughts. So many errands to run; so many people to manage, and what? She sleeps half the day away. Half the day! She definitely had some catching up to do.

Busy, busy, busy. That was the word. Not that Elsa minded the chores; after all, it gave her something to do at least. And the busier she was, the better she avoided her sister. Also it kept her mind occupied from wandering back towards her less than jolly dreamscapes. Her chores were a good thing; it was just that it could be hectic sometimes.

But better hectic than idle, she always said.

As first born, Elsa had always been expected to take on these duties and more. At such the young age of eight, already she had been assigned the management of castle staff from under the supervision of her grandfather. Now a young woman of eighteen, these duties only grew more so. Now she was also tasked with documents and treaties; to make use of her vast intellect about law and economics to ensure that the papers were written to the best of her abilities.

And all this just to prepare her for the throne. Elsa knew that one day she would become queen, and she welcomed it. That was why she took her duties on so seriously. Never just standing, never a dull moment, Elsa, just like her father, was dedicated to the point of obsession.

Meanwhile in her haste to prepare, she failed to see the footstool that blocked her path. Ultimately, it made her trip. The unexpected obstruction took Elsa by surprise, and in order not to end up her face being planted firmly on the floor, she tried to catch herself at the last minute. Her hands land heavily on the ground and pain immediately shot up her arms… and along with the pain, the surprise, and all the emotions in between, Elsa, in a moment of ill vigilance, let the floor freeze where her hands touched it.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no –" Elsa began to panic seeing what she had done. The series of events that soon followed then was like a butterfly effect; touch one and soon others followed in flight and in fright. Gone afraid of her own two hands, she kept them away from her body as far as her arms would allow. Inadvertently, this caused ice to shoot out from her palms, coating the wall she'd been facing with frost. "Ah! Stop! Stop, darn it!" She said while tucking her hands under her armpits to try and keep the loose magic at bay.

She needed her gloves. Where were her gloves?!

Her highness's eyes scanned the room frantically, looking for the two specific articles of clothing that helped her in keeping her powers from escaping. Just then she remembered that she had forgotten them in _her_ **other** room. She moaned in despair at her carelessness.

What now? She couldn't very well risk going out of her room to get her gloves; not in her present state. If she wanted her gloves then she had to get her emotions under control first. As she finally understood what she had to do, she immediately went to work in calming down, starting with her breathing. "Breath in," She instructed herself. "Breath out. Control it. Don't feel." Her calming exercise, however, was cut short by a knocking on her door.

"Um, Elsa? Hi me again; you know, your sister? Anna. Oh, wow, that was weird. Why did I just introduce myself? Of course you know it's me." She forced a laugh out of herself.

Anna sounded nervous as if talking to Elsa made her that way, but even if it did, she still couldn't have been more nervous than the other princess on the other side of the door. "Oh no, Anna~aaa, not now." Elsa whispered her lamentation as she couldn't believe how bad her luck was.

"Anywho, Dad just wanted me to tell you to go see him. He's with mom in their room." The younger girl waited to hear if Elsa had anything to reply. Hearing none, Anna started to worry; Elsa never stayed quiet when it came to important things like her father summoning her. She pressed her ear to the door and asked, "Elsa, are you okay in there?"

No, she wasn't okay. "I-I'm fine. Just, just hold on. Let me get ready first; I'm indecent."

Hearing her sister say something other than the usual "Go away, Anna," had Anna smiling.

"Indecent? You're still not dressed? It's like two o'clock in the afternoon! What have you been doing, sis? Nothing I wouldn't, I hope!"

Elsa, however, was not feeling particularly accommodating to humor right now, however, and shouted, "Anna, can you please just go?"

The red-head drew her ear away from the door surprised at the volume her sister spoke with. The smile on Anna's face disappeared instantly, and sounding like a kicked puppy, the red-head responded in a soft voice, "Oh, okay then… I'll, uh, I'll just go. Um, yeah... see ya." This time she didn't even bother on waiting for Elsa to reply. She just dragged her feet across the floor, hurt at her sister's unkind tone of voice.

If only she were in her right mind then she would have realized how cruel sounding she had been to Anna. But right now, all Elsa was focused on was getting her powers under control. In her effort to do so had her forehead leaning on the door as she continued to mutter to herself, "Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel." She wasn't sure, however, if she was telling herself not to feel because of her powers, or because of the sadness she felt at the hurt she had caused in Anna's voice earlier. Even so, she kept on the simple mantra, "Don't feel. Don't feel."

Thankfully enough, with the silence that followed her sister's leaving, Elsa's breathing started to even out, and the chill she felt in the pit of her stomach began to subside. The blonde princess sighed in relief as she finally was able to uncurl herself from her fetal position. Elsa didn't get up right away, though. First she needed to make sure that her powers wouldn't go berserk like that anymore. And the way for her to do that was to wipe clean all emotion. She was determined not to get caught unawares again; she was a princess, and princesses were above such petty faults.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

The creases on her face flatten out as Elsa took on the guise she'd come to wear for the past ten years. Now she was no longer Elsa the coward. No, now she was Elsa, princess of Arendelle, governess, and most revered queen-to-be; all business and all seriousness.

Elsa was in control now.

Now that she was calm and collected, Elsa got up to do what her sister just told her to do.

But first she needed her gloves.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you won't change your mind? I could really use you at the meeting; maybe not for advice, but at least to keep me in check, because you know these things give me the biggest headaches." Henry joked to his wife.<p>

Diana didn't laugh though, her face looking like her years had doubled. "I'm sure, Henry. It's just that I've been feeling unwell lately."

Seeing his wife's tired expression, compassion and concern filled him, and moving closer in order to give her a hug, Henry instructed her, "Then rest well. Don't do anything to strenuous while I'm gone."

Diana was amused enough at what he had said to let go of a chuckle. "You forget who you're talking to, love. I'm the queen, remember? Strenuous is the only way to go." It was her who joked this time, and Henry couldn't help but smile at her old humor peeking through.

"I still wish you were coming with me, though. I wasn't joking earlier when I said that these things give me the biggest headaches."

Diana could only nod her head in understanding. "Oh, it won't be so bad." She reassured him as she untangled herself from their embrace. "At least you get to take Elsa this time."

Henry didn't look like he was too soothed by that, however. "Hmmm, yes. Elsa." He spoke softly.

She didn't need to ask to know what bothered him. Since that first day of Jack's leaving, any mention of Elsa left Henry looking guilty. And all that time Diana did her best to comfort her husband just as she was about to do yet again. Again she hugged him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

They were content in the quiet that they had found, but then just as it was getting quiet enough, a curiosity struck Henry. "What were you and Anna talking about earlier?"

Diana thought on how to answer.

She and her daughter talked about a lot of things: Anna's fears, her feelings, and many such others. The queen didn't want to leave Henry thinking of such sad reveries, however, just as he was about to travel on to Corona; so instead she shared something else that was sure to leave the king in better humor. "Oh, nothing. Just pigs and freedom and all that." She smiled.

Henry too smiled as he had also come to hear about that little incident, but from the less than happy Mr. Digbee. "_That_ was her? Remind me to talk to that girl later. She really needs a better outlet for her boundless energy and imagination." They both laughed, but were soon interrupted by a voice that sounded from the other side of their door.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

Lord and lady pull apart hearing their eldest's voice. "Yes, Elsa, come in." Her husband welcomed. The door opened to reveal their eldest daughter dressed in a manner that showed that she was ready for anything. At this, Henry did a smile that looked sad to no one but Diana. She still knew him too well, and still she knew how to tell a fake smile when she saw one. "Elsa, my girl, what say you to a little field trip with your old man?"

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of a curve ball there. You guys didn't expect Elsa to jump on board the stormy express, huh? I guess that throws of your theories of Henry and Diana dying. Haha in your faces! Or maybe I could still have the storm happen and get Elsa killed… Hmmm, possibilities. Mwuhaha!<strong>

**Wow, these chapters look like their getting longer and longer every time, am I right? But I heard tell that you guys don't mind, so all's well that ends well, I guess.**

**Again, thank you guys for all the reviews, favs, and follows! And do please continue to comment. I would really like to know how you guys are taking my story.**

**And to Knight Writer 95; I actually read your profile and realized how high a standard you hold for your authors. So to have you compliment my story so highly; cheers for that, mate. Thanks. I hope I don't disappoint the longer the story would progress.**

**Up next: the Callahan's are finally reunited, but not in the way we would have hoped! And what's this? A twist?**

**Jack, I have a… proposition for you. – Theodore**


	17. Chapter 17: SUN-KISSED ORANGES

**An extra long chapter, for the extra long patience you people had given this chapter to come out.**

**Before you guys read anything, however, I would just like to remind you that: yes, this is still very much a Jelsa fic. All you Jackunzel fans out there I'm not trying to get your hopes up; I have stated my intentions with this story quit clearly. **

**Seriously though, guys; I'mma tell you right now – this one's gonna make your teeth gnash. I know this because it made my teeth gnash when I was writing it. **

* * *

><p><em>Work's all she's been doing, Henry. Speak to her. Tell her to spend some time with her sister. Just-just do something to get her away from those damned documents! – Diana<em>

_I don't think she would listen to me but… I will try. – Henry _

* * *

><p>Why has she not broken yet?! The darkness should have taken her by now!<p>

I don't know; somehow she has found a way to block out my nightmares.

How is that even possible without Jack?!

I said: I don't know. And I hardly think the reason why matters anymore; what matters is that **your** plan is **failing**. What do we do now that we've failed to corrupt Elsa?

… Hm~mmm… No, not failed. There's more than one way to snuff out a light.

What do you have in mind?

Something… drastic. It may push our schedule along further than what we have originally hoped, but I think I'm strong enough now to play out what I have planned… The gathering of kingdoms is this week, yes?

Yes.

Good. I must prepare. Pitch, make sure none of you disturb me. What I am about to do needs my utmost focus and attention. Is that understood?

I wouldn't suppose you have any intention of telling me what it is you are trying to do, exactly?

Oh, but telling would only spoil the surprise, my dear Pitch! Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>We find our favorite brown-haired carpenter walking listlessly down the road of the LongBow district. He just got off of work and was now headed back home, or, at least, that was his plan; his feet, however, had other ideas. He roamed the streets, not really keeping his destination in mind. Eyes unfocused on where he was going, it was pretty clear that the normally sharp boy was distracted. That was a given, though; he had a lot on his mind, after all.<p>

In the time it took for him to realize that he was just wandering, he had finally reached a stop. Though it felt only just a glimpse to the brunette, he was surprised that his surroundings had morphed drastically from the woodwork and cobblestone houses of his neighborhood into the blue-washed see fairing docs he had come to visit so often. How in the world was he able to walk almost four blocks out of his way without noticing? Even he didn't know. 'Wow, I must really be out of it.' He looked around himself in wonder as he tried to ponder how in the world did he get there?

It didn't take long however before the sound of crashing waves stilled his curiosity and for his mind to wander back to the thoughts that had inadvertently led him there in the first place. Once again he couldn't help but groan for what felt like the hundredth time. 'Oh,MiM, what did I get myself into? What… What am I gonna do?'

He just couldn't get what Theodore said out of his head. Almost after two days after their conversation, still the words rang loud and clear in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS AGO<strong>

His eyes widened, and for a few seconds, no one in the room dared to make the slightest breath.

"H-huh?" was Jack's dumbfounded stutter.

"I said: it's time to let Arendelle know you're here, Jack." More calmly Theodore repeated his declaration.

And yet again, no one dared to breathe; their breaths held for what the brunette's reaction would be. They wait, and they wait but Jack almost seemed to have stalled in any kind of brain activity. But then, using the same dumbstruck response as before, Jack asked one more time making for a very comical sense of déjà vu "H-huh?"

Theodore shook his head in pity for the young man. Poor Jack; it really was cruel of him to spring that on the unsuspecting carpenter, but it was out now so might as well drive the steak in deeper. "This year, Jack, Alexandra won't be the one attending this meeting with me; instead, I had elected you be my witness to this summit." He paused to help Jack digest what he just said, but even then, Jack looked unable to comprehend as he right now was more shocked than a deer caught in torchlight. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that: Jack, I want you to be my right hand at this summit."

Outwardly Jack displayed no reaction for them to be able to tell if he had heard or not, but oh, had he heard well enough, alright. Though he might have looked stunned on the outside, countless other thoughts ran mile'a'minute in his head too fast to comprehend; most of them, however, were easy enough to decipher as they were nothing more than an endless train of lamentations.

'No… No, no this can't be! This again?! **Come on**!' This was exactly what Jack was trying to avoid! Now his plan, his plan of keeping low key; of keeping his distance; eleven years of effort – poof! All gone to dust! Also, Theodore wanted **him** to attend the meeting? Where on this Moon blessed earth did that idea even come from? "Wai-what? I don't ge-I-huh? What in the-what?" Jack was so out of his depth that he couldn't even muster up a proper sentence; the best he could offer were nothing more than broken stutters little resembling usual thought. But after more than a dozen tries of stringing up words, he was finally able to ask one thing. "Are you crazy?!"

If Theodore was surprised by the man's outburst then he didn't show it, instead, he kept on the perfectly calm tone that was starting to try Jack's patience. "Jack, why don't you sit down? You'll be more relaxed that way."

"Relaxed? Relaxed?! Are you seri-NO! Oh'ho, no. No thanks, I rather I keep standing; thank you very much!" Jack said in an angry voice as if the very notion of 'relax' was so absurd that it deserved a scoff. "Theodore, what-what is this? You want Arendelle to know I'm here?! What the heck is up with that?!"

The king of Corona was already expecting the question (though not quite how Jack put it) so answered accordingly his reasons for his decision. He loosed a sigh before giving the Brunette his answer. "You may not know this, Jack, but for years now, Henry had been looking for you in secret. After almost six months after you left Arendelle, Corona had received word sent out by Henry, to return you to Arendelle as **soon** as possible… and Eleven years isn't 'As soon as possible', Jack." Though his real reason was because of his daughter, Theodore didn't reveal that just yet; that would come later.

He was dumbstruck. The words made sense by themselves, sure, but put them all together and it was then when parts started getting lost in the translation. Henry wanted him back home? That couldn't be right; so Jack refused to believe it. "I… I don't believe that."

"I don't care what you do or do not believe in, Jack, because the fact remains; as of right now, I just can't keep you hidden anymore."

"Oh come on, you can't give up now; you were doing so well! And I'm sure if we put a little more effort into it, we could still scrape up another decade or two. Now what'cha say we take that eleven and push for another ten years, huh?" Though Jack tried to sound joking, and at the same time, encouraging, the anxiety that belied his punctuations left him actually pleading his case. "I'd settle for eight years, but I rather go for ten… or forever; forever is good too."

"Jack…" If it were ever possible to sound annoyed and sympathizing all in one tone then that was exactly how Theodore managed to sound like when he said his name. "Is this really the kind of life you want for yourself; a life of hiding and secrets?"

"If I said yes, would that be so bad?" Indignantly, Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"You already know the answer to that question, son; what with how you've been keeping away from people all these years."

So it would seem that even the king noticed his connections with Corona, or lack thereof. And what made it really ticking was that Jack knew how right Theodore was; Jack knew how bad it was to live a life spent in hiding. Wasn't it just earlier that he'd been complaining about how disappointed he was with himself because he continued to refuse to truly be with Corona? However, Jack wasn't about to admit that; he was still pretty miffed at how Theodore was seemingly kicking him out. "So what, you just string me along to this meeting a'yours and let me hang myself in front of everyone? How could you? After all these years, I can't believe you'd just –"

Voice stern, Theodore interrupted him before he was able to finish the sentence that he would've sorely regretted. "Don't presume you know what I am to do, Jack, because I assure you – you **do not**. Now I never said that I would simply just hand you over. I did just ask you to become my right hand, after all, did I not?"

Jack was quick to humble himself as he realized what he was just about to say, and to the king no less. He was just so worked up by all that was happening that he could barely get a grips on anything much less his manners. "I… I'm sorry, Theodore; I guess I just lost myself there for a-wait a minute; did you just say: right hand?" His breathing had just begun to relax when he heard that last part and his breath pick up again.

"Yes."

"**Oh**, **NO!**" Jack shouted, unable to control the outburst. Seeing Theodore raise his brow at him, he coughed into his hand, embarrassed that he had failed to control himself yet again. He could only mutter a meek, "… sorry." in return.

His majesty was more than understanding; it was a lot to take in. Plus, in all this, he was partly at fault too. He reasoned that both parties could use with a bit of slack right now. "It's quite alright; I understand."

"But why do you want me to be your right hand though?" Jack just had to ask.

Alexandra, who kept quiet all this time, listened intently as she wanted to know too what plan her husband was so reluctant to tell her. She was surprised to hear that she wouldn't be participating in these year's kingdoms meeting, and more surprised that her husband hadn't consulted her first. She knew, however, that for her husband to do something like this then he must've already thought it through. So she held her questions… for now.

"Before I say anything, first I must ask: Jack, do you really want to stay here in Corona? This may be your only chance to go home." Theodore asked in all seriousness

When Jack had come to think of it, the question wasn't all that unexpected, but even so, it still made him hesitate. Just then Jack had to battle a part of himself that wanted nothing more than to scream '**NO!**' in Theodore's face.

"…Yes."

Theodore didn't look convinced with the answer, so he asked again with his hands on the table and leaning pointedly at Jack. "And are you willing to do whatever it takes to remain in my kingdom?"

Jack tried for a joke as it was getting harder and harder to answer the questions. "Uh, Theodore, you're starting to scare me a little bit there, pal."

But Theodore was in no joking mood. "Answer the question, Jack."

Jack did all he could not to break eye contact with the king. "Y-yes, of course." He breathed out almost too scared to say.

Theodore stopped with his questioning and sat back down on his chair to simply observe the young man in front of him, looking for any sign that he was not sincere. Then with an air of surrender, Theodore closed his eyes and breathed in deep, as if inhaling the answer and letting it settle in his lungs. "Alright then… okay." He opened his eyes once more and this time a fire seemed to be shinning deep within his blue orbs. He straightened his back to answer, "Jack, I'm sure you know the politics of this. Officially, you never left Arendelle since I could only assume that you ran away; now you don't have to tell me why, but by all accounts you are still a man of Arendelle, and because of this, there is no stopping Henry, from taking you back… that is unless…" Theodore didn't finish as he knew Jack was more than well learned enough to be able to understand what he was implying.

"… Unless you give me a title strong enough to let me stay." Jack concluded, picking up the sentence Theodore let hang in the air. So that was why Theodore named him his right hand. Jack's eyes widened as he began to realize.

"Correct."

"That's why you made me your right hand. Will that be enough to make me stay?"

"No."

The simple answer confused Jack. If being named Theodore's right hand won't be enough to let him stay in Corona then what was the point in giving him the title in the first place? "No? What do you mean 'No'?"

"Consort is not strong enough a title. I only called you that because that's what you're used to being called, and I didn't want to scare you. But no, what we need is a title much, much stronger; not freely given; and not so easily taken away – not even by the king of Arendelle. And what I have in mind supersedes authority way beyond that of a king's right hand." The king did good work in foreshadowing the severity of his words by using the gravel in his voice; the deep baritone only making Jack more nervous.

"And that title would be?" Jack questioned, the slightest hint of apprehension heard clearly in the tremble of his voice.

Then, like the king he was, Theodore brought down his ruling with an authority only begotten through royal blood. "Prince." He said the one word in a way as if telling someone the day they would die.

The air in Jack's lungs was knocked clean out of him well enough as being punched in the gut. He would've turned blue if it were not for the queen suddenly speaking and bringing him out of his stunned trance.

"Theodore, wait, there must be another wa –" Alarmed at her husband's rather unorthodox plan, Alexandra tried to speak but wasn't able to finish before she was told to stop by Theodore raising his hand. It wasn't often that her husband halted her from speaking, and this action made her realize how seriously Theodore took all this. All the while the king did not remove his focus away from Jack; intent solely on what he had to say.

When he realized that Theodore was waiting for him to speak, Jack finally was able to find his tongue again, but could only mutter questions. "Prince? How could I become a prince when the only way to do that is if I'm born royalty or I… –" Jack stopped his musing when the full extent of Theodore's plan began to sink in. "Oh… sunshine"

The look on Jack's face let Theodore know that the lad had finally put two and two together. Now it was only a matter of ceremony to speak what was on everyone's minds. "Jack, I have a… proposition for you."

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

And that's just it. That was the reason why he'd been walking around in a daze for that past few days, and the very same reason why he'd been avoiding Rapunzel. It was cowardly; he knew that and wasn't particularly proud of himself. But it's just… every time he looked at her, all he could hear was that Moon damned proposition ringing in his head over and over. And Jack was woefully unprepared to make a decision whether to agree or not.

"And what about Rapunzel; did she get a say in this?" For a few unwatched moments, Jack cursed Theodore. For goodness sake, how could he just do that to her? Did his daughter even know that she was in on this little scheme of his? Did **she **have any idea at all?

His rant lost wind, however, as soon as he realized that he had no right to complain. Theodore was only helping **him **after all. Jack just wished that there was another way to do that without having to get Rapunzel wrapped up in this hot steaming pile of a royal mess he was in.

Sitting now on the far side of a pier, Jack had his head held between his hands, cutting the perfect silhouette of a man at the end of his rope. 

Jack breathed out tiredly and let his fingers rake over his scalp in frustration. The brunette let his hand settle at the back of his neck and immediately he felt the string that held his ring over his chest. Unconsciously he began to tug at the leather thread, bringing out the magic band he had hidden under his shirt. He held the circle between his thumb and forefinger in order to better admire how the knots in the wood weaved within each other.

"I could always just disappear." He mused to himself referring to the fact that he could always just return to being Jack Frost. That was, after all, his plan in the beginning the very day he left Arendelle, and it was so simple too; all he had to do was… – "No, I don't want to be Jack Frost anymore." He declared as he glared at the ring in his hands; the subtle glow that slipped in between the cracks of the wood almost taunting him and his decision.

His ring had been at full power for a very long time now. He couldn't even remember when his hair started turning white as his powers overflowed and his ring could no longer contain the excess magic he was generating. The only reason he was still partially human now was because, at least once a month, he made it a habit to drain himself of his powers. How? Well through any means. Usually deep at night when no one was around, Jack would come to the docs and freeze the water underneath the pier. The constantly churning water would almost always thaw out the ice before anyone could wonder how it had frozen in the first place.

Jack again let out a sigh.

If only it were that simple. What Jack wouldn't give for his problems to simply disappear just like how his ice did with the salt water of the sea. But as smart as he was, he knew that this dilemma wouldn't solve itself. And as much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't hide from his problems forever. Sooner better than later he would have to make choice, which was why he should also stop avoiding Rapunzel. If this thing was really going down, and if ever it were to go sideways, Jack at least wanted Rapunzel to know how sorry he was for everything. A girl as wonderful as her deserved as much and so much more.

"Wow! It sure is cold today, huh?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey there, sunshine."

* * *

><p>Elsa stood vigilant on the deck of the <em>Lady Everhart<em> and watched how she cut through the waves on their way to Corona. Like a graceful giant, Arendelle's massive flag ship glided across the water, steadily bringing them that much closer to their much anticipated destination.

With this knowledge, Elsa couldn't stop her fingers from twiddling in nervous expectance. "Everything has to go perfectly." Elsa mumbled to herself.

Though at first she was surprised at her father's asking her to accompany him at the summit, now she saw the entire venture more of as an opportunity and couldn't wait to arrive. This was such an honor! For her to be in attendance at such a prestigious gathering, it was her time to prove to others that she was ready for the throne. Now was her time to show the Arendellian council that she was no longer a child.

At the thought of the council, Elsa unknowingly began to frown.

It was no secret that the council back home was giving her grief. Always they had doubted her and her ability to lead her people. Well all that was about to change. If things went well at this meeting, not only will it show the council the error of their boorish assumptions, but it will also cement her place at the annual gathering of kingdoms.

Elsa had every single detail planned out; now all she had to do was not mess up. But how was she going to do that when she was so nervous?!

Grabbing two of her fingers, Elsa forced her hands to stop their nervous jittering. "Breathe. Just breathe. You can do this; you've been preparing your whole life for something like this. Just-just breathe." Elsa instructed herself in a breathless whisper; desperate to settle her nerves.

She inhaled and exhaled and then inhaled again. She kept repeating her calming ritual but the peace she so desperately sought after would not come. Just when she was about to give up, the voice of her father spoke in the repetitive silence of churning waves, making her jump in the process.

"We'll be arriving soon. Until then, perhaps you should get some sleep; you look like you hardly slept at all the entire voyage." Henry said concerned, referring to the bags under her eyes

Maybe that was why she found trying to relax so hard. It was true; she hardly slept a wink ever since they left Arendelle. She napped from time to time but not long enough so that the nightmares, which had followed her even to this boat, could start their morbid play in her mind. Her father needn't know about that though. "I'm fine father; I'm just… excited is all. It isn't every day I get to accompany you to such an important meeting." She shrugged nonchalantly, expertly navigating around the matter of her horrible dreams.

Henry didn't buy her explanation for one second, but if she didn't want to tell him why she hadn't been getting her sleep, then he wouldn't push. Instead, so to lift her spirits up, he decided to pick a jest at Elsa's comment. "Excited? Excited or is her highness nervous?" The king teased.

It made Elsa smile a rare smile at how her father got it right. "A little bit of both maybe." She admitted.

The royal two laughed quietly. But now more compassionately, Henry turned towards his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine, Elsa." He encouraged her.

In turn, Elsa faced her father also and smiled at his humble attempt. Although she was still nervous, her father calming her down worked somewhat and it was only right to thank him. "Thank you, dad."

"Think nothing of it, sweetheart." The king kissed the top of the princess's head in loving gesture. He knew it was a lot to ask of Elsa to go with him to Corona, but to see her here ready to tackle such an endeavor, Henry could never have been more proud at the responsibility his daughter was displaying. The only regret Henry had was that responsibility was **all** his daughter ever showed nowadays. It looked like Elsa took after his work ethic, and the king was beginning to think that that was not such a good thing.

"Corona on the bow!" Cried the crow's-nest lookout suddenly; effectively diverting the attention of the two towards the forward horizon.

"Corona." Elsa whispered to herself in awe. This was the first time she'd ever seen Corona, or any other kingdom for that matter. And here, with the grand city on the horizon, Elsa couldn't help but feel tiny at the realization that there were other kingdoms much bigger and grander than her Arendelle.

But besides that, however….

…there was another feeling, one that she had never felt before and far encompassed the sense of being small. Her hand quickly flew to her chest as it was there she determined where the strange sensation was coming from.

"Strange, we arrived quicker than I expected. It must've been that strong southerly wind." The king commented offhandedly.

Her voice sounding uncomfortably skittish all of a sudden, Elsa excused herself in favor of heading for her quarters in the ship's cabin. "I'll go prepare my things so the servants won't be troubled bringing them out of the ship. Excuse me father." She bowed before leaving.

Henry watched her go and frowned sadly at his daughter's abrupt departure. He let out a sigh before he resumed his gazing at the ever nearing kingdom of Corona.

* * *

><p>Her pace quickened the moment she was downstairs and was out of the king's line of sight. Heading for the door on her right, she entered her room, and no sooner than she closed her door did her hands begin in their nervous jittering once again.<p>

She didn't know what caused her to flee from her father like that. It was so strange. The very second she had laid her eyes on Corona, a **desperate** feeling she could not describe overcame her. And the closer they got to the sun blessed city, the feeling just got stronger.

The sensation was unlike any other; it felt like an aching in her chest somewhere behind her heart, clenching and writhing in… in what – apprehension? No… No not apprehension – anticipation maybe, anticipation not for the summit, though. Odd it was because it almost resembled that feeling she would get when she was a child and she would wait ceaselessly on her balcony for her parents to return after they've been gone so long.

Well whatever it was, she didn't know, but what she did know was that it unsettled her. She could understand that she was nervous about the summit, but this feeling… it was almost as if it were telling her something.

But what was it telling her?

Again she tried to calm herself, breathing in a rhythm paced with the ocean's ebb and flow, but the_ feeling_, no matter how hard she tried,would **not** go away. Her hand clasped over her chest as she willed the frantic beating of her heart to slow as it kept on its heightened cascade.

"All hands on deck! Furl those sails now. Prepare to drop anchor; we'll be docking soon."

Even from her cabin underneath the deck, she could hear her father shouting, and as she heard the news that they had at last arrived in Corona, she was finally able to name the feeling behind her sweaty palms. "Why am I so… excited?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I guess it is pretty cold out today." He said as Rapunzel went to sit beside him on the pier.<p>

An unfamiliar silence soon followed as the two refused to look at each other. How does one broach this? How could Jack address a subject that was so delicate? Jack knew why he was afraid to say anything – he didn't want to sound like a fool and mess things up with Rapunzel.

But then that got him to thinking, 'Why's Rapunzel so nervous?' "Punz, you okay? You look…– well, you're usually not this quiet. Is there something wrong?"

She turned to him as if she'd forgotten that he was there, and answered distractedly. "Huh? Oh! No, no there's nothing wrong, it's just… i-it's nothing." Rapunzel looked like she wanted to say more, but then backed off when she lost her nerve. She turned away from him and again her attention focused itself back over the sea.

Another silence and it lasted much longer this time, but after a while of no one speaking, the two could no longer handle the awkwardness of their _non-versation_ and spoke at the same time.

"John, I –"

"Rapunzel, I –"

They smile and they laugh when they realized that they've interrupted each other.

"Okay, you first."

"Okay, you first."

They laugh again, but this time Rapunzel waited longer so to let Jack know that she wanted him to speak first before she did.

"I guess I'll go first then." Rubbing shyly at the back of his neck, Jack opened his mouth to say something, but not so strangely enough, no words came out. He tried again, and again no words came out. In frustration, Jack rubbed at his face and covered it with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. He breathed in deep through the gaps of his fingers and let out a sigh as he could not find the words to say.

"John?" She laid a hand over his shoulder concerned for the brunette boy.

Jack raised his head and looked at the beautiful blonde by his side, contemplating whether or not he should take the chance. Steeling his nerves he finally spoke. "Rapunzel… your dad –"

Before he could finish, Rapunzel's hand that was on his shoulder went to gently grasp at his fingers, effectively staying the words he had ready on his lips.

"John…" she said his name strongly in her soft voice as she looked deeply into his blue eyes. "You don't have to do **anything** my father says. I swear I will find a way to keep you here in Corona. You don't have to get married if you don't want to."

At first Jack was stunned that Rapunzel had been able to predict the conversation he wanted to have with her, but then what got him suspicious was as to how she knew exactly. When he thought about it longer, however, his eyes widened as he realized, "When the king called me to his office that day, you knew didn't you? You knew what he wanted to talk to me about, didn't you?"

He said what he said so calmly that if he were in any way angry with her, then Rapunzel had no idea how to tell, but just to be on the safe side, Rapunzel apologized anyway. "I'm so sorry, John, I know we don't usually keep secrets from each other, but dad insisted that he at least tell you what his plan wa –"

She was interrupted as Jack finally lost his composure. "Why are **you** apologizing?! If anyone should be angry right now it's you, Rapunzel! Don't you see what he's doing? He's trading you off like a – like a –" He struggled for words; his mind grasping at wit's end. "A cow! A cow for a rabbit!"

She knew that it had been no time for Jokes, but she just had to say, "Hey, how come you get to be the rabbit and I'm the cow? Is that supposed to be another one of your Bob jokes?" the sweet tinkling of her voice utterly out of place in the dire of the moment.

"Rapunzel! How could you be so cool about this?! They are marrying **you** off to **me** just so I could stay! Could you at least **think** about that for a minute?! Aren't you the least bit angry?!" Sitting side-by-side, there wasn't all that much room keeping them apart, so he was practically shouting right in her face. But he didn't care because he had to make sure she understood the very severe implications of their situation.

Her hand retreated back to her person and the smile she had been wearing earlier disappeared as the anger on John's face made her curl into herself. He never screamed at her like that before, and in face of such fury, she just had to turn her head away lest tears spring to her eyes. She was terribly saddened at John's hurtful tone, but nonetheless, she straightened her back to show him that his screaming affected her less than it actually did; the near hidden trembling of her lips the only thing that betrayed the sorrow she actually felt.

Breathing hard, Jack waited for an answer, but then realized that Rapunzel was pointedly ignoring him. Anger urged him to repeat his question but Jack stopped himself when he saw her eyes bright with the unshed tears she was so desperately trying to keep from escaping.

His breathing calmed instantly when it hit him that he'd been shouting at Rapunzel the entire time. Regret, guilt, and shame began to gnaw at the edges of his conscience, and he knew it was only right that he apologize. "Rapunzel, I didn't mean to-… I-… I'm –" He wasn't able to finish, though, because just then, Rapunzel decided to interrupt him.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I may be blonde, John, but I'm **not** dumb." Her voice a lot tougher than she felt, Rapunzel spoke with a surety deserving of a princess. John looked like he wanted to say something just then, but she cut him off just before he could. "I **do** know what the implications are to my father's proposition. And you ask me why I'm not angry? Well, if marrying you means you could stay here in Corona, then I don't know why I would be." She said with a stiff upper lip.

She wasn't looking at him when she said all this, so she didn't see the gobsmacked expression on his face. Surprised as he was at her answer, Jack could only ask an unintelligible, "Huh?" in return.

It was her turn to get angry now and she faced him with eyebrows tilted down. "I said that: if marrying you gets you to stay here, then why would I be mad? Do you understand now or do you want me to scream at you too?"

Jack wasn't able to speak for a few moments as he was taken aback at how much Rapunzel was willing to sacrifice for him. When he finally found his voice again, he spoke much more tenderly this time, his eyes going downcast and refusing to look at her face. "Rapunzel… I don't want you to marry me just because you have to. I want you to marry for love; not duty."

At what John said, the anger that burned deep within Rapunzel's eyes quickly doused, and one other emotion, an emotion which she had finally been able to put a name to after all these years of being with the brunette, took its place – longing. In a whisper almost too soft to be considered speech, Rapunzel gave her trite reply. "Who said I wasn't?"

Being so close, it was almost impossible to miss what Rapunzel had said under her breath, and whence he'd heard, Jack's heart felt like it stopped and was trying desperately to restart itself. Her honest to heaven words; her stubborn set forest green eyes; her vulnerable, parted ever so slightly lips; it all more than took his breath away. Did she really just say what Jack thought she said? I took more than a few moments for Jack to wrap his mind around the idea but maybe… Rapunzel really did **want** to marry him…for love.

But as the silence stretched on longer him trying to bring order into the chaos that waged between his heart and mind…

…Rapunzel, meanwhile, could feel the beginnings of regret slithering into her heart for ever opening her mouth.

Every silent second that passed felt like a shock of cold air to her soul, and the blonde girl couldn't help but reprimand herself. '_Who said I wasn't?_ – way to blow the secret!' She thought sarcastically of herself. 'Look at him; he's shocked beyond words! You know what? Run; run while you still have the chance. Maybe then he might forget this ever happened and still talk to you.' "I-ah, I should go. Got'ta get started on looking for a way to let you stay, am I right? Uh, yeah…" She said, disguising the panic that was starting to take over with a false tone of joviality.

Rapunzel stood to leave, and the soft tapping of her soft shoes against the pier's wooden planks knocked Jack back into the present. Seeing her back retreat from where he was, he stood too to try and catch the blonde princess before she could leave.

Rapunzel made sure to measure her steps so it wouldn't look like she was running away, even though right now she felt that that was all she wanted to do – to run and not look back at John's horrified face. On the outside she was composed, back straight, and gait as if she had a book balanced on her head… but inwardly she was weeping. It was too soon, she thought. She never should have opened her mouth.

And now everything was ruined.

"Don't cry, don't cry. For the love of all things decent, don't cr – " She kept whispering to herself until she was stopped by someone suddenly holding her hand. Instantly she knew whose hand it was; there was only one person that she knew of with hands that could both be calloused yet comforting at the same time. She sighed, absolutely refusing to look at him. "John, please just – just… please, I want to be alone right now."

"No, wait, Rapunzel. What did you say back there? I didn't really catch it." Breathlessly he asked as he had to run to catch up with her.

"Just forget what I said, okay? It doesn't matter."

"NO, it does matter! Rapunzel… did-… –" He hesitated to say but the curiosity that possessed him all of a sudden was way too strong for him to let the question remain unspoken, "Did you **want** to marry me?"

Her face pinched as her eyes closed so hard with the effort to hold back the truth. But Rapunzel didn't need to say anything, because when she turned to face him, and their eyes met, the wish behind her lashes spoke everything that needed to be said – yes. Yes. **YES**!

Solemnly, though, and with conviction, Rapunzel beat the longing she felt into submission.

She spoke slowly and meaningfully, "What I want doesn't matter, because the last thing I'd **ever** do is force you to marry someone you don't love. I believe that everybody deserves a choice, John, even carpenters." She stopped talking so to give the words a chance to sink in, not only for John, but for her as well. And after a few seconds wallowing in silence, she shook her head slightly as if to wake herself up from the weepy-sleepy melancholy. A lot more loudly this time, she spoke again hoping that her sad tone would be buried under the volume of her voice. "And that's why I have to go; I need to help you find an answer out of this mess! So kindly, if you could just **let go** of my hand, I would really like to get started on my research. Politics never really was my thing, and there are a lot of books involved when it comes to politics, you know, and we don't have much time. So I really need to loo-MMmphfff?!... mmmMMnnm~mmm…"

Jack silenced Rapunzel's rambling quite effectively when he quite suddenly placed his lips against hers. Without really thinking, Jack just did what felt right, and now their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

And what a wonderful kiss it was.

His taste was like mint candy wrapped up in silk, moist with desire, while the sweet flavor of oranges were hers, and her lips were just as soft as they were ripe.

Their arms slowly wrapped around each other in a loving embrace, and with the passion that had captured them both in its soft caress, only one thing was able to pervade the mist of all the emotions raging wild – 'He/she tastes amazing.'

The only reason why they parted was to breath, and when the couple was done trying to catch their breaths, Rapunzel could only whisper her wonderment. "W-what was that for?"

Jack chuckled. "Consider it as a, uh… a marriage proposal."

Her surprise was apparent when she tried to back away from him, but since they were still very much entangled with each other, she could only manage to tilt her head back to get a better look at the exceptionally befuddling man. "M-marriage proposal? But I – But I thought that… I thought that you didn't want to get married."

Jack didn't blame her that she thought that; given his reaction to the idea of a pre-arranged betrothal, what other conclusion could she have gathered? He breathed out tiredly as he remembered him screaming at her, and looked ashamedly to the side before answering. "It's not that I didn't want to…" he gave the moment a pause so he could think of how best to word his confession. Then his expression surer than it was before, Jack looked back at the princess. "I guess… I was just scared, but the thing is – I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

The simple answer brought a smile to her face, and the smile just got bigger when John said what he said next.

In the posh accent he knew Rapunzel found funny, Jack finally popped the question with all the flare only he was known for. "So, if I were to ask the most beloved princess of Corona for her hand, what would her answer be do you suppose?"

She giggled into her closed fist, happy that they were back as to how they were before. She hissed through her teeth pretending to think hard. "We~eeell, it's kinda hard to say. I guess it depends; will she be getting foot rubs?"

He stopped himself from laughing, but the crooked smile on his face showed that he was thoroughly enjoying their banter very much. "Every night, seven days a week." He answered like one of those salesmen offering a special deal.

"Oo~oooh, tempting, bu~uuut not quite enough. Will you be cooking for her?"

"She's a princess; she has castle full of chefs who cook a lot better than me. I don't think she'd mind if I don't cook her dinner." was his flat reply.

"Hm~mmm, I guess you're right, plus you're cooking's terrible…"

Jack actually scowled at the jibe against his culinary prowess but did not say as it was actually true. He was terrible in the kitchen.

Rapunzel looked like she had run out of things to pile on to his marriage proposal, but then, blush adorning her rosy cheeks, she put in one last item to her wish list. And, boy, did she turn red something fierce just saying the words out loud. "What about kisses? Does she get kisses?" She said while shrugging one shoulder, almost as if kissing was the least on her wish list.

The corners of his lips lifted up into an indulgent smile as he brought his mouth closer to the side of her rose-colored face. His lips drew nearer to her ear, and just a hairs breadth away, he whispered in a deep and alluring voice, "Of course she does. All she has to do is ask."

She actually had to fight her eyes from closing as John's voice coupled with such a luscious tone, was more than she could handle. It was so distracting how his breath tickled her senses that she almost missed what he had said, but once she realized herself, the words were already out of her lips before she could stop them. "Kiss me." Breathlessly she commanded, but almost regretted ever asking because she could practically feel the self-satisfied smirk on the side of her face.

"Not before we're married, sweetie."

"John!" Rapunzel exclaimed, horrified at his betrayal.

Jack pulled his head back and laughed at her expression; like a kid who was just asked to wait before they got some sugar. But in Rapunzel's case, it was a different kind of sugar. "Haha!"

"John, you bastard!" She proceeded to beat at his chest and smug face, forcing him to let go of their embrace in favor of covering up, trying to defend himself.

The happy carpenter was spared the rest of his beating, however, by a sharp sound echoing loudly through the air.

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked.

Looking over towards the coastal tower where the sound had come from, Jack answered. "The doc proximity bell. A delegate from the other kingdoms must've arrived. It's probably the Westletons, they always get here first."

The two faced each other again looking almost pained at the reminder that they still had jobs to do. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment that caused them to forget that she was still very much a princess, and he a carpenter now turned prince. Responsibility preceded tomfoolery. "I'll go tell the king of their arrival."

"And I'll go greet the guests."

Though they said already what their plans were, no one made a move to leave; reluctant to see the other go. Eventually, however, the two finally took a respectable step back from each other, successfully breaking the spell that they had cast in their little moment. As Jack was turning to leave, however, he was stopped by Rapunzel calling his name, "Hey, John, don't forget – you still owe me a kiss when you get back."

He smiled. "And I told you – not before were married!"

* * *

><p>"Sire, we have docked. Shall I have the men unload your belongings?" asked the helmsman.<p>

"Yes, please, and go see what's taking Elsa so long, if you don't mind."

The uniformed officer bowed and took his leave. Shouting orders as he went passed the sailors that hustled busily onboard his deck. He disappeared under the ship's cabin and again Henry's attention went back to the men that were diligently prepping the Everhart for land down.

A few minutes passed when –

*Thump* *Skrssshk* *Thump* *Skrssshk*

Henry turned towards the odd sound and found his daughter trying to move her heavy luggage; lifting the bag up, then dropping it, then dragging it across the floor, then lifting it up again. Beside her was the helmsman trying to insist that he be the one to carry her bag for her, but she refused him every time.

"No, thank you, Captain Fredrickson; I can carry this on my own. Why don't you go on ahead and attend your other sailor duties, instead?" Stubbornly, Elsa tried to discourage the older man from trying to help.

"But your highness, I must insist that –"

"Leave her be, captain. Stubborn as a mule that one." Henry shook his head in amusement.

"Thank you for that, father." Sarcastically Elsa gave her thanks for her father's intervention, but he could've gone on without the mule comment, though.

The helmsman bowed again and left the two alone to go watch over the happenings on his ship.

Henry turned his back towards Elsa as he pointed his attention at Corona's massive castle. Hands behind his back, patiently he waited for his daughter to accompany him.

*Thump* *Skrssshk* *Thump* *Skrssshk*

Out of breath, Elsa was finally able to drag her luggage out towards the middle of the ship. That done, she walked over the steps onto the rise where the ship's wheel was located to stand by her father's side. She too gazed at Corona and her beautiful castle, and she marveled at how it seemed to paint the perfect picture of all the fairytale castles in all the children's books her mother used to read her and Anna. Tall spires; flags on top of towers; big draw bridge down the middle; if any kid were to close their eyes to picture what a castle would look like, then this was it. As beautiful as Corona's castle was, though, 'It's not as beautiful as Callah.' She commented in her head.

"Why didn't you let Fred carry your luggage?" Henry asked all of a sudden, but if Elsa was surprised then she didn't show it.

"I can carry my own things."

He kept his voice low but the instruction was clear in his tone. Henry looked at Elsa from the corner of his eyes. "But that's just it; you don't have to when there are people around who want to help you. Elsa it's okay to ask for help and be helped from time to time." He said not only referring to what happened earlier, but also his daughter's penchant for doing things on her own when she clearly could use the assistance.

"But if I don't need it, then I don't have to ask."

'Stubborn girl.' Henry shook his head and closed his eyes disappointed that she had missed the point, but dropped the subject not wanting to argue with his daughter. "So are you ready for your first summit?"

"Of course I am." Elsa hoped that she sounded a lot more confident than she actually felt because the feeling from before was still there making her hands all sweaty. And now docked within the city's large port, the feeling was almost too tangible to stomach. "What are we waiting for exactly? Shouldn't we already be heading to the castle?" Her nervousness was making her antsy and it was apparent in the restlessness of her hands which she had folded in front of her like a proper lady.

"Patience, Elsa. We're waiting for Theodore's herald to escort us to the castle. Until he arrives, however, you are free to lounge about the ship."

Awkwardness soon followed as Elsa stood rooted to her spot not knowing what to do with herself. She felt that she should make conversation, but knew not what to say. All that time she had spent avoiding people and locking herself in her room made her to be not so much of a talker. But she did try though. "Mother said that the princess here is actually a cousin of mine. Is that true?"

"Hmmm, yes, Rapunzel. She is your cousin on your mother's side."

She didn't know why she chose her cousin as the prospect of their conversation, but it seemed to be working so just went with it. "What does she look like? What kind of person is she?"

"Well." He said as he breathed in the salty sea air. "She's blonde just like you; only her hair's a shade darker."

"Gold, you mean?"

"Yes – gold, and her hair is really, **really** long."

Just by the description of her hair Elsa could already tell that this Rapunzel was a sight to behold. A princess with golden hair reaching to her feet – could this kingdom get any grander? 'Or more cliché?' She rolled her eyes. "What else?"

"She's taller than Anna, but only a little bit shorter than you are; green eyes. A~aaand, what else? Hmmm. She has a charming smile, and the personality to match. If you think about it, she's kind of like your sister."

'Oh, dear lord.' It was no offense to Anna; heavens knew how much she loved her sister, but if this girl was anything like her, then Elsa was going to have a hard time keeping her composure if ever they were to meet… and she was hoping that they didn't.

It began to get quiet again, but Elsa was determined to keep the small talk going, at least until the herald arrived. So she scrounged for anything interesting to talk about in her limited repertoire of "fun" topics, and just when she was about to give up, Elsa picked up on something her father had said. "_On my mother's side_ – so does this mean it's true that mother used to live here?"

Henry made a sound of discovery. "Oh, yes, I never told you this story have I? Yes, your mother used to live here once, with her sister, who now is also the queen."

"So mother used to be the princess of Corona?" Elsa asked, but was confused when all her father did to answer her simple question was to smile fondly into the distance.

"No." He said mysteriously.

To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement. Shocked, she faced her father now for an explanation. "Was she a noble woman then, or perhaps an official?"

The smile on his face only grew with every unsuccessful guess, that in the end he took pity on the girl and just said it. "Your mother was a peasant, Elsa; a daughter of the best seamstress in all of Corona."

She was shocked before, but now… well, there were no words to describe how shocked she was now. Her mother – **her mother** used to be a **peasant**? Elsa never would have guessed that such a well defined, strong willed woman such as the queen of Arendelle had come from the humblest of beginnings.

She didn't need to ask anymore as it was written clearly all over her face that she wanted to know the story now. Henry just had to chuckle at her expression. With the voice he used to tell stories with when Elsa was young, he recounted the tale of him and Diana's first meeting. "Once upon a time, the prince of Arendelle went to accompany his father to the gathering of four kingdoms, kind of how you are accompanying me now. When they arrived and the summit began, he quickly grew bored with all the talk of politics. He was so young back then, and impatient. So he excused himself along with his best friend, the prince of Corona, saying that they needed fresh air." A grin plastered itself onto his face as Henry paused for effect. "What the older men didn't know, though, was that the two princes planned on sneaking out."

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she let out gasp. It looked like her mother wasn't the only one she was learning about today. She couldn't even picture it; her father, the most rule abiding man she had ever known, a rule-breaker in his youth. Unthinkable! To sneak out on such an important meeting – well, who even does that? She was so enraptured by the story and could only listen further in morbid fascination.

"They went to see the town, having their own merry little time that they didn't notice it getting dark all of a sudden. The air grew cold and their breaths turned into wisps in front of their faces, and only then did they realize that a blizzard had come early this year." A slight tilt of his brows was the only thing that told of his remembering a certain man. He shook his head to banish the thoughts of said man out of his head and continued on with his story. "The next thing they knew, the two princes were lost in a gale of white, trudging through snow that reached up to their knees. They called out for help, but their voices were swallowed up by the wind that roared passed their ears. It was only a matter of time that they succumbed to the elements."

"You died?" Elsa asked awe clear in her tone.

Henry laughed. "Yes, Elsa, I died. I'm actually a ghost right now and just felt like telling you a story."

Crossing her arms about her chest, Elsa huffed. "I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was – how did you survive?"

"I was just getting to that." Henry smiled and resumed his narration of the past. "The prince of Arendelle blacked out just before his friend did, and to him it felt like he'd never feel warm again. Little did he suspect that the next time he'd wake up it was by a roaring fire, swaddled in warm blankets." Just then the king's eyes grew unfocused almost as if he were reliving the memory in his mind. "Confused, he tried to get up, but a voice… the most beautiful voice the young man had ever heard in his life, stopped him from doing so. It said…–"

At this her father smiled the purest smile Elsa had ever seen, and she couldn't help but wonder – what kind of emotion could cause such an honest reaction?

"It said: You must be pretty stupid to stay outside in a blizzard. And if you try to get up, then you really are stupid." As best he could, Henry tried to mimic the voice, but failed miserably and ended up sounding like a squirrel trying to speak human. He laughed. "If you hadn't guessed it yet, that was your charmer of a mother who said that." Longingly he sighed, remembering his queen back home and how he missed her terribly. "The blizzard lasted for days and it forced the young heirs to stay in the company of the two sisters for God knows how long. Four people from two completely different worlds living under one roof; contrasted by their very lives, the last thing one would ever suspect was for the two heirs to fall in love with the two seamstresses…" That smile again, the smile that spoke of fond memories passed yet still cherished within his heart, smoothed its way onto his lips. "…but, they did. And the prince of Arendelle was never more thankful for being so lucky to find such a queen."

Elsa had to be dead if she'd said that the story did not make her swoon. Though she did not indulge in her emotions that often, she was still, first and foremost, a woman, and as a woman, she couldn't help but appreciate such a beautiful romance. The future queen in her, though, just had to be skeptical. "And the council let you marry a peasant girl without consequence?"

Laughing sarcastically, Henry let her know how wrong that assumption was. "No, definitely not without consequence. But, Elsa –" The focused edge in his voice just then told Elsa that what he was about to say meant wisdom if she listened well. He turned to the young princess to look her straight in the eyes. "– I tell you now, that your mother was worth more than all the rules I had to break and any price I had to pay to make her my queen."

Elsa frowned as she felt that, that was specifically directed at her. Not wanting to touch the subject again of how they always say that she was too strict with rules, or how she followed "the dotted lines" too much, or how by the book Elsa was, Elsa began to walk away, heading for her luggage. "Why father, I feel like you're trying to tell me something." She asked, her words dripping sarcasm.

"I am." The king confirmed, speaking to her daughter even though she had turned her back. "I'm trying to tell you that there are some things more important than your crown."

"Oh, what? Like love?" She said the word as if it were the silliest sounding word in the dictionary. Part of her wanted to believe that there really were things more important than her crown; than the council's opinion of her; or the notion that love was what mattered most. But with the life she had lived and the curse she had to bear, she could not afford the luxury of such a belief. To her, they could be nothing more than fairytales. "I have no time to look for love, father, when I have the entire future of Arendelle to watch over."

Surprisingly, instead of being upset or disappointed, Henry just smiled at her, looking like he knew with absolute certainty that she was wrong. He called out to her as he turned his gaze back onto the horizon. "Love looks for you, dear; not the other way around. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll have your own peasant to fall in love with!"

And on that note, Elsa finally lost her interest in the conversation and rather than staying to listen to her father's inane life lessons, Elsa went to move her luggage off the ship, opting that heavy lifting was a better way of spending her time.

*Thump* *Skrssshk* *Thump* *Skrssshk*

A sarcastic lilt to her voice, Elsa decided to play her father's advice as something of a joke. "Oh, yes, *ugh* but instead of a seamstress he'd be a carpenter *huff*, and no sooner *huff* that I step off this ship, I would stumble into his arms and – uh! Oh no… AH!"

She tripped on the hem of her dress, and fell…

…but did not hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone was wondering why Elsa's character is not quite spot on with the one in the movie, well, that's because her parents hadn't died in my story. That's why I made her out to be this responsible, naïve, too-hard-on-herself type of gal. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter as much as I liked writing it. What did I do; I gave you some politics, some romance, and even some background on how Henry and Diana met. I hope I didn't go overboard with this one.**

**I haven't even edited yet, so if you guys see some mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'll probably get to correcting that sometime tomorrow.**

**Peace out gents.** **Much love from the Fell mastah.**


	18. Chapter 18: DON'T BE RUDE

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Life got in the way.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna go ahead and bust out the swine. You just get ready with the fire okay, Anna? – Kristoff<em>

_I was born ready, Kristoff – Anna_

* * *

><p>Jack was ecstatic for reasons only known to the brunette. A slight spring to his step, he made his way down the docs where he could see the ship that just stopped to port.<p>

Jack couldn't help but laugh under his breath at how it looked like things just turned out for the better in his opinion. For days he had dreaded having to confront Rapunzel over her father's plan; he had been afraid of what her reaction would be. If ever Rapunzel had said no to the marriage then Jack wouldn't even have argued with her to reconsider. He held Rapunzel in too high regard to coerce her into such a thing in the first place. And honestly, Jack still wouldn't have married her even if she had agreed if the only reason why she did was because she felt it was her responsibility.

But he was surprised to say the least that not only was she all for the idea of marrying him, but she actually **wanted** to marry him, oddly enough.

As Jack thought of it longer, he began to think that maybe it wasn't all that strange after all. She may have been royalty, and at first he'd thought that the only ones that would ever truly be worthy of her are those with blue blood. But what Jack had come to realize was that, that didn't matter – no, not to Rapunzel. What mattered was "what" he had with Rapunzel that all the other princes that sought her hand did not – friendship.

The carpenter and the princess of Corona had come to know each other so well in the past eleven years that they could practically write books about each other; their likes, their dislikes, their quirks, and their differences. And it was with this knowledge that others could not compete with.

It was also with this knowledge that Jack had found out why he wasn't at all displeased with the idea of becoming the prince. It was because for the past eleven years that he had spent living in Corona, unknowingly, Jack had been steadily falling for the orange flavored princess under the guise of their camaraderie.

It was strange in a pleasant way. Though he never thought of her in such a romantic light, now that the idea was put in his head, falling in love with her seemed the inevitable outcome of their long time friendship.

The very reality of it brought a smile to his face. In all his years, he had never even thought that he would fall in love; that he **could** fall in love… but yet her here he was, head over heels over the princess of Corona. Just the thought of her made his teeth tingle. Her taste, her smell, her feel, her golden hair, her beautiful baby-blue eyes –

Wrong!

'Wait a minute.' Jack halted the very instant the thought cut through his senses. '_Blue eyes? _Rapunzel doesn't have blue eyes – they're green.'

Something was very wrong.

From happy straight to wary, Jack, for some reason, was suddenly all about his surroundings. Jumping from face to face, his gaze scouted the many people that worked the pier where the newly docked ship was. The carpenter didn't know what he was looking for, but he could feel that it was close. So close in fact that a strange feeling from somewhere behind his heart began to clench… in what – apprehension? No – anticipation.

Jack rubbed his chest to abate the feeling some, but the clenching would not stop and so remained to keep him on the razor's edge of vigilance.

'Stop being so paranoid.' He told himself as still his eyes roamed the crowd. Forcefully he wrenched his attention away from the people, and went back about the reason he was there in the first place, dismissing the strange sensation in his chest as nothing more than gas. 'Note to self: ease up on garlic bread.'

He began to walk again but a large portion of his focus still was on his surroundings. Jack didn't even realize that already he had reached the gangway that lead up to the ship until he bumped against one of its posts. "Oof!" The slight shock gathered Jack's attention in a jiffy, and he realized that if he were to be the one to greet the Weseltons into Corona then he could not afford to be so distracted. This would be the first time he'd be seeing the duke again, and the peacock of a man would not appreciate being ignored.

"Focus, John." He instructed as he looked down at his feet, clutching at the rope on either side of the gangway. "Just get up there, say hi to the old coot, lead him back to the castle, and then get out." A breath before he began his assent, but as he finally looked up from where his feet were, Jack got a closer look at the boat he was about to board. Midway across the gangway, he stopped walking yet again.

Odd. The ship seemed to be missing the standard Weseslton red, black, and gold. And the artistic molding that decorated the wood was all wrong. Why, if Jack hadn't known any better, he would say that this wasn't a Weselton ship at all; if anything it looked like a… – "Oh… Oh, no."

A sense of foreboding began to eat away at the strength in his spine as Jack slowly recognized the all too familiar patterns on the side of the massive flagship. His eyes took it all in and his mind froze in a state of shock as the revelation hit Jack with a force considered too colossal for any one man to handle – this was not a Weselton ship…

…this was the Lady Everhart.

His lungs felt like it had shrunk and his breathing began to shallow; the busy sounds of the pier disappeared as all of the brunette's attention was solely focused on the _Lady_. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and he feared that he might just topple off of the gangway and into the water, and probably drown (which he felt wasn't actually such a bad idea at the moment).

After a few moments of just staring, bit by bit the background noises of the pier began to filter back in. His mind had begun to recover from the shock, and his senses slowly returned: sight, sound, smell, touch. With his wits restored, one thing made itself clear to Jack – He had to get out of there!

Mind you, Jack was not easy to scare, but there were some things that even he dared not to face without proper preparation. 'They weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow! How the heck did they arrive so fast?!'

Jack did not wait for an answer to his question, however, and instead did an immediate about-face with all intentions of fleeing, but just before he could take that first step, however, he was stopped by a voice he hadn't heard for almost **eleven** years.

"Why father, I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

The soft yet strong sound froze him where he stood and the surprise of it began to spread its way slowly across his face. Disbelief was evident in his demeanor when his eyes opened wider than his lips were parted. Earlier, he could hardly breathe, but now his breath had gone altogether.

"Oh, what? Like love? I have no time to look for love, father, when I have the entire future of Arendelle to watch over."

She sounded older, but even then he could not mistake her voice. Though gone was the sweet soprano he knew so well in her childhood, replaced by the commanding alto he heard now, **still** he could **not **mistake **her **voice.

But what he failed to do was believe it.

He dared **not** to believe…

…that she was here…

…in Corona.

"…Elsa..." Her name was a soft whisper in its utterance. Could it be? No, it just couldn't. "It couldn't be." He said to himself hoping that denying the truth would make the boat behind him disappear.

But almost like she meant to mock him, her voice spoke again. "Oh, yes, *ugh* but instead of a seamstress he'd be a carpenter *huff*.

Despite his better judgment, he stayed and he turned towards the ship, all too captivated now to move away.

What was he doing? He should be running right now! Henry and Diana he knew he had to face at the end of the day; but Elsa too? That was **not **part of the plan! Despite this, however, he could not make the move to leave. He was just too curious. The girl that had haunted his every guilt wrought waking dream was here. How could he not chance a glance?

What was she like now? Was she taller? Was her hair longer? Did her two teeth in the back finally grow in? Was she taller? Many questions flittered about his thoughts; irrelevant questions he would come to realize if only he let himself the time to acknowledge them. But right now in the almost electric trance he found himself lost in, Jack just could not muster the focus needed to care. All that mattered to him right now was that the sound of **her** footsteps was slowly drawing nearer to where the gangway led up to.

The yearning to see was palpable and he felt he could not leave until he did.

He looked up expectantly even though the voice of reason in the back of his head screamed at him not to; to simply just turn around and run.

Run, run, run!

He could hear blood rushing in his ears, and his palms began to sweat. At the last minute, he lost his nerve and spun around to do just that. But…

"And no sooner *huff* that I step off this ship, I would stumble into his arms and – uh! Oh no… AH!"

...Elsa's startled cry stopped him dead in his tracks.

When he looked back over his shoulder and saw a blonde woman about to fall down the gangway, his reaction was as instant as instinct. No matter how long it had been since those days that they would train in the courtyards of Arendelle, the innate sense to protect her from all harm was still there, not dulled by time at all.

And he caught her in his arms just as he had done so all those years ago whenever she'd slip on ice.

* * *

><p>Elsa closed her eyes tight and braced her arms in front of her as best she could in anticipation of pain to come, but the strange thing was that, instead of pain, right now she actually felt <strong>very<strong> comfortable.

She felt warm and… safe somehow; like nothing could touch her. The feeling was reminiscent of her blankets in her _other _room back at home, the way they comforted her. She could almost sigh at the familiarity of it. It was only then, however, when she heard the telltale "lub-dub" of a beating heart did she realize that she was actually holding on to someone and her blankets had not magically appeared to cushion her fall. Horrified, she went to push herself off of the person's chest she was so bold as to have her face plastered against…

…but as she stepped away and her head tilted backwards…

…she froze as she saw the most breathtaking cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen. Just then, the feeling from before where her heart clenched unbearably grew to such an intensity that she thought she'd faint, but as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared just as fast, leaving her breathless.

The brunette looked almost as shocked as she was at her surprise tumble and for a few moments all they could do was stare at each other. It was Elsa, though, who composed herself first as she had been quick to redeem her princess poise and proper. Her eyes quickly averted themselves towards the ground, feeling that if she looked at his face any longer then she might just combust into a raging furnace of embarrassment. "Forgive me, I-I tripped, you see, and the bag was heavy. B-but I –" But she was a princess, she reminded herself, and she would carry herself as such! Inspired again of her station, Elsa, the cold, calculated, detached princess of Arendelle; the one who governed districts and righted laws, was swift to fill her royal shoes. She coughed demurely to remove her stutter, and more controlled now, she continued; having no problems this time leveling her gaze evenly with his. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Despite the fear that she would recognize him somehow, somewhere in the haze of shock and surprise, Elsa's words were able to reach him somehow, and it was only by a miracle that he had been able to muster a response. "Uh." Anticlimactic as it was, it was response nonetheless.

Her embarrassment long since gone, Elsa now was more confused by the man and the way he was looking at her; like she was a ghost or something. How strange, it almost looked like he recognized her. But that couldn't be; this was the first time she'd ever been in Corona. Fairly weirded out, Elsa asked with raised brow, "Um, are you alright?"

Jack knew Elsa just asked him a question, but for all intents and purposes his ears were deaf right now, and the only thing running through his head was how much Elsa had changed.

She was definitely taller but still petite compared to him, and her hair now was kept in a very professional bun instead of her favored braid. It would seem her fashion sense hadn't changed all that much since he left though; she still loved the color blue it would seem.

A countless other more tidbits about her transformation were logged away in his observation, but what caught his attention most were her eyes. They were still as beautiful and as dazzling as he remembered them to be… but… something was different. 'No, wait; not _different_ – _missing_.' He corrected and it only took him a second longer to figure out what it was.

The flame that always seemed to burn brightly within the depths of her irises was gone; replaced now by a cold indifference that was never there before. At the discovery, his heart broke with sorrow so deep that it ached. Jack released a slow breath as his lungs felt like they were being squeezed for every ounce of oxygen they were worth, and the regret, well aged like fine wine, sizzled down his soul. He could only conclude whose fault it was that the flames were now doused and his name started with a "J"; either John or Jack, it didn't really matter; it was his fault all the same.

"In my kingdom, it's actually considered rude to stare."

The flat of her voice was what knocked him out of his silent reverie, and Jack did what he could do to recover some of his dignity. But how was he supposed to address her now exactly? He still wasn't ready to face Elsa as John so he knew he couldn't very well act like he knew her. To call her by her name would look like he seemed too familiar, and her nickname, "snowflake", was definitely out of the question even though it used to be his pet name for her. Jack didn't know how to handle this _new_ Elsa. Seconds pass and Jack ended up deciding to go for the generic just so to fill the awkward silence. "Forgive me, your highness; I seemed to have lost myself there for a moment." It was a start, but it sure felt weird saying it so formally to the girl he used to have snowball fights with.

"Ah, so you can talk." She said in a way that made it seem like she was looking down on him even though they were standing equal in height; Elsa just higher on the gangway made her as tall as him.

Jack was slightly off-put by her demeanor but did not comment. Again he had to remind himself that, to her, he was nothing more than a person she just met; to her he wasn't her friend or long time mentor.

'And she isn't my Elsa anymore.'

The thought hurt but was one he had grown to accept over the years. Admitting it, however, didn't mean her talking to him in such a degrading way didn't pinch at his ego some. "Again – forgive me, your highness."

Another voice that made Jack pause and freeze in fear spoke up all of a sudden from somewhere on the ship. "Elsa, are you alright? I heard you shout." And he could only pray that Henry didn't go over to where they were.

She faced where the sound of her father's voice was and shouted back. "I'm fine father. I was just talking to –" She looked back at the brunette expectantly from the corner of her eyes and raised her brow at him again, silently asking for his name.

"Oh! uh –"

He had to think fast. Jack, John – what name was it going to be this time? No, those names were too close to home than he was willing to risk, especially with Henry being so close by. Better to come up with a new alias to shroud him in anonymity. The key was to be classic; not too high-brow that it would draw too much attention, and not too common that he'd forget. Also the name should present a sort of professional luster so to denote that he was only there to serve and nothing more. But what name would fit such a criteria?

The quiet in the conversation was growing too far stretched to be considered a normal pause, and still he could not think of a name. 'Just pick something, damn it!' He screamed in his head, and in his panic, blurted out, "– Bob. My name's Bob, your highness." Once he heard what he just said, Jack immediately felt like smacking himself a couple of times but held in the urge. He knew he shouldn't have been making fun of Bob so much; now karma had exacted its revenge, its bitter, bitter revenge.

"Bob." Elsa repeated as if mulling over the one syllable in her mouth and finding that the name didn't taste right at all. 'People are named strangely here in Corona.' Elsa concluded. "I was just talking to Bob." Elsa told her father.

"Bob? – Odd name. Is he the herald sent for us?"

Looking at the strange brunette with renewed interest, Elsa asked him her father's question. "Are you?"

Jack was a terrible liar as he had too honest a poker-face for lying, and he never really did manage well even the slightest fib, if his name choice was any indication. But right then Jack did what he could and hoped to God that it was enough. Elsa never really was good at telling, but then again he could be wrong; after all, this was not **his **Elsa. "Uh, yes?"

Elsa looked unamused by his lack of certainty, and in a strict yet disenchanted tone, questioned, "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

Feeling foolish, Jack coughed into his fist uncomfortably to clear his voice and the spit that was starting to build up because of the tension. "Yes, your majesty, I am. And I-I was to, uh… um sent to, uh –" He tried not to stutter, he really did, but Elsa made him nervous, which he would have found funny if only he weren't trying his best not to start sweating at the moment. A grown man like him intimidated by a young teenager; if only his father could see him now, oh the things he would say.

But Jack wasn't all at fault. Elsa had this effect on almost everyone. It was like she exuded this sort of aura that made people feel like she was just waiting for them to slip up. This wasn't a conscious choice of course; it was just how she held her head up with pride like she was taught too. The thing is she had perfected the technique to its utmost effect, that people just couldn't help but feel they were in the presence of someone they had to please.

"I was - I was sent to escort you, your highness."

He remembered it a lot easier talking to this woman before. How could it that now it killed him just standing in the same place as her? He used to seek her presence out back in the day and now… what happened?

Elsa for her part was not quick to believe him and so subjected the blue-eyed brunette under the squinted scrutiny of her gaze for a couple of seconds; she wanted to see if she could stare the truth out of him. Unsuccessful, the skeptical princess digressed and instead went back up the gangway to continue in the lugging of her luggage down the pier.

The moment Elsa turned around, Jack released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'That was intense.' Just a second more of her stare and he would have broken, but thank goodness he was made of tougher stuff than that.

"What took you so long? We waited for an *oof* hour for you to get here."

Jack responded while staying his curiosity as to why she was carrying her own bag. "The streets are quite busy right now, your, highness. The gathering of the four kingdoms left the people of Corona in quite an excited state." He said in a formal tone and never before had Jack been more thankful that he had time to practice his posh tone with Rapunzel; though with her, the posh tone was more for laughs, now with Elsa it served more of a front to fool her. The posh was a double-edged sword it would seem.

"I see." She said simply as she paused dragging her bag when she reached the middle of the gangway. He was in the way and there was only so much room for one person to go up and down it. She stood up straight and directed her flat gaze at poor Bob.

Her stare could freeze fire, and right now Jack was the flame.

"Oh sorry! Ahem, I mean – excuse me your highness. Allow me to just scoot over a bi – there you go." Oh, man, it was **so** awkward. Seriously, what happened? How in Mim's name was he supposed to believe that this stiff was his Elsa all grown up? Looking at her face, it was almost like not one smile had ever graced it, and what hurt the most was that he **knew **that that wasn't true.

After squeezing past Bob, Elsa had finally set foot on the pier. She looked around herself searching for something, and when she failed to find it, asked, "Where's the carriage?"

"Carriage – your majesty?"

"Where is the carriage that would take us to the castle?" She asked slowly as if talking to a child. "You don't expect me to carry my bag all the way up there do you?"

Oh, right; he forgot about that, but Jack wasn't anything if not quick thinking. "Like I said, your majesty, the streets are busy and a carriage would only slow us down. I could carry your bag for you, if you want."

"Elsa, what news?" Her father interrupted again, sounding busy, and what scared Jack even more was that he sounded like he was right behind him. The Brunette didn't dare to move, much less turn around.

"There's no carriage." Elsa said simply, thinking that stating the obvious was enough of an explanation.

"And?" Henry rebutted not seeing the problem.

Henry's straightforwardness made Jack smile and made Elsa frown perplexed. 'Good old Henry as blunt as a spoon.' Jack couldn't help but think.

Sounding a lot less sure of herself now, Elsa added, "And I have to walk all the way up to the castle."

"And?"

"A-And, my bag is heavy." She said more meekly this time as she realized that saying anymore would only make her sound like a whiner.

"That's all? Well I'm sure Mr. Bob here wouldn't mind **helping** you with that." Henry emphasized the word, remembering their talk earlier and concluding that this had been the perfect time to teach her a lesson in humility. She had to overcome her pride some time, and there was no time like the present.

Elsa frowned as she too remembered their talk and knew exactly what her father was doing. "But I don't **need** help. I can carry my own things."

Henry opened his mouth to answer, but it was Jack's voice that spoke up this time, only adding the raspy effect to his voice so to disguise his identity. "Of course you can, your majesty, but there's nothing wrong in asking for help and being helped from time to time."

Elsa's eyes widened, surprised that this (she couldn't even think of the proper term, shocked as she was) – this man had the audacity to speak while she and her father were talking! No servant had ever done that before; granted she didn't know that many servants even in her own castle because she had kept herself so busy all this time, but still, that shouldn't be allowed. Right?

But before Elsa could word her protests, Henry's happy laughter broke the tension in the air. "My thoughts exactly! Well said, Mr. Bob! Well said! I guess that's that. You heard the man, Elsa. If I were you I'd take Bob's offer and ask him to carry your luggage." Henry couldn't hear from the top of the gangway but he was pretty sure that his daughter had been growling just then, but he didn't care; his smug grin matched her scowl tooth for tooth.

Jack didn't hear him approach, but when Henry put his hand on his shoulder, Jack did everything in his power not to jump. 'Don't turn around. Don't turn around.' He kept telling himself.

"I'll leave her to you then, Mr. Bob. I trust you can handle her?"

Jack just nodded not trusting his voice and still not facing his longtime friend.

"Very good."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Elsa asked only sounding a _little_ bit panicked.

"No. Fred asked me stay to look at something. But don't worry. Like I said before – we arrived a lot earlier than expected so there's still time before the actual summit would commence. Until then, you should have a look around; see the sights while you wait." He said as he was going back up the gangway.

"Wha – wait! B-But, dad, you and I shou~a~aaand he's gone…" She trailed off as the figure of her father disappeared behind the port side of the ship. She would've cursed but she was a lot more refined than that, instead she rubbed the bridge of her nose, tying to stave off the headache that she felt was coming. Elsa sighed and resignedly looked back to the herald that she, for some reason, was starting to find really annoying.

Elsa hated being treated like a child. She already had enough of that from the council, but now not only was her father doing the same, but this Bob person as well? Why can't these people just get it through their heads that she could take care of herself?

As for Jack, he was just trying to tie things up in his mind and accept that he just talked to Henry after no more than a decade and was now responsible for his eighteen year old daughter who, right now, was glaring daggers at him. 'How do I always get myself into these kinds of things?' The tight smile he wore just then was to disguise the trapped grimace that wanted to show so badly.

"I suppose we should start walking then. Lead the way, Mr. Bob." Grudgingly, she said.

"Yes, your majesty. Um… what about your bag? Do you want me to carry that for you?"

She sighed resignedly again. "If you want." She said in a way that made it sound like the task was a privilege to be given and not a favor. It was not to sound rude, but it was just that she didn't like depending on other people too much. She actually much preferred it better if she had been the one who had a handle on things. But there was nothing she could do about it right now so she _let_ him do what he wanted.

Jack picked up the bag and hoisted it up to his shoulder, and indeed it was heavy, but at that moment he felt that Elsa's gaze weighed a lot heavier. At the look on her face, Jack couldn't help but bemoan, 'I have a feeling that this is going to be the lo~ooongest week of my life. Gee, I wonder why?'

What he didn't suspect was that the princess was thinking along the very same lines.

'**Come on, just seven teeny-tiny little days, big girl. You can do this.**'

* * *

><p>Back on the Everhart after just talking to his daughter, Henry could be found making his way through the ship's cabin, and then down another flight of stairs that lead down to the hold. The smile he had been wearing just after one-upping his daughter earlier was now replaced by a grimace of dilemma. Henry wasn't lying when he said that Fred wanted him to see something, and the way the captain asked for his presence sounded troubling.<p>

In the eerie dark of the hold now where all the ship's supplies were located, he could see captain Fredrickson crouching just over the corner where the torch lights barely reached him. He was palming something in his hand, and Henry went to get closer to see what it was. "What is it you wanted me to see, Fred?" The red-headed man asked, all the while keeping his wary gaze on the shadows around him for some reason.

Fred stood and turned around to face his king. "What do you make of this, your grace?" He asked while showing him what he had dusting his hand.

"Gunpowder?" He guessed as in the light, the dust quite closely resembled the combustible substance.

"That's what I thought too, but when I put the torch to it, it didn't burn up."

"What is it then?" He asked cautiously. Henry was steadily growing more nervous, but whatever for? Maybe it was because of the shadows and the way they danced ominously at the furtive flickering of the torchlight; or maybe it was because of the slight pause Fred took before finally saying the answer, he didn't really know. But one thing he did know was that he couldn't wait to get out of the hold.

The captain took his other hand, and rubbing some of the substance between his thumb and index finger, he concluded emphatically. "It's black sand, your majesty."

"Black sand? Captain, what are you trying to tell me exactly?"

"My Lord, you won't find black sand in either here or Arendelle. What I'm trying to tell you, sir, is that – me thinks there be a stowaway on this ship."

And again, Henry's eyes went back to the many shadows that surrounded them.

* * *

><p>Elsa held no illusion that Corona would feel anything like Arendelle despite being sister kingdoms; she always half expected it to be different in some way, but now walking the streets and seeing its people mile about in pre-buzz celebration of the summit to come, she was only finding out then just how different exactly. 'Why is everyone in such a good mood?'<p>

It was like anywhere she'd turn there was always a happy face there to greet her, and she could do nothing but return their happy smiles with one of her own, albeit tightly and more reserved compared to theirs that split their faces from cheek to cheek. She didn't want to, and to tell you the truth: the muscles in her face were starting to cramp up from overuse after years of unuse, but she also didn't want to come out as a complete grouch to innocent strangers and so ended up grinning and baring it.

'**Oh you didn't want that, did you? Then why were you so rude to poor Bob earlier then?**'

'I wasn't rude; I just don't like it when people treat me like I'm a helpless little girl.' She thought while smiling friendly at another citizen, skillfully hiding her less than friendly thoughts.

Elsa was a woman of independence. Having to live behind the sheltered sanctity of her bedroom door almost all her life, she had grown to learn that the only person she could really rely on was herself, being that she never let anyone else close enough to prove her otherwise. And that's just the way she liked it; depending on only herself meant that she was in control, knowing what she could and could not do, assured her of this. So when Mr. Bob asserted his assistance so boldly, Elsa's reaction was just so because she didn't know **how** to depend on other people; she didn't know what the man was capable of, and quite frankly, she didn't want to know. She didn't want Bob's help because she could help herself. She didn't need anyone babying her just as the council did and continued to do. She wasn't a child, and as such, she will not be treated like one.

She just didn't understand it; why can't these people just accept that she was more than capable of taking care of herself? Though not one to toot her own horn, Elsa knew she was extremely intelligent; she didn't need anyone deciding things for her, and she certainly didn't need this brown haired herald showing her off and telling her what to do. She was a princess, for Pete's sake! And the day she would depend on this or any other man would be the day she would admit that, "– I think I'm lost." Looking around herself she realized that, in the midst of her musings, she had lost her guide. "Fantastic."

She searched but could not find. There were just too many things happening all at once; there were people who walked, and people who talked, and people who walked **and **talked at the same time; there were even some dancing; children drawing on the pavement of the streets. The sound of music pressed against her like a wall as it seemingly poured out from every window. It was noisy, it was cramp.

It was chaos.

She was getting uncomfortable. She tried her best to keep her poise but all these people, all the people who kept on bumping into her, invading her personal space, breathing **her** air, were making it real hard for her to remember to keep her back straight and strut floating. And despite her best efforts to keep it from being obvious, her discomfort began to show when she wrapped her arms around herself while she walked with her shoulders hunched over.

Was it just her or was the street starting to spin?

* * *

><p>The people sure look excited today, and with all the joy that surrounded him, Jack couldn't help but feel just little bit lighter despite his unexpected encounter at the docs.<p>

One thing Jack loved about Corona: when they celebrated something, they didn't do it half standing.

Jack smiled back at the people who recognized him and smiled at him in greeting; he gracefully refused those who asked him to dance with a simple wave and friendly apology; he perused the many street food vendors that lined their delicious delicacies, getting hungry just staring at the simple yet scrumptious looking cuisine. The sights, the sounds, the smells; Jack couldn't get enough of it! Days like this, it was good to be human!

And then there were days that were not.

With the vibrant celebration that enticed his senses so well, remembering that he was actually escorting someone had been nothing less than a miracle. Looking over his shoulder he could no longer see Elsa following him. "El – I mean, your majesty?"

He looked around for blonde hair in the crowd, but you'd be surprised at how many blondes there were in Corona. 'Oh, great. I don't see her for eleven years and right after I tell her dad I'd take care of her, what do I do? I lose her. Just… smashing, _Mr. Bob_' He thought sarcastically. It was hard and it took him a while, but he spotted her eventually. "Oh, wait, there she is." He went to go fetch her but took pause at what he saw.

Elsa walking curled in on herself on the side of the street; a strange nervous glint in her eyes and feet shuffling as if she were afraid that all the people dancing might just step on her toes; Jack had seen tourists before but he suspected that the caution and fear she was displaying just then was more than just because she was new to Corona. As he continued to watch her, Jack had to stop himself from mother-hen-ing again when the protectiveness that always swelled when it came to this particular princess rose with a vengeance.

Heavens how he'd missed her. Eleven years. He still couldn't believe that she was right there in front of him! Being so close, he could almost feel the remnants of their old bond that had been severed for so long. Was this really the same girl he'd saved eighteen years ago; was this the girl he'd mentored eleven years ago, was she really the girl he'd left behind an eternity ago?

Though the truth was right there, Jack just couldn't wrap it around his head that Elsa was all grown up. 'I can't believe I missed so much.'

For a moment, all those times he mused of going back to Arendelle, never felt more wrenching. Couldn't he have visited at least? Why'd he have to be such a coward? Why did he have to leave Elsa in the first place?

Like any other person would the situation, Jack beat himself up about his decisions, because in some paradoxical way it made him feel better. It made no sense I know, but you can't tell me that you never done the same. Being human, guilt is a natural response. To deride your own foolish choices as if you hadn't known what you were thinking back then, distances you from said foolish choices. It comforts you because it cushions the truth… that you did know. And Jack was no different – he knew why he did what he did.

But just the same, the truth still hurt like hell.

'I can't believe I missed so much.' He thought one more time.

* * *

><p>She used the side of a building to steady herself, but even then her knees still felt a bit wobbly. 'Oh my head.' She thought. Everything was getting to be too much and she was having trouble centering herself. She was going to fall, but just before she did, sure hands caught her by her sides.<p>

Second time that day, she found herself leaning on the very same man she promised never to lean on ever again. She sighed, annoyed with herself and at the weakness she let slip through her tough exterior. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want to let people think that – oh here was a princess that needed protecting. No, she'd be the one doing the protecting; thank you very much.

But in this case, it was not so as she found herself cradled snuggly again under the chin of herald Bob. Ew.

"Easy there, your grace. You okay?"

He asked as if he cared. Yeah right. Elsa secretly rolled her eyes at him and pushed herself off of his chest. "I'm fine. I just – woah!" She tried to act indignant, but with the force she used to push herself upright, it made her already weak knees falter and stumble backwards, and again Bob had to catch her. Ever since this man showed up, she hadn't been doing too well with the "independent woman" thing, she was trying to pull. 'Darn it. Stop acting like such a damsel for goodness sake.' She chastised herself. "– I just need to sit down." She finished after she was done extricating herself from Bob's arms **again**, and was finally able to stand on her own. "It looks like the voyage here had taken a lot more of my strength than I thought." She reasoned and, yes, she figured. All this stumbling about was probably just because she was exhausted from her travels.

Was she rationalizing? Why, no, not at all.

Jack didn't question the princess, however; instead, took her by the hand and lacing her fingers between his, began leading her to a secluded enclave in the district where she could sit and rest. He was surprised, however, when Elsa wrenched her hand out of his grasp quite violently.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sounding fairly aghast, Elsa hissed him her question as quietly as she could trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. Her head was on a swivel as she skittishly glanced around to make sure that no one had seen what just happened.

"There's a little nook there where you could rest. I was just trying to lead you, your grace." He sounded unsure why all of a sudden she sounded so angry.

"And who said you could touch me?"

'Oh.' He forgot again. It was just, her presence felt so familiar that he kept on forgetting that she wasn't seven anymore. When she was just a little girl they used to walk around holding hands all the time. But now… now they played by different rules and he couldn't act around her the way he did all those years ago. "F-Forgive me, princess. I guess that was out of line."

"You guess?" She asked incredulously. "It **was** very, very much out of line, Mr. Bob. Now if you want to take me somewhere, just point me to the direction and I will walk there myself. Is that understood?"

To wit meekly he replied. "Yes, your grace. Um, this way." But in his head he was thinking, 'At least she's still bossy. Glad to know **some** things don't change.'

* * *

><p>She might have sounded mad, but it was all to hide her fluster, because the instant Bob turned around to start walking again, her sure exterior crumpled like wet paper when she let out a breath. Elsa purposefully lagged behind Bob and the reason why she did was because she needed a moment to compose herself. The way she reacted to his touch was a bit of an exaggeration, and even she was willing to admit that. But what really got her so shaken was <strong>why<strong> she reacted the way she did. Though Elsa didn't really indulge or enjoy any form of physical contact, this wasn't the first time anyone's held her hand before. God knows the many suitors who tried to win her favor tried hand holding on many occasions, each with varying success, and every time their attempts were met with the same bland reaction from the blonde princess – apathy with a smile. She still had to be polite of course.

However…

This time… this time it was different. When Bob touched her, she felt. She **felt**. Period. The dozen or so men who had ever tried to woo her before had **never** made her do that, but, Bob, who she just met this afternoon, made her feel more than any of her other many failed romances over the years ever did. Granted the feeling was anything but romantic, it was still more than she could say about her other relationships. But how in the world was that even possible?

This man shouldn't have been able to do that to her…but he did, and the feeling, however brief it was, was like a storm rising in the pit of her stomach, and what terrified her was that she knew exactly what that feeling was. Even through the fabric of her gloves, Elsa could feel her magic almost immediately cling to the herald as if that was where it was always meant to be.

Her yanking her hand away so violently was not only because the thought of touching didn't appeal to her at all, but also because she didn't want to hurt him. Her magic was dangerous, and if his touch managed to make it react the way it just did, then hand holding should be kept at a minimum.

But as astute as Elsa was, the fear couldn't stop her from wondering why her reaction, or why her magic seemed to reach out to him? Who was this man? In the short time she had the displeasure of knowing him, he had brought rise to emotions that for years had lain dormant within herself, and not only that but also somehow managed to make her almost lose the already thread bare control she had over her powers.

Curiously she stared at the back of his head as they walked, trying to figure him out. He was just a boy; a herald that shouldn't even have mattered enough to warrant from her a second thought. Her gaze then went to his hand, her eyes following its motion as it swayed with each step. '**His hand says otherwise.**' Chimed the ever present alter-Elsa.

The mystery was maddening; why, she almost wanted to hold his hand again just to see if she'd still get the same feeling from her stomach. But no, that would be inappropriate; she just said so a few moments ago. She couldn't very well just grab his hand now. Plus she was pretty sure that he didn't want to hold hands anymore what with her condition and her hands being so –

– 'Wait.' The thought made her pause slightly in her step at the realization. When Bob held her hand… he didn't flinch, not even a little bit. 'But they always flinched.' She thought. As she was told before by her many suitors the moment their fingers grazed in their attempts to be intimate with her, first they would flinch; followed then by a comment at how cold her hands were. They would joke but it still hurt at times as it served to remind her of how different she was from all of them.

But not Bob though.

It was so odd. She couldn't even begin to describe how odd it was. He just grabbed her hand, yoink, just like that. And even more, he laced their fingers. He **laced** them! How in the world did he not flinch?! It was like… he **knew** her hands were going to be cold and just didn't care. 'Oh that's just silly.' She reprimanded herself. 'I just met the man; how could he possibly know?' But as Elsa continued to gaze at the strong fingers and calloused palms of Herald Bob, she couldn't help the doubt that crept along the fringes of her surety. 'How could he know?' The words were meant to encourage her, but just then, the question felt just that – a question.

"Oof!" With her mind so far away, Elsa wasn't able to stop herself from bumping into her guide when he so unexpectedly stopped; her nose colliding between the sturdy shoulder blades of Bob. She rubbed at her sore nose and looked quizzically around herself. She was just about to ask why he'd stopped so suddenly when she got a good look at her surroundings.

It was a lot less like a nook and more of an alley the place she was lead to. The tall buildings arranged in a circle offered a quaint pocket of quiet ways away from the din of the main street. It wasn't much, but right now that was exactly what she needed.

"You could sit there, your highness." Jack said, pointing to the cobbled up tree in the center of the cul-de-sac

The scene had a certain homely feel that Elsa couldn't help but find appealing, and even before Bob suggested it, Elsa was already making her way over to the tree to rest herself under the shade. Gingerly she sat on the cobblestone that walled about the tree very artistically, and she almost let out a groan of appreciation at how she was finally able to get off her feet. She guessed she wasn't kidding before when she said she was tired.

A welcome breeze wafted through the alley. Elsa closed her eyes to savor the feel of its soft caress. At the peace and calm that enveloped her, she could almost forget about the other person that was actually with her. Almost.

Without much noise, Bob sat next to her, and still she kept her eyes closed, doing her best to ignore his presence. But no such luck.

"So, uh, how are things back in Arendelle?"

* * *

><p>After Elsa had sat down, another bout of awkward silence ensued. He stood to the side not really knowing what to do with himself, but after a while, decided to go sit with her, at a reasonable distance of course.<p>

He knew he didn't have to, and he was pretty sure Elsa really wouldn't appreciate the small talk, but Jack never really did handle awkward silences too well and so tried to start a conversation. He scratched the back of his head trying to think of a topic, and finally just settled for what he wanted to know the most. "So, uh, how are things back in Arendelle?"

She sighed.

'I knew I should've kept my mouth shut.'

Elsa straightens her back and opens her eyes to look at him, not failing to notice the sizeable distance he put between them. "You speak as if you've been there before." She observed.

'Oh, wow, she got that quick.' Jack almost forgot how sharp Elsa was, and the years passed only served to sharpen her discernment bordering the keen edge. If this was Elsa now then Jack realized that he wasn't putting up much of fight to keep his identity. He really should watch what he said around her from now on. "No, your highness, I just thought I'd strike up a conversation with you." Even he knew how lame he sounded and could only wince.

"Well, you don't have to; it's not your job to keep me entertained." She simply dismissed, and went back to absorbing the peace and quiet with her eyes closed.

"Oh… okay." Lame! He should just stop talking now and save himself the embarrassment. And so he did, and just like before, even more awkward silence ensued, but this time Jack tried his best to endure.

We've seen moments like these before. It had happened to us too on more than one occasion even if we're not willing to admit it. You've probably experienced this scenario with a new friend you're trying to get to know better; or probably a special lady you were trying to take a shot at. No matter the circumstance, this particular moment in life is an inevitability we as social creatures are meant to face. That being said, then I guess it's pretty safe to assume that we could probably sympathize rather well with Jack right now.

But what was different about all this was that, to Jack, Elsa was not a new friend he was trying to get to know better, nor was she just a special lady he was trying to take a shot at. What she was, was the girl he used to know everything about; the girl he watched over; the girl he taught everything he had ever known; and the one girl he had given his afterlife for.

What was different about their scenario and ours was that Elsa was no stranger, no, definitely not to Jack she wasn't. But the fact was **he** was the **stranger** to her. And it was that simple truth that Jack just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around even though he knew exactly whose fault it was that that was so.

He looked at the woman, and still saw that same little girl who used to be his best friend. That was what made it painful. That was what made the silence **so** unbearable.

Now, can you honestly say that you could still sympathize?

Theirs was an old bond severed by eleven years of cowardice and procrastination. This wasn't a friend trying to make a new friend. This was a friend trying his best to consolidate the two versions of the person he had cared for with all his beating heart: his Elsa, and the woman sitting next to him right now, and finding that he couldn't.

The silence stretched on, and Jack couldn't help but wish Rapunzel was there when he began to pat a beatless rhythm on his lap just to keep the quiet not too quiet.

But on the awkward silence continued.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Do you really have to be like that?<strong>'

'Be like what?'

'**Be rude.** **He was only trying to be nice.**'

'I wasn't being rude.'

'**Seriously? You're going to try to lie… to me. Seriously?**'

'I wasn't trying to be rude. I simply didn't feel like talking and told him as such.'

'**Yeah, in a very rude way… You should apologize to him.**'

'What? Why should I? If anything, he should be the one apologizing to me!'

'**Oh, he should** **apologize to you for being a complete gentleman? Oh, yeah. He should definitely do that. C'mon, snowflake, don't be like this. Ever since you stepped out of that boat you've been nothing but rude to this man even though he's done nothing to deserve it. He was only trying to help.**'

'That's just it! I don't **need** his help; he just popped in and assumed immediately that I did! And stop calling me that, you know how much I hate it when you call me snowflake.'

The argument in her mind went back and forth like this for a while; her alternate self trying to convince her to apologize and her trying to say that it was never going to happen.

'**APOLOGIZE!**'

'NO!'

'**FINE!**'

Elsa heard her sigh and thought that that was the end of it, but just as the silence was beginning to get comfortable, alter-Elsa added, '**Talk to him at least. The poor guy looks bored out of his skull hanging out with you.**'

The princess of Arendelle remained indignant. 'Well no one's forcing him to hang out with me. He could leave whenever he pleases.'

Another sigh, but this time alter-Elsa sounded weary. '**Elsa…**'

Her argument was right at the tip of her tongue, but as her eyes opened slightly to look at the boy by her side, an emotion she was all too familiar with called out to her – guilt.

He really did look bored out of his skull.

'Fine. I guess I am able to do that.' She thought begrudgingly.

'**Thank you ever so much for your sacrifice, your majesty. I'm sure Bob really appreciates it, and would forever cherish your selflessness.**'

The sarcasm in alter-Elsa's thanks was palpable, but Elsa did not retort. Instead, she just rolled her eyes behind her eyelids and let out a mental sigh.

Sometimes she wondered how in the world alter-Elsa was part of her mind when she seemed to be her own woman. Besides their voices, she and her were nothing alike, so how was it that her mind had conjured her up? You'd think a voice in her own head would be a lot more agreeable with her opinions, but it would seem it was not so as alter-Elsa and her were always at odds with each other. But in this argument she digressed.

She knew that she was being difficult but was not about to admit that to her other self. She knew that Bob was probably just a good man trying to help, and too she knew that she had been very rude to him. Despite all this, however, she still couldn't bring herself to apologize. She didn't know what but there was just something about him that irked; that made her want to be rude to him.

And for few fleeting moments, again Elsa couldn't help but wonder why she reacted to him this way? Why react at all even? These questions would just have to wait, however; she still had to prove alter-Elsa wrong about her being intentionally rude.

She was just about to say something, but before she opened her mouth, first, she steeled her nerves. Talking to other people besides the ones in her family wasn't really her thing; or to be more accurate – it was **never** her thing. She agreed with alter-Elsa, though, she could at least throw him a bone and speak a few words. "Autumns in Arendelle signal the beginnings of harvest. The farmers should be bringing their harvest in the storehouses sometime this week. Increase in stock means more trade, so I guess you could say that Arendelle's doing pretty well."

Leave it to Elsa to restart a casual conversation and make it sound like a business repartee. Sheesh, she really did need to brush up on her people skills.

Be her lack of social prowess, however, Bob responded no matter the surprise, not expecting her to speak up at all. "O-Oh, really? Harvest – that's nice."

'There we go. I guess that should suffice.' She thought quite pleased with herself. Thinking job well done, Elsa was content just slipping back into the silence when Bob decided to pick up the ball in the conversation.

"I always liked autumn, it's not as good as winter but the way the leaves in the trees change color is always beautiful. I hear there are many apple trees in Arendelle; they should be turning orange right about now, right?" Jack didn't really need to ask as the time he'd spent in Arendelle made him to memorize every single detail about Arendelle in **every** season. He just wanted to keep Elsa talking. "That must be a sight to see."

She could've just nodded and let the conversation drop there, but strangely enough, Elsa couldn't help but feel proud and found herself bragging about the beauty of her beloved kingdom; her voice taking on a dreamy inflection. "Yes it is." She confirmed. "The apple trees grow near the east of Arendelle, you see, and every morning when the sun would rise and the lights hit the plane just right, the orange leaves would glow like a thousand candles. For a few seconds it's almost like the entire forest is on fire, but there's no smoke and you don't have to be afraid." This was the very first smile she wore ever since she arrived in Corona that wasn't just pretend. There were a few things in her life she loved, and Arendelle was one of them.

Her wistful tone painted the picture in Jack's mind, and he didn't even need to close his eyes to see. Because in his mind it was just as Elsa had described it. And even just imagining it, it still took his breath away.

His heart clenched with a familiar longing, but he made sure it did not reach his eyes. "Your kingdom sounds beautiful, your highness."

Again she bragged, but this time her boasting was little bit more subdued. "Yes it is, but you're mistaken; it's not my kingdom."

Now that confused Jack. "Yes it is. You'll be queen someday, right? Of course it's your kingdom."

Elsa resisted the urge to smile at the way he sounded so matter-of-factly about it. If only he knew how deeply more complicated it was than that. "It's not a matter of _when_ I am going to be queen, Mr. Bob; it's a matter of _if_ I ever will be. The council doesn't believe I'm ready. It –" She stopped herself when she realized she had said more than she had meant to.

It was so easy to talk to him. No, the better word was – natural. It felt natural talking to him; to share without thought her burdens of a being a princess. And that scared her. She didn't even notice it; the transition in the conversation was so smooth that she almost let one of her most well kept grievances slip past her lips. In the short span of their conversation, Bob almost made her forget that she was actually annoyed with him. How the heck was he able to do that?

"– I-It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything." She said, finally deciding to just drop the conversation entirely.

Jack wasn't ready to drop their conversation as much as Elsa did though and kept on.

The council, yes, he remembered them quite well. He remembered how they annoyed Henry too. He could almost smile at how much Elsa resembled his best friend at that moment. "Ugh, yeah, the council." The sound was a disgusted yet an understanding one. " A bunch'a old geezers sitting, talking, trying to decide what to do instead of actually just doing something. Yeah, that's gotta be annoying."

She knew she shouldn't say more and she knew she shouldn't have said anymore, but at his words she just had to agree. She faced him, her expression livelier now than it was earlier this afternoon. "I know! Right?" 'Finally! Someone gets it!' She thought. "Tell me about it. And what's worse, it's like they're always looking over your shoulder, shaking their heads like you're doing something wrong!"

From that point on, the conversation just trotted along like a horse without its rider. A soon as the words were out of Elsa's mouth, she couldn't seem to stop herself from explaining and sharing the many thoughts she had about the council and many other things. Jack for the most part kept silent and just listened. He put in some input here and there but mostly it was Elsa talking.

After she'd finished her rant, Jack spoke, "No doubt they could be a pain, but if your council is anything like our council here in Corona, then you should know that they're only doing their jobs. Now I'm not saying I agree with them, but when they say you're not ready, then who knows? Maybe they're right; maybe they're wrong? That doesn't matter. What matters is that you don't let it stop you from learning, so that when the time comes and you **do** become queen," He emphasized. "Then you **would** be ready."

The man spoke of wisdom that belied his age, and it gave Elsa a vibe that he was speaking out of experience. "I know. And I try really hard but… it's difficult sometimes when you feel like no one believes in you." Her eyes fell to the floor. These were words she never would have spoken to anyone, but again it just felt so natural that she just couldn't seem to help herself. She knew she had to stop, but now… she didn't even know if she wanted to anymore. It felt good talking to him. Sharing these things she had kept inside for so long made her feel lighter.

And she liked it.

If there was one thing Jack knew, it was that when it came to doing anything, belief was just as important as being strong or being smart. Jack paused at the way Elsa looked so helpless; like she had tried everything and everything had failed her. She didn't look like she believed anymore.

Again he was reminded about when she was younger, when she used to believe in him. Now it only seemed right that he returned the favor. "Well, I believe in you. A strong, intelligent, independent gal like yourself, becoming the queen's gonna be'a piece'a cake."

He shrugged like he believed that what he said was simply the simple truth, and for a moment, Elsa almost believed him. He smiled at her, and for some reason she couldn't explain just then, she returned it, and again it was not just for show. "Thank you, Bob."

"No need, to thank me, your grace. I was merely stating a fact."

Her smile got bigger just from that one statement, and again she couldn't help but wonder how this man was able to make her feel all these things she was feeling in the short time she had known him. Right at that moment, however, she couldn't care less about the answer. She felt… good; **really** good, and she didn't want to spoil the mood asking questions.

Their shadows cast longer on the ground, and when Elsa noticed this, so did Jack. It would seem that they had chatted the entire afternoon away, and the day was just turning into night.

It wasn't a question but more of a nuance as he knew how long the time they took sitting down. "We should get going. I trust you've rested enough, your majesty?" He asked; a playful smirk on his lips.

"I believe I have, Mr. Bob. Lead the way." She said just as cheekily, surprising herself immensely.

They stood and made their way to the castle. The streets were a lot calmer now as the festivities of the morn had passed. A companionable silence accompanied the two as they walked. And as they walked, again Elsa stared at the back of Bob's head, not trying to figure him out this time, but just… staring. "Elsa."

"Excuse me?" Jack stopped walking and asked; not quite catching what she just said.

"My name – Elsa. You can call me, Elsa, Mr. Bob."

She smiled at him and he returned it, surprised that she would let him use her first name. "Alright then, princess Elsa it is." It felt nice speaking her name again.

They continued walking but just as she was taking her first step, '**See? Now talking to him wasn't so bad, now was it?**'

'Shut up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, some interaction between our two snowy beloveds. Yayness!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: JACK BE NIMBLE, BOB BE QUICK

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! And also thanks for the faves and follows. I'm glad to know that people are taking interest in my story still even though it took me like, what, 18 chapters before Jack and Elsa met up again?**

**Sheesh, Fellstroke, taking your precious time now are ya?**

**Anyway just to answer questions about their ages:**

**Elsa: 18**

**Rapunzel: 19**

**Jack: (Do we even care what Jack's age is anymore?) To make it easy I'll state the age of what he looks like currently. To me, I don't know, I'd say he still looks about 25-26.**

**Now about the chapter; it's a little short by my standards, but I think you'll like this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Titles are just names with responsibilities tacked in the end. And with all the titles you've earned in your time spent with us here, be wary or you might just forget who you really are. – Albert Gibbs <em>

_And just who am I exactly? – Jack _

_You're my son, John, and just to let you know, that name is my favorite. – Albert_

_Awww, dad, that's so sweet! And all this time I thought you were old and crunchy on the outside when on the inside, you're actually all gooey and soft, kind'a like'a… burnt pastry. – Jack_

_*Smack* Is that anyway to thank your father?! – Albert_

* * *

><p>This was something she hadn't planned for. In her excitement to attend the gathering of four kingdoms, she hadn't taken into account that said four didn't always arrive at the same time. Because the place of gathering always shifted between Arendelle, Corona, Dunbroch, and Weselton, arrival times varied depending on distance and weather. This was why it was decided that the gathering be a weeklong affair in favor of those who took longer journeys.<p>

Still though, it had already been two days since last she arrived in Corona, and Elsa was getting antsy. Elsa wanted the whole thing to be quick and she never thought that, in her quest in making her mark on Arendellian history, that it would become such a long, tedious, and boring affair. Why, already the excitement that had been bubbling up since her voyage here had all but fizzled out in the two days that she had spent doing nothing.

Elsa sighed as she laid there on the bed of one of the castle's guest rooms, making popping noises with her lips as she stared listlessly at the ceiling. She was never meant for this. Looking back on her life, she could never remember a day that passed by when she wasn't doing anything. Always she made sure to keep herself busy for reason so that her thoughts wouldn't wander towards her dreams, but now here in Corona where she had no responsibilities, she was forced to endure hours on end being **idle**. The very word sickened her.

It wasn't all bad, she guessed. A bright side to all this was that the nightmares she feared would have followed her here even to this place did not, in fact, follow her. When she first arrived in the castle just after being escorted by Mr. Bob, the very first night she were to lay herself to sleep, she had been reluctant to do so, but as soon as her head hit the pillow the fatigue of the day was just too great for her not to attempts a short night's rest. And so she closed her eyes all the while praying that the nightmares wouldn't be so bad she couldn't at least get a few minutes of sleep in. She was surprised when she was graciously granted forty winks of dreamless slumber.

The pleasantness of it, however, presented a dilemma for Elsa.

Her nightmares had always been the reason why she had wanted to get this whole summit thing over and done with as quickly as possible. She always thought that she wouldn't be getting too much sleep if she stayed so much as a day out of the comforts of her messy room. So her plan was simple – get to the summit; impress everybody with her political prowess; leave; get back to Arendelle; rub her success in the council's face; and **then** bury herself under her woolen blankets and get some sleep. But now with her nightmares gone for the time being, this left Elsa with a lack of motivation. She still wanted to get home, that part of her plan never changed, but… the urgency to do so wasn't so urgent anymore.

Lethargic was the word. Elsa felt lethargic. Only then did she find out that she didn't like it. Elsa was an active creature, a woman of action, and women of action get cranky when they stay still for too long.

The supremely bored princess let out another sigh, but this one sounding more frustrated than the first.

Back home she always had a document and the like to keep her company or a dispute of some kind to settle, but here… oh mercy, it was so boring! She wasn't needed, thus leaving her with literally nothing to do; no work to be done. Her father advised that she relax while in the lull of things, but work **was** her relaxing.

And so we find her here spread horizontally across the bed making popping sounds with her lips, because with all her time spent working, she had all but forgotten how to relax and unwind; the only thing even closely resembling relaxation being her little walk and impromptu talk with the herald.

She stalled in her train of thought as a smile shyly began to show on her face without her even noticing.

Bob – the name still sounded strange to her, like it just didn't fit the person it belonged to. But more to the matter, overall, though she was not willing to admit it, she actually **enjoyed** her time with him. Their beginning was anything but pleasant, to be sure, but the ending was, dare she say it… nice. So nice, in fact, that if ever it were to happen again then Elsa wouldn't even mi–

'What in the world?! 'Elsa bolted upright from her place on the bed when she realized the direction her thoughts were leading her to.

How could she even think that right after promising herself that it would never happen again? Her little trip with Bob was a onetime thing, and even the first time **already **was a mistake to begin with. The man was dangerous. He had ways of making her put her guard down without her even noticing, and now – now he had vital information about her that he could use to his advantage. Elsa was just thankful he didn't live in Arendelle or else things would really be messed up!

'**Oh, relax. I hardly think sharing how much you hate the council qualifies as vital information.**' Alter-Elsa said in a bored tone.

'That's not the point.' Elsa replied as she began kneading her temples. 'The point is how easily he had his way with me.'

'**…**'

I took her some time to process what she just said, and no sooner that she did, Elsa blushed the deepest of crimsons. 'I didn't mean it like that! I-I meant- I –get your head out of the gutter, woman!' Flustered, even in her mind she stuttered.

When alter-Elsa spoke again, she sounded so smug despite her efforts to try and act all innocent. '**I assure you, miss, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. And – _Get your head out of the gutter_ – do you even hear yourself? It's like you forget who you're talking to.**'

Alter-Elsa had no lips, yet Elsa could practically feel her smirking through the words. 'I shouldn't even **be** talking to you in the first place. You're not real; you're just a figment of my imagination, a very, very annoying figment.' She added.

'**Well then color yourself insane, girl, cuz' I'm about as real as you wanting to see Bob again!**'

Though she immediately wanted to dispute the accusation, Elsa did not retort as the claim made her think. Did she really want to see Bob again? The answer she uncovered for herself when she delved into the question deeper astounded her to no end. Yes. Yes she did want to see him again, actually. But Elsa was nothing if not determined (stubborn). "No, I **don't** want to see him again."

'**Oh, you're such a terrible liar, Elsa. And I should know.**'

Elsa deflates, the strength she used to keep her back straight leaving her when she realized that keeping secrets from alter-Elsa was about as fruitful as sailing a boat made out of paper maché. "Be that as it may, I still won't go to see him." She declared with a determination that even she couldn't help but question. Then, more quietly as if she meant it only for her ears to hear, she furthered, "And besides, how do we even know if **he** wants to see **me** again?"

She tried to hide it, but it was obvious that the question affected her more than it should. Her hands fell to her sides as they began glumly rubbing patterns on the covers of the mattress.

'**Why _wouldn't_ he want to see you again?**' asked Alter-Elsa, ever the chipper one.

Not really paying attention to what she was saying at the moment being that the funk she found herself in dulled her usually sharp intellect with melancholy, Elsa gave a non-committed reply. "My behavior towards him the other day wasn't exactly savory. If I were him, I wouldn't want to spend my time with me either; not if I had anything to say about it." In whispers she spoke, her usual bravado forgotten.

'**Aha! So you admit that you _were_ being rude to him the other day!**' Alter-Elsa gloated but then deflated when she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

"…Yes…"

Well where was the fun if she'd just admit to it just like that? Suddenly all that teasing turned to sympathy for the downtrodden looking princess. '**Hey, don't be like that.**' Alter-Elsa tried to sound encouraging. '**Of course he'd want to see you again. In fact, he should be honored that a respectable princess such as yourself would even _think_ of gracing a commoner such as him with her regal presence.**' She could see that the words lifted Elsa's spirits up a bit, and she couldn't help but smirk. If there was one thing Alter-Elsa knew how to do it was how to play towards Elsa's ego.

Elsa stopped what she was doing as her eyes took on a faraway look. 'I never looked at it that way. He **should** be honored shouldn't he?' Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as some of her confidence returned to her.

It's a simple truth to say that everybody had some pride in them. Ego. Be it young, old, man or woman, it didn't really matter, and only the same could be said for the princess of Arendelle no matter how hard she'd try to deny it. With her, however, her ego was a bit… healthier than the average person's. That came with being royalty, however, so she couldn't really be blamed for all of it. Pride in blood, as the saying goes. Her father and, to some extent, her sister too was the same, but with the king it was a lot more tempered what with his years of ruling a kingdom.

'**He should!**' Alter-Elsa agreed more than enthusiastically. '**And being the good princess that you are, you know what you should do? You should go find him; show him just how much of a service you're doing just by being near him, and then leave like the indisputable princess that you are! You know? Like a boss of some kind.**' At first Alter-Elsa hadn't really meant to suggest that she actually go out and find Bob, but now that she'd said it, the non-person found that the idea wasn't such a bad idea after all and that she was actually just making excuses for Elsa just to go see him.

Fueled by the words of her invisible friend, Elsa stood up from the bed and surged forward with all intentions of doing just what Alter-Elsa had suggested, but she faltered just as she was opening the door to the room. 'I don't know where he is.' She stated simply.

'**Go ask somebody in the castle; odds are there's bound to be someone who knows where he is.**'

'Right.' Elsa went to reach for the door handle again but faltered once more when she realized, 'Wa~aaait a minute. Did you just say all that just so I would go see him?' Her thoughts a voice of accusation.

'**No~ooo of course not.**' She said in a singsong manner. '**Now why would you think that?**'

It was pointless; she knew it, and more importantly, Elsa knew it. So Elsa didn't even bother pressing for more anymore. And besides, at least now she had something to do.

* * *

><p>Normally he would've visited her, but ever since the guests from the other kingdoms started arriving, it was almost like John was deliberately avoiding going to the castle.<p>

Already it had been two days since she and John told each other about their feelings; two days since his proposal; two days since their earth shattering kiss; and two days since she last saw him. Needless to say she missed her fiancé and that it was high time for a visit.

Fiancé – she still couldn't believe she was betrothed! The very notion still boggled her mind! But it was a pleasant kind of boggled; the kind of boggled that she was more than willing to learn more about.

After exiting the library, Rapunzel was just on her way out of the palace; passing through corridors filled with many different doors on either side of her, when a door to one of the guest rooms opened. She paid it little to no mind thinking that it must've been just one of the servants doing housekeeping. She stopped, however, when she heard someone call out to her.

"Excuse me; may I speak with you, miss?"

Rapunzel stopped immediately and looked behind her to where she had heard the voice. 'Miss? No one calls me miss.' She thought confused. And when she turned, her eyes landed on a girl she had never seen before. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and paler complexion; no she most definitely had never seen her before, but it was rather obvious she was a noble, what with the way she carried herself. 'She must be new; she doesn't even know I'm the princess yet.' Rapunzel didn't really feel like introducing herself and so smiled when she thought it would be fun to play the part of humble servant so to hide her identity for now. "Yes, may I help you?"

Rapunzel could see her hesitate before finally speaking. "Yes, um, do you know what's going on today?"

"What's going on, ma'am?" Rapunzel asked not really sure what she meant by the question.

"With the summit, I mean." The girl clarified.

"Oh! Well, the kingdom of DunBroch hasn't arrived yet, so it would seem that the summit would be delayed again. I guess we just have to wait a little longer before anything fun would happen around here, eh, you're highness?" Rapunzel spoke candidly as she looked around herself to emphasize.

* * *

><p>This girl spoke so unlike the way a servant should speak to a royal, but Elsa guessed it was just because she didn't realize to whom exactly she was speaking to at the moment and so simply dismissed it. 'She must be unapprised; she doesn't even know I'm the princess yet.' Elsa frowned as she resisted the urge to remind this girl who she was.<p>

Eyes half-lidded and unamused, Elsa replied in a monotone. "Indeed. Anyway, I have another question."

"Ask away, milady."

'**Well she's a happy one, isn't she?**' Alter-Elsa commented, but Elsa ignored her.

"Yes, do you happen to know where my father is currently?"

"You're father ma'am?"

Elsa stopped herself from smiling, but there was no denying it that she was looking forward to the girl's reaction once she did her big reveal. Elsa paused for effect and then said, "King Henry Callahan, High Ruler of Arendelle."

The look on her face was priceless and Elsa did what she could to try and hide her smirk by disguising it behind a polite smile. But what Elsa took for embarrassed surprise was actually something else.

* * *

><p>Elsa. This girl was her cousin! She knew she had relatives from Arendelle but never really got to know them or ever saw them, for that matter being that she and her family had responsibilities here in Corona. Princessing was a twenty-four hour; seven days a week type of gig and truly Rapunzel thought that the only time she'd ever have the chance to meet anyone outside her immediate family was when she was finally taken to a summit along with her father as the king's witness. So to say that Rapunzel was surprised to finally meet her cousin, Elsa, would have been grossly understating the expression.<p>

Rapunzel held her excitement in, however, still not quite ready to give up the humble-servant-girl charade just yet. Rapunzel was a clever girl and she knew precisely what her cousin was trying to do. She wanted to see what her reaction would be? Well two could play at that game, and if there was ever anything she had learned from John it was that – payback was a dish best served on the same silver platter. "Oh, last I heard, your father was out hunting with mine. They wanted to do something before the summit officially began, you see." Huffing just then as if exasperated, she added but still acting nonchalant about telling. "What is it with men and hunting; am I right?"

It was Rapunzel's turn to try and hide her smirk as Elsa's smile fell from her face, replaced by a subtle confused frown. "Y-your father? Who is your father exactly?"

Rapunzel didn't have the same level of control over her emotions as Elsa did, and so the smile she had tried to hold back pried its way onto her lips. "Theodore Montgomery, High Ruler of Corona." 'Yeah that's right; I know how to emphasize nouns too.' Rapunzel thought smugly, and then to put icing on the cake, she added, "Hello, cousin."

* * *

><p>"<strong>O~ooo she got you there! I think I might just like this girl.<strong>"

"Rapunzel? You're Rapunzel?" Elsa asked a little bit more than shocked at how the tables had turned.

Smug, Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow at her cousin as if to ask, 'Well played, wouldn't you agree?'

"Mhmm. That's right."

All of a sudden Elsa bowed her head in respect making the long-haired princess take a step back at its abruptness. "Forgive me, your grace. I didn't realize who you were."

"Woah hey! No need to bow." Taken aback, Rapunzel frantically tried to wave off the formalities. "Cousins don't bow to cousins. Cousins hug!"

Elsa stiffened when Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her unexpectedly. It was a quick embrace and all Elsa could do was stand frozen where she stood. After their hug, Rapunzel then released her cousin and held her at arm's length; looking her over and smiling.

"Wow! I can't believe you're actually here." She spoke excitedly; her excitement making her trip over her words, but either she didn't notice or she didn't care that she did, she kept on the lexis barrage. "I mean, I know I have relatives, but I never thought I'd be meeting you so soon. Again, wow. What – what are you even doing here?"

Her dad wasn't kidding when he said that Rapunzel was just like her sister, and here Elsa thought that Anna was the only one that could talk that fast. Recovered from her surprise, Elsa spoke with strength in her tone. "I was brought along by my father to serve as his witness at the summit."

"Witness? Wait a minute; how old are you exactly?" Rapunzel asked, suspicious all of a sudden.

"Um, I'm eighteen, your majesty." Tentatively, Elsa said, not really sure why her cousin sounded so accusatory.

The long-haired princess then pouted, but still kept her overall cheerful demeanor. "Well that's a bit unfair, 'cuz then that makes me older than you, but my dad still hasn't brought me to **any** of his summits. You must be real something, Elsa, to get to be a witness even though you're still so young."

Unsure on how to take her compliment all Elsa did in response was nod a thanks.

After the initial excitement of meeting the other had gone, Rapunzel found herself not knowing what else to say. "Well okay then, um, look, I was just on my way to go see someone, but we definitely should hang out when I get back." She said only a tad bit uncomfortable (Rapunzel was just too much a people's person for her to let an awkward silence stop her from being polite). "It was really nice meeting you, Elsa."

Rapunzel turned and began to walk away, but Elsa stopped her again as she wasn't able to ask her the real question she meant to ask her in the first place. "Wait Rapunzel – I mean – your gracious-ty. I mean –"

She laughed good-naturedly at how nervous her cousin seemed to be around her. "Rapunzel – you **can** call me by my name, Elsa. Besides, I hate being called 'your grace' or 'majesty' or whatever." She said waving off the unnecessary titles.

Briefly Elsa wondered why she hated being called those names when all they were, were signs of respect. Elsa sure had no qualms being called by those titles; she quite liked them actually, but more to the matter, Elsa asked, "Alright, um... Rapunzel." Without meaning to, the name came out sounding like a scratchy cello when Elsa tried it out, and she winced apologetically. "Just one last thing."

"Okay then, shoot."

"Do you by any chance know a man that goes by the name – Bob?" Elsa didn't realize how odd the question sounded until she had said it out loud, but she was surprised when instead of looking at her strangely, her cousin actually knew the answer to her question.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up in recognition. "Bob? Yeah sure I know him. Carpenter Bob right?"

She was going to correct her saying that he was a herald, but then she realized she'd only known Bob for a few hours; who was to say he wasn't a carpenter too or rather? Again at the realization that she was off seeking a man who she barely knew just for the sake of his company made her unsure of the validity of her endeavor.

'**Oh, no, no, no, no. No backing out now, little missy. You _are_ going to see him and you most _definitely _will _not_ make me suffer through even more hours of just sitting in that boring room again. Is that clear?**'

"He's actually a herald, but I'm not sure if he's not a carpenter too, though."

"Okay, um, what does he look like?"

Elsa had no trouble recalling as Bob was the kind of person people of the female variety would have had trouble forgetting about.

'**Plus he's gorgeous; can't forget about _that_!**'

'Hush!' Elsa tried to school her face, leaving no hint of the less than lady-like thoughts that were currently running through her wits. "He has… brown hair – well more of a copper actually."

'**Well more of a delicious cascade of chocolate you just can't help but sink your fingers into.**'

"What else?" Rapunzel asked for more specifics to make sure. Granted there was only one Bob that she knew of and Bob really did have brown hair, but when Elsa added that his hair looked a little bit more copper; well there was only one person she knew of who had coppery-brown hair, and his name definitely wasn't Bob.

"He has –"

'**– Mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes; hypnotic even! The kind you won't mind staring into for eternity.**'

'Seriously?' Elsa asked her alter self in an 'I can't believe you just said that' tone of voice in her head.

'**Seriously.**' Neither hide nor hair of shame, Alter-Elsa met her disbelief with a grin lilting her voice. And in truth, she actually sounded proud to admit it and making Elsa turn red.

"– b-blue eyes. He has *ahem*, he has blue eyes." Elsa coughed to try and clear her voice that sounded squeaky all of a sudden. It would seem that her imaginary companion had come to develop a little crush. Heavens help her; whatever did Elsa do to deserve such torment?

'Blue eyes. Hmmm.' Did Bob have blue eyes? Rapunzel couldn't really remember, and now actually made it her goal to find out. She had known the man for years now and she couldn't even be bothered to remember what color his eyes were? 'Goodness gracious, the picture of elegance you are, Rapunzel.' "Anything else?" She asked one more time; her cousin's second answer not really helping her much either.

'**Alabaster skin, Adonis made flesh.**'

"Quiet!" Both princesses' eyes widened at the sound that echoed through the corridor, and Elsa couldn't help but wonder, 'Did I just say that out loud?'

'**E'yup.**'

Thinking quickly, Elsa tried covering up her little outburst. "Q-Qui-Quie-Quite, he's, h-he's quite handsome." But when she heard herself say what she just said, immediately she felt like taking it back. It was too late now, however, it was already out in the open, and she could practically feel Alter-Elsa beaming inside her head.

Elsa did everything in her power not to look too horrified at the realization that she too, in fact, found the herald quite attractive, and that it wasn't just her Alter-Self. It was really hard though. In fact this entire ordeal in Corona had been taxing her patience lately, but still she must persevere. 'Can you just please?' tiredly she asked Alter-Elsa, knowing that she didn't need to finish her request for the non-person to understand.

'**Fine, fine, I'll stop talking. Besides, I think I've made your face red enough for today.**' She chuckled.

'I loathe you.'

'**Oh I know you do, _snowflake_.**'

With Rapunzel, a different debate was going on inside her head. 'Brown hair, blue eyes, and… handsome?' Not to sound mean to Bob, but that didn't exactly sound like Bob to her. But then again who was she to say who was handsome and who wasn't? For all she knew, maybe beards, semi-balding heads, and middle-aged men were what Elsa found attractive. I mean everyone was entitled their own tastes, right? Rapunzel couldn't help but think it odd, though. Looking at Elsa, she never would have guessed that she'd go for guys like Bob. 'Go figure.'

Now as for Rapunzel, John – John was what she would call attractive, but again she had to remind herself, that not everyone necessarily followed her standards. Plus, she could be biased; this was her fiancé she was talking about after all.

Involuntarily, she began to smile again at the thought. "Tell you what, why don't I just bring you to him? That way you could tell for yourself if your Bob and my Bob are one and the same."

Well that was fortunate. When Elsa asked her cousin where Bob was, she never actually thought that she'd lead her to him. "Really?" Elsa noted that she sounded too excited, and was that a smile on her face? She really needed to dial it down. "I mean," She backtracked. "I really don't want to impose, and to ask you, a princess, to do this for me – well, are you sure it's okay?"

"No, no! It's no problem at all! In fact, I was just on my way to the same place. So really, it's no skin off my nose. Oh, and now we get to hang out just like I promised!"

At the realization that she indeed would have to walk with Rapunzel to wherever the place Bob was, Elsa's smile faltered the teeniest bit and just became the teeniest bit forced; it was more of a grimace now really. Thank goodness that her cousin couldn't tell either way. "Fantastic. That's just… lovely."

* * *

><p>In the carpenter's guild, John and Bob were just walking down one of the corridors leading to the main desk where the only exit to the building was found. They were rubbing at their necks and their backs just like how you would picture typical hard working men after a long day's labor.<p>

"Oy vey, the days just get longer and longer, don't they, John?" Bob asked his friend.

Jack decided to poke fun at the shorter man. "Oh, quit complaining. All you did today was fix that cabinet. You **don't** **get** to complain."

"Yeah, sure, one cabinet, but the boss man had me walk all the way to where the cabinet was. I had to walk, John!"

"The house was like two blocks from here, Bob, and if you ask me, I'd say you could use the exercise. In fact, you should thank the foreman for giving you the job in the first place."

Bob rolled his eyes at the familiar jest. He wasn't bothered by it; he was proud of what he looked like. "Oh, haha, very funny, but I'll have you know that the missus actually likes all of this." He countered in a macho tone as he gestured to himself. "She likes that she has something soft to hold on to at night. Not like you: all boney and dry. Bleck!" They both laugh.

"How a guy like you manage to nab a girl like her only proves the power of alcohol, my friend."

"We were **both** sober when we said our I do's. So there, you can just suck it."

Jack put his hands up in surrender, but couldn't help one final jab. "Okay, okay you win. You can keep all your _love handles_ if that's what the missus wants."

Not one to be outdone by a younger man, Bob too put in a jab, one that he knew never failed to turn the brunette into a stuttering mess. "At least I **have **a missus. What about you, John, ever think about getting hitched?" He smiled thinking he'd get the last laugh, but was surprised when he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

Jack only had to smile. For all descriptions of the word, Jack looked content. "Yes."

"Yeah, didn't think so- a wai-what in the actual fu-?!"

Jack cut him off before he could finish his exclamation. "Don't cuss!"

"Well I'm sorry, but when I hear my friend say stuff like that, it's really hard to control the cussing. Plus, you can't tell me that you've never cussed?"

"When have you ever heard me cuss?"

That actually got him thinking. Looking back at all the years he'd know John, no, he'd never in fact heard him cuss before. "Well… no."

"Well then there's your answer."

Bob smiled and shook his head before asking, "But seriously, though; who's the unlucky girl?"

Jack was just about to say when he was interrupted by his and Bob's foreman. "Jack, Bob, there are two ladies here to see you." He said, making his colossally majestic beard sway with the motion of his chin. "And I have to say: they are quite lovely lookin'."

"O~ooo, did you hear that, John? Ladies." Bob waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"And what the heck are you smiling about? Have you already forgotten that you're married, genius?" Jack reminded him while both he and the foreman raised their eyebrows at Bob.

"No, but you have to admit it feels good, right? When you hear ladies are looking for you?" All he got for answers were blank stares. "No? Just me? Okay, I'll keep quiet now."

Jack turned to address the other man, "Thank you for letting us know, Terry. We'll be right there." They began walking away, but before the foreman got too far to hear him, Jack shouted as he looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, Bob thanks you for the job you gave him today! He says he needed the exercise!"

"Oh, he likes that does he? Well, then he'd just love what I'll have for'em tomorrow!" Even when he rounded the corner and Jack couldn't see him anymore, he could still hear him laugh that loud, rusty old man laugh.

Jack looked back at his friend.

"I hate you." Bob said.

"I know you do, dude. I know." Jack started walking again, ahead of Bob this time. He had a feeling he knew who the lady was that was looking for him, but what got him a bit wary was the other girl looking for Bob. No offense, but who on earth would want to see Bob?

Though he didn't know the reason, just then a cold feeling began to churn in the pit of his stomach, and before he rounded the corner, his feet ground to a halt when he saw the two beautiful women there to greet them, or, to put it more accurately _–_ him. A harsh whisper escaped his lips, setting his teeth on edge. "…Djävla helvete…"

"John, you just cussed!" Bob exclaimed from somewhere behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>O~ooo can you just imagine what would happen in the next chapter? Cuz' I sure can't! No seriously: I can't. You guys should give me ideas! Tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapter and we'll see what I could cook up with my crazy messed up brain!<strong>

**I always imagined Bob having a Canadian accent. Shut up, I'm not racist; I just find their accent adorable.**

**Again, thanks guys for your continued support of my story. I don't think you people know just how much I appreciate your reviews.**

**And as always please keep on reviewing, faving and following.**

**Much love from FellStroke. Ciao, til next time, kids.**


	20. Chapter 20: DIFFICULT REUNIONS

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I got really lazy in updating this past month. But between vacation and enrollment, I really wanted to enjoy some vacay time with the folks. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had one of those days that you just knew was going to be… difficult? Jack had.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nae! How can ye all jos' stan' by while my people soffer? Fer as long as Aye ken remember, our kengdoms have fought syde by syde, and now when I breng ye tales of dragons attackin' my homelan', ye thenk me daft?!"<p>

The cry reverberated against the walls of the midsized meeting area, accentuating the voice's angered accent, and those around the round table couldn't help but wince at the volume in which the Scottish woman spoke.

"It's not that we don't want to help you, Lady Freya, it's just–" Henry tried to pacify the incensed woman when–

"It's downright preposterous, that's what it is! How in the world can this **woman** expect us to believe her nonsense?"

–he was interrupted by the duke of Weselton.

"Et's nae nonsense! Et's the truth!"

Theodore stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose and finally spoke up in an effort to try and keep the summit from dissolving into an all out howler fest. "Okay, enough shouting! Can you all please show a little decorum? *Sigh* Alright, now then, Queen Freya, why don't you start from the beginning? What was it about dragons; how many of them were there, exactly?"

Again the duke spoke, letting everyone know just what he thought about the Scottish queen's plea. "Oh, come now, Theodore – dragons? You're only encouraging her! Obviously this is nothing more than an attempts to squeeze even more funding out of the alliance for Dunbroch's own barbaric war mongering with the Vikings!"

That did it for the red-headed matriarch. "How dare ye?! Yer lucky we were nae allowed to breng weapons in here or else I would'a skewered ye with ma bow for such a dishonorable accusation!"

The duke leaned back into his chair, fairly pleased with himself, and with unimpressed eyes, gestured lazily towards the queen and said simply, "I rest my case."

"Why ye–!"

And it went on like this back and forth. Jack wasn't really paying attention, though. Right now he was more concerned with keeping his cover.

Wearing the servant's customary headdress plus corona uniform of red and gold, how had it come to be that he was here now in disguise as one of the service men at the summit, silently listening in on the meeting as if he hadn't been invited by the king of Corona himself?

Shadowed just enough so that nobody recognized him, and a pitcher of wine in his hands, Jack made sure to stick near the sides of the room so to not draw attention to himself. All his effort not to be noticed, however, seemed futile as he was addressed quite suddenly just the same.

"You there, boy, what are your thoughts about all this?"

Looking at all the eyes pointed at him then cemented it – this was going to be a **difficult** day.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT DAY<strong>

"John, you just cussed!" Was the last thing he heard before Jack's self-preservation instincts kicked in into overdrive.

All of a sudden John was a blur of movement. Bob wasn't really sure what was happening, but the next he knew he was being shoved back the way he came and into a closet with his friend telling him to keep quiet. "Woah! Hey, what is happening right now? John, why am I inside the supply closet?" He asked the nervous looking Brunette, feeling a bit manhandled.

"Look, I don't have time to explain." Jack said in a harried voice. "But the story is – you can't be seen. Like, **at all**."

"Confused" was definitely the word of the day, and Bob was lettered to the tee, when he asked, "What? Why not?"

Why not, indeed? Jack could not think of a lie nor had he the time to make one up so he settled for the truth, just this once. "Grr! Okay, okay fine! You know what? Fine! Fine, I'll tell you. Okay, here goes." Jack said frustratedly , way beyond panicked now. "You see those two girls who came to see us?"

"Not really; you pushed me before I got around the wall so, no. No I didn't see them actually." was Bob's simpler reply. "Why? Were they hot?"

Not really comfortable in answering that question, Jack's voice rose to a harsh whisper, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Anyway! They're not actually here to see us, they're here to see me."

"Oh'ho, now! Pretty full of yourself, ain't ya? And what makes you so sure they're not here to see me?" Bob shot back, his male ego fairly bruised.

Jack could only chuckle despite the obvious situation; not to be a jerk of course, but seriously though, it was pretty funny and cute that his friend thought that. "Trust me, man; they're not here for you."

"Okay, now you're just being rude. **You** are being rude, John, and I want an apology!"

"It's not even like that! Look, one of those girls is Rapunzel, okay? **My** fiancé; so of course she's not here to see you, BOB! And the other girl is–" He went on saying, but Bob's surprised squeal cut him off, making the brunette raise his brow at the girlier reaction. "Did you just squeal like a–"

"Eeek! Rapunzel's the girl you were talking about?! Yeah, man! I knew you liked her. Oh, Terry so owes me a drink after I tell him I won this one!"

"Focus, Bob! I'm trying to-woah-ay-hold on a minute. You guys bet on us? You actually be– Don't you people have anything better to do?!" He shook his head in disbelief as well as trying to focus his mind back on the subject matter. "No, never mind that; we'll talk about that later." He huffed. "The important thing is the other girl. You see, the other girl is actually Elsa, the **princess** of Arendelle." Emphatically Jack said, and paused to let the information sink in.

"Woah, another princess? What the heck is she doing here?"

Jack sighed as he could only ask himself the exact same question. "I… don't really know, man. But I'm guessing she's here for Bob."

That actually really terrified Bob. Being friends with John, it wasn't unusual to see Rapunzel come and visit the guild, but still it took him years before he got used to her royal presence. Now here was another princess looking specifically for him? Oh dear, sweet Jehoshaphat. "W-What? Me? B-But I thought you said that she's here to see you!" He shouted, not very thrilled with the idea of a girl wanting to see him anymore. "I mean, w-why me? What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

Jack let out another breath, hesitating first before finally confessing, "It's not what you did, Bob. It's… It's what **I** did." He really didn't want to continue, but still took in a deep breath *inhale* to begin his long ramble. "You see, when we met I… I might have… _told_ her that my name was Bob; that's why she wants to see you now." Jack looked at Bob to see if he understood, but seeing only a vacancy in his gaze, Jack grumbled, realizing that he had to say more. "You see, her bag was heavy so I helped escort her, then she looked all dizzy, so I lead her to a tree, then she was ignoring me, and then we were talking about Arendelle –" Jack went on and on about the time he'd spent with Elsa, unaware of the growing confounded expression on his friend's face. "– She likes autumn, but hates the men in their council. Anyway, before we knew it, it was already night time, and I had to get her to the castle, so I lead her to the castle. One thing led to another, and woop-dee-freakin'-doo, now this stuff's happening." Out of breath like he just ran a marathon, the last word was huffed out.

A bizarre silence soon followed after what Jack said; the two men looking like two pictures frozen in the process of understanding each other's artistical concepts; like how a person trying to determine whether or not a painting had deeper meaning to it when in all actuality it was just mud splattered to look like a mosaic.

Finally, Bob let out a sound of understanding. "O~ooo, I get it. This is one of'em fiancé-meets-the-old-Ex types'a scenes, isn't it?"

Oh, Jack was like a flimsy twig dam holding back an entire river of sarcasm, just gurgling to break free, and the control he displayed that day gave testament of the many hours his father spent drilling into his head his lessons about patience and self control.

He winced with the effort as, with all his humanly willpower, Jack tried, he really did, not to let his face falter, and even more so for him to not let his hand slap his forehead; so much in fact that the under of his eye started to twitch. All he could really do to keep himself under control was smile that tight smile and squeeze out saying, "Yes, Bob, you got it. This is **exactly** like that!" his tone rising to a pitch that spoke of how he was only just barely holding on to that tight smile. Just. **Barely**.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, man? You know I've got your back, you old dog, you! Now, how long do you need me in here?"

* * *

><p>For a second there Rapunzel thought she saw John, but when she blinked, he wasn't there anymore. 'Weird.' She shook her head slightly as if to clear her vision. "How long did you say this will take?" She asked the front desk secretary again for the nth time. To wit the woman replied in a bored tone.<p>

"Hon, I already told Terry to go get the boys; they'll get here when they get here, a'right?"

Elsa bristled slightly besides her cousin at how blasé the woman addressed the long-haired noble. Doesn't she recognize her own princess or was this just the norm here in Corona to talk to royalty so casually? Elsa wanted to reprimand her but stayed her tongue, knowing that she was the stranger here.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, not at all bothered by the lady's lack of etiquette, looked more discouraged if anything. "Oh… okay then. We'll just stand here, I guess." She said as she laid her cheek over her arms which she had folded on top of the secretaries' tall desk-podium.

The secretary let out a breath. This wasn't the first time she had their beloved princess brooding on her desk while waiting for John, but still she could not resist that too-sad-my-longing look on the girl's face; sheesh, she wasn't heartless. "Oy vey." She whispered, and in a gentler tone tried to make up for her being impolite, "*Sigh* Princess, sweetheart, I know you want to see your hubby something fierce, but standing around won't get him here any faster. So why don't you gals just go sit over there where it's comfortable? Help yourselves to some of the carpenter's guild complimentary cupcakes?" She gestured towards the quaint little sitting area.

Rapunzel's golden bob rose towards the direction the woman was pointing at and thought, 'Well, sitting beats standing.' "We'll do that. Thanks, Gladys."

"Anytime, hon."

The two princesses went to sit, but just as they were bending their knees to meet their respectable cushions, Elsa just couldn't help the query, "Hubby?"

Rapunzel seemed surprised by the word, but recovered quickly when she realized what Elsa was referring to, "Huh? Oh, no, no! Close – but… no. Not really my hubby." She stopped softly as if her thoughts just seemed to have floated away from her. Unknowingly, she began to smile. "At least… not yet." She whispered the last part pleasantly to herself like a secret.

Elsa's eyes widened just a fraction, showing the teeniest bit of intrigue. As a princess herself, she knew to be intended at such a young age came as to no surprise, but what actually really surprised her more was that, if her cousin truly was engaged, what then was she doing here at the carpenter's guild? Her _hubby_ couldn't possibly be of the _working_ class, could he? "You're engaged?"

Unsure on how to explain her less than orthodox engagement with one John Gibbs, Rapunzel scratched the back of her neck in thought. "Well, not _officially_; not until he asks for my father's blessing –" She paused as she thought to add, "– and my mom's –" and paused again "– and the council's, and after that, it has to be announced to the **entire** kingdom, and **then** it'll be official. But unofficially, he already asked me to marry him right before you're ship arrived in fact… and I said yes." Rapunzel stated, puffing her chest out proudly.

"And your intended… he is a–?" Elsa didn't want to finish as she thought that talking about the matter might offend the older princess.

"A carpenter; the best in the land." Rapunzel boasted, looking not at all ashamed of her intended's humble lifestyle.

With that one simple yet honest answer, Elsa was stuck trying to comprehend. It was just so strange to her how her cousin could look so happy at the prospect of marrying someone so… low in class, when she should've been disgusted even at the suggestion! However, Elsa could not fathom why her cousin wasn't. Weren't princesses supposed to marry princes or dukes? Why waste such a promising young woman such as her on a carpenter?

She just... couldn't understand it.

She wasn't trying to put anyone down mind you, it was just for the longest time Elsa had grown up from the wide eyed youth she used to be, and had stopped believing in fairytale endings and happily-ever-afters. Now a grown woman of sense and discipline, what she had come to believe in is that marriages were like any other business deal; it should have a reason, a benefit, a purpose. It was only logical after all that there be at least some good to come out of such a heavy sacrifice. If by some chance one happened to like the person they are marrying, then that was just a bonus. 'Purpose above all else' was her creed.

However, here now faced with her own cousin, her dauntless logic did not apply and appeared to be put on backwards; it was love first before purpose. This wasn't a political engagement; no one was going to benefit from this, not the people, not her family – no one. So how could Rapunzel possibly look so happy? Just then what her father had said to her one time echoed behind her skull. 'Is this what father meant about things more important than my crown?' Elsa began to frown, not because the fact her cousin's knowing more than she did about **her** father's teaching irked her so (or better said: it wasn't the only reason), but because, as she continued just looking at Rapunzel, she found herself growing jealous; jealous of how her cousin was allowed such a foolish happiness…

… and she wasn't

Elsa shook herself from her thoughts as she was more than familiar with the direction her head was heading. She needed to be strong and so again donned her detached demeanor. 'We bare different burdens,' She thought to herself in consolation, 'mine heavier than hers.' "The best, huh? Well, he has to be for **you** to marry him." Elsa tried to joke and only barley just pulling it off without sounding bitter.

The princess of Corona clapped at the observation. "Oh, I like that! Exactly, yes! You know what, you should tell him that when you meet him." Rapunzel said, only too happy to agree.

Elsa smiled indulgently. "I'm sure I will, although, come to think of it, you haven't even mentioned me his name yet, your intended."

"Oh right! Duh." Rapunzle lightly tapped her forehead looking like she just remembered. "Sorry about that; I forgot. Right, his name is–" But just as her lips were forming the one syllable, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, a smile immediately plastered itself onto her dimpled face.

Elsa looked up as well, trailing the hand that was on her cousin, and found her eyes (despite her best efforts not to) again crinkling upwards at who she saw. "Bob." She whispered under her breath (happily, though she wasn't willing to admit).

'**Bob.**' Alter-Elsa concurred dreamily.

"John!" Rapunzel exclaimed suddenly as she shot up from where she had been sitting, and wrapping her arms around the newly arrived John.

"**O~oookay,**** what is she doing?**"

She was shocked; like cold water had been dumped on her the instant she bore witness the display before her, and slowly but surely the smiles of both the real and the imaginary slipped. 'They're… hugging.' Elsa thought simply, yet aghast despite the lackluster way she had stated her observation.

Elsa could tell that her imaginary companion too was surprised the way she stuttered, '**M-Maybe it's nothing; maybe it's just a thing here in Corona?**' With the way they were hugging, though, it sure didn't look like it was _just_ a thing here in Corona. "**Hey, don't look at me; I'm about as discombobulated as you are."**

For a moment Elsa looked on at the intimate scene with hidden hurt in her eyes. She was sad, it would seem, and right then and there she couldn't help but wonder why she even was. She had only met Bob **once**; Bob meant nothing to her; she couldn't care less of whom he hugged and who was hugging him… or so she told herself, but why then did her heart clench like before?

She turned her eyes away.

'Hold on a minute.' Despite the enigma surrounding her dour feelings, however, the keen, shrewd, and intelligent part of who she was slowly caught on to what her cousin just said. 'She called him _John_. Why did she call him John?'

* * *

><p>"John?" Elsa stood up to help let her presence be known.<p>

Rapunzel, hearing the question, pulled away from her and John's embrace, fully ready to introduce her fiancé when said fiancé decided to interrupt her again.

"Guh-yes, John, he-uh wanted me to tell princess Rapunzel here that he'd be working late tonight." At what he just said, Jack could see Rapunzel's eyes widen with suspicion as well as confusion, but was thankful that she did not seek to question him just then. And though he was addressing Elsa's question, his gaze remained meaningfully on the other princess, their eyes never breaking contact as if he meant only with his gaze to ask her to trust him. "He told me, he was sorry and that he'll explain **_everything_** later when he gets back."

Jack spoke slowly obviously trying to hint at something, and once Rapunzel was finally able to catch on to what it was, she wasn't happy at all, nope, not happy in the slightest. The down tilt of her brows was all there was to show her displeasure, and for a moment she looked like she wanted to ask him what exactly was going on, and finally Jack's cover would be blown, and then everybody would be mad at him. Wincing at the idea, Jack turned his head slightly to the side waiting for the inevitable, but was surprised when the question never came. Jack looked back at Rapunzel and was shocked to see a pleasant smile on her face.

"He better. What, I don't see him for two days and this is how he greets his fiancé? His better be one heck of an explanation or else I'd be really mad! As in really, **really** mad."

Though her voice was light and joking, only those who had known her for a very long time could pick out the hidden meaning in her words and its promise, and Jack just had to grimace because he knew Rapunzel well enough to know that she always made good with her promises. "A-Anyway, what can I, **Bob** –" He made sure to emphasize the name. "– do for you lovely ladies today?", and he hoped with all his might that he didn't sound too nervous.

The moment she'd been able to deduce that Bob hadn't been the man her cousin's been talking about, for some reason, Elsa felt relieved, and the smile she had lost before had come back full force when she answered, "Oh! Well, I was actually, you know, _hoping_ we could talk again perhaps; maybe walk around as you give me a tour of Corona –" She stopped short, however, realizing that she sounded too excited again. Shifting nervously from foot to foot and shyly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Elsa tried to recover. "– b-because, you know, I have nothing else better to do, so might as well see the sights, as my father *a-ahem* uh, suggested."

'**Oh, please.**' Alter-Elsa rolled her eyes at her.

One word stuck out, and Rapunzel was able to make a connection. "_Again_? O~oooh, you two have done this before, have you?" Pleasant smile aside, comically her eyes narrowed at John just like how you would imagine the wife of a very nervous looking husband, making him squirm with unease. 'Good, he deserves it for not telling me about this.' Rapunzel thought. 'And all this time he was the "_Bob"_ Elsa was talking about; no wonder she thought he was handsome!'

It was really quite funny to look at, actually, when you'd step back a little. Jack Frost, **the** Jack Frost being stared down discreetly by a woman a head shorter than him, all the while a faux demure smile on her beautiful face. And to add up to the drama, here was Elsa innocently asking him on, for all pretenses, a date, and in front of Rapunzel no less. It was a bad day to be Bob.

She returned her eyes to Elsa, and asked in a conversational manner. "How have you two met, exactly?"

Elsa didn't even blush when she recalled the memory of their first meeting. She was too proper a princess for something so trivial, which was more than could be said for Jack, however; the poor man blushing red enough for two people. "Bob was actually the herald sent for us when we arrived here. He escorted me personally to your castle. –"

"Ah – there, see? Escort – nothing special. All I did was meet her and take her to the castle. That's it."

Elsa was a bit surprised at the interjection, and raised her brow questioningly at the reason why he felt the need to clarify what she just said. And what's more – he didn't let her finish. After all, that wasn't **all** they did when they met. "No that isn't all; you also took me to that place, remember?"

"What place?" asked Repunzel, pouncing on the new information.

'Oh, help me, God…' Jack moaned.

"You see, I was feeling a bit faint that day, and like a gentleman, Bob took me to a place where I could sit and rest; just a quiet place near the side of the street with a tree and a little bit of shade to hide under. We talked for a while until it got too late and we had to move on, is all." The princess of Arendelle bobbed one shoulder trying to look like the whole thing was no big deal to her, but then her countenance took on a humbler mien. Looking very shy yet regal still, Elsa bowed her head slightly. "By the way…" She said softly, looking up through her bangs at Bob. "I never got to thank you for that. I didn't realize how tired I was or how stressed I was after the trip. Our talk really helped, so… thank you, Bob."

Lost for words, all Jack could really do was just stand there and stare at Elsa, mouth slightly agape at her sincerity.

But in Elsa's mind the blue-eyed princess was asking herself. 'What am I doing? I went here for **his** sake, not give him compliments!' Though her original plan was to show Bob who exactly was doing who favors, her venture ended up her thanking the humble herald, and she couldn't seem to stop herself from expressing her gratitude. There was just something about the man that made her want to be honest; not that she was never honest to begin with, just… more honest than usual.

The silence stretched on and it was Rapunzel who broke it when she elbowed Jack none too gently on the arm. He turned his wide eyes towards her and saw her head gesture towards Elsa as if telling him, 'Well? Don't be rude. What do we say, _Bob_?' Jack snapped awake from his daze, and replied.

"I-It was nothing, your highness. My pleasure."

At his reply, Elsa couldn't help but smile a shy smile, a smile which then was wiped clean quite abruptly from her face when she shockingly realized that she was, in fact, smiling. More self-conscious this time, she stepped back, "Um, anyway, about our talk that day… you're not going to – you know?"

"Not a word, your grace." He promised her before she could even finish asking, knowing very well what she was talking about.

Rapunzel who just listened on the whole conversation was feeling very left out. She couldn't figure out half the things they were talking about and was starting to feel like the third wheel in the group. So like any other person would the situation, she started getting jealous. Her, jealous? Yes it was possible. Sure she may have been a princess, but one cannot forget that she was, at her center, a woman. She was **allowed** to be jealous.

Rapunzel was fairly new to this whole relationship thing and the emotions it entailed. Though being a beautiful woman people might think she had men playing for her hand left and right, and though that may be true, she only had eyes for Jack. This meant this was the very first she had ever felt this way – jealous, and she had little to no idea on how to go about it.

So with nothing left to do, Rapunzel did the only thing she thought she could – fall back on lessons taught to her and excuse herself with all the grace and poise a princess should posses. "Well then, seeing as that I am no longer needed, I will leave you two to your date." She heard John make a choked sound but paid it no heed. "Excuse me, cousin, _Mr. Bob_. Good day to you both." She bowed and made her way to leave. A few steps in, she was stopped, however, by John catching her hand in his.

"W-wait, where are you going?" He whispered a little bit panicked.

Against her better judgment, Rapunzel let slip some of her mood into her voice when she whispered back, "Anywhere but here. Since I can see that my **fiancé **isn't around yet, I find no reason in staying." bitter sarcasm seeping through her words.

"But you can't just leave me with her!"

"What? You actually want me to come on your date?" How dare he, she thought, getting irritated at his hubris.

Jack rebutted, his pleading becoming even more animated, "It's not a date! Do you even know how weird it is for me to – I don't even – She's just so – I'm… ugh! Come on, Rapunzel, stop being so… so… not AWESOME! I swear this is not what it looks like! Now can you please just help me?" He never sounded more desperate.

Rapunzel raised a skeptical brow. He looked honest enough when he said that it wasn't a date, but the question is: did Elsa know it wasn't a date? "You say that, but does my **cousin** know that it isn't a date?"

"Of course she does! She was just asking me to take her out on a tour. Does that sound like a date to you?"

Yes, it does. Oh, Jack. Such a poor, poor idiot when it came to women. The blonde pointed her eyes to the heavens, asking dearly for strength.

"Look, I'll even ask her." Rapunzel's head immediately snapped to attention when she heard what Jack proposed, but before the princess had time to stop him, Jack was already halfway towards the other princess to do exactly what he just said.

"No,no! John wait – !" Her frantic hissing unheeded; her hand hung in the air looking like she meant to grab the brunette and missed. Rapunzel slapped her forehead.

"Your highness." Jack addressed Elsa.

"Yes, Bob?"

"You don't mind if Rapunzel comes with us while she waits for her fiancé, do you? I'd hate for her to walk all the way back to the castle by herself." He explained, oblivious to the slight downturn of her lips.

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but found herself not knowing what to say. She didn't mind, right? It wasn't like this was a date or anything silly like that, right? Right. So why doesn't she say so? "I –"

'**Yes. Yes, she does mind actually.**' Alter-Elsa filled in for her, confident that she and her real self felt the same concerning his request. '**Go on. Tell'em, Elsa, that Rapunzel would be just fine waiting back at the castle.**'

But Elsa did no such thing. Instead, she just stood there mouth slightly undone yet saying nothing.

Not expecting the silence, '**Elsa?**' Alter-Elsa just had to ask, sounding genuinely confused that her real self was still not doing anything. '**Tell him.**' She repeated just in case Elsa didn't hear her the first time.

"…"

'**Tell him!**'

"…"

'**Woman, you better tell him, or so help me, I'll –!**'

"No, I don't mind at all." Elsa said, managing a strained smile.

Oh, the despair. '**What?! NO!**'

Jack's smile lit his face up like a lantern, and he bowed his head to her in thanks. "I knew, you wouldn't, your grace. Your cousin was just shy that she might be interrupting a date or something! I guess she just needs a bit of assurance." His neck straightening back up, Jack shook his head at the very notion. "Outrageous, I know; as if you'd actually ask me out on a date." He chuckled.

She chuckled too, but it didn't sound as genuine. "Yes… outrageous." All the while Alter-Elsa seethed.

"Well then, excuse me while I go fetch her, and we can be on our way."

Jack walked back towards a very nervous looking Rapunzel. "Well? What did she say?" She couldn't ask fast enough.

"See? I told you it wasn't a date." Smugly, he said.

But Rapunzel still wasn't convinced and looking over John's shoulder at her imperceptibly frowning cousin, it only cemented it. 'Great, now she hates me.' There was nothing left to do but sigh. "Oh, John, you just don't understand women, sweetheart." She shook her head at her adorably dense carpenter.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with, but don't blame me if things get awkward 'cuz it's totally your fault."

The duo approached Elsa and it was Rapunzel who spoke first. "I wanted to leave, but Bob insisted. I'm really sorry if I'm being a bother."

Elsa raised her hands to deny her assumption no matter how accurate it was. "No. You're not being a bother at all."

'**Yes, she is, and you know it.**'

Well, of course she agreed with Alter-Elsa, she was her subconscious after all, but she couldn't very well just tell her cousin to shove off. "After dragging you all the way out here, I should be the one saying that."

Another awkward silence made itself known before Jack clapped his hands and declared, "Well then, ladies, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Though Alter-Elsa had hoped that Elsa asking Bob for a tour would become an opportunity for them to spend some time with the other, she had not counted on her cousin tagging along. Now the tour ended up just that – a tour.<p>

The group walked down the streets of Corona; Jack, keeping to his role as guide, led them to all the sights the kingdom had to offer, completely oblivious he was to the fact that he was walking a tight rope held in between the two women on either side of him.

Tensions ran high as the two princesses tried their very best in pretending the other wasn't there, and all there left to fill in the silence was Jack's spouting off information about each place that they'd visit.

It was unfair when Rapunzel thought about it. When she started off from the castle after two days of not seeing her fiancé, **all** she wanted to do was see John and probably spend some quality time with him. Now not only was she denied that, but she also had to go through this too? And what's even more nerving was that, how come John looked like he was the only one not affected by all this when this was his fault to begin with? Well, Rapunzel thought that if she had to suffer then so did John. It was only fair, after all. A wicked grin began to spread across the beloved princess's face, creating an entirely new level of devious for the word "Cheshire".

As for Jack, he was thinking that, 'Hey, this is going pretty well. If this keeps up, I might just get through this.' Or at least, that's what he used to think before he felt a gentle pressure on his person.

As casually as Rapunzel thought she could, she laid her head on John's/Bob's shoulder, finally getting her John fix for the day as well as her payback. She could feel him stiffen from underneath his overcoat at the contact, but she didn't care; this was his punishment!

Jack did his best to keep his stride, but still couldn't help but look down at the princess; his eyes practically printing out the question: 'What are you doing? You're going to blow my cover!'

Her reply was to stare back at him from underneath his chin with eyes also giving a message: 'Well, what are you going to do about it, _Bob_?' topped off with her very own patented innocent pretty-princess smirk, almost daring him to do something about it.

Jack could only groan. 'I just had to jinx it. I just had to. I – argh, damn it!'

All the while, Elsa didn't miss the action. '**Okay now what's this? This can't possibly be just "Another thing here in Corona". Are you kidding me? Come on!**' Alter-Elsa stated, obviously jealous, and looking at the two, Elsa couldn't help but agree. The way the girl was leaning on Bob, it almost looked like she didn't have a fiancé and that this "John" person was just made up. So, bluntly but jokingly, she spoke off-handedly, "Careful, cousin; what would people think of your engagement when they see you like that?"

Frozen. Jack froze, like the most frozen statue in the frozen fjord in winter time Arendelle; his feet the only thing left of his body still moving. What was she going to say? Will she spill the beans? Jack's head filled with so many scenarios; each of them not ending well for him.

But Rapunzel decided on prolonging his agony with her answer. Laughing that tinker-bell laugh, she replied coolly, "But I'm tired, and people don't know I'm engaged yet, so there's no harm in this. Besides, you don't mind me borrowing your shoulder, do you, _Bob_?" She asked him innocently.

Jack gritted his teeth but made sure to make it look like he was smiling. "Of course not, your highness."

In turn, Rapunzel returns a smug gaze at her cousin, one brow raised in challenge.

'**Oh, wrong move princess!**'

For days Elsa would wonder what it was that made her do what she did next – perhaps it was jealousy, maybe pride, honor perhaps? Or maybe she just didn't like the way that smirk sat on her cousin's face? Well whatever it was, it was enough to make her link her arm with Bob's, and lace her fingers through his in a much too friendly gesture. And once Rapunzel's smile dropped, Elsa deemed it worth the dare. 'Challenge accepted.'

Surprise reflected on both Bob's and Rapunzel's faces when both looked at her in question, and smoothly Elsa was quick to make something up to justify her actions. "I'm tired from walking as well, and if Bob truly doesn't mind, then I could really use his shoulder too." It was no short of a miracle that she managed to say all that with a straight face.

'**O~oooh yeah! That's ma'gurl! Come on, Elsa, show me what else you've got. Oo oo, I know; why don't you _trip_ and then _accidentally_, of course, your lips would happen to _fall_ on his? And when they ask, just blame it on being tired again, and that your ankles are weak or something.**'

Alter-Elsa's less than appropriate suggestion went on ignored, however; the moment their hands made contact, Elsa was just far too busy trying to comprehend the feeling in her hand again, and wondering why it felt so right. It was just **so** confusing, so confusing that she stopped walking, effectively putting the tour on hold.

The moment her fingers clutched his, even through the fabric of her gloves she can feel it – all her magic almost immediately rushing towards where their bodies made contact. But even then, Bob still didn't flinch at the growing coldness in her palms. What's more, now that their hands lingered for far longer than before, Elsa discovered that though her magic reacted the same way it did last time, she did not, in fact, lose control.

'Why?'

The storm still lingered there in her stomach, brooding, waiting to be released, but unlike the many times her will failed her, her powers remained ever still. The feeling, it was unlike any other – thrilling, like her powers were right underneath her skin, thrumming, beating… yearning to be free with his touch… and she liked it.

'Why do I like it?'

*Ah-Ahem.* Jack coughed into his fist, bringing Elsa out of her silent reverie. "Anyway, let's get back to our tour, shall we?" Elsa suggested.

* * *

><p>King Henry reloaded his crossbow and let loose a bolt into the air. The bolt then thoroughly embedded itself into the hide of an unsuspecting bunny rabbit in a spectacular field shot. Seeing this, Theodore gulped down his spit nervously. "Good show, my lord. I guess we'll be having rabbit soup tonight." He joked boisterously, but at the same time, pulling on his collar as if to let some of the tension he was feeling seep through there.<p>

Henry remained silent as he ushered the horse he was riding on to trot towards his kill. Once there he hopped off the Clydesdale and picked up the dead animal to put in his bag, but not before removing the crossbow bolt first.

For the king of Corona it felt like he was treading on eggshells with the way his friend seemed so intense. And here he was thinking that inviting the man to a hunt would help relax him some. 'Well, there goes that idea.' Theodore sighed as he hadn't the slightest clue on how to even begin to say what he had to say.

This little trip of theirs wasn't just to help Henry relax; it was also meant to be an opportunity for Theodore to discreetly help Henry along the idea that Jack may never return to Arendelle. He won't say it out right that he'd been harboring Jack for almost eleven years, no, only suggest so that Henry wouldn't be too surprised when he eventually discovers who exactly the man acting as Corona's right hand at this summit is. 'Where to begin? Where to begin?'

"So~ooo," Theodore began with the universal awkward introduction, "my daughter was engaged recently." Unorthodox icebreaker, but he guessed that that was one way to start a conversation. Mind you, Rapunzel hadn't told him anything yet, but the way his daughter had been smiling stupidly for the past few days, he guessed that her talk with Jack went well.

"Hm?" Henry looked like he only then realized where he was. "Oh! Yes, well-uh… congratulations, Theodore." He went for a smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Henry, are you okay? I can't help but notice that ever since you got here, you seemed to have been out of it."

Henry supposed it wasn't too hard for Theodore to come to that conclusion. He had a lot on his mind: the black sand in his ship among other things. "I'm fine, my friend. So who's the lucky son-in-law-to-be, eh? " He asked, skillfully steering the conversation.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon enough." Theodore replied, not at all showing his dread of the idea Henry actually meeting Jack. "But it's nothing official yet; you know how these things are."

Henry chuckled. "Ah, yes, essentials and all that. Hah, I can still remember the day I had to tell my parents I'd be marrying a seamstress. You went through the same, right? Marrying Diana's sister and all?"

Finally Theodore was able to smile a genuine one. "You have no idea. And it would seem history is doomed to repeat itself." Sighing dramatically, Theodore let his sentence drift off as he looked over the horizon.

Henry's brows rose and his smile turned teasing. "Oho, what's this? The daughter as reckless as her father it would seem?"

Pretending to be offended, Theodore fired back, "I'll have you know my daughter **isn't **reckless; she's just a bit… enthusiastic." his tone ending on a weaker note.

"Hm~mmm, yes – _enthusiastic_. I know what **that's** like. If you'd recall, I have two daughters, and my second is just like that. Why not the other day, she broke out some pigs just because she thought they were being treated badly." Henry shook his head, amused at the memory.

"Is that why the delivery this week was delayed?"

"Apparently. Sorry about that." Henry smiled innocently.

Chuckling, Theodore said, "Those two should really meet. It would be a disaster, of course, but it sure should make for quite the show."

At the slightest thought of it made Henry do a shudder. "It's scary how your mind works sometimes, Theo." Putting his foot on the stirrup, Henry hauled himself back onto his horse while grunting out, "Well I don't know about Anna, but Elsa is here actually; we should introduce them."

"Elsa? Strange, I hadn't seen her yet." His friend had already been here two days, but not once had he seen hide nor hair of his daughter anywhere.

"She keeps to her room, but you should be able to see her during the summit." Henry explained.

There. That was it, the in he was hoping for. Seeing his chance, Theodore took the opening. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why is your daughter here and not Diana? Is the queen not well?"

"No, no, she's fine, just feeling a little bit under the weather. That's why she decided to stay. Don't worry; Gibbs and Anna are with her to keep her company."

"Ah, so the family is doing well, I take it?"

Henry hesitated for only a moment, but Theodore was attentive enough and noticed the short pause. "They're fine." was his clipped reply.

Theodore is more careful to word himself now, sensing the slight change in his friend. "And Gibbs, he is –?" He wasn't able to finish asking before he was cut off.

"You know how he is; he misses his son. What do you expect, Theodore?" He answered a touch bit abrasively, making the brunette king of Corona lean slightly back on his horse. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to raise my voice." Henry breathed out the apology, looking very tired.

The sight of his friend hunched over distraught brought a frown to his face, because he knew full well that half of the reason why he was the way he was, was his fault. "No need to apologize, Henry; I understand." He breathed in before asking. "Judging by the way you were angry earlier, would I be right in assuming that Grandpa Gibbs isn't the only one missing John?"

Henry no longer had it in him to lie. He missed his friend. He missed his brother. "He was like a brother to me, Theodore; of course I miss him." He confessed as he looked down forlornly on his saddle.

For his part, Theodore felt guilty enough at what he just heard, but this matter with Jack was not just about Henry anymore, it was also about Rapunzel. And Theodore would do everything in his power to keep the daughter he almost lost happy. "Henry, have you ever thought that maybe Jack just doesn't want to be found? It's been eleven years. **Eleven**, Henry. I think it's about time that you **and** your family let him go."

Silence soon followed as the two kings just sat there on their horses. Thinking that everything that needed to be said had been said, Theodore steered his loyal steed homeward bound only to be stopped. "He saved my daughter, you know."

"What?" Theodore looked back at the other man, but Henry's eyes remained resolutely on his saddle.

His green eyes looking like they were currently lost in the past, Henry continued dazedly his almost random rambling. "Jack – without him, my daughter would never have lived long enough to take her first breath."

He must've been talking about Elsa, Theodore figured. He had heard the rumors before, how Elsa had been so near to death when she had been born, but that was just about the sum of what he knew; he didn't know that it was Jack who saved her. Theodore was shocked at the discovery.

"That alone, by right, we owed Jack half the kingdom, and we made sure to tell him so… but you know what he did?" He paused, finally lifting his gaze up to meet his friend's, his eyes eerily focused. "Instead of taking **any** reward we ever offered, he decided to **give** us more of himself than we ever deserved. To Albert, he became a son. To me and my wife, he became a friend; a godfather to Anna. And to Elsa… well… I always hoped that they'd end up together." He shrugged, smiling at the thought.

The surprise Theodore felt before just grew more so at what Henry just said, and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Jack? Isn't he a little too old for Elsa?" The brunette chuckled trying to make it sound like a joke. All the while it didn't escape him how hypocritical the question was.

"You know what he is, Theodore, and don't pretend that you don't. I think it's safe to say that Jack is the exception." Henry too smirked at the jest albeit briefly just to humor him, then he carried on much more seriously to smile, "…He became family to us, and I lost sight of that… I…" a long pause. "**I** drove him away."

The words floated as quiet filled the air once more, along with it guilt from the two kings present – from Henry because of what he did in the past; Theodore because of what he was doing right now.

"…But you're right; it had already been eleven years. Maybe it is time… that we did forget." He breathed in long and deep to help the silence linger just a little bit longer, then straightening his back before he spoke, he asked one simple question, "I ask you this, however –" He spurred his mount forward with a nudge so that their horses were side by side, and with gaze unwavering, he looked straight into the other man's eyes. He finished with a dare. "If you were in my shoes… would you let him go?"

Theodore sat unable to even look at Henry anymore, because what was he doing himself? Was what he doing "letting go"? Who gave him the right to preach?

With no answer but the silence to receive, Henry just smiled that sad "I thought as much" smile.

"We should head in; it's getting la –" I sharp bell cut's Henry off from what he was about to say, and both the kings' gazes point towards where the docs should be.

* * *

><p>The tour went on in relative silence. Most of the time, Jack had been the one talking as he diligently explained every feature there was to Corona. However, the two princesses weren't really paying much attention; far too busy they were with their barely visible tug of war.<p>

And Jack, unfortunately, was the rope.

Elsa on his left hand, and Rapunzel with his right, awkwardness abounded when you were the middle man, but Jack made every effort to keep cool (He was Jack freakin' Frost after all; cool was in the name). The weird stares he received from passerby's still made him blush though, and the occasional thumbs up he received from the men just made him want to burst into flames. If only they knew that it was more like torture for Jack instead of something to be celebrated.

*Ding-Ding!* *Ding-Ding!*

The sharp sound cut through the air like a hot blade through butter, and Jack couldn't have been more thankful for the welcome distraction. "Oh, thank heavens – I mean – what could that be?"

Rapunzel was more than happy to answer the question. "The docs – that must be DunBroch!" She said, secretly sounding relieved that the most awkward stroll of her life had finally come to an end. "I guess that means the summit would be starting soon." Though sadness laced her speaking, really she wasn't. 'Strange,' she thought. Normally Rapunzel enjoyed company, this being the first time she had ever felt uncomfortable with somebody else's presence, her cousin's no less. Looking back on it later, she would reprimand herself, but right now she was relieved.

Elsa, coming to realize what DunBroch's arrival meant also, was saddened way more than she allowed herself to be. She hid her disappointment well, however; the only thing even hinting her displeasure being the subtle crease on her forehead.

She shouldn't be sad though; hadn't she been waiting for the summit to start all this time? The sooner it started, the sooner she could go home.

But that's just it; going home also meant that this would probably be the last Elsa would be seeing Bob again, and though she was behooved to admit it, Elsa **liked** being with him, if not for his banter, then for his company at least. He calmed the storm in her in ways she couldn't even begin to grasp yet, and that to her just increased her unexplained attraction towards him.

"I suppose…" Elsa agreed with her cousin, though not very enthusiastic about it. "I guess that ends our tour, doesn't it?" She let go of Bob's hand (hesitantly), but did not step away. Then looking up at him, she continued, "I… I should go, but… thank you for this, for the tour, I mean." In an effort not to be rude, she addressed her cousin also, "Rapunzell, thank you again for your help." At first she looked like she wanted to say something… more, but instead things had ended with the same awkwardness that they had come to know and loath.

Her soft footfalls signaled her departure, but some part of Jack, the small part that still belonged to Arendelle, just wasn't satisfied with the way things had ended, and so he spoke up, not really thinking of what he was saying. "Wouldn't you need an escort back to the castle? You're not going to get lost again are you?" He teased her.

She did not expect the humble quip, and what's more, she did not expect her response; the response that she never even thought she'd been capable of:

She **teased** back.

Confident once more, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Bob; I have a good memory. I think I can remember where the castle is." Then jokingly she let some of her trademark "better than thee, knave" sarcasm peep through. Swinging her bangs out of her eyes, complete with superior raised eyebrow look, she added, "It's that **tall** building over there in the **middle** of the kingdom isn't it?"

Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling at her oh so familiar spunk. 'There's my Elsa.' He unknowingly thought. "Why yes it is, your highness." Smoothly he said, just rolling with the exchange.

"A~aaah, just checking then." They stood there for a beat just grinning at each other before an unexpected bout of courage finally allowed Elsa to say what she really wanted to say to him for once. "You should write to me when I get back to Arendelle. I really don't want this to be the last we see of each other." Though with the way she said it, it almost sounded like an order, really inside she was nervous of what his answer would be. The grin that forced its way onto her lips after his reply, however, proved that she had nothing to worry about.

"Me neither, Elsa."

What was it about the way he said her name that sent chills shooting up her spine? He said it like any other person would, but with him, the name folded almost too perfectly, like his tongue was made out of silk or something; like it was made to say her name, and **her name** alone. 'Okay, that's enough off that.' She instructed herself, effectively halting her exceedingly fanciful whimsy.

Unable to keep quiet, Alter-Elsa fired back. "**What? I didn't say anything. _That_** **was all you, you naughty, naughty girl. I guess all those romance novels you've been reading have come to bite you in the butt, huh? But I have to say, the books have nothing on him.**"

Still smiling despite the inappropriate comment, Elsa bid him one last fond farewell. "Okay, I **really** need to go now or else I'll be late!" She laughed. "Goodbye, Bob. I… hope to see you again soon." And with that she made her way back to the castle in lighter spirits.

Jack was still smiling even after Elsa had already gone, and it was the sound of someone coughing that brought him out of his lackadaisical stupor.

"Ah-Ahem." Jack looked to the girl at his side only to see her with arms crossed and her foot tapping an impatient rhythm. Two words fringed with ice, and Rapunzel spoke them as one would a threat. "Explanation. **Now**."

* * *

><p>"Her ladyship, Queen Freya Haddock the Fourth presiding." cried out the court crier, announcing the final kingdom, or rather, queendom to complete the summit circle of four. DunBroch had arrived some minutes before, and was only allowed little time to rest up before the big meeting began. The summit had been delayed long enough, and now it was time to start.<p>

Looking around himself, Theodore could see all the representatives as well as their chosen witnesses had arrived, ready to get the summit going. However, there was still a chair that sat empty, and Theodore was beginning to get nervous wondering where his protégé was.

Sitting right to the empty chair, Henry too noticed the absence of Theodore's usual witness and also began to wonder, "Alexandra not feeling well, Theo? The summit's about to start."

But he said nothing in return, lost in his worries about Jack, about the summit, about **everything**! 'Where in the world is that boy?!' The brunette king stared hard at the one entrance that lead into the room, almost as if looking at it hard enough would summon the carpenter before the start of the congregation.

"Beginning the sixty-fourth annual assembly of the four kingdoms. Would all please come to order."

'Damn it…'

* * *

><p>At first Jack had been a bit hesitant, but deciding that if they were to marry someday, then this had to come out sooner or later. Plus, this was Rapunzel; he <strong>wanted<strong> to tell her. So what he did was he took Repunzel by the hand and led her to sit at the docs again where they could have some privacy; the rush of the day passing into the calmness of the moonlit night.

And there he told her **everything**.

Only then did Rapunzel realize that there was still so much to John, or rather Jack, that she knew nothing about. He used to be a winter spirit? He had magic just like her? He used to live in Arendelle? He and Elsa used to be best friends, and he made her forget about him? Rapunzel was way beyond the realms of confused. How was she supposed to react to all this? She couldn't help but ask herself.

"And that's it. Now you know my story." Jack breathed out as he finally finished his tale. The whole time, not once did he look at Rapunzel. He dared not look at her for fear of just what he might find on her expression. And so instead he stared across the ocean in front of him.

She should've been mad at him for keeping something like this a secret from her for so long. Hell, she should've been furious! For goodness sake, she was his fiancé for crying out loud! But… looking at the broken man that stared sadly into the distance, she discovered that all she felt was guilt; guilt because it was her that made him remember all that he had been through.

'So much. He'd been through so much.' She stared at him with eyes full of pity, concern, and protectiveness all rolled up into one expression. She never did like it when John frowned like that and so she decided on lightening up the mood. How though; with a joke perhaps? "So how old are you exactly?" 'Ugh, genius. Insensitive much?' She would've slapped herself if the situation weren't so melancholic.

It looked like it worked though when Jack couldn't stop a chuckle from bubbling up. "I tell you my life's story and all you have to ask is how old I am? Really, Punz?"

Rapunzel shrugged, only too relieved to see him smile again.

"All I'm gonna say is that I'm old. **Really** old, Punz." Jack paused as the thought made him wonder just what Rapunzel thought about being with a man a century older than her, and found the beginnings of nervousness squeeze at his lungs with what she might say. "That… doesn't bother you… does it?" He asked sounding very unsure of himself.

Seeing the ever confident and cocky Jack Frost so self-conscious was actually quite amusing. But seriously though, he had nothing to worry about. Rapunzel sighed exaggeratedly pretending to look like she already had grown tired of this conversation. "It should, but…" But then she looked up at him and smiled. "…it doesn't. To me, you'll always be John Gibbs." Rapunzel always suspected that John was older than her; finding out that he was **way** older than she originally thought didn't change things.

They stopped talking again, and let the ocean fill in the silence. "I guess this explains everything, huh?" Rapunzel put in all of a sudden. "Why you're here, why you're so good at thing like politics, or why you even pretended to be Bob. And to think, if only you'd just told me in the first place, then you wouldn't even be here right now and already be at the summit that you, just so you know, are already late for by the way." Rapunzel grinned at the look of shock and realization that immediately sprang to his face at what she said.

Jack shot up to his feet. "The summit! Oh, Theodore's going to kill me! Rapunzel I gotta –"

"Go. I'll wait for you." She told him gently, and immediately he began to run. But before he got too far away, "John," She called out. Jack stopped to look at her. "I'm here when you need to talk. I hope you know that."

In turn he smiled, and nodded one single nod to let her know that he was grateful. After that, he sprinted all the way to the castle.

* * *

><p>Late, late, late, late, LATE! He was so late, and he was so out of breath when he arrived outside the doors to the room where the summit was taking place. How was he going to go about this? There was only one entrance so forget about slipping in unnoticed, and even if he did have the gull to walk in through the front door, it would only look bad on Theodore that his right hand had been so tardy.<p>

But he couldn't very well just ditch; Theodore needed him in there to be his extra pair of eyes and ears. So now what? To go in, or not to go in?

Decisions. Decisions.

Just then Jack noticed something – servants walking in and out of the room, carrying food and beverages to the people inside. 'I got it! I got it! Oh, I'm a genius!' "Hey you," Jack called out to one of the servants about to walk into the room.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you. What size shirt you wearing, L, XL? You know what, never mind, just take your clothes off."

The guy just about turned white as a sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

No one really paid much attention to the servants, but Theodore made it his business to pay attention when it came to **his** servants. And when one servant in particular walked in with a pitcher in his hands, and a cowl on his head, he knew immediately who it was. 'What in the hell are you doing?!' He mentally asked Jack.

For the most part Theodore kept quiet about the man in disguise, thinking that this was some sort of tactic on his part, but if so, then Theodore didn't get it. Finally, after a particular argument had droned on for long enough, the king of Corona had had enough of his witness's charade. "You there, boy, what are your thoughts about all this?"

He could see the man jump and tense up when he called him out of the blue, and Theodore couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself.

The duke looked behind his chair to see who the man was addressing, and once he saw, he huffed in exasperation at what he thought was nonsense. "Theodore, we don't have time for this. Don't trouble the lad with things he doesn't understand and things he has no say in."

At that, two men spoke to retort, and though only one voice was heard in the hallowed hall, amazingly, they both said the same thing.

"Everyone in this room has the same right to speak as you and I, good duke." Henry said, having no idea that Jack whispered those exact same words. Focusing his attention on the servant now, Henry encouraged, "Now, I believe my friend, asked you a question. What do you think we should do?"

* * *

><p>When Elsa imagined what the summit would be like, she always thought it'd be a formal, very noble affair. People of sense and etiquette discussing the happenings of their Kingdoms and lending their gathered wisdom and knowledge to aid and improve each other. But… faced now with almost three hours of arguing, mostly between the red faced Queen of DunBroch and the weaselly Duke of Weselton, she was, well, not really disappointed, more like let down.<p>

She kept her thoughts to herself, however; she was, after all, trying to give everyone a good impression so that she could keep her spot here at the summit, not just because she wanted to prove her point to the council anymore, but also because she wanted a **valid** reason to come back to Corona.

'Focus!' She told herself. 'Now is not the time to ponder about a useless crush!'

'**M~mmm, so it's a crush now, is it?**' Alter-Elsa pretended to cry. '***Sniff* *Sniff* Oh, my dear, sweet Elsa, how did you grow up so fast?**'

'Quiet, I need to pay attention, and I don't need you distracting me.'

'**Relax, it's not like anything's happening right now.**'

And listening in on the argument that still raged on, Elsa sighed because she was forced to agree with her other self. If this kept up, how in the world was she supposed to present her ideas and impress everyone if all they did was argue?

Just then she heard Rapunzel's father speak up. "You there, boy, what are your thoughts about all this?"

Boy? What boy? Elsa observed everyone sitting around the round table and saw no boy; everyone either being too old, or a woman. Elsa saw the duke then turn around to look behind his seat, and she followed his gaze.

"Theodore, we don't have time for this. Don't trouble the lad with things he doesn't understand and things he has no say in."

She just realized then that the king of Corona was actually talking to a servant, and that quite offended her, to be honest. If there was ever anyone here he should be asking advice from, it should've been her, or at least the people who are actually part of the summit. 'This is turning into a farce!' She thought, she herself inclined to agree with the duke.

"Everyone in this room has the same right to speak as you and I, good duke."

At her father speaking, Elsa now was even more surprised. 'Now father too?' What was happening? Elsa had always known her dad to be a sensible man, but this right here just wasn't fair, not only to her, but also to the poor servant boy frozen right now. What did they expect, that the boy would just magically gain years and years of hard earned political knowledge? What on earth could they be thinking? All they were doing was embarrassing the young ma–

"From what I understand, my lords and ladies, is that take the dragons out of her story, and you still get a kingdom that's been raided and in terrible need of our protection. Shouldn't we still be helping them, dragons or no dragons?"

* * *

><p>By the looks on everybody's faces, Jack was pretty sure that no one was actually expecting him to say anything. But if there was one thing Jack could never stand it was being belittled (it was the frost spirit in him, he supposed). Now he was perfectly aware that essentially he was supposed to be trying to be inconspicuous, but Jack just <strong>had<strong> to prove him wrong, and seeing the gob smacked expression on the duke's smug little mug made it all the more worthwhile… for now at least. Only sooner would Jack realize that he practically wrote his name on his own tomb stone.

Surprisingly it was the duke who first recovered from his stunned state, and readily challenged, "And how, pray tell, do you suppose we go about doing that, if you know so much?"

Remembering this part of the game he's played for the better half of his mortal life unexpectedly came easy to Jack, and like riding a bicycle, all the nuances in this verbal dance never really left him. There was a reason why he was called Människors Utsänd and now he was going to remind the duke why.

From then on Jack spoke with the grace of an ambassador, and the strength of an emissary. So much, in fact, had he become part of the summit that the chairs that used to be facing the round table was now angled towards him so that the attendants wouldn't get neck cramps from looking over their shoulders. To say that everyone was impressed was putting it mildly.

* * *

><p>Now that the meeting included Jack, it looked like they were actually getting things done. One by one the issues and topics lined up were being discussed rationally; each one being tossed around the board and solved with relative ease.<p>

And Theodore just had to shake his head, not sure if he should be amused or angered at how things turned out. It was just like how he remembered it before when Jack was still with Arendelle. He always was a surprise to behold at these meetings; the only difference now being that he was with Corona, not Arendelle.

For a brief moment Theodore wondered if anyone even recognized him. Looking to his left Theodore could see that Henry was just as oblivious as the others were. Talking, discussing with each other, everyone was too busy to notice; to notice the man underneath that flimsy piece of cloth. 'That boy never ceases to amaze me.' Theodore shook his head again as it looked like that the brunette would get to keep his identity just a little while longer.

It carried on for a while after that; everybody actually contributing to the summit, even Elsa. But soon enough the hour grew late and the summit had to adjourn.

"Well then, boys, Aye d'nae aboat ye, but Aye thenk et's aboat time we retired fer the nyte." Lady Freya stood up to leave, but before that, she approached the hooded figure to thank him and his assistance with her plea. "Thank ye, laddie, for convincin'em. Anytime ye be in DunBroch, jist let me knae. You are a friend to us and will always be welcome there." With that she left the room.

Next it was the duke, but instead of being snooty, he actually sounded pleasant. "Good job there, boy. You know, you should really think of quitting this servant job of yours and becoming an official or something." Then, with a twinkle in his eye, the duke whispered, "In fact, why don't you come work for me instead? I'll pay you handsomely–"

"Duke," Theodore's stern tone cut through the air. "You can leave now."

"Oh fine. I was only suggesting."

Theodore stood too, more than ready to snuggle up to his wife in blissful slumber, and after putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to tell him good work, he walked to where the exit was. He stopped, however, when he noticed Henry still seated.

* * *

><p>"Henry, you're not going to sleep there are you?" The king of Corona asked.<p>

'**Goodness, I hope not. After this meeting, I could really use a bed.**'

Elsa was about half way out of her seat when she also noticed her father making no move to leave. So there she stayed half sitting, half standing, unsure of whether or not she should leave already. "Father?" Elsa asked her king a tad bit hesitant.

"Take your hat off."

Theodore turned back to look at Henry, warning bells ringing in his ears at the tone his friend used. "Henry." Warily he said.

"Dad?"

"Well actually, it's more of a cowl than a hat, but that's okay; it's a common mista–"

"Take. Off. Your hat." Henry rose to his feet now slowly and made sure that the full power of his glare was completely directed at the man that stood before him.

Elsa sat back down, a little bit more than afraid at the deep scowl on her father's face, and she looked to the man the scowl was directed towards.

'So close.' The poor brunette mourned. Seeing no escape from it anymore, Jack sighed tiredly as all eyes were on him again; Elsa confused, Theodore pitying, and Henry… looking like he could really use an iced tea. 'Well, I guess this is it. It was fun while it lasted.' Jack took a deep breath of surrender, raised his chin, and with one hand… lifted the covering off of his head. He could only smile sadly at his long time friend. "Hello… Henry."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>You could see there, actually, a healthy helping of Jelsa. Oh, yeah! We're getting into it now! And if you squint your eyes some, you could also actually see a little bit of Merricup there too. Hehe.^^<strong>

**So how'd you like that, eh? I bet you guys thought I died somewhere in real life didn't you? Well this just proved you wrong, so there! But as penance from my egregiously long hiatus, go to my deviantart link on my profile for a surprise. I was going to save it for my 100th review, but what the hell, you guys deserve it for waiting so long for this chapter to come out. **

**Thank you guys again for the reviews, favs, and follows!**


	21. Chapter 21: RIGHTEOUS FURY

**I do apologize for the extreme tardiness, but I can explain. You see, my laptop is kaput now (something to do with the hard drive and bad areas or something. Now it wouldn't even turn on anymore.), and the only time I had to write was when I'd go online in net caffes. So you could understand my plight when it came to updating this story. **

**A~aaanywho, wow with the reviews huh! You know at times I think that this story ain't worth jack, and then everytime you guys would remind me that what I think of this story doesn't matter as long as someone is enjoying it. **

**Oh! And also, ha~aaappy birthday to this fic! Has it really been one year already? Oh mama, where does the time go?**

**So anyway, to those who are still reading this, and has stuck by me all this time, put up with all my BS, I'd just like to thank you from the deepest chambers of my heart. You make this author really and completely happy with writing Warm Frost & Cold Snow. ^^**

**Also, Kahnartis, thanks for the wonderful review! Visiting you're page and seeing that you yourself is quite the writer, that's just means 'thank you times two'! I'm glad you like it. And don't worry about Rapunzel; trust me, when I say that a lot of my readers share your sentiment. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Do you know why there's the expression "calm before the storm"? – Gaia<em>

_Not really, no. – Jack_

_It's because storms take time to make, to build up. It's nature's way of getting angry, you see. Here, let me illustrate. Firstly, wind raises her usually gentle voice. After that, dark clouds heavy with unshed rain gather. Sounds of thunder begin to echo all across the sky, then finally, before you've even realized it - the wrath of the earth mother is upon you... The reason the calm exists, Jack, is because before you get angry, you have to breath first. – Gaia_

_So~ooo, morale of the story is "never get you angry", is that right? – Jack_

_*Chuckle* *Chuckle* You're a fast learner, young Frost. Good. – Gaia_

* * *

><p>He was more than just angry; Henry – he was…<p>

Livid.

He might have been able to keep himself checked up until now, but no more. The king of Arendelle saw red, and right then Theodore was in his sights.

Hearing no immediate response, Henry repeated his question even louder than before. Thankfully the walls of the summit sanctuary were thick and no one from the outside could hear his angered yelling. "What is the meaning of this?! Theodore... what. have. you. done?"

"Before you come to things, Henry, there's more to this than what's in front of you." Theodore tried to reason, but there was no calming the king of Arendelle.

"Oh really?" Henry bit back sarcastically as he stepped up to Theodore with his nostrils flared. "And what is it exactly that is in front of me then? Because to me it looks a lot like betrayal!" Then voice dropping into a cold promise, he whispered, "And you know how I feel about traitors."

Theodore actually took a step back at that, not really because he'd been afraid of Henry, but more so because his long time comrade in arms had it in him to threaten. "Henry..." He said faintly, eyes wide with disbelief and no small inch of hurt. "Are you threatening me, Henry?" As Theodore saw no change in Henry's hardened expression it was then that it became clear to him that this was no longer his friend he was talking to. Theodore wipes clean his look of sadness, and straightened his back; the king in him emerging once more. "I will not be threatened in my own home, Henry, so I advise that you choose your words... wisely."

"Hah! You speak of wisdom while proof of your own stupidity stands right there! Don't you speak high and mighty to me, Theodore; your actions are to blame here not mine!"

"And now you mock me?! Why I never -" He was interrupted by the subject of Henry's ire when the smaller brunette wedged himself in between the two grown men, separating them with his arms outstretched on either side.

"Boys, boys!" Jack now entering the conversation as well, tone raised to rise above the two kings' enraged shouting, was the unexpected and tactful voice of reason in this chariot-wreck of a reunion, "Now I know that we're all feeling very manly today with all the yelling and the neck veins popping," (okay, so not so much on tact, but still the voice of reason), "but I think you guys are forgetting that you're not the only ones in here." Finished reprimanding, his eyes traverse over the vast expanse of luxurious rosewood table, towards a princess trying her darndest keeping her back straight as she sat, and not let her shoulders hunch over in fear of all the testosterone that bogged the air.

To remain calm though through the emotions and the almost electrical atmosphere, proved to be a task most tedious indeed. She tried to remember her lessons: what to do in dealing with situations such as this one. It was a lot harder said than done, however, when the source of your discomfort happened to be two very powerful kings, and even more so when one of said kings happened to be your own father. And also her lessons didn't exactly cover this particular happenstance.

Both Henry and Theodore follow Jack's meaningful gaze, and their eyes softened immediately at how tightly Elsa clutched at the front of her long skirt despite her efforts in pretending the situation hadn't bothered her. Theodore was the first one to back off, then Henry.

"Elsa, go to your room." Henry said monotonously, not quite ready to give up his anger just yet, but willing enough to put it to one side for the sake of his daughter.

"B-But -" Feeling and not wanting to be babied, Elsa tried to protest, but was cut short the moment Henry pointed his steely gaze at her, telltale that his words brokered no argument. All she could do was bow her head in submission. "Yes, father." She stood as regally as she could, and walked as regally as she could, but there was no denying the shaken, subtle trembling of her limbs. She stopped in front of the kings of Corona and Arendelle, and politely bid farewell; after all just because everyone felt the need to be barbarians at the moment didn't mean she had to be one as well. "I will take my leave then, thank you King Theodore for having me. It was an honor and a pleasure."

The girl had been raised well, Theodore couldn't help but think. Always so graceful. Theodore's demeanor softened further, reminded of his own daughter. He was just sorry that she had to see what she did. If only the impending fight could have been avoided, Theodore would have been more than delighted to have praised her on how instrumental she had been in this year's summit, but alas, now was not the time. "It was an honor for me as well, princess. I do so hope to see you in next year's summit as well, Elsa."

Elsa frowned subtly, and diverted her gaze towards somewhere in front of her in a melancholic thousand yard stare. "A kind sentiment, your highness, but I don't think I'll be attending summits any time soon." She said with no hint of emotion.

Her words had Jack cringing because he was pretty sure that she had meant them exactly for him to hear, and he'd not failed to notice also how Elsa was absolutely ignoring him.

Honestly, Jack thought he'd be used to it by now, but seeing Elsa again, talking to her, spending time with her, and then having her walk out of his life, it was like the scar of dereliction had never healed. Jack resisted calling out to the blonde princess, to explain, but simply put... there was nothing to explain. For the first time in forever, this situation had been one of the most truthful there had ever been in his life. There were no shadows or hidden agendas, just the truth, and its truth was a simple one - Jack lied to her.

She walked past him, and he didn't even turn, having not the stomach to look her in the eyes.

The quiet click of heels, a curtsy, and the door closing, is what told of the blonde princess's departure. And with just the three of them now, Henry was quick to round on Theodore once more, ready to continue the theme from earlier on. "You have sixty seconds to explain why the man I have been looking for, for the past eleven years is in this room!"

"You dare raise your voice at me -"

"Fifty-eight seconds!"

Theodore opened his mouth to retort, but a halting hand on his shoulder had him paused. "Theodore, let me handle this. Just go... please." Jack pled with him in a soft voice.

"NO! I don't need you to do this for me, Jack. I am more than capable in handling this - this -" He was having trouble coming up with a good insult. "This pasty faced, weak mustachioed man. I -"

"And I can see that," Jack interrupted him again, unfazed by his screaming. "but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. It has to be me, Theodore." He gave a short pause for emphasis. "Just me... and nobody else."

There had been hesitation at first, but eventually Theodore had relented whence he'd looked more closely into Jack's eyes and saw the deep pain within them. Jack was right; this was not his fight. So with one last glare at the other king, Theodore silently, but grudgingly, made his way out of the room.

"And my mustache is not weak! You could only wish you had a mustache as majestic as mine!" Henry had his voice chase after the brunette before silence took its rightful place in their midst again.

And so there were two...

Jack turned from the door where Theodore had left, and was met immediately with the deepest frown on anybody's face he had ever seen. "Don't you know, if you keep your face like that, it'd get stuck that way?"

Henry just kept on frowning at him, not amused in the slightest.

'Yeah, I don't know why I said that. Henry's already pissed off enough as it is. Good job, Jack!' He reprimanded himself. Oh, how he wished they could have met under better circumstances. Nope, that was a lie; if Jack had his way then he would have wished it more that he wasn't here at all. But that was not the case now. Oh well, the conversation had to start somewhere.

"How could you?"

The question had the carpenter looking up, and Jack didn't know what he should say.

"How could you?" Again Henry asked but sounding sadder this time than merely just angry. "We've searched for you for..." He breathed in deeply. "so long. Couldn't you have, at least, told us where you were, just to put us at ease?"

Jack quieted for a while as what Theodore had said to him before was beginning to sound more and more believable now that it was coming from Henry himself. 'They **have** been looking for me.' Guilt-ridden, Jack hesitated before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Henry, really I am. I'm sorry that I made you guys worry about me, but in my defense, I had no idea you've been looking for me for so long."

Henry's voice rose again to the point that it broke not unlike a pubescent teenager's would. "Theodore's work no doubt! I can't believe that man! Hiding you all this time - why I never! Of all the backstabbing, no good, little -" Henry was way past the point of furious now, and as the blame kept piling on, Henry couldn't see Jack looking guiltier and guiltier by the second, until -

"Henry. STOP!" Jack yelling at him had been something of a surprise, and Henry hadn't been the only one who thought so; Jack himself looked shocked at his own outburst and was swift to recoil, eyes down towards his boots. Then, more mindful of his tone, "Don't blame Theodore for what he did. He was only doing what I asked him to." he said.

Raising a kingly brow, The king of Arendelle didn't look at all believing, and asked with much sarcasm, "Wait, are you telling me that you actually asked Theodore to keep my search for you a secret from... yourself? So, wait then - you knew I was looking for you?"

Jack was about to reply when he stalled, mouth open looking like he had something to say but simply dropped the words. He stuttered with no quick answer. "W-Well, no, I didn't ask him to -"

"Well then, what?" His gaze was intense on the carpenter, and the pressure of his questions had Jack gripping the armrest of a nearby chair just so not to whither.

This was it, Jack guessed - the biggest nail on the coffin he was so intently trying to build for himself. Jack took in one final whiff of the stuffy air to help ready himself, and that same breath wheezed out of him, making his modest frame look a whole lot smaller.

Then finally after so long - the truth.

"I asked him... to hide me." And immediately the room felt like a few degrees just fell through the floor.

'No. No it can't be.' Henry kept telling himself. "You asked him to -..." He didn't finish as the revelation that it hadn't been Theodore, but Jack all along that didn't want him knowing his whereabouts, ripped the oxygen right out of his lungs. To describe the rattling in his rib cage, it was like Henry had been kicked in the chest by the one man he believed, beyond the shadow of a doubt, would stand by him no matter what. All this time, Jack wasn't lost; he was hiding.

Anger's long nails sunk deep.

"WHY?!" Henry demanded, yet was not favored with an answer in return. "WHY?!" He asked again even louder, and still Jack gave no answer, but to the man who would look closer would see the carpenter begin to falter. Sadly, Henry right then was not that man. "Answer me, damn it! Wh -"

The kettle that had been simmering for the past eleven years had finally come to a boil, and all the pressure that Jack had held on to for so long finally burst forth in a whistle, one long and loud."Why the hell does it even matter WHY?! I mean, why should you even care?! So what? I was hiding, but isn't that what you wanted? - for me not to come back? I thought you'd be happy by now; happy that I'm not there anymore to ruin everything. I thought you wanted me gone! I thought -" Something inside Jack just snapped, and with a violent heave through the nose he let out a loud roar and spun around, wildly swinging his arms in arcs, like thwarting an invisible foe. He cursed at Henry, at himself, at nothing, at everything, at everyone, and at no one, until his hands shook and had come to settle on his scalp, fingers running through his coppery brown hair in desperate attempts to calm his frayed self.

For once Henry was silent, stunned for words at the sheer display of anger from the normally calm as ice Jack Frost.

And quiet followed as it always had.

With the deafening silence that embraced them, Jack had cooled some; his fury nothing more than embers now. He situated his hands upon the wall to support himself, and the sound of his labored breathing filled the room. There had been a moment before Jack spoke again, his words quiet and sad this time, "You kicked me out, Henry" he said. "Can you really blame me for thinking what I did?"

"I -" Yes, that was right. He had been the one to kick him out. What power had he to ask Jack these questions? What right did he have to be angry? Yet still he tried to defend himself; to deny the truth, "I never asked you to leave." He reasoned when he knew he very well did.

Jack turned towards Henry with a sad smile on his face and eyes shiny with unshed tears. "No, Henry... you did; maybe not with words, but... you did."

Every affectation he had had all but crumbled when the truth of it began to settle. This... this was his fault. He drove him into this. There was no one left there to blame but himself. Henry's eyes had wondered towards his shoes, eyes wide and browse furrowed with the effort to not accept the reality of his actions. But it was no use.

"It was probably for the best though..."

The king of Arendelle's attention quickly snapped back towards Jack, surprised at what he just heard. 'For the best? what could he possibly mean by that?' Was he being sarcastic?, Henry thought. No, looking at Jack more closely, Henry could tell that he wasn't.

His smile was genuine this time, seeing the confused look on his friend's face, and in a voice with an undertone of happy, Jack tried t explain. "If you never kicked me out, I could have never rescued Rapunzel. She would still be stuck in that tower, Corona would still be miserable, and... I would have gone on living without ever knowing my fiancé."

"F-Fiance?" Henry's brain stuck for a bit at that little tidbit of information, but soon the dots became clear, and slowly began to connect. Henry was quickly reminded of his and the other kings talk earlier that day. 'Why that sneaky son of a -'

"Uh...Surprise!" Jack asked more than exclaimed. For the span of the entire conversation, to the brunette, this had been the first time he'd actually felt more embarrassed than anything.

"Surprise" didn't even cover it. It was only then that Henry began to realize how much Theodore had prepared for this moment. The devious bastard even made sure to cover all his bases way before the game began. But as frustrating as it was, Henry would give Theodore this - he knew how to play the game well. Henry still had to curse him though. "Bastard." He said under his breath as he sunk dejectedly into a nearby chair, far too tired than the young night actually entailed.

Jack chuckled, not mistaking who Henry was cussing at, at the moment, "Yeah-p." popping the "p" as he groaned sitting on a chair next to the other man. "That's what I said when I figured out what he was trying to do too. That and a, uh... couple of other less gentlemanly things. But he's just like you, you know? Only doing what he thinks is right."

Jack placed his hands between his knees, steepling them as the two men sat marinading in what felt like pots full of awkward. There was only the sound of a grandfather clock to fill in the stillness; it's ticking giving an audible measure of how long the silence stretched on. In that time Jack just observed Henry, and watched the myriad of emotions that flittered across his face until it settled on just one...

...Regret.

Henry's entire figure just crumbled the way he placed his elbows on his knees hunched over while both hands covered his face. And to Jack, it never became more apparent just how old his friend had become. "Henry -"

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I am... so, so sorry."

Jack's eyebrows rose past his bangs, but not because of Henry's words, no, but more by the way he said them. As king, Henry was never one for apologies. Looking at him now though - so lost, Jack could barely recognize the man he'd met in that fateful quarry. And the figure he cut just then, dredged up something within Jack, an old loyalty that never did quite fade. "You did what you had to, Henry, and I can never blame you for being a good king."

"A good king." Henry chuckled humorlessly through his fingers before raising his head. "A good king would have never banished his own brother."

"Henry -" The brunette tried to stop him from cutting the old wound even deeper, but Henry needed to say it. After all, wounds could only truly heal once it's been cleansed.

"No, Jack, this..." He breathed in. "... this needs to be said."

So Jack waited, fretfully expectant.

"I... have made many mistakes in my life, but one I thought I would never do is to drive away a friend. And now... it's the greatest mistake I have ever made."

"But - But it's wasn't a mistake! If I'd stayed, it would have made things worse for Arendelle, for Elsa. Henry, you were right. You were right all along!" Jack tried again to spare his friend from the pain he was inflicting upon himself, unable to withstand the words himself, but -

Slowly, like what he had to say weighed heavier than the words could ever carry, he whispered. "No... No, I wasn't. I never was. And I realized that significant truth right the next day when you never returned to the castle." To prove his point, he shared with him an observation he's had but kept to himself for so long. Henry smiled sadly at the floor, reminiscing of a time where things were a lot less complicated. "You know... I remember a time when Elsa smiled more; how her dimples would show and her nose scrunch up in the most charming way." The smile he was wearing then fell all together, reminded once more of his folly. "Now the only smiles I've seen from her are either fake or forced..."

Henry's voice dropped an octave as guilt dragged his tongue down to the bottom of his mouth. Just forming the words proved to be no easy task, but his majesty carried on, determined in seeing things through.

"... and her smiles... have been fake for the past eleven years."

"Oh, Elsa..." Jack said, so full of sorrow as gravity felt like it had increased on him and threatened to pull him down onto the floor. "... eleven years..." Then he remembered something, "But - But the dust! The dust should have worked. She shouldn't," He corrected, "She **can't** remember me!" exclaiming as if forbidding Elsa to remember him.

"Oh, rest assured, she does not; her memories of you are all but forgotten, but what you fail to realize..." He stopped, thinking to rephrase. "What **I** failed to realize is that you left something with us, something more than just mere memories. And no matter how much the magic dust, it can never be erased. John Gibbs can never be erased."

It was just so that Jack hadn't been the only one who'd been holding in his emotions, and as the words poured out from the king's guts, so did a tear from his eye. Then the words he had been meaning to say an eternity ago fell from his lips.

"And I can **never** be sorry enough for ever even trying. Please, Jack... please come back to us." He begged, earnest to his very bones.

It was like the world had come to a stand still when what Jack had come to believe ever since he'd left Arendelle was just proven wrong by two simple words: come back. They wanted him back, to go home. He could go home... The feeling was indescribable...

But it was already too late.

"I... can't Henry, even if... even if I wanted to."

Henry was more than just crestfallen, devastated more like. "And you want to, don't you?" He asked but still fearful of the answer, especially with how Jack had not met him gaze for gaze.

Slowly, Jack shook his head - no.

Nerves settle, and the fear of not knowing finally subsides as Jack's minute gesture told him everything he needed to know. It calmed him, but not in a good way.

That was it, he guessed, the pinnacle of what he had started all those years ago, and Henry could do nothing about it, not for the lack of what's to be done, but because it looked like Jack didn't want him to do anything to get him back. This was his home now.

But that didn't mean he still had to lose his friend.

"Are you happy here?"

The question didn't sound sharp or accusing even though Jack thought it should've been, and the concern that hinted at the edges of his words took the ex-Arendellian aback. "W-What?"

"In Corona, here, are you happy?" Henry asked again in that same tone.

Jack wasn't too sure if he should answer that. Would Henry be mad if he said yes? Would he be glad if he said no? He sounded genuine when he'd asked whether or not he was happy though so maybe the question was only because he wanted to know? But even then, rarely did such simple questions have simple answers. 'No,' Jack thought resolutely. 'the truth this time. No more lies for today.'

So smiling that fond smile, Jack spoke, surety in his words clear as day. "Yes."

There were a million reactions that Jack had been expecting, an entire smorgasbord of negativity, but... when Henry smiled along with him, well that, that was one reaction he had not seen coming.

"Then that makes me glad, at least."

"Hu-wha-, wait, it does?"

Acceptance was not easy to come by, but if Henry intended to recover what's left of their friendship, then he had to come to the reality that Jack was no longer Arendelle's to keep. He sighed, as all the tension finally left him, and his shoulders sagged. "Yes. After what I put you though, it's the least that I could ask for on your behalf... my friend." He smiled kindly at Jack.

'My friend?' Jack already had water in his eyes, but he'd be damned if he would let them fall. He was a man, and manly men did not cry! They still trailed down his cheeks though. _Manly tears_ then, Jack rationalized. It was okay if they were manly tears. "Damn it, man! Now you got something in my eye!" Jack rubbed furiously at his tears, pretending that it was dust, and not... none manly things that got him all sappy.

"*A-Ahem* Yeah, *cough* me too." More discreetly, Henry mirrored Jack's actions. "But enough of that. So what have I been missing, eh, John? What have you been up to all this time? Nothing **too **bad I hope!" Henry laughed at his own joke, feeling lighter than ever before. He may not have been able to convince Jack to return, but now, at least, the closure he had sought after for so long was finally with him, and now all that's left was him and a dear friend.

They had some catching up to do.

"Well, if you count getting myself turned into a prince as 'not too bad', then no. Everything's pretty normal." Jack felt happier now as well, and slowly the two sunk into a familiar feeling of brotherhood as the conversation went on well into the eves of the night.

* * *

><p>Elsa set a quick pace towards the guestrooms, not even looking where she was going because only one visit was all it took for her to know already the general lay of the castle. Her gaze, instead was glued on to the floor as an angered expression marred her beautiful face.<p>

'I can't believe him! And all this time I thought that I... I - UGH! That-... that, man! I can't **believe **that man!' Elsa muttered in her head.

'**Hey now, maybe he had reasons, you know? Maybe he -**' Alter-Elsa tried to pacify, but Elsa was having none of it.

"NO! Don't even try. The man lied; plain and simple."

'**Well, maybe he just-, just... Oh, who am I kidding?! The guy's a jerk, a fraud, a phony, the top of the class A-hole!**' Alter-Elsa blew up all of a sudden, unable to forgo her own anger any longer. Then her voice coming out a hush sound, '**I** **should have known better.**' she said almost dejectedly.

Elsa paused right outside her door once the words reached her and hung at the lapels of her thoughts like sad wind-chimes... and her heart all but sank. "...I should have known better." She repeated with a heavy heart before entering her chambers.

Feeling tired and betrayed, Elsa aimed straight for her bed and plopped down on its downy covers with a loud "Mmf" intent on sleeping the entire summit away locked in the guestroom, council be damned. Sleep, however, eluded her as time and again her thoughts continued to swirl around a certain herald, or was it carpenter? "Backstabber's more like it!" The princess mumbled into her pillow.

This wasn't really working. Elsa realized that she needed to calm down first if ever she'd want to get some shut eye. So taking a few short breaths through the nose, she did as best she could to still the ripples in her mind, and what remained of her anger was now but an empty feeling under her breast. Elsa curled herself around her fluffy pillow, hugging it firmly against her before letting out a sad, almost longing, sigh.

'**Yeah**,** I know the feeling.**' The none-person put in helpfully. '**He was perfect: handsome, smart, maybe a bit of a smart ass but... kind, in his own** **way.**' Alter-Elsa sighed as well, truly forlorn. '**Why, oh, why, did he have to go and be such a dou-**'

Sitting up on her bed as if to address her inner voice, Elsa quickly interrupted her before she'd had the chance to finish her rather crude question. 'What on earth are you babbling about?'

'**Him - Bob, or John, or whatever; he would've been perfect for you.**'

Though it be but a humble observation, for some reason the statement upset her. "A lying, conniving man such as him is not and will **never** be '_perfect'," _She spat out the word like it was something bitter to the tongue. "for me, or is any other man for that matter. I've never needed anyone. I've never needed Bob before, and I don't need him now. I'm **perfectly fine** on my own."

Surprisingly, what all her imaginary ghost had to say to her more than haughty boast was a weak '**Yeah...**', a long pause then a defeated '**Okay.**'

It looked like Elsa hadn't been the only one affected by John's little ruse; Alter-Elsa didn't even have it in her anymore to argue. Elsa almost felt sorry for her. Almost. After all, this was her fault to begin with - putting all that nonsense in her head; making her want more than she was willing to ask for.

'**It's still pretty sad though...**'

Her words cut through the haze Elsa had worked herself in that she had to blink herself back into focus.

'**I mean, he was so nice...**' Alter-Elsa, a dazed tone to her voice, smiled, musing ever so wistfully of what could have been that if only she had a face, or a head for that matter, Elsa was willing enough to bet that she'd be looking out the window a might bit dramatically right then to add to the effect. '**I really thought that I...**' Then her tone went empty and her smile had gone. '**I**** guess I was wrong.**'

She didn't say anymore, not wanting to award it anymore thought than it deserved.

To reply - there was really nothing to say because even a princess as cold and unfeeling as she had to admit that it was sad, and he really was nice...

So nice.

Elsa laid back down on the bed, not to sleep, not yet, but instead to simply stare mournfully at the ceiling. So many emotions, so many thoughts ran through her, too many to grasp and too slippy to get a firm grips on. 'How', 'whys', and 'whats', buzzed like busy bees in her head; questions like: who was Bob, how did her father know him, how could he have tricked her, kept the princess awake.

A loud yawn which she discovered was from herself broke the suffocating silence of the room.

"**You're tired; you should sleep. Let's just... stop thinking about him, 'kay?**"

That must've been the most sensible thing she had suggested ever since this morning, and all that talking to herself must have been exactly what Elsa had needed, because this time, the princess of Arendelle was fast asleep even before she could pull the covers over her.

* * *

><p>The king and Jack were just coming down a round of raucous laughter. Henry had almost forgotten what a hoot his friend was. Oh the memories. But no more lamentations for today. Now was a time for new memories.<p>

"You did that? Really?" Henry asked, the mirth in his voice making him sound younger.

"Mhm, you should have seen Theodore's face. I guess when he told me to go help Rapunzel out with some of her work, he didn't mean to go outside and play. What could I say? Fun is me being helpful, and helpful is me being fun." Jack smiled mischievously. "In the end, we weren't able to get anything done, and the next day we had to sit through **double** the stacks of paperwork." Breathing out tiredly, it was almost like he'd been talking about something that's happened just recently, and not something that's happened two months ago. "Man, who knew being a princess was so hard? All those documents to sign, people to manage, all that for **one **person? Are you kidding me?" He paused just leaning on the high back of his chair. "It was worth it though."

Henry could see, his friend's almost invisible smirk; no doubt thinking about his girl. He guessed that Jack really has moved on.

"Yes, ruling could be difficult at times." Henry agreed, ignoring the sad thought.

Sounding a bit hesitant, Henry couldn't really tell, Jack asked him as casually as he could, "Why? Is Elsa having trouble?"

A laugh, but not one that was amused, sounded in the room, tone almost exasperated. "No. In fact, she quite enjoys performing her princess duties - a little **too** much, if you ask me." Henry scratched at his brow; a soothing mechanism he'd developed over the years.

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"It is, but... Jack, it's all she does now. She doesn't take time to pause, she doesn't play, she doesn't go out of the castle, she doesn't talk to anyone besides me and Diana. She just -"

"Not even Anna?" Jack cut in, his voice already leaning towards unkempt.

Heaving his shoulders to breath past the lump in his throat, Henry was pained to admit it. "Not even Anna."

"_Ever?_"

A solemn shake of the head was his confirmation.

Jack sat stumped. He knew Elsa's changed, but... not this much that she could already deny her normally irresistible sister. Slow, and dawning, a heartbreaking acceptance, "Oh... Wow." was all he had to say. "She... She really isn't my Elsa anymore is she?"

To smile now would be odd and not what one would expect with the grim topic they so chose to tapper with, but Henry smiled anyway. "Now you see, that's where I think you're wrong. I believe that she still **is** very much your Elsa."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes at the suggestion, "Yeah right. I don't think I remember Elsa being such a bi -" Jack was thinking of saying something very inappropriate but swerved slightly at Henry's warning glare. "- bitter person. I meant to say 'a bitter person', Henry. I mean, did you see her? I may be Jack Frost , but even I'm not immune to the cold shoulder, and let me tell ya - Elsa's got a pretty mean cold shoulder."

"Oh, come now, Jack, that wasn't a cold shoulder, that was a, um, more of a, uh -" Henry actually had to pause to think of something even remotely believable, and though it was supposed to sound convincing, it ended up sounding questionable. "- friendly dusting off the shoulder."

In turn, the brunette just gave him a flat look.

"Okay so maybe not, but can you blame her? No one likes to play the fool, Jack, and as proud a woman as Elsa is, that goes double for her. No, no. Triple. However, that doesn't change the fact that under all that ice and cold, Elsa is still somewhere in there."

Despite trying not to, Jack turned his head to look at Henry, a glimmer of hope in his steely, cobalt blue eyes.

"And only you can find her." Henry finished.

Jack sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time their entire conversation, and he pointed his eyes towards the floor, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his friend's face whence he'd deny him for what also must've been the umpteenth time.

It wasn't that he didn't want to help, it was just that he couldn't, just couldn't bring himself to return to Arendelle even for a reason as important as Elsa, not after so long.

"Henry, I already told you, I'm not going ba -"

"And I'm not asking you to. I'm not asking you to leave Corona, but would it kill you to come visit Arendelle from time to time?" Henry asked, clearly desperate.

_Visit_. Jack wouldn't say that the thought had never ever crossed his mind before, but every time that it did, Jack always made sure to dismiss it, believing that he was no longer needed, let alone wanted in Arendelle. To hear now from Henry himself speak the very suggestion, it left Jack in a state of limbo of whether or not it was a good idea.

Henry could see Jack's eyes shift a cautionary back-and-forth and then back again as he weighed his options, all the pros and cons to the simple proposition, and having a hard time about it. Though Henry had been compelling, the king new just by looking Jack in the eyes that 'compelling' was not going to be enough. Luckily for him though, through his years of handling peasants and nobles alike, he knew just the thing to tip the scales to his favor.

'A little bit of guilt never hurt anyone.' He thought, underhanded as it may be. "Your father misses you, you know?"

At that, Jack could not help but be more attentive; the very mention of his name's sake deepening the ache he felt in his heart. Jack looked at his friend, stricken.

"He misses his son." Henry decided to press his point further, feeling that Jack was just about to crack. Sensing victory so close at hand, it actually had Henry smiling, beaming even. Coining a little bit more flare for drama this time, Henry finished with a flourish that would've made Anna proud, "Now how could you deny an old man the sight of his boy, Jack. I mean, I know that you could be cruel at times, but you're not heartless."

"Oh, shaddup. Don't you even think that I don't know what you're trying to do here, Henry, because I do. Might I remind you that I know all your little tricks, 'cuz most of'em, yeah, most of them you learned from me, mister guilt-trip."

Henry just chuckled, not even denying it.

The disgruntled brunette tried to be mad, but he wasn't half as much as he wanted to be, because truth be told, he did indeed miss his father, all hundred and eighty pounds of him.

"Well?" Henry urged when Jack took too long to answer.

"I... I don't know, Henry. I don't think it's a good idea."

"'Not a good idea'? Well I guess that's good then, after all, you like not-good-ideas, don't you Jack?" Undeterred, Henry smiled because he could already hear in Jack's tone that he'd already made his decision and was just stalling now. And at how he was still making half-hearted excuses made Henry confident.

"Henry... what if... what if they hate me now? After I abandoned them, I just... I don't think they'd want to see me again." Barely just above a whisper, Jack confessed what really was stopping him from making a decision.

The king leaned back on his chair when the meaning of Jack's worries bore like heavy lead upon his conscience. Henry knew what Jack was talking about and could only sympathize. His friend used to be so loved; the most favored son of Arendelle; a paragon of justice, mercy and grace to the people. One could only imagine the guilt that ran through him that night he had to leave them all, his beloved Arendelle. There's no wonder why he was so hesitant.

But Henry had faith in Jack.

Heart going out to the carpenter, Henry's features softened. "Jack, I believe if there was ever anyone who is able to win the love of his people, lose it, and get it back again, it would be you. And don't you ever say that you abandoned us, because you know well enough that I know well enough that **that...** is not true." He said with such vindication. "So really, there's nothing for you to worry about."

Jack exhaled tiredly, and along with his breath did his shoulders sag. How he let out a breathy chuckle, it was clear that Henry already had him. "You're never going to stop bugging me about this, are you?" He asked almost amused.

An age old question indeed, and one the both of them know was unnecessary to ask but did anyway for old time's sake.

"I think you know me well enough to know the answer to that question, Jack." Henry replied in kind, playing along to the very old, unwritten script.

The king and the carpenter grinned at the familiarity of their conversation, and Jack had to shake his head free of the nostalgia that echoed back years. "So that's a - hell no! - right?"

"Naturally."

"Pfft, _naturally_, my ass." Unimpressed, Jack retorted with a good-natured rolling of the eyes at his friend's hackneyed old catch phrase.

They both laughed as loud as only best friends could.

As they were coming down from their high, Jack spoke again but more strictly this time. "One visit. That's all."

"Of course."

When Jack had said so suddenly that it was only going to be the one time, he was actually hoping to catch Henry off guard so that he'd perhaps be more agreeable. Based off how Henry replied so quickly, however, it sounded like he would've said yes either way. And that caught Jack off guard.

Jack went to repeat himself just in case Henry hadn't heard him clearly, and also to dissuade any plot, plan, or scheme he might have for him. Kings, after all, were really good at those, and Jack could never be too careful. "I'm serious, Henry. One - that's all your getting."

"I understand." Henry again said just as simply.

Jack's tone was as wary as they came when he spoke again. "Alright then... Just wanted to clear that up." He looked at Henry, doubtful that the man really did understand. "Okay, just to make sure, u~uuuh - you do know what 'one' means, right?"

"Yes, Jack, I know what 'one' means." The king laughed, amused at how bewildered his friend was. But truly the man had nothing to fear; Henry knew better than to negotiate right now, and honestly, he knew also that one visit was more than he could ever ask for from his friend. At the same time, however, he knew that though Jack tried to hide it, it was rather obvious that some part of his heart still beats for Arendelle; Henry knew that one visit wasn't going to be enough for him, or for Jack, and it was this fact that Henry was counting on to change the brunette's mind.

Either way, Henry was thankful. "Thank you for this, Jack. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Jack didn't know what was there left to say except, "You're welcome."

And so the carpenter, the herald, the consort, the emissary... the exile smiled the purest he had ever had as finally years and years of closeted pains and hurts were buried and laid to rest through words of gratitude.

Exhausted beyond words yet relieved still, the two men sank back comfortably on their plushy chairs with their eyes closed, marveling at how clean the air they now breathed.

It was only when Henry started snoring loudly did Jack decide that they'd had a long day and was about time that they call it quits. Not so gently Jack kicked at the king's seat, effectively jostling the man out of his light slumber.

"Huh, what? No, no, of course not, duke, no one thinks your mustache is feminine at all."

Jack chuckled at the absurdity of his sleepy friend. "Well, I'm not the duke, but I'll make sure to tell him that you said so."

"*Yawn*, huh? Jack?"

"Yep, it's me buddy. Come on, get up; you need to get to your room and sleep some of this drama off you."

Henry yawned one more time, brain still lagging behind a bit. "Right, right." Henry gave in as he stood up and stretched both his arms to the side. The duo went for the exit, one destination in mind until Henry unexpectedly spoke up again. "Say, Jack, tomorrow, do you know what's left to talk about at the summit?"

The question was a little random and actually made Jack raise a brow at the king, but still he answered his question. "We'll still have to talk about trade relations tomorrow, and then after that we'll discuss exchanges in currency. When that's done all that's left is a little bit of schmoozing since most of the important stuff we already handled today. Why'd ya ask?"

"No reason. Well anyway, I'm this way." Henry pointed towards one of the corridors that led to his room.

"Yeah, and I'm that way." Jack replied, pointing the other way.

Farewells were never pleasant, but in this case it was fond. Henry put a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Good talk today, Jack."

Jack just nodded. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Henry was already walking away when he replied with a nonchalant, "Perhaps."

It was such a little word, and most people would have passed it off. Jack, however, couldn't help but feel... unsettled by his answer. In the end, the tired brunette just chalked it up to fatigue and paranoia. Switching focus to something else that concerned Jack more, he called out instead. "Henry."

"Yes?" Turning back to look at Jack, he asked.

There was a stutter of doubt before Jack dared speak again. "Can you tell Elsa..." Why was it so hard to talk all of a sudden? Jack couldn't help but ask himself.

Henry was greatly intrigued when his daughter's name came up all of a sudden and wanted to coax as to why that was. "Tell her what, Jack?"

His eyes might have been hidden under his bangs, but Henry could almost see a sort of sad desperation within them. "That I'm... sorry."

After the initial shock had gone, Henry smiled at him indulgently, "Of course, master Gibbs." and went back to walking. This time he didn't stop when Jack began yelling him instructions across the hall.

Hands on either side of his mouth, Jack didn't think at all of how loud he was being. "I'm not kidding! You've got to really sell it, okay? If you could throw in some tears in there, that would be great too! Henry? HEY HENRY, did you hear me okay? Henry!"

Henry just barked out a loud laugh before finally disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of dark figures floated above the clouds making for a maelstrom unlike any other, but two stood out amongst the writhing mass of ebony; one tall and sallow, the other shrouded in a cloak so dark it almost looked empty.<p>

"I am ready." The one in the cloak said. "Tell me, Pitch where are they now?"

"In Corona." was the tall man's curt reply.

"We need to draw them out. It was already difficult for me to gather all this power, and even harder to maintain it. Hurry, bring them here."

"A bit over the top, if you'd ask me." Pitch disenchantedly criticized. "Why must you do all this for only two people?"

Laughing one so haunting that it chilled even the Nightmare King to the bone, the cloaked shadow replied matter-of-factly. "If you want fear, my dear, there could never be such a thing as 'over the top'. Now, why don't you be a good boy and bring them to me?"

Far too afraid of the smaller person to test their patience, Pitch kept his tone just bellow respectful this time when he replied. "No need, they're already on their way."

From under the cloak's heavy hood, menacingly beautiful ivory teeth showed in the most devious of grins. "Outstanding."

A bright flash of lightning and soon a loud bang ripped its way through the sky.

* * *

><p>*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*<p>

Elsa bolted upright from her bed, finding her bun had come undone in all her tossing and turning. A nightmare it would seem, the first one she's had the entire summit, woke her up. For the life of her, however, she couldn't seem to remember what it was, and Elsa felt that she should've been thankful that she didn't.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Jumping at the sound, Elsa realized that someone was knocking on her door rather loudly, and she got up to answer it as quickly as she could, sensing its urgency. The last thing she expected to see once she opened the heavy piece of wood, however, was the smiling face of her father. "Da - Father, what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Something good. You didn't change into your pajamas, Excellent. Quickly, pack your bags; we're going home."

* * *

><p><strong>O~ooo conflict, don't you just love conflict?<strong>

**Guess what happens next, I dare you!**


	22. Chapter 22: TO BREAK AN EVERHART

**This whole time I've been looking forward to writing this chapter, but now that I've written it, I feel terrible, and you'll see why.**

**So that you won't get too confused with this chapter, there is a link in my page that shows what the Everhart should look like. It is a big ship; much bigger than the one in the movie.**

* * *

><p><em>Callahan Blood may not run through your veins, but I'd like to think that we're beyond such ties. Brothers, Jack – through thick and thin, rise or fall, always brothers. – Henry<em>

_With everything we've been through, Henry, I think calling me "bro" is kinda like beating a dead horse with a stick, wouldn't you say? I mean, Do you really still need to tell me that? 'Cuz I already know. – Jack_

_Of course. I just wanted to remind you. – Henry_

_Remind me what? – Jack_

_That as an honorary Callahan, you have responsibilities now to this kingdom, **and **this family. – Henry_

_O~OOOoooh!... Okay... Yep! I don't want to be brothers anymore. – Jack_

_Ah ah ah, no take-backsies! – Henry_

_*Chuckle* *Chuckle* *Sigh* I guess I really should've seen that one coming, huh? Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. – Jack_

_Well, they don't call me "fox's cunning" for nothing. – Henry_

* * *

><p>There is a feeling that people get when something isn't right. This feeling, we can not explain, but it's there like an age old response to an inkling we know not the origin of. Some call it instinct. Some call it intuition. The more religious of us call it the voice of God.<p>

Funny enough, there are also those who say that it's the devil whispering in your ear, trying to frighten you.

Devil or not, Jack was not sure, but when this feeling hit him, it hit him with such a force that who's fault it was didn't really matter. It had the brunette tumbling off his bed, cold sweat dripping rivulets down his shirtless body.

**Shaken** to his very core.

"Something... Something's not right." He whispered breathlessly to himself before throwing himself at the door, and into the hallway, running towards one room in particular.

Though normally Jack wouldn't have been caught dead sleeping at the castle, Theodore insisted that, for the remainder of the summit, he stay in one of the guest rooms. And with everything that's just happened, needless to say, he relented. He had been thankful that he did because if not then his sprint from down the hall would have been a whole lot longer if he'd done it from his humble apartment in the Longbow district.

Jack's bare feet thundered across the halls until he had reached Henry's room in the east wing. He wasted no time in banging on the door the second he arrived; the scare in his eyes making his usually blue irises appear almost silver with panic.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

"Henry?"

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

"Henry?!"

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

"Damn it, Henry, you better open this door, or so help me, I **will** kick it down! And I'm a carpenter now so you can bet that I know how!" Jack threatened, but the answer did not come from the other side of the door like he'd expected.

"He's not there."

Theodore's gravelly voice just about had Jack jumping out his skin, and the squeal the king heard from him then he ignored graciously for Jack's sake.

"HO~OOoOooly schnitzel!" Jack exclaimed back straight and voice shaky with the jolt. He turned quickly towards the other man. "Theodore, you don't **DO **that! What. IS. WITH YOU, MAN?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Now I don't know if you know this, but I actually like my hair brown, not white! You get me?!"

Theodore carried on as if Jack hadn't been screaming at him. "A guard from the docs just gave me this." He said handing Jack a piece of scrolled up parchment, effectively drawing the brunette's attention. Eyes flickering between Theodore and the piece of paper, tentatively Jack took the simple letter and picked at it, beginning to read.' His eyes scrolled at it, then scrolled at it again, and scrolled at it, and scrolled at it. Faster and faster he read it over and over trying to make sense of the words written.

"What the heck is this? He left? In the middle of a summit? What? Why?" He asked truly confused.

Of all the questions, Theodore chose to answer just the last one. "I don't know; in fact, I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you told me that you already fixed things between you two." He raised a brow.

"We did!"

Just then, thunder broke through their conversation with a terrible cracking, like heaven itself was being torn asunder. Not soon after, rain began to pour its angry flak upon the ground.

The sound of the wind rushing outside drew the attention of both gentlemen towards the huge window they stood besides, and dread filled Jack as he could feel the storm awakening after weeks of being dormant. "Oh... no." His eyes scanned over the dark clouds, looking like they were searching for something. "No. No. No. NO! This, oh man, this isn't good! Theodore we have to -"

"I'll get the ships ready." Theodore finished for him and turned to leave immediately. He and Henry may not have been on the best of terms right now, but Henry was still his friend, and kings stuck by each other.

"No. Don't use the ships." Jack said, making Theodore look back at him, curious. "With a sea like that, big ships would only slow us down. No. Use the long boats with the sand weights at the bottom, the stout and sturdy ones. With them maybe we could still catch up to the Everhart."

Theodore nodded in response and continued along his destination. Meanwhile, Jack went back to his room to put on a shirt; the note he held fluttering towards the floor, forgotten. It read:

Gone home. See you soon.

* * *

><p>Henry was a bit confused when the wind began picking up. Weeks it didn't rain a single drop, and now only when he decided to go home did the storm begin to stir? It was almost like it had been waiting for them. But that was impossible.<p>

Or so he thought.

Elsa stood by her father's side on the open bridge of the Lady Everhart, not at all pondering the reason why her father just decided to up and leave the summit. After her unfortunate experience in the kingdom of Corona, she was just too relieved that she'd be going home after so long of being away. And yet still even with that true, Elsa could not help but look behind her at a kingdom she knew she could no longer see. The princess of Arendelle sighed, unknowingly disappointed at how things had turned out... She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Elsa shook her head to banish her thoughts and faced forwards again. 'He doesn't deserve a goodbye anyway.'

Still wary of Elsa's anger from earlier, Alter-Elsa was meek when speaking the suggestion, '**But y****ou still want to give him one though. Right?**'

It came as to no surprise that the answer she'd gotten in return was one resounding, cold, and icy "NO". But by the way Elsa's hands clutched at each other, unconsciously mimicking the feeling of holding that despicable brunette's hand, Alter-Elsa knew it to be a lie.

All the while without Elsa's knowledge, Henry had been looking at his daughter and saw the frustration she tried to hide. 'She's still mad.' Henry concluded, and then thought that maybe he could cheer her up with some news.

As casually as he could, Henry tried to slip into a conversation with her. "He said he was sorry."

Elsa turned to look at her father who was steering the boat. "Who?" She asked perplexed.

"You remember that brunette boy at the meeting?"

Like a whip she faced the front of the ship again. 'Oh, **him**.' She would've rolled her eyes, but doing so at her father would have been disrespectful. So instead, she decided to frown and breathe out the heaviest sigh she could muster to show her disdain of the subject. "The loud and cocky one, yes?"

Oh, so awkward. "Yes... Well, John said he was sorry."

'Hmph, so it's John now is it?' Elsa scoffed because she didn't care what his name was anymore. "And he told you to tell me that instead of actually apologizing to me in person? The Coward." She hid the last two words under her whisper. "And sorry for what, exactly? Does he even know?"

Henry just chuckled uncomfortably at his friend's expense. 'Oh, Jack, you have your work cut out for you, my friend. How are you going to get Elsa back now?'

"Oh, yes, he knows **very** well." He was quick to supply. It wasn't a total lie, he guessed. Henry, after all, didn't know exactly in detail what all the hubbub was about between Jack and Elsa. All he knew was that Jack had tricked everyone at the summit, and that included his daughter. Besides that - nothing. So he just said what he thought was what his daughter wanted to hear; whether if it were true or not was relative. "And he is very sorry." He made sure to sound remorseful to make it sound more genuine.

"Hm~mmm." Elsa hummed, and despite not meaning to, she felt her mood lift just a tip and couldn't help but stir deeper into this tiny cup of solace she had found. "What... what else did he say?" She asked, almost shy the way she said it.

"What else?" The question had Henry scrambling for an answer. 'What would Jack say? What would Jack say?' He kept repeating in his head. "Uh..."

All the while, Elsa waited, eyes solely on him.

'Damn it, Jack, you didn't even tell me what the problem was!' He grumbled. "He said - uh, that he was sorry for tricking you, and he - uh, he's a despicable person, and... uh -"

"Was he sad?" Elsa felt oddly satisfied hearing how distraught John was and wanted to hear more.

'**Sadist.**'

'Am not!'

"Shattered!" Henry exclaimed too enthusiastically.

"Did he say how much?"

"So much his eyes welled up! It was awful."

"Really?" She made sure to sound aloof about it and had kept her composure well over sub-level princess-y standards, but it had been quite easy to tell that she was giddy hearing each of her father's answers.

"Of course!"

"Hm~mmm." Elsa hummed again but sounding more considering this time. "Father, why did we leave so early? Shouldn't we have said farewell to the others at least?" She asked out of the blue.

'**Oho, okay, so ****now**** you want to say goodbye, huh?'**

'If it's to see the sad look on that lying man's face then yes; I would've _loved_ to say goodbye.'

Alter-Elsa almost expected her to say that and could only sigh. '**Typical Elsa the proud girl.**'

Henry paused thinking what answer to give her only to come to the realization that there really was none. He just felt tired. He guessed he was just eager to get home; to hell with the consequence. Also he had good news to share with his wife and faithful butler; **especially **his faithful butler that he just could wait no longer for the summit to finish.

Which was rash and foolish of him now that he though about it. He was beginning to think that he should've waited after all, what with the storm. But then he reasoned that it hadn't rained so far; maybe it would be okay?

Henry never could have known just how wrong he was.

"I have good news to tell Gibbs. Very good news. You see, his son is _–_" Henry was distracted from finishing the answer to Elsa's question when thunder began rolling around the sea's vast expanse. "Elsa, you should probably get to your cabin, I think it will be raining soon. Rest while the water is as calm as it is." He instructed, all the while his eyes never leaving the heavens. He didn't know the reason, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something lurking within the thick blackness of those heavy clouds.

Elsa really wanted to pursue her question to see where it led, but she knew better than to disobey her father and she was clearly being dismissed. So instead, she bowed, and after bidding a short adieu, left for the stairs that beckoned her below deck.

After he'd made sure that Elsa was no longer within ear shot, Henry called out. "Fred."

The captain of the Everhart materialized almost instantly as if he had been there the whole time. "Yes, my lord?"

"Is it just me or have you never seen clouds that dark?" Henry frowned at the sky.

"I was actually thinking the same, majesty." His eyes going also to where Henry had his. "Perhaps 'tis just a darker night than most?" Captain Fredrickson tried to suggest, but even he sounded doubtful.

"No." His gaze grew more wary the longer he kept it where it was; his stomach's unease persevering into a feeling of dread. "No. something's... different." He whispered ominously, like speaking any louder would cause heaven to break open and unleash something unspeakable upon them.

"Different how, my Lord?" Fredrickson now whispering as well, asked.

How? Henry didn't really know himself. They were just clouds, after all; no cause for alarm.

It was just that **feeling**... it pressed upon him like an omen, triggering that honed cautiousness drilled into him as a soldier. It promised him that all was not well.

And that wasn't even the scariest bit.

What was scary was that he'd felt this feeling before. This feeling of when he was about to...

... step into a trap.

Not a second after the thought, all hell broke loose.

Lightning lashed at the sky with angry whips. The wind howled like it was in agony. The sea grew so restless that its calm surface morphed into a churning pit that promised only cold death for those unfortunate enough to fall into it depths. And with nothing but flashes to light the pitch black canvass that was the night sky, the water looked like boiling ink.

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" Henry, shaken into action by the violent rocking of the Everhart, screamed orders to try and turn the tide against the tide. "Captain, tell the men to batten down the hatches, and grab a lifeline; we're in for a crazy night!"

"Aye, m'lord!" Captain Fredrickson began blowing on his nautical whistle to rouse the rest of his sleeping crew if the storm hadn't already. In that while, Henry held on to the wheel of the ship, doing what he could to steer it straight. In his mind he thought yet again, 'I should have waited.'

* * *

><p>In her room in the ship, the princess was not sleeping like her father had advised her to. Instead, she lay awake, her mind a jumbled mess.<p>

Her thoughts, messy as they were, however, circled around one particular individual.

Guess who.

"Ugh, good grief! Why can I not stop thinking about him?! Two minutes - is that so much to ask?!" She sat up as she kneaded her temples, trying to ease the dull throbbing behind her sleepy eyelids.

Despite what one might think, she wasn't thinking about John in a way that would hint at something more romantic. Oh no, far from it. Right then, the sappy Elsa from before was taking backstage to the analytical Elsa of right now.

The moment she closed the door to her cabin and reclined herself on the bed, she had been trying to dissect the mystery that was John (the betrayer).

Who was he? How did he know her father? Was he really just a carpenter? A herald? How then had he become so knowledgeable in the arts of the court? So knowledgeable in fact that it was annoying! The little show off, he thought he was so smart showing everybody up like that? Please. She'd been learning the steps to the political samba way before she could even walk! She could've danced circles around him if she so chose. He just surprised her back then, was all; him with his silky smooth voice and silvery tongue. Bleck!

Okay, so she wasn't just dissecting him, more like ranting on him, maybe.

Still though, one question she really wanted to know the answer to was — why did he have to trick all of them... her even? Did all that time he'd spent with her mean nothing; all he had said to her — all nothing? True, summing up the seconds didn't even amount to half a day, but still, Elsa thought that they had really connected in the short time they had spent in each other's company. Or was it just her?

Questions, questions, questions; so many questions and all thanks to her father. She'd been doing just fine forgetting about that stupid brunette up until he brought him up again. 'Thank you, daddy.' She thought bitterly.

'**Elsa?**'

'And the nerve of him, asking my father the king to apologize in his place! Coward!'

'**Elsa.**'

'Has he no honor? No pride?'

'**Elsa!**'

'I mean, it wouldn't even be that hard! All he had to do was knock on my door and say-'

'**ELSA!**' Alter-Elsa screamed that time.

'What?!'

It was subtle, but the shifting in her tone from hard to soft was as obvious as night and day.

'**Elsa...**' She whispered then, and if Elsa hadn't known her better, she would've gone so far as to say that her faceless compatriot was scared. **'****I think... I think we should leave.**'

'What?' Elsa asked, her question a confused one due to the strangeness of Alter-Elsa's request.

'**As in the room, Elsa. We need to leave this room right now.**' She clarified, her whispering turning urgent.

Elsa was just about to ask why, but stopped the moment she'd heard the desperation in Alter-Elsa's mellowy alto. The way she said it was so unnerving, so frightened that Elsa couldn't help but feel that she should be too.

Then the entire ship shook, and Elsa was immediately on her feet.

'**Elsa, get out of the room! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!**'

It wasn't a request anymore. Elsa quickly ran to the door and opened it, only for it to be slammed back shut by a hand from over her shoulder.

Elsa eeped at the sudden appearance of the limb, and turned around. But before she could see who it was that the hand belonged to — black out.

"Slee~eeep, your highness." The hooded figure purred. "We have lots to discuss, you and I."

* * *

><p>"Captain! I told you to get your men on the oars! Why are we still not moving?!"<p>

"They are on the oars, my lord! We just seem to be caught on something!"

"Caught on something?! We are in the middle of the BLOODY OCEAN! What on earth could we possibly be caught on?!

They tried to shout over the sounds of rain and crashing waves, spitting water out from time to time as they tried to reign in the chaos.

The ship swayed to and fro as the angry ocean beat upon the Everhart, and it was frightening how the deck would completely disappear whenever a towering wave would sweep over the ship then emerge again after it had passed.

Sailors were kept busy trying to carry out their orders, while some-others were just trying not to get knocked off the ship.

Shouts were made, exclamations to deities; there were even cursing, lots and lots of cursing.

But only when they had thought that it couldn't get any worse did the screaming begin.

"Woah, what the - ?!"

"Oi, HELP!"

"Oh, God! What is - Ah!"

"No! No! NO! Help! A~aaagh!"

"Agh! My leg! Something's got my -!"

"Oh, God! Oh, Lord! Oh, mercY~YYYyy!

It was too dark to tell, but with each flash of lightning, Henry could almost see his men disappearing one by one as if the wind was carrying them off.

Then a chuckle, a chuckle with a voice and accent Henry was sure he'd heard before bellowed from somewhere to his back.

"That last one was rather amusing."

Henry whipped his head to look behind him only to see no one there.

No one.

"F-Fred? Fredrickson?" He stuttered when he noticed that the captain was no longer with him.

"Oh, him?" The sinister voice spoke again. "Oh. No, no. He's gone. It's just you and me now... little king."

"Who... who are you?" Though Henry had been afraid, he did not allow himself to show his fear. A king did not carry himself as such.

"You don't remember me? But we have such history together!" The darkness spoke, seemingly saddened by the news.

Even with his efforts to be brave, Arendelle's king felt a ghostly chill run up his spine. "Show yourself!"

The sound of rushing wind and the sensation of being pelted by rain was all there was in the silence that followed. Every second that passed made his heart beat faster. Soon enough, Henry was inhaling quick and uneasy breaths, the suspense becoming too much.

"Are you afraid?" The voice whispered right into his ear this time.

Only then Henry really remembered who it was. "Oh... no." Henry didn't even bother turning around anymore, because he knew that when he did there will always be no one there. Only terror, and shadow.

"No?!" It's laughter cackled, becoming one with the thunder. Then it dropped back into that sinister tone. "You should be."

* * *

><p>"Get those rigs in place! We have to get to them as soon as possible!" Theodore was walking about the docs, managing the rescue team's send-off. All the while, Jack was standing on the edge of one of the piers.<p>

He looked over the water to where he knew the Lady Everhart was in distress; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. At this rate, they were never going to make it to them in time. He needed to be there now! But the only faster way than by boat would be to...

His mind locked on to the thought.

His only chance of getting to them fast enough was to fly. But would he fly? **C****ould** he fly? He had not purged himself of his powers recently, maybe he would have just enough to get to them?

To answer that theory, the wind howled and actually blew him back two steps.

The wind was too strong, going in there at anything less than full power would have been suicide! Jack gripped at the ring beneath his shirt. Maybe it was time? Time to let go and be the Winter Prince all over again? He was selfish, however; he didn't want to be Jack Frost anymore, he always told himself. But was his humanity worth such a price?

His hand dropped to his sides.

He was so selfish.

The wind howled at him again as if reprimanding him of his decision. But then a thought entered his mind. "...The wind... THE WIND!" He exclaimed. 'That's it!' Looking around himself to make sure that no one was watching, Jack closed his eyes to concentrate; he hadn't done this in a long time, and he really wasn't sure if it would even work, but one had to hope, and he hoped so badly. "I don't know if your listening to me right now... but I really **really** need your help. Please... please be here." Jack whispered. For a while nothing happened, and the quiet seconds felt like torment to Jack, but then, different from the biting tempest that buffeted the ocean, a soft breeze caressed his cheek. "There's ma'girl." A smile didn't fail to creep onto his face at the familiar touch.

It wasn't a plan but Jack would take it. At least now he could get to the Everhart before it was too late. But first he had to tell Theodore. So he ran as fast he could to where Theodore was. "Theodore!"

Theodore in turn, faced Jack. "John, we should be ready soon. Just a couple of more minutes –"

"The Everhart doesn't have minutes, Theodore. I have to get there now. Listen to me, as soon as your ready, launch the boats. With the wind like this the Everhart would most likely be using paddle power so it wont be as fast. Remember, it's important that you get to us as **quickly** as you can."

There was a word that stuck out to Theodore, and that was ,"_Us_? What do you mean us?"

"I'll be going on ahead -" Jack was saying but Theodore was already shaking his head, approving of none of it.

"No. No. No. What are you planning? I won't -"

"- and you guide the fleet in after me."

"- lose my daughter's fiancé to this weather!"

"THEODORE! We have no time! I'm going. Just do what I told you." Seeing the helpless look in the other man's eyes, Jack put a hand on his shoulder to try and ease some of the fear. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How are you even going to get to them if not by boa -"

A gust that almost toppled Theodore to the ground was his answer. And once the king looked up, Jack wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>It was the worst nightmare of her life. It was like all the terrors of her youth were put into one unending dream, where she was forced to watch herself freeze everything she had ever known and loved: her mother, her father... even Anna; all with a sadistic smile on her face.<p>

"Stop! Please, Stop!" She cried but there was no one there to hear her desperate pleas. Or at least, there was no one there to _listen_ to her.

She fell to her hands and knees.

"Just give in." A soft and deceivingly sweet voice beckoned the poor princess. "Give up. Surrender to the darkness, and I promise you that this will all be over soon."

The offer sounded so inviting, and Elsa almost gave in right there and then; anything was better than the hell she was in!

But another voice told her not to. Another voice told her to never give up. "Keep fighting!" It said. In that moment, however, it was really hard hearing that voice, and Elsa had to strain her ears just to hear it whisper.

"Let it go."

Elsa felt a hand settle on her shoulder, and it was like all her will was being drained from her. Her eyes began to droop and she could feel the shadows in her dream crawl slowly over her body.

'Maybe giving up won't be so bad?' It was a sad thought, but Elsa was just so tired of fighting. In the darkness, at least, there was no other feeling than the welcomed numbness. There were no councils in the darkness to tell her what to do; in the darkness, there were no summits to worry about; no powers that loose control; no one to hurt. It wasn't peace, but that was good enough for her.

So she closed her eyes and -

"**Oho, no. you. do. not!**"

* * *

><p>Flying used to be so much fun. How the hell had it become so awkward?<p>

"Woah! Woah! Okay, take it easy, girl. We haven't done this in a~Aaah while, and I'm a little rusty. Just - smoothly, 'kay? Smoo-OOothly!" Just to be clear, Jack wasn't being scared, he was being... cautious. "Be gentle with ME~EEE!" Wind slipped and dropped him for a second before catching him again. It was an accident; Wind was fighting the rest of the gale that was keeping them from their destination after all. It wasn't easy.

"There!" Jack pointed in relief at the figure a little further away from them.

Savage wave after savage wave, Jack could see the Everhart being beaten mercilessly. What was strange, though, was how the giant ship didn't even budge from where it was. Even with the anchor down, the Lady should have never been able to hold position with the weather the way it was. But there it sat.

It was almost like something was holding it there from underneath the water.

"Land us there Wind." And he went shooting through the storm towards the battered vessel. Jack hung over the ship now and he asked Wind to gently settle him down on the deck. But Wind had become to weak just getting to the boat and could do nothing when she dropped Jack. "OhGod! A~AAAaah!" He tried to brace himself with his arms but it still hurt when he hit the wooden deck. "Ouch." He mumbled as he picked himself up, shaking his head to rid himself of the cobwebs. "Wind?" He asked once he realized that he could no longer feel her presence. "WIND?!"

This wasn't good. Wind was supposed to be his, Henry's, and Elsa's ride out of the storm. What now that she was gone?

"WIND?!"

"Jack?! JACK, is that you?!"

It was Henry, and he sounded scared out of his wits. Jack turned towards the bridge, and saw the king on the wheel valiantly trying to keep the ship steady and not let it topple over its side. Jack ran up the stairs to where his friend was.

"HENRY!" They put a hand on each other's shoulders. Barely able to see one another with all the rain that stung their eyes, Jack used his other hand to feel Henry's face to see if he was alright. "What the hell were you THINKING?! LEAVING THE SUMMIT WHILE THERE'S A STORM OUT _– _Are you **INSANE?!**"

The boat rocked violently, and Henry had to place both hands back on the wheel to keep the Everhart on her feet. "Jack I don't know how you got here, but there's something unnatural about this storm! The Everhart won't last long! We need to get out!"

"Henry where the hell's the rest of the crew?!" Jack asked, too frantic to hear what his friend was saying.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! There are shadows out there, Jack; shadows that drag you into the water! We can't stay here!"

"What? I don't get it -"

"Jack," Henry could see Jack losing himself, so he placed a firm hand on the side of his face, and stared straight into his eyes to help him focus. "You need to get Elsa. She's **still** down in her cabin, and I don't know if she's okay." He instructed calmly but with authority.

Jack just stared at him dazedly, eyes glazed over with fear.

"GO!"

And 'go' Jack went, occasionally tripping over his feet as he balanced on the floor that teetered this way and that. He ran all the way across the deck to get to the entrance of the cabin on the opposite side of the ship. He used the hand rails that were on the side of the stairs to help him down the floor where Elsa's room was. Walking unsteadily through the hall, he finally reached her door, and a vagrant thought noted that this used to be his room on the ship.

"Elsa! Elsa, open the door! We need to get out of here!"

There was no answer.

"ELSA!" He shouted even more frantic and worry-worn now. "ELSA?! EL- Oh, hell with it!" They didn't have time for this! He began kicking the door in, placing his strikes where he knew the hinges were weakest. Woodwork knowledge _–_ being a carpenter had its perks, he guessed.

* * *

><p>"Yes~sss, that's right. It won't be long now."<p>

So close. So close now to getting the prize. That is until the hooded figure heard banging on the door, and from beyond the wooden barrier, it could feel a familiar presence, and it irked the shadow like no other.

"No!" It whispered harshly. "No, we were so close!" But the shadow had no other choice, they were not supposed to be discovered yet; they had to retreat.

And so with a flicker of black sand, gone was the hooded figure, leaving only a writhing Elsa in its wake.

* * *

><p>He could hear the wood creak under his assault, and it was only a matter of time before -<p>

*Crack!*

The door gave in.

Jack searched frantically where Elsa was and saw her lying on the floor, eyes closed and writhing like she was being hurt. Fright filled his body instantly. "Elsa!" He ran to her and knelt down to cradle her in his arms, but a stench, the stench of rotting flesh stayed him where his knees were. The stench was overwhelming, and it wafted over Elsa's body in waves. But no, not from her body, more like it was an aura that surrounded her. How bizarre.

His eyes widened.

That smell – He **knew** that smell. Where had he smelled that stench before?

The groaning of the room, told him to hurry, however, and he had no time to think the question over. Every second counted and every move should not be wasted. So, steeling his nerves, Jack picked Elsa up bridal style, and begun trudging his way back out the cabin.

On deck, the sight that greeted him there was unthinkable.

The storm was just reaching its crescendo, and already two of the Everhart's masts had collapsed, spreading splinter and debris all over the deck. One mast remained and that was the one closest to the bridge just front of where Henry was. All the while, Henry was still wrestling with the wheel so far away from where Jack was. The space that was the deck never looked more vast, but Jack still made every endeavor to get to where Henry was, and perhaps think of a way off the doomed ship.

Suddenly there was a dreadful noise coming from within the gigantic boat, and to Jack's horror, he could see a humongous crack appearing on the floorboards. The Everhart was being torn apart right down the middle. Jack tried to quicken his pace, but tripped on one of the splintered masts.

"JACK, GET OVER HERE!" Henry screamed over the sound of everything falling apart. The brunette got back up on his feet before collapsing again, this time against the last remaining mast.

"Henry we need to get on one of the lifeboats!" He screamed while still holding Elsa close to himself.

"We can't. They were all destroyed!"

"WHAT?! Are you KIDDING ME?!" It just gets worse and worse.

"You have to fly us out, Jack."

Jack was just about to say that he couldn't, not without Wind, but stopped himself. He was their only hope; if he'd said that he can't, then there really was nothing left there to hold on to anymore. "I-It won't be that easy, but... O-Okay... I'll try." He stuttered. "Henry, Elsa's knocked out, I'm going to need you to come here. I can't carry her up those steps." Jack instructed, referring to the two flights of stairs that flanked either side of the bridge.

Worried for his daughter, tired and water logged, Henry shakily let go of the wheel to do just what Jack said...

... unfortunately that was also when the Lady had finally given up.

The crack from before caved in on itself and the once majestic ship was split in two. But instead of the two pieces drifting apart, it was like they were being dragged into the sea from where the break was. The entire scene looked like the Everhart was a piece of wood with string tied to its middle. That string was being pulled down into the water and the resisting force of water against twig and twine made the piece of wood snap; the two halves splitting inwards.

The ship's center of gravity shifted drastically, and the mast Jack was leaning on became the mast he was lying on.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Jack exclaimed, trying to balance Elsa on top of him while on his back on the now horizontal mast.

Meanwhile, Henry wobbled on his feet as he slid down towards the railing that was meant to keep men from falling off the bridge and onto the deck.

Their half of the boat was practically vertical now, and the railing that had caught Henry was the only thing keeping him from falling into the churning waters below. Then a noise Henry really didn't want to hear pierced the air.

*Crack!* *Crack!*

The part where the railing posts met the bridge floor started to give, and with each cracking sound, the railing shook.

"J-Jack." Henry's shaky voice called out to him, and through the wooden posts he peered at Jack below, his eyes asking dearly for help.

The seconds felt shorter and each just as vital as the one before it seeing the very real danger that was happening right before his very eyes. Jack tried to think quickly as he looked all around himself for anything that could help. He had to hurry, his friend was about to fall on them! 'Wait.' Jack thought. 'Fall on us? Then he noticed that Henry was exactly inline with the mast he was on! 'That's it!'

Now if it were anyone else noticing that they were about to get crushed, they would say that it would be a bad thing, and not that it wasn't a bad thing, but you see, Jack had a plan.

"Look, Henry, I'm gonna scoot up this mast here, okay? So that when that railing breaks, and I'm telling you – it will, me and Elsa won't get crushed... but before that happens... I want you to jump."

"WHAT?!" Henry screeched.

"No, listen, hear me out. You're going to jump down towards me, and I'm going to catch you, is that clear?"

"No, it's not clear at all! Jack, you are lying down on a narrow piece of wood while holding on to an unconscious hundred pound teenage girl! How. In. The hell. Are you even going to do that?"

It wasn't the best of plans but it was the best that Jack could come up with given the situation. And right now, Jack could really do without Henry criticizing him.

"Then by all means, if you have a better plan, I'M ALL EARS! No? THEN SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY, DAMN IT!" Jack shouted at him, finally losing his cool.

It would be a great deal of an understatement to say that Henry was a bit unsure of how well thought out Jack's plan was, but seeing that he had no other real options, his highness relented.

"Okay. Okay." Henry gulped, steeling his nerves. "Where do you want me, Jack?"

Jack breathed out in relief when Henry asked him for better instruction. He was finally listening. Good, because right now, doubt was a luxury that they just could not afford.

While still holding onto Elsa, Jack began shimmying up the mast by using his legs on either side of the wooden pillar. He would bring his legs up, press his shins against his purchase below him, and then push himself higher. He kept repeating this action as he talked. "Okay, buddy, this is how it's going to go down. When you jump I want you to aim for my left —"

"— Aim for your left, got it. —" Henry nodded vigorously in between Jack's talking.

"— and with my left arm I will try to catch your – whatever arm you want to use, I don't care. Just jump, okay?"

"Just jump, okay, got — wait what?! That's your plan?! Catch me with one hand, that's it? Jack, I'm quite easily twenty feet above you! The momentum from the way down **ALONE** could break your arm! It's —"

"Look, Henry, let's not get too deep with the details; you know how I suck at physics. Let's just assume for the moment that I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Your arms LOOK like twigs from up here!"

"I said 'assume'! For God's sakes, ASSUME, man!"

*Crack!* *Snap!* *Crack!*

The sound drew on the attention of both men, and a familiar look passed its way between them.

Friends as close as they are, friends who have fought and bled for each other in their service to better Arendelle together, they knew that look very well. It was a look that asked 'Are you with me?'

Jack stopped in his ascent and asked his dearest and closest brother in heart, "You ready?" But at this stage, the answer was a moot point.

"Jack... I don't think this is a good idea."

There was no doubt in the dire of the situation, but seeing the look of ill confidence in Henry's eyes, Jack still tried to joke to make it all seem a bit lighter.

"Well, it's like you said, Henry: I like not good ideas."

Henry chuckled before the ship lurched again, making the railing he was kneeling hands and knees on buckle.

More desperate this time, Jack tried to plead with him. "Henry you have to jump; it's the only way. I promise, Henry. I promise I will catch you."

Henry hesitated, and another lurching told him that he needed to make up his mind quickly.

"For the love of MiM! HENRY!"

Jack screamed, his voice turning desperate and breaking, but still Henry hesitated.

"HENRY!"

*Snap!*

The railing finally gave in to gravity as it fell, but before that, Henry had let out a loud roar, taking that leap of faith and began plummeting along with the railing's debris.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oho, no. you. do. not!<strong>"

Elsa was jostled out of her sleepy trance by a loud voice she recognized all too well.

"**You listen here, missy, in all our years we've spent together I have called you many names, but not once – not ONCE did I ever take you for a quitter!**"

Opening her eyes just a sliver, Elsa whispered sleepily in reply. "But it's just... so hard... and I'm just... so tired... Please... let me sleep."

"**Oh, boohoo! I'm tired. I'm sleepy. I don't want to play anymore! A-wah-wah-wa-well you know what?! Tough! News flash, snowflake, the world ain't easy. And just because you got it a lot harder than most people, it doesn't give you the RIGHT to just quit! People need you.**"

Elsa didn't answer and looked like she had already fallen into sleep.

"**A~aaah, I get what you're trying to do. You're running away... AGAIN!**"

A hint of an indignant tone slipped its way into Elsa's drowsy voice. "I'm not... running away." Even half asleep, she didn't like being judged.

"**Really? Wow! Could'a fooled me, thinking all that depressing stuff about 'no pain in the darkness' and all.**" Alter-Elsa kept on mocking, seeing that her words were slowly bringing Elsa back to her senses. "**It's pathetic, really. No. More than that – you are a disgrace! Run, run, running is all you do. Just like with Anna, you're running away from your problems, hoping that they would magically fix themselves.**"

What a low blow that was, bringing her sister up like that. It was a very, very, very low blow, but Alter-Elsa would go to her lowest if it meant kicking some brain cells back into Elsa's skull.

"Now, just you wait a second —" Her voice began to rise like waking up from a nap.

"**No. I. Will. NOT**! **You want to give up? FINE! But first let me tell you what else isn't in the darkness. There is no Arendelle in the darkness. Our mom and our dad aren't in the darkness, and sure as hell our Anna won't be in there either! Now I don't know about you, but I'm not as ready to say goodbye to them as you are. And I will NOT let you drag me down in that sunless, loveless void with your sorry butt!**" She expelled every word with so much anger, so much passion that she was left breathless, panting a few times to catch her breath. After gathering her second wind, she went on more casually as if she weren't angry just then. "**So go, I'd probably make a better queen than you, anyway.**"

Oh, that did it.

"How DARE YOU!"

And with that one shout, all the darkness fled from her body, and instead a light within her began to shine brighter and brighter.

"**NO ONE** would make a better queen than I! It is my gosh darn given right! You think I'm a coward? You think I don't deserve to sit on my father's throne? Well, I'll show you! I'll show you all how **wrong** you really are!

Elsa expected another jab against her, a retaliation of some kind; she wished for it, hoped for it, wanted it even! Because she could promise that she would answer in kind with all her anger and passion as well! But instead all she got in return was a challenge.

"**YES! That's what I wanted to hear! Exactly, prove me wrong, princess! Show me how much of a queen you really are, and get up off'a your lazy ass, and WAKE UP!**"

* * *

><p>The broken debris of what used to be the bridge's railing hit first, and it hit the bottom of the mast so hard that, if Jack and Elsa had stayed where they were, there was no doubt that they would have been smashed!<p>

The impact shook the beam and almost threw Jack and Elsa off it, but with stubborn leg muscles wrapped around the mast behind him, Jack held.

What Jack didn't know though was, along with the sudden rattling was Elsa's eyes snapping wide open. "Where, ugh, where am I?" She asked no one in particular. "What —"

She didn't get to finish as she heard someone mumble with grit teeth somewhere beneath her, "Oh, this is gonna hurt."

* * *

><p>It was the weightless feeling before the fall that made Henry think: There suspended in the air, it was like a small eternity, and many would say that that moment would have been the most appropriate time for his life to pass before his eyes.<p>

They'd be wrong though.

His life didn't pass before his eyes. Instead, what did pass were the lives of others: his wife's, his daughters', his Arendelle. If he died, who would take care of them?

Then gravity took hold of Henry and all that mattered then was the feeling of falling.

The roaring of wind passing over his ears made everything quiet, and it was like he wasn't even in his own body. All he saw was his feet flailing, and arms outstretched towards Jack who was getting closer and closer as he fell. And just when he thought that he wouldn't make it...

... Jack caught him, just as he said he would.

There was a sickening sound like stepping on brittle bone, and then a cry.

"AHAAA~AAARghhhh! GA~AaaDamn~mmmn ah..." Jack clenched his teeth and whimpered like a pup as he took in short breaths through the nose to try and abate the intense feeling of pain in his shoulder.

"What is going on?!" Henry then heard his daughter's voice join in with the chaos.

"Jack, are you okay?! Ignoring Elsa for the time being, Henry asked Jack first, shouting as he dangled on the side of the mast with nothing but Jack's arm holding him up away from his watery grave.

"Peachy." Jack ground out through his teeth.

But he wasn't peachy, not peachy at all.

Jack had broken his arm in two places: his shoulder and his elbow. And the pain was excruciating. But Jack decided that Henry did not need to know that. He didn't need to know that all he was holding on to at the moment was nothing more than skin and muscle and a promise to not let him fall.

"Father!" Elsa exclaimed as she saw her dad from over the shoulder of the person she was lying on. "Father what are you — are you alright?! She screamed, eyes wide and frantic.

"Elsa, everything is going to be fine. Just... Just stay calm." He was quick to answer her when his body finally began to realize that he wasn't falling to his death anymore. "I — Ja-John?" He stuttered, noticing just then the odd angle Jack's arm was bent from the shoulder.

'John?' Turning her head to the right of the shoulder her chin was pressed against, she found out who exactly the person she was lying on, and immediately a jolt was sent through her body. 'John!'

How did he get there? Elsa couldn't help but ask. More importantly, what was he doing there?

"John, your arm is broken."

The concern in her father's voice cut through the many questions Elsa had swimming in her head.

"Is it? Gosh, I didn't notice!" Jack retorted with his usual sarcasm.

It wasn't until her father had said it that Elsa felt the ball of John's shoulder that was meant to be in its socket, pressing against her cheek. Arm bent like a door opened way more than it should. She let out a horrified gasp at the gruesome sight, and let out another one when she figured the danger her father was in. John couldn't carry her dad on his own, not with a broken arm like that! Elsa thought.

Elsa began scrambling on top of John, shifting her weight so to try and reach for her father with her right hand. This presented a problem, however. You see, Jack was trying not to let him and Elsa slide off the mast, leaning to his right despite the pain in his shoulder to counter Henry's weight while the hand that used to be holding Elsa aided him by clawing at the mast at his back. Elsa now, who was only trying to help, had arms shorter than Jack and had to lean far to the left of him just to reach her dad. Consequently, this made it a lot harder for the struggling brunette to keep their balance, his fingernails on the oak carving furrows in the crumbling wood as they steadily, inch by precious inch, began slipping off the ship's mast.

Jack was too busy clenching his teeth in pain to tell Elsa not to move, and Elsa was too panicked to realize what she was doing. Luckily Henry was able to deduce what was happening. "Elsa, no! Stay back or you'll both fall!"

Elsa couldn't care less. "But I have to save you!"

Jack began to slip. Even with his valiant efforts to hold on, Jack strength was waning. But still Jack fought, the skin under his fingernails beginning to bleed at how desperately he was clawing at the oaken beam.

The Everhart shook like it was gasping for breath while fighting to stay above water, and its shuddering made Jack cry out.

Everything was happening so fast, and they were running out of options. Every second was spent struggling to stay alive, and it felt like they had to endure hell just to keep their purchase.

All this was being perceived by Henry's analytical mind as it raced against the clock to find a way to save them all. He tried to think of any plan that might help, but every time it would stop at one basic truth: Jack couldn't hold him and Elsa both at the same time.

...Both.

The word had him in revelation, and to Henry, suddenly all the sounds and sensations of chaos: the rain, the sea, his daughter calling out for him, became muted, and only the sad feeling of acceptance remained.

He smiled, peaceful with his decision.

He looked up and his gaze landed on his daughter, his pride and joy, the one he vowed to always keep safe. How he loved her so, and how it pained him to see her so scared just then; so scared for him.

Memories, so many memories of her played through his minds eye like fate was giving him one last chance to witness his happiest moments with her: her first laugh, her first word, her first step; the games she used to play with her sister, that time when she was only learning how to be a proper princess, then how to be a proper queen. His beautiful, brave girl.

Then Henry's eyes shifted to where Jack was supposed to be behind the mast, and it was sad that he couldn't even see his face in that one moment. But nevertheless, he was grateful for him; grateful for all the sacrifices he had made even though Henry knew that he, the one who caused him so much pain, deserved not a single one. He was grateful to him for the gift that was his firstborn; for the gift of a best friend, and for the gift of a brother so loyal.

And it made Henry's heart melt to see, that even now in this moment of end, Jack was still there with him, giving testament of the noble heart and spirit he held within his breast. He really was extraordinary... loyal to a fault as steep as death.

There was so many things he wanted to say to them both; so many thanks, so many apologies, but not the time to say a single one. But there was time, instead, for one last favor.

Like that sound when you're filling up a cup, all the noise began to trickle back in, as well as Henry who only whispered. "John." He said, and even though he spoke so softly, Henry might as well have been screaming in his ear because all of Jack's attention was immediately his, eyes alert, sharp...and very afraid.

Jack didn't answer but Henry knew that he was listening. "John." He said again, more sternly this time.

"A little busy here, bud. Can it wait until — oh, I don't know — until were not about to die?!"

Though Jack's voice was tight, his sarcasm was still as stellar as ever, and if the moment wasn't so hung-by-a-thread it would have made Henry smile, but alas it was.

Still in that soft and meaningful tone, Henry spoke calmly, vastly contrasting the charged atmosphere. "You have a brilliant mind, John; I know you've looked at the situation just as I have... And I know that... that you've come to the same conclusion... just as I have." Henry gulped past the lump of emotions stuck in his throat. "Jack... you can't hold us both... —"

"— Like hell I can't! You just watch me, you bastard!"

Such valiance. 'Oh, Jack, my brave, brave idiot.' Henry shook his head at his friend. "No, John... you'd have to let one of us go." was his simple retort.

Both Elsa's and Jack's eyes opened so wide.

Elsa was shocked. Her father can't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying... could he? "W-What? Father... what are you -" She wasn't able to finish before John interrupted her.

"That's crazy talk, Henry! And you know that I don't talk to crazy people! So just shut up, okay?!"

"John, please." Henry let hang in the air.

What Jack wouldn't give just then to look his friend in the face instead of facing the merciless sea to his side. So he closed his eyes to better picture Henry in his mind. There was a beat of silence before Jack opened his eyes again, and when he did, his eyes were shiny with tears. "Henry, do you know what you're asking me to do? You're asking me to choose between you and Elsa!"

'You know me well enough to know that that's not what I meant.' Henry smiled one last smile for them both...

... just one last smile for two of the most important people in his life.

"No, I'm not."

Jack was holding Henry by his forearm, and likewise, Henry held on to his... that was until Henry loosened his grip and began slipping.

"Henry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack shouted desperately his question into the angry wind, and Elsa felt her breath leave her.

To witness someone you held so dearly about to die... and you are helpless to stop it, t'is a horror without measure.

"Father, stop! Stop what you are doing this instant!" Elsa joined in the shouting, trying to sound commanding but instead ending up a beggar. Her reaching became all the more frantic, her fingers splayed outwards, trying desperately only to brush against her father's knuckles. "Father, please, just... just reach for me. —" She groaned as she stretched her arm out as far as it could go.

"— I love you, Elsa. —" Henry whispered as he cried tears without sobs.

"— No, no, father, please!" The princess' eyes were wide and tears ran down from them, mixing in with the rain.

Henry ignored his daughter's pleas. "— Promise that you'll take care of them for me, John!"

Jack's voice was already gone, his vocal chords pulled taught by his screams, but still he dredged each word from his throat because that was all he could do. Helpless, just like all those years ago.

Helpless once again.

"Henry, don't. you. DARE!" His voice cracked as "slip slip" went the king's fingers. "Ah! No, no! No! No! NO! P-please, Henry - ah! Please, I'm begging you, DON'T DO THIS!"

"John... my friend... promise me."

With all that he had, Jack really didn't want to answer; by God, he really didn't, because he knew that once he did... that would be the end of it; the end of Henry Callahan, father, brother, king... friend. 'No, no, no. Please no. Someone, anyone... help us, please. Someone save us. SOMEONE SAVE MY BROTHER!' Jack kept pleading, praying as he could literally feel his friend's life slipping through his fingers.

... His best friend.

"Jack... please."

At his real name, Jack's face all but crumbled into one that showed great sorrow; his eyes shut tight, the corners of his mouth pulled downwards in an ugly sad face. He shuddered just as the ship did.

"... I promise, Henry." Acceptance.

Henry took in a breath of relief and his eyes shifted towards his daughter one last time. "Elsa, tell your mother and sister: I love them with all my heart."

"Father - Dad... no." Elsa whined in the saddest voice. "Don't go, Daddy."

Henry just sadly shook his head from side to side while staring meaningfully at his daughter.

"Jack..." Said man tightened his fingers around Henry's almost as if he knew what he was about to say, what he was about to do. And then, finally, he said it. "I'm glad that you were my plan B."

And down the king went as he let go completely.

"No, DAAA~AAAaaad! DAAAAAA~AAADDDY~YYYY!" Elsa screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed even when she could no longer see her father as the ocean took him into its cold and deathly embrace. All the while Jack remained silent, mourning the very first death of someone he loved so much, and just then he wished that he wasn't human; to be Jack Frost again just so to spare himself the pain in his chest. At least then maybe he could've saved his friend.

...But it was too late. It was over.

It was over.

Minutes pass, and with each one that ticked by, it was like a nail being driven into their heads. Nails that said that Henry Callahan was gone forever.

With the adrenaline slowly leaving his body all that was left was exhaustion, and pain, and sorrow. Jack felt numb and terribly sleepy. He didn't even notice that Elsa was crying on his chest. He didn't notice that the Everhart was still sinking. He didn't notice anything anymore. He didn't want to. He just wanted to give up.

*Ding!* *Ding!*

'No. I still have a promise to keep.'

*Ding!* *Ding!*

'And I'm done breaking promises.'

*Ding!* *Ding!*

The sound was already close enough that it drew Jack out from his anguish. With what strength he had left, he raised his neck to look past the top of Elsa's head.

The cavalry had arrived just in time for a sad ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, when I finished writing this chapter, I felt like I just murdered someone. And I don't know what the big deal even was! He was <span>meant<span> to die. I would even think that I was merciful with not killing the queen too!**

**Then I realized how attached I've grown to the character of Henry. In the movie he wasn't really expounded on, and I thought I should do it in my story. I guess the drawback there was killing him would be more painful because now we know that he had his own story to tell, a life, and thoughts all his own.**

** Man... bummer.**

**I really would appreciate your thoughts with what I just did, guys. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Just let me know in the reviews, 'kay? I do so love reading your words.**

**Much love from FellStroke. **


End file.
